Ice Prince
by Shadow Strabi-star22
Summary: Eis Schnee is next to run his father's corporation as the rightful heir. He doesn't care about anyone else, only that the other mafia group, The White Fang, is completely eradicated. During a nasty shootout he meets Ruby Rose, a lower class girl who ends up saving his life. Falling in love with a non-noble woman, Eis seeks to change tradition. Male!Weiss x Ruby, Male!Yang x Blake.
1. Chapter 1: Different styles of life

**A/N** : A requested fanfic for me to write because it's been waaay over due. Thank you Shiranai Atsune for ideas and allowing me to write this! Chapter 1 of _Ice Prince_ begins now, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, there will be no OCs in this story. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Different styles of life**

 _Inside Schnee Mansion..._

The sound of boots clapped against the white-washed marble tiles with a crisp noise, echoing around the mostly empty blue and gray washed hallways. A male with a scar running down the left-side of his face seemed to be in quite the hurry, barely acknowledging some of the maids who bowed low as he breezed past. The tips of his snow-white hair reached just below his ears, and his skin was the epitome of paleness.

He wore the Schnee's family coat which was adorned with various buttons and elaborate patterns; a hand-me-down from his father himself. It could be considered a family heirloom and seeing how it barely had a scratch on it, the male knew he shouldn't disgrace his family by getting the first stain. There was a huge emblem in the shape of a snowflake attached on the back, a constant reminder that will always follow him.

 _A Schnee must always walk with poise, always give off the aura of being superior than others. He mustn't show emotions because those are just empty thoughts, hindering a fighter's full potential on the battlefield._ He continued to think to himself, making his way to his father's room while repeating the family's decree and mantra. _Always finish off the enemies mercilessly, elegantly but swiftly. Most of all, a Schnee must not give any inferior being attention. That's what it means to possess royal blood and it must not be tainted by any means. A Schnee must fight to the death if he were to lose, it is much more noble to die then be mocked by the enemy._

"Good day, young master." With his thoughts disturbed the young male looked up to see a servant bowing low before him. He had balding brown hair and a large mustache but it was his positive and supportive nature that made him one of the family's favorite servant. As it happens Jacques Schnee loves playing favoritism among his workers and if the servants are kind to the family, they will no doubt get a small bonus for their efforts. "It's truly an horror to be graced by your presence."

"Klein, is my father in his room?"

"Of course, I just delivered his usual cup of coffee." Klein replied, keeping his eyes on the ground. It was protocol in his contract that he mustn't look anyone in the eyes unless he was talked too or if he was given permission, least he was prepared for punishment.

"Thank you Klein, that would be all. Carry on your duties until it's time for dinner, I do believe that my mother would enjoy your company until then."

"I-If I may, sir, your father has continuously remarked that you be married to another nobility at some point. You are almost 20, so your father wishes that you...er...'mate in your prime' as he says. I think–"

"Klein." The voice was sharp, causing the servant to shut his jaw. He didn't want to anger the prince, knowing the full temper tantrum that came with the pretty face. "That would be all. Please tend to my mother."

"O-Of course, please excuse me then." Bowing low Klein scurried off like he had a tail between his legs. The snowy-haired male watched the empty hallway for a minute before a sigh exited between his lips. As much as he valued Klein higher than the others that work in the mansion he still needed to remind them that prying into private matters was not okay.

 _I can do this...I have nothing to be afraid of, just think of him as any other authoritative fatherly figure._ "Erm...hello? Father? I'm coming in." Counting to ten in his head, Eis placed a hand on the knob and turned it to the right. Walking in with his chest up and head lifted he entered his father's chamber and closed the door softly behind him.

"Ah, Eis." Jacques Schnee, the ultimate patriarch of the Schnee house hold smiled as he watched his son approach him. He had gray-white hair and a pale complexion like his son. There was a large gray mustache upon his face and his blue-colored eyes were cold; Eis definitely got his icy eyes from his father.

He was wearing his usual business attire, consisting of a pure white double-breasted jacket with a red handkerchief in the breast pocket. Underneath he had on a blue shirt and vest accompanied with a gray-white tie. A silver-colored ring, the same ring that Eis usually spots on his mother's hand, settled on his right hand. Eis has seen him when he wasn't wearing his business attire and that's why he was afraid on the inside. Unknown to those who didn't pry deep enough Jacques was actually a mafia boss, owning a lot of the smaller companies and businesses in Atlas and raking in the lien by the billions.

"I thought it was a good idea to check up on you before I head off to attend a meeting." Eis told him, coming to a halt and stood stiff with his arms at his side, making sure to keep his eyes locked on his father's. It was very important to Jacques that he had absolute attention and if he didn't have that eye contact, he would deem the act to be highly disrespectful to the highest decree; Eis learned that the hard way and thus received the scar upon his face for the small blunder. "It's important they understand that you are truly in charge and won't allow anything to go wrong."

"True, I do appreciate perfection and aim for it to be achieved on the first try." Jacques mused, stroking his mustache with a hand. "If a task requires multiple runs then I have no use for it and must hire new hands who aren't incompetent in their work. What I loathe the most in this world are those who waste time goofing off . Time is money, valuable and precious. I expect nothing but good work from you."

"Of course, sir." Eis nodded his head in agreement. "I live only for perfection and nothing else. You can put your trust in me."

"Remember Eis, you must also set a good example for young Whitley here." His father sneered, gesturing with a jerk of his chin to the young baby in his arms. The mother had given birth only a couple months ago but was separated immediately so the infant wouldn't grow up dependent on a female entity. It was through Jacques' teaching that the males must exert dominance over the females that the white-haired boy didn't think of a female being capable of being a male's equal.

"Winter already disappointed me, ranking second in command within that so called military academy up in Atlas. That's unacceptable!" He slammed a fist down against his chair with rage. "For a Schnee, we must always aim for the top. If we can't have the top seat we might as well die for failure. And that's where Winter went wrong, she's holed up and protected by...measly _peasants_." He spat out the word like it was some vile fluid.

"Calm yourself Father, you'll blow a vein if you allow such thoughts to cloud your mind." Eis replied, his eyes icy blue with zero hints of warmth. If one was looking at them directly he or she would say it's like looking into a never ending blizzard raging within a Schnee's eyes. "A Schnee shouldn't be allowed to show emotions...for emotions reveal weakness in a fighter."

"Seems like I made the right choice wrenching you from your mother the moment you were born. I have high hopes for you Eis...very high hopes. Don't disappoint me in the slightest."

"Your wish is my command Father."

"Good boy." Jacques smiled briefly as he regarded his second child and proper heir to his company. It was very rare that the patriarch of the Schnee family handed out praise and Eis felt a flicker of accomplishment to receive such praise. "On another note I believe I am still searching for potential mates for you, mates that consist of women of royalty and noble blood. With so much filth and trash in this world it is hard for me to weed them out, how I so wish to crush them all within the palms of my hand."

"If that's all you wish to tell me then I'll take my leave."

"Eis, don't think I don't know about how much you abhor your old man dictating your marriage life...or anything really. But by decree of this family, you're allowed to make changes to the rule until you defeat the one in power." A grin appeared on the older male's face. "And as I recalled...you have yet to defeat me in a dual."

"Father, you know I can't raise my fists against you." said Eis, looking over his shoulder towards his father.

"Not yet...but I know exactly what you're thinking. And trust me when I say that you are very close to usurping me from the head seat. I'll have my eyes on your activities, even if you are my son." The taunting expression on his father's face made Eis' blood boil but he didn't show it. After all, a Schnee isn't allowed to show emotions. "Remember, in this game we call life...no one is your friend. Everyone is your enemy so watch your back."

* * *

 _Somewhere in Patch..._

"Ruby, time to wake up." A voice whispered, cutting through what would've been a quiet morning. The ruffling underneath the sheets indicated the presence of a person but then it stopped. The caller in question waited, watching with lilac-colored eyes for any other signs of movement. When there was none, the hands came into play. "Ruby, it's time to wake up. You know how Dad is if you aren't punctual...especially on the first day of your job."

"Five more minutes Yin..." came a sleepy reply. "Dad has the patience...and today's just orientation. We aren't allowed to handle the weapons yet."

"No can do Rubes, even if it is orientation it's really good if you are on time for your first day. Get up or I'll force you out of your comforter."

"Mmmmrgh..." A grumble responded.

"Okaaaaay then, stay asleep in bed and be late to your job." Yin chuckled, slowly turning around and opening the door. There was a glint in his eyes as he added, "Dad cooked pancakes and he rarely makes them on a good day. I might as well–"

"Pancakes!" Something shot out from underneath the covers and a weight landed on the boy's back. He chuckled, looking into very alert silver-colored eyes. "I will never let you eat my portion!"

"Now that's the Ruby I know and love~ Time to wash up, you hooligan."

"Carry me!" Ruby ordered, wrapping her arms lightly around his neck. Circling his arms around her legs the blond gave his sister a piggyback ride, making horse noises with his mouth. Shuffling into the bathroom that they shared she stepped off and quickly grabbed her toothbrush, squeezing a dollop of toothpaste on the bristles.

"Hold still Rubes...I have to make you presentable!" Yin scowled as he attempted to brush out the locks, his tongue sticking out in concentration. Once he got the knot out he found a couple more and frowned, "You must've tackled a real monster last night or something! It's so bad today but nothing I can't handle!"

"That monster was trying to take my cookies! He deserved to be punished!" Ruby pouted in response, wincing when her brother brushed a bit too hard. She had to stay absolutely still whenever her hair was being handled, thus the toothbrush was placed on the counter facing up.

"Did you give him the 'Ruby Special?"

"Yup! Fired one right between the eyes without a second thought!" After getting her hair under control and finally brushing her teeth the two of them hurried downstairs and into the kitchen. A grizzled blond-haired male glanced over his shoulder when he felt arms wrap around his waist. "Morning Daddy!"

"Morning Ruby." He smiled before looking up to his oldest child who was busy getting a piece of bread from the bag. "Morning Yin."

"Morning Dad!" replied Yin, popping the bread in the toaster before giving his dad a hug. Sure he was a head above Ruby but he was still shorter than Taiyang.

"I'm just about done with the last set of pancakes, help yourselves to the syrup and freshly picked strawberries."

"Oooooh! Strawberries!" Ruby rushed to the table, her eyes darting back and forth with glee. "And an added bonus! A cup of milk!"

"Oooo yeah! Makes you big and strong!" Yin grinned, raising both arms and flashed his guns. Ruby could tell that her brother worked out a lot and his favorite workout focused solely on upper body and arms. This is why the younger of the two always aims for the legs whenever they spar because she knew his one weakness. "I'll never get sick of looking at these babies and these abs!" He lifted up his shirt enough to reveal the chiseled torso.

"Self-absorb much?" Ruby questioned, noting the 8-pack that her brother sported.

"Don't be jealous."

 _Ding~ Ding~_

"Hmmm?" Pulling out his scroll while the kids were squabbling, Taiyang scowled with annoyance as he went through the new message with a flick of a finger. Putting the technology back into his pocket he grabbed the freshly made pancakes and walked to the table. "Well then...looks like I'll be driving you two where you need to go."

"Is Uncle Qrow not taking us?" asked Ruby as Yin grabbed his toast and buttered it up with peanut butter and jelly. "What happened?"

"Qrow had...something to take care of at the last minute. He says he's sorry that he couldn't see his favorite speedster and firecracker, but he wishes you two the best." Taiyang told them, softening his gaze when he noticed the sad expressions on their faces. "Cheer up now, he'll come and visit when he finishes his job. I'll even go and hunt him down myself if I need to."

"Uncle Qrow isn't gonna let himself be caught so easily by you." Ruby declared boldly, throwing a fist into the air. "He isn't named the 'Devil shooter' for nothing!"

"Yeah! Even the most toughest of hoodlums have problems avoiding him!" Yin added, throwing his own fist into the air to mimic his sister. "One day I hope to be just like him!"

"Yeah yeah, I've heard all about that now hurry and eat. I'm gonna get the car started, so you're responsible for taking what you need for today." Taiyang said, rising to his feet and made his way to the door. "Place your utensils in the sink and I'll wash them when I finish dropping you two off."

* * *

 _Hidden warehouse in Menagerie..._

"Blake, are you ready for your next mission?"

"Yes Adam." A voice spoke softly and a female stepped out from the shadows, her golden eyes locking in on a pair of red eyes that stood opposite of her. Around them there were the presences of others but they were silent, masks covering their faces to conceal their identities. "I'm ready."

"I expect nothing less. You're considered far above the other recruits for the White Fang. I could consider you my equal." The man named Adam spoke as he circled around, wrapping his arms around Blake's waist and nuzzled his nose against her hair. "I'm honored to have stayed by your side, to see your growth. But now, the real deal begins. Our enemies will be out for blood and there are no second chances."

"Adam...how much longer do we have to stay in hiding like this?" Blake glanced at the ground, her eyes filled with pain and sorrow. "How much longer?"

"I'm sorry my love." The man said, using a hand to turn her head towards him. Dipping down he gently placed a kiss on her lips, smiling when she returned the favor. "The White Fang will never surrender but for now, please endure it a little longer."

"Adam I don't know if I can..."

"Blake how many times have we talked about this?" Adam circled around till he loomed over her, using his height by means of intimidation. The others held their breath or watched them silently from the sidelines. "These are nothing but mere roadblocks. It'll be smooth sailing afterward. All we need to do is execute the mission, leave nothing behind."

"Are we...really doing the right thing?"

 _SMACK!  
_

"...sorry, I shouldn't be questioning the White Fang's motives." Blake mumbled, her cheek stinging from where Adam's hand had slapped. Hot tears threatened to fall down her face but she held it back, refusing to give him another reason to hit her. "We're doing what is right and to make the world a much better place for Faunus to live in."

"It hurts me every single time I raise my hand against you, but you seem to be understand quickly." Adam said soothingly, caressing her cheek in hopes of making the pain subside. Stepping back he nodded his head and turned on his heels, "Fix up that wound before it turns into a bruise, wouldn't want the new recruits to start spreading rumors about you. I also don't want to hear anything that sounds like doubt ever again."

Taking a deep breath Blake waited till she could no longer hear his footsteps and put her White Fang mask to conceal her face. The other presences have left as well, leaving her alone in the empty room. With her Faunus ears perked to their full height she began to walk off, slinking back into the shadows till it swallowed her whole.


	2. Chapter 2: CinnaBun Cafe

**A/N** : Chapter 2 of _Ice Prince_. Thank you Shiranai Atsune for ideas and allowing me to write this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, there will be no OCs in this story. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: CinnaBun Cafe**

 _Somewhere in town..._

"You got everything you need? Didn't miss anything?" Taiyang asked for at least the twentieth time during the drive, looking over his shoulder as Ruby stepped out of the car with a small backpack over her shoulders. Driving from Patch to Vale was unheard of - but also a bad idea because there's water between them - so in order for them to travel, Qrow pulled some strings and got them a pass that expires after two years. What the pass does was allowed them to drive the vehicle into an airship carrier that goes between two bodies of land; the government sends them the bill after the pass goes bad. "Do you have enough money?"

"I might need a couple extra bills but I have everything else. Even Yin hovered over my shoulder like a shadow...or a parrot cause he kept repeating whatever I said." Ruby replied, glancing at her brother who currently occupied the shotgun seat. He was just leaning over the side with a pair of sunglasses over his eyes and a mid-size gym bag laying by his feet. The blond had a backpack of his own and tucked it away in the trunk of the car. "A really annoying parrot."

"You're gonna miss this parrot one day. But good luck with your first job, little sis!" Yin gave her a thumbs up as Taiyang handed his daughter some extra lien he fished out of his wallet. "I'll probably pick you up if Dad allows me. If not then check your Scroll to see which airship to come back on."

"Bumblebee is still being worked on at Qrow's shop so that would be a no for the time being. And before you ask, no you cannot drive my car. I know exactly how wild you get behind the wheel."

"Why do you think Bumblebee's in the shop?"

"And I think you can guess why I was really pissed when Qrow called and told me that you almost trashed your motorcycle against another vehicle." Taiyang frowned at his oldest child who just pouted in response. "Yeah I grounded you for a good amount of time but luckily for us, Qrow allowed us to use his workplace so we don't have to spend any more lien on a lawsuit."

"Yeah yeah I get it..." Yin waved his arm lazily before focusing on Ruby who loitered by the car. Lowering his glasses till his lilac eyes could be seen over the rim he said, "Make sure you ask your boss about working hours. You start going to school at Beacon University a week after me because of the new student orientation, but it's really important you schedule in advance. Hopefully there's room for adjustment once you start."

"Okaaaay!" Ruby drawled, playfully rolling her eyes. In her best Yin impression she said, "Gotta be a responsible adult and take care of shit!"

"Hey! Actually that was not a bad impression..." Yin nodded his head, moderately impressed with his sister before his sternness came back. "I'm serious, you don't want anything to come up later and bite ya in the ass. Managing your time is very important."

"I'll keep it in mind! Then I'm off~"

"Hey hey, aren't you forgetting something?" The blond turned his head slightly, tapping his right cheek with a finger.

"Noooope~"

"You fiend!" Her brother feigned hurt, his mouth slightly open. "I thought you loved me!"

"Bleh! Of course not!" Ruby smirked but nonetheless leaned over to gave her brother what he asked for, a small peck on the cheek. She stepped back, watching as the car drove off and disappeared around the corner. Turning around she sauntered up to the double glass door and walked in. The fragrance of freshly cleaned tables and scented flowers met her nose and she couldn't help but take a deep breath. Following the sign to where new employees were supposed to meet she found herself standing outside what seemed to be a meeting room.

"Look alive, maggots! No shrinking in your work or else!" A woman's voice barked the moment she walked in. There were some other new people standing and looking nervous, intimidated by the one doing the shouting. She was a fair skin woman, with short dark-brown hair that was tucked underneath a beret. A couple of wavy locks framed the side of her face, dyed with a gradient of brown to caramel. She wore a simple white dressed shirt that were cuffed on the end and dark brown trousers that was held up by a brown belt for bottoms.

Standing with a hand on her hips, her eyes watched as Ruby quickly took her place beside the others from behind the wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses on her face. "Always be punctual! If you know you're gonna be late you let me know immediately! Make sure everything you serve the patrons are one-hundred percent fresh! Always wash your hands after using the restroom!"

"U-U-Ummm Coco..."

"What is it Velvet?"

"You might wanna...ease them into the work environment slowly. Coming off too fast could turn some away by the end of the day." The brown-haired employee with rabbit ears smiled softly before bowing toward the newcomers. She was shorter than her accomplice if her ears weren't considered a factor but she seemed much more approachable. "Please forgive Coco, she used to be a drill sergeant."

"Hmmm and here I thought I kicked that habit to the curb. Guess I didn't." Coco pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. Collecting herself she spoke again but this time holding back from barking orders. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Coco Adel and I am the owner of CinnaBun Cafe with my partner Velvet."

"I'm Velvet Scarlatina, pleasure to meet you all." Velvet smiled.

"What we serve are usually breakfast and lunch material, we don't serve dinner although we are in the middle of debating to expanding what's on our menus. Beverages also ranges from water to coffee to tea. If you need any help, Yatsu or Fox will gladly be of assistance since they're mainly in the kitchen." The two males that were standing off to the side nodded their heads in greeting.

"I also don't want people naming fingers and pointing names, this isn't the time and place for mutiny. If you wish to file a complain you come directly to me." Coco turned to point towards a door with the label 'Manager Adel' attached to it. "I'll most likely be in there most of the time, if I'm not I'll hang a sign that tells you where I went. If I have conference calls or business meetings I'll have a 'Do not disturb' on the door. Please knock first and wait till I'll let you enter."

"If you really have urgent issues I'll also be willing to lend you an ear or two." Velvet giggled, her ears twitching as she says so. "It can be confidential or personal or if you just want someone to chat with outside of business hours. Don't be afraid to approach your seniors, they won't bite you. It's better to be crystal clear then waiting until a disaster strikes."

"Alright, you all know what's expected of you so consult the worker manual for reference. Those of you who wish to tackle the kitchen first, follow Yatsu and Fox. The rest who wishes to learn how to take orders and to serve follow Velvet to the main area. Anyone else who either wants to learn how to greet patrons properly or make this place sparkling clean follow me. We'll do this in rotation so everyone gets a chance to see and experience everything. We'll do this for the next couple of days and when you have decided on what you want to do, fill out a form and give it to me. This isn't a first come first serve kind of deal, the seniors will be watching you and review everything so do your best no matter what." Coco clapped her hands loudly and barked, "I wanna see you hustle!"

* * *

 _Basketball court..._

"Yo! It's Xiao Long!"

"What up, Sun?" Yin grinned, walking over to a bench and setting his bag down on top of it. He had bid farewell to Taiyang earlier, wishing his dad a great day at work. There was also another male, Sun's best friend and roommate Neptune Versailles, standing in the middle of the court. The three of them met way back in high school and bonded through their love of sports. It was still early enough that the court wasn't crowded and they wanted to have the court all to themselves.

"Just playing some B-ball with Nep here. How're you man?" Sun Wukong, the 6ft native hailing from Vacuo, greeted his friend with a bright smile. When he was 10 his family sent him to Vale to continue his studies. He did have a slow start because of his Faunus trait but Neptune was there to help him. Together they conquered and fought their way to college, relying on each other. "How's Ruby?"

"She's good, starting her first day at that cafe you told me about last year!" Yin grinned after changing his shirt into a muscle tank, raising his arms over his head to stretch. "I think she'll have a great time and it'll give her some work experience."

"Yeah, Velvet and I were neighbors back in Vacuo before she came to Vale. I followed a few years later and Neptune ran into Coco when he was touring colleges. I couldn't tour cause I got sick for some reason but he persuaded me to come to this college. I really like it here!"

"Are you guys talking about the CinnaBun Cafe?" asked Neptune, watching Yin step-siding Sun with the ball and getting a layup. He caught the object and threw it back to Sun. "The one a few blocks down the street?"

"Yeah." Sun replied, dribbling and trying to get past Yin's defense.

"The one we go to whenever we're taking a homework break?"

"Yeah."

"The one that got a 5-star rating on the Grimm Reviews for a month straight that one time?"

"The one and only."

"The one where every time you order your coffee and you take that first sip, you always let out a very deep moan?"

"E-Excuse me but...WHAT?!" Sun shrieked, loosing focus and allowed Yin to swipe the ball from his hand. The Faunus glowered at the blue-haired male with a red face, even his tail was twitching back and forth at a fast rate. "What do you mean by that?! Are you implying something Neptune?"

"You moan like you're in heaven or something. That or you've never tasted coffee in your entire life."

"I can't help it if the noise I make for pure happiness sounds sexual in nature! You would utter the exact same thing if you tasted pure cream and sugar."

"You got some balls admitting that out loud." Yin laughed before slinging an around around Sun's shoulder. "It's alright, it'll be a secret between you, me and Neptune."

"Except it's not really a secret for Neptune since he was the one who brought it up in the first place." The Faunus grumbled, scowling at the blue-haired male. "Just you wait, I'll find something embarrassing about you and say it loud enough to be heard."

"Good luck with that!" was the quirky response. "You know I won't make it that easy for you."

"You ever wondered what you wanna be when you grow up?" Yin asked out of the blue as they decided to play another round before classes start, dribbling the ball absentmindedly. "You know, working in the adult world and all?"

"Yeah, of course!" Sun replied, catching the ball when it was passed to him and shooting a 3-pointer. He went to retrieve the object before continuing, "Neptune and I talked about it and we came to an agreement!"

"We're probably going to start next year away, the place we're interning at has a great summer program." The blue-haired male replied, taking the ball from Sun and began to shoot some freebies.

"Really? What will you two be doing?" asked Yin, tucking the ball underneath an arm. The two other boys looked at each other before flashing him a grin.

"Junior Detectives! We'll be shadowing real detectives!" They said simultaneously. Yin shook his head with a laugh just as the bell rang. Quickly throwing his sweaty shirt into the bag and replacing it with a clean one, the three boys hurried off to class.

* * *

 _Atlas' Chamber of Commerce..._

Eis sat with his back against the marble wall of the massive structure, rubbing his temples with his fingers. He had been to six meetings for the past hour and he still had to stay and give reason to persuade the fishermen and merchants along the seaports to give some of their profits to the Schnee Corporation. He knew that 'wanting almost every single business big or small within his grasp' was on top of his father's to-do list. Having control of the markets opens a few opportunities that Jacques didn't want to pass up.

 _How does Father deal this sort of crap on the daily? Sticking up against those ungrateful and possibly uneducated infidels...I couldn't even last five minutes before wanting to put a bullet through every single head in the room._ The young heir to be scowled, feeling that his headache was starting to become worse by the minute. Because of his noble status he was allowed to carry his trustworthy weapon, a revolver named Myrtenaster, wherever he went. _Honestly...it would be so much better...and could have saved me a couple of brain cells; their sacrifices won't be in vain._

 _Briiing~ Briiiiing~_

"Hmmm? A call at this hour?" Pulling out his Scroll from his coat pocket he looked at the caller ID. His eyebrows furrowed but nonetheless he answered it, holding the device up to his ear. "What do you want Winter?"

"Is that any way to speak to your sister?" The voice on the other end of the line replied, a little trace of playfulness could be heard but otherwise it was entirely professional. Winter Schnee never dicks around with anything and anybody, she goes straight to the point. "Still doing Dad's dirty work for him like a loyal dog?"

"I'll have you know that Father's doing what he thinks is best for the state of the family. His morals and family decree has kept us afloat for awhile...or have you forgotten that?"

"Last I checked I am not Dad with his head shoved up his egotistical ass. The reason I don't come home often even for holidays is so that I'm far away from him as possible. The family decree and law that he had us memorize over and over again from sunrise to sunset was a way for him to use us. He's basically making us into the perfect pawns."

"Ha!" Eis barked, scoffing at the idea.

"You think I'm bluffing Eis? I'm being serious." Winter's voice growled threateningly. She knew he would try to brush her off but she could at least try to sow the seeds of doubt within him. "I bet you don't want to disappoint dear old Daddy, being next in line for the Schnee Corporation and all but guess what...he said that to me as well even though I was a female. Running off to the Military Academy in Atlas was probably the best decision of my life, I'm not even mad that I'm in second rank."

"Tch and that's what you'll be, second in everything."

"At least I know I'm not the second born child."

"Touche...that was a good jab there." Eis groaned, knowing that he should not try to exchange sharp wit with his elder sister. Taking a deep breath he said, "Father blew a fuse when he heard you only got second position by the way."

"I didn't expect anything else so obviously he would do that."

"Mister Schnee sir?" The white-haired male glanced up to see an agent pointing to the watch on his wrist. "Your next meeting is coming up in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you I'll be right there." Eis replied before speaking into his device. "I need to go."

"Don't you dare forget this conversation dear brother, your very prideful ego will be crushed. This won't be the last thing you will hear from me."

"I would appreciate it if you call me for more important or daunting matters...not using our CTS lines for emotional family spats."

"Be warned, when Whitley comes of age Dad won't be showering you with praise or kindness...if that man could ever show that emotion. If he doesn't want me to use the CTS line to check up on family then he and I will have a long conversation because I'm still part of the family whether he likes it or not."

"Goodbye Winter." Not bothering to hear anything else, Eis quickly closed his Scroll and prepared for his next meeting.


	3. Chapter 3: Long work day

**A/N** : Chapter 3 of _Ice Prince_. Thank you Shiranai Atsune for ideas and allowing me to write this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Long work day**

 _Inside CinnaBun Cafe..._

"So then you place it on low heat and let it simmer for around twenty minutes. You want the flavors to be integrated thoroughly." Yatsu was saying, demonstrating a simple dish as well as explaining how to use the stoves and ovens correctly. Before he agreed to help and work full time in the cafe, he owned another restaurant with his family and was the chef. Because of his huge height he had to be careful traversing from one side to the other, bending low to avoid some of the hanging pans. "Always keep a sharp eye on it, the ends are supposed to be light brown in color. What you don't want is your food to be fully burnt by the time you take it out."

"No no no, you must cut slowly for this kind of material. Fast movements leads to very ragged edges and doesn't look good." Fox was demonstrating a variety of knife skills by the cutting board station, wielding a chopping knife in hand. He was ranked number 2 in a youth competition and is masterful in the kitchen in terms of food preparations. "While trying to prepare the food fast is ideal, please keep in mind your surroundings and the safety of your co-workers."

"Not only that, presentation is just as important." Yatsu added, making sure all the flames were shut off and presenting the dish to the employees that were watching him. "You want customers to come back again and again. So the best combo is presentation and taste."

"Yatsu? Fox? Are you guys ready to switch?" Velvet asked, sticking her head in. One of the rules Yatsu and Fox stress heavily is that there's no horseplay in the kitchen; thus if chefs want to chat about something they need to step outside so they won't disturb the others who are working. They wanted to prevent another knife accident from happening, one of the workers had been chatting and wasn't paying attention so he chopped a finger off by mistake. "Coco's ready for the next batch of employees."

"She's really on fire today isn't she?" Cleaning up the knifes and placing them out of harms way Fox placed a hand on his hip. There was bead of sweat rolling down his face after demonstration over a long period of time. Not only that, the heat from the fire warmed up the space around them. "I'm ready to switch."

"I'm ready as well. I'm sure she'll love this batch of learners." Yatsu grinned, making sure everyone exited and entered the kitchen in a calm and orderly fashion. "Honestly this is probably the best group of youngsters we've had in awhile."

"Yup~ Coco is actually happy. Happier than I've ever seen her!" Velvet smiled before taking the new group out, Ruby included. The girl was really excited while watching Fox handle the knives and she felt okay with the cooking session with Yatsu.

"So you guys are under my care for the next hour or two before I send you off to Velvet. I'll definitely make it worth your while." Coco announced, watching as they lined up in front of her. True to her word she went through everything, from rules to how to greet customers in great lengths.

"Even if the customer acts like the biggest jackass on the planet, you still show them kindness! Usually they are always right...unless they're completely wrong. If you don't feel comfortable come and get me, I've had my share of rowdy and rude customers." The brunette spoke from experience as she held their attention. "Sometimes it's very interesting but it all comes down to protecting this cafe as well as the people inside it."

"What do you normally do to those who misbehave?" Someone asked out of curiosity.

"Well it all depends on how severe the behavior is. Normally we ask them to leave politely, that's the first step. If the customer doesn't comply, we ask them to leave a second time. Third time I have Yatsu or Fox to throw the offender out physically. If the customer attempts to fight back then I have no choice but to call the police and have them escorted out, banning the customer from ever stepping foot in here again."

"Has that happened before where you had to bring in police?" Another employee asked.

"Haven't had an incident like that happen before...maybe you lot will break that peaceful streak!" Coco grinned with excitement. "C'mon, as much as I would like to tell you stories, we still have other things to go through!"

"Did you guys have fun with Coco? I'm sure it's been an interesting hour with her." asked Velvet, looking up as the tired group shuffled in. She smiled warmly once everyone was accounted for. "Here I'll show you what I do on the daily bases. It's not as intense as what Coco took you through, but it's just as important."

She guided them to the stacks of papers she had laid out on the table. "Sometimes food items either spoil or run out so one of my jobs is to take inventory. It's important to be precise so Coco doesn't over or under order the supplies; she's very peculiar about the budget. There are also schedules that dictate who's staying behind to clean up the kitchen or cleaning the tables out front."

"Does that mean we'll have teams of people staying late?" An employee questioned. "And how late do they stay?"

"I stay the late shift so I normally close up around 11pm. For green employees like yourselves we try to aim for 9pm. If someone can't make it to their shift then he or she needs to call in so someone else can come and take over. You'll get penalized if you don't clock in~" Velvet explained.

"Are we allowed to bring weapons?" Ruby asked out of the blue. The others looked at her as if she asked something crazy so she twiddled her thumb subconsciously. "I mean...what if this place gets attacked? Is there a way we can defend ourselves?"

"Not a bad question but as of now, we don't permit any weapons on our employees' bodies. Coco has taken safety measures so I doubt we'll get a scenario were personal handguns are permitted." said Velvet and she noticed a few nervous gazes. "I just want you all to know, that Coco, Yatsu, Fox and I will do everything in our power to keep you all safe. You can place your trust in us~"

"Well I hope you all learned something new today. I say it's been a productive first day." Coco praised them, nodding her head with happiness once everyone gathered around in the main area. "Like I said, you have the next few days to decide what you want to do. We may even allow you guys to interact with the customers on a busy day."

"Umm...what if someone makes a mistake?" Someone asked nervously. "Like, they really really mess up badly?"

"It's all about experience, mistakes on all levels happen here and there but the important part is that you learn from them." said Yatsu. "In fact, most of us here have made terrible mistakes in the past."

"I've cut my hands more than once before I became more proficient with knives." Fox added, holding up both hands to show them the numerous scars that ran along the skin. "Nobody is born with a talent, they have to build that talent from the ground up."

"And even if you mess up, you have others to help you along the way~ You're never alone here!" Velvet nodded her head in agreement with what the others have said.

"Alright, you're all dismissed! Great work tonight! Tomorrow you're responsible to come on time and be ready to work!"

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone responded equally and filtered out, talking to one another with excitement.

"Hmmm? Is there anything wrong or do you have lingering questions?" Velvet asked, noticing that Ruby was the only one who hadn't left yet. The other three also turned, questioning looks on their faces.

"Nooope~" Ruby smiled before bowing low to the four of them, hands folded in front of her. "Thank you for having me today!" Then she rushed out to catch an airship back home to Patch.

* * *

 _At Schnee Mansion..._

"Welcome back, sir." Klein spoke, taking Eis' coat as the young heir entered and folded it neatly across his arm. He was mindful not to let it touch the floor, even if it had been scrubbed by the other servants. He closed the front door and followed the white-haired male into the lounge. "How did your meetings go?"

"It went on for way too long, longer than I had originally anticipated to say the least." Eis replied, taking a sit on the lavish couch and waited for a servant to pour him coffee. Once the beverage was delivered he sent the servant away before reaching for the cup. Lifting it up to his lips he sipped on the liquid in a dainty manner. Setting the cup down he continued, "How Father can sit through one, much less more than one and less than twenty, leaves me in shock."

"Your father is very good when it comes to meeting with the masses." Klein replied, standing a respectable distance away. "After all, it's all about persuasion and getting those on your side."

"But those...plebeians! I honestly wanted to use Myrtenaster and save myself the trouble." Eis hissed, scowling even with displeasure. Deep down he hoped Jacques doesn't call on him to attend any more meetings. "It'd be quick and efficient."

"However if you were to run those citizens into the ground, your father would lose lien. And you know better than I that his majesty loves his lien more than anything else in the world." Klein reminded him.

"Yeah I know..." Eis groaned, running his fingers through his hair. "It can't be helped. In order to make Father happy I must sacrifice my own happiness."

"By the way...your mother asked for your company while you were away. If I am correct she should be in the music room at this hour. It may do you some good to tend to her."

"Very well...then I'll take my leave. Please come and get me when it's dinner time."

"As you wish, sir." Klein replied, bowing half way as Eis stood up and left the lounge. The clicking of his boots echoed all around him before the soft noise of music caught his attention. Coming up to the room he raised a hand and rapped his knuckled against it three times.

"I'm coming in." The music stopped when he walked in, and he could feel his mother's eyes hone in on him. Willow Schnee, the family's matriarch, was a beauty to behold even for her age. To Eis, she resembled an older Winter so now he knew where she got her looks. She was sitting on the piano bench, her deft fingers levitating mere inches above the keys.

"I've been waiting for you Eis." Willow smiled softly as she watch her son approach her, her hands folded neatly across her lap. Her blue-colored eyes definitely contained more warmth than Jacque's. "You get handsomer by the minute." Opening his mouth to speak he noticed a couple of small bottles sitting on top of the instrument, closed his mouth and then reopened it.

"Have you been drinking for awhile? You know what alcohol does to you..."

"Oh those?" She eyed the objects in question before smiling. "Just something to help me through the day sometimes. It can get really lonely you know?"

"I guess..."

"Even the music does only so much to soothe me but it's much better when I'm around family. Unfortunately your father doesn't allow me even that. So I spend my time either here, my room or the garden."

"If that's all you want to say then I'm leaving." Eis turned on his heels, attempting to walk right out.

"Please sit down, it's not often you come to see me. Most of the time you would send Klein in but it's just not the same." She patted the space next to her on the piano bench when he glanced over his shoulders. Debating his options to either stay or run, Eis sighed silently and decided to obey his mother's wishes. The moment he sat down he faced away from his mother, staring at the far wall instead. She smiled and asked, "How have you been?"

"...I've been fine, just doing what's best for the family." He replied, folding his hands in his lap.

"And Whitley? How's my youngest baby doing?"

"Seems like Father's taking good care of him." Eis told her, remembering seeing his younger brother in Jacques' room. "Most of the day I rarely see him but it seems like he's growing pretty fast."

"Oh that's good...have you received any news on Winter?" Willow's eyes widened slightly when Eis shook his head and she sighed. "Well, it's hard to know what your sister is doing when she's so far away."

"The farther the better to be honest."

"Don't say that, Winter is a real sweetheart."

"Right, I'll believe that." Eis rolled his eyes with exaggeration, remembering the conversation he had with his sister. Twiddling his thumbs together he said, "It shouldn't be long now before everything here in Atlas falls under Father's rule."

"...is Jacques still hell-bent on destroying those alien ruffians?" Willow had a distaste for the faunus race so she can't help but speak her mind on the subject. "They've done so much damage to us over the years, I can only hope that your father does his best to kill them off."

"We're getting there but Father has so much on his plate. Not only that but we haven't had any White Fang sightings in awhile." Eis told her.

"That doesn't mean they're lying in the back, plotting and waiting until the time is right." Reaching behind her she grabbed a bottle and took a swig. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and continued, raising the bottle in the air like some kind of torch, "They'll kill us when we least expect it! They're just filthy animals with no sense of human decency!"

 _SLAP!_

"Y-You...!" Willow looked shocked when Eis hit her, his eyes filled with anger. The bottle fell to the floor with a crash, oozing out the remaining golden liquor onto the tiles. "Don't tell me you actually love such creatures?"

"I don't...but I hate hearing such things come out of your mouth. It's revolting."

"You do love them!" Accusing him shrilly she grabbed onto him with both hands, her gaze glossy as she continued to bunch up his shirt with her fingers. "...how could you fall in love with the enemy?! Who are you and what have you done with my son?!"

"Cut it out! You're thinking irrationally!" He shoved her, watching as she fell to the ground. She sat there, body trembling and refused to look at him. Straightening out his clothes he stated in a voice filled with authority, "Sober up and think about what you have done. I'm going to send Klein in to tend to you, don't call for me again."

"Eis...Eis..." Willow whimpered as she watched him walk away, tears streaming down her face. "Mother's sorry..."

 _No Mother...I'm sorry._ The male thought silently to himself and walked out, shutting the door behind him. He slapped his face for a bit, mentally scolding himself for loosing his temper before calming himself back down. _A Schnee isn't allowed to show emotions...can't show emotions. That is the family decree._ Once he repeated the mantra in his mind, his stoic ice mask was once again placed on his face.

* * *

 _That night..._

"Aaaaaaaaah, my legs hurt! My everything hurts!" Ruby exclaimed, walking in and flopping on her brother's bed with exhaustion. The moment she got home after Taiyang picked her up from the station, she threw her bag in her room and went to see if Yin was in. "I ran around trying to learn all I could, but it was so awesome! Everyone was so friendly and nice, definitely a great work space!"

"Seems to me you had a great time at work." Yin leaned back in his chair, a pencil held between his teeth. His hair was damp, indicating that he took a quick shower. On his desk there were books on all sorts of Grimm, books about the history of the region and books on politics. There were also worksheets for each subject laying on the floor.

"Looks like you're really swamped for tonight huh?" She questioned, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. "I don't remember your room being this cluttered before."

"You're telling me, I forgot just how talkative Professor Port is. His lecture about Grimm history as well as the government system of Vale went on for so long that I felt like I was drowning in information and not only that...he gave us a lot of work."

"I bet." Taking a sneak peek she noticed that the topic of Faunus was on the open page. She grinned and said, "Did you know that Velvet has very cute bunny ears?"

"I know she's a friend of Sun, but I didn't know what trait she had. You didn't touch them without her permission did you?"

"Of course not! You strictly told me that it's very insensitive and rude."

"Damn right it is. I can't stress that enough and I think you have had enough of that Cardin story I told you about back when you were barely in high school."

"Mmhmm! I know all about that story like the back of my hand." Ruby nodded her head in agreement. "You wouldn't stop raging and cursed up a sailor so badly that Dad threatened to take you to therapy. It's still my favorite story by far though..."

"But after I told him what happened he wholeheartedly agreed with me so...Well I'm glad you enjoyed it." Yin shrugged his shoulders in response and smiled. "Either way Cardin got sent home and didn't bother coming back to college. Last thing I heard was he's trying to outrun law enforcement."

"I think I've only met two faunuses, Sun and Velvet." Ruby thought about it before nodding. "Yeah, only Sun and Velvet! What about you?"

"Well aside from Sun I've never met any other faunus before. Maybe I'll find time to swing by that little cafe and see who Velvet is. Besides, the boys are always saying good things about the place."

"What kind of faunus would you like to meet in the future?" questioned Ruby, curiosity radiating in her eyes. "Any Faunus you can imagine!"

"Any Faunus I can imagine huh...that's a difficult choice." Yin drummed his fingers against his chin in thought. "Well...I'd totally want to meet a dragon faunus, but if we're talking about actual creatures then I'd want to meet a cat faunus."

"Why a cat?"

"I mean...I've always wanted a cat when I was younger. I don't think I told you this story but I actually saved a stray cat in the rain before you were born. The little thing was meowing and shivering in a cardboard box that was half-way filled up with rain water. I just couldn't leave it alone so I took it home, gave it a bath and some food. Unfortunately Dad said we couldn't keep it because no one would be home to keep an eye on it. So I dropped it off at the shelter and hoped that someone gave it a really nice home."

"Maybe we can persuade Dad during dinner to see if we can get a pet!" Ruby grinned excitedly, already thinking about adopting a new family member. "Although I'd want a dog rather than a cat!"

"Ugh, but a dog takes a lot more responsibility..." Yin frowned before grinning in response. "Well if I don't find the same cat in the shelter and if Dad gives us permission, then we'll get a dog."

"You promise?"

"Yup! I pinkie promise." Yin held out his right hand, pinkie extended and Ruby did the same. Both pinkies intertwined as both siblings formed a pact, vowing to do whatever it takes to get a family pet.

"Kids!" Taiyang's voice from downstairs called up to them, jolting them from whatever it was they were doing. "Dinner's ready!"

* * *

 _Somewhere in the ocean..._

A medium-size steamboat sailing out of Menagerie slowly made its way towards Vale, a bunch of materials laying exposed on the deck. It was night so the only source of light was the broken moon in the sky. On the deck two sailors seemed to be walking around, checking to make sure they didn't lose any precious cargo.

"Hmmm?" One of the two came to a halt, eyes squinting in confusion. She held up the lantern in her hand, shining the light on all of the large containers before scratching her head. "Strange...I thought I saw something move in the shadows..."

"What is it?" The other shipmate asked, giving his co-worker a look. He had his head turned the other way so he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. "Something spooked you or what?"

"No...I must've heard or seen wrong. Honestly I didn't have a good sleep the other day."

"You aren't the only one, I sometimes feel as though someone is watching me."

"Lets not think about it too much then, it'll just get us more paranoid." She shook her head and smiled at her companion. "C'mon, we still have to make our rounds. Afterward we can sleep in the quarters, in our comfortable bunk beds."

"That sounds really nice, I could fall asleep on my feet at any given moment." Wrapping his arm around her shoulder comfortingly, the two of them left, oblivious to the many pairs of glowing eyes hidden among the cargo.


	4. Chapter 4: Pizza and Bumblebee

**A/N** : Chapter 4 of _Ice Prince_. Thank you Shiranai Atsune for ideas and allowing me to write this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Pizza and Bumblebee**

 _The next morning..._

"Oh shoot oh shoot I'm running late!" Ruby ran with a piece of toast in her mouth. She stayed up late helping Yin with his homework while chatting about work that she slept through her alarm. Barely grooming her hair she flew out the door, making her way to the bus stop and then from there she made her way to the airship. So here she was, at least half an hour later running the rest of the way to the cafe.

 _This is so bad! This is so bad! I shouldn't have been with Yin when he had a lot of things to do._ She silently berated herself, skidding around the corner, not checking her surroundings beforehand. _Oh I'm gonna get my ears chewed out!_

"Watch out!" She collided headfirst into something, sending both herself and the person she hit sprawling to the ground. Sitting up she was relieved to see that her toast was still intact before finding herself looking up at a blond haired male who had his hand extended towards her, "Are you alright? That was a nasty crash."

"Yeah, I'm good. Sorry for running into you." She took his hand and got to her feet, dusting off her clothes with her hands. She quickly scarfed down her toast and shouldered her bag.

"Color me surprised, I wasn't expecting someone to run around the corner at that speed." He grinned before picking up what seemed to be a bicycle. "Oh good, nothing seems to be broken. However..."

"I-Is something wrong?" asked Ruby.

"Some of the pizza boxes flipped upside down, so the pizza on the inside got messed up." He replied, pointing to the large bag attached to the vehicle. "I was on route to my last delivery of the morning so there's at least three boxes got messed up."

"I'm really sorry about that."

"You seem to be in quite a hurry, mind if I ask where you're heading off to?"

"I was on my way to CinnaBun Cafe because I'm running late, kinda woke up late...hehehe!" She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well lucky for you I'm headed that way as well, but I can't go with these damaged goods." He frowned, thinking really hard for a solution. "Umm...is your boss going to be mad if you're late? Cause I mean...you're already late."

"I...actually don't know. It's already 11 o'clock and I was supposed to be there at 9...yeah I really messed today."

"Hmmm...and don't you guys get lunch break?"

"Always at 12!" The boy snapped his fingers with delight, a huge smile on his face.

"That's the last time scheduled for my morning delivery so how about this, you and I will go back to my workplace and then we'll head off to the cafe together? How does that sound?"

"Go back with you...to your work place?" Ruby tilted her head to the side. He grinned, wheeling his bike around and gestured for her to follow him.

"Come on, it's not far away." They walked together, making small talk and laughing here and there. Some people would have mistaken them to be the best of friends even when they just met.

"This is where you work?" Ruby gasped as she followed the blond-haired boy to a mid-size shop, located close to a minor intersection. Luckily there was adequate parking spaces for the workers or customers that were there for a quick pickup. She squinted and read the name of the shop, "Papa...Jaune's...? Is this a pizza parlor?"

"Yup, we have the best pizza in town! Other than that it's a very nice place to work at!" He replied, putting the bike lock on his bike and opened the door, listening to the little bell that was hanging over the entrance. "Hey Pyrrha! You still here right?"

"Be right out, just one minute!" A sweet voice floated from the back and a bright eyed, red-haired girl stepped out after wiping her hands on a rag towel. She had an apron on and her green eyes sparkled with happiness when she looked at the two of them. "Oh! You brought someone with you?"

"Hi, I'm Ruby Rose!" Ruby introduced herself.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos, welcome to Papa Jaune's!" Pyrrha smiled, her arms folded before her. She then turned her eyes to the boy. "Jaune, I thought you were out on your delivery? What are you doing back here so early?"

"Wait...you're name is Jaune? As in 'Papa Jaune's' Jaune?" Ruby looked at him while scratching her head with a hand. "So does that mean you own this pizza place?"

"I actually don't but my father named this place after I was born and kinda passed ownership down to me. The full name is Jaune Arc, it has a nice ring to it and rolls off the tongue nicely." Jaune replied, feeling pride swelling up within his chest. "But I'm only the delivery boy since I do start school soon. My parents will normally be here during those times."

"Where do you study at?"

"Beacon University, actually transferring there as a first year."

"No way, me too! I'm starting there as a first year I mean. Hopefully we'll have some classes together!" Ruby explained before looking at Pyrrha. "What about you, Pyrrha?"

"I go to Vale University as a sophomore, I live only ten minutes away from the school anyways." The red-head replied, chuckling at how big Ruby's eyes bugged out. "It's nothing special really, I'm just there to get an education like everyone else."

"Are you serious?! Vale University is one of the most prestigious schools there is!" The younger of the two squealed before collecting herself. "I'm really happy for you!"

"As much as I would like to stay and chat, we have three pizzas to remake." Jaune grabbed an apron and put it on, tying the strings behind his back into the shape of a bow. "Pyrrha please get the preparations ready. Ruby, what time is it?"

"Ummm...currently it's 11:10." She replied, glancing at the clock hanging on the wall. "Why?"

"Yeah we'll make it in time. Lucky for us, all the pizzas will cook in the same oven at the same temperature." The blond male rushed around, setting various materials on the counter. Mixing a couple of things together he soon had a good size dough, made out of a high protein flour. Kneading it with his hands he tossed it up in the air, entertaining Ruby as she watched the dough expand till it was a large circle. "Here Pyrrha! This one's ready!"

"Alright Jaune!" She took over and sprinkled flour on her work space. Taking the dough she started spreading tomato sauce evenly across the surface. As she decorated it was various toppings Jaune was already working on the second dough, tossing it up into the air with ease. "And this one is ready for the oven!"

"Great! Here's the second one! I'm gonna start making the third one!"

"Woooooow!" Ruby smiled, watching the two of them work side-by-side. Her eyes switched back and forth but focused intensely at the amount of toppings. Once all three pizzas were finished they were placed into the huge oven, with the timer set to 20 minutes.

"Perfect!" Jaune exclaimed when the timer rang and he checked up on each one separately. After dictating that they were good enough he turned off the oven and pulled the pizzas out. Placing them in separate boxes he stepped to the side to let Pyrrha slice them up into equal pieces with the pizza cutter.

"And done!" She smiled, boxing them up and handing them to Jaune. "There you go, now have fun with your delivery!"

"Thanks so much Pyrrha, I'll see you later! C'mon Ruby, we have some place to be!"

"A-A-Ah right! Bye Pyrrha, it was nice meeting you!" She scrambled after him, waving goodbye to Pyrrha as she stepped outside to send them off. Luckily for them traffic wasn't too bad so it was just a linear line towards the cafe, which both of them were happy about. According to Jaune, the worst part of delivering on a busy day is the fact that people don't move out of the way. He only had one story of where he ran over a pedestrian on accident, but he really had a delivering deadline to complete.

"I thought it was rare of you to not call in, but I'm glad you're here~ It's only the second day after all!" Velvet greeted them at the door, tilting her head in a cute manner. She had been sweeping the dust outside with a large broom when she saw the two booking their way down the road. "She's in her usual spot so you can go and meet her~ I promise she'll be nice."

"I'm really sorry for being super duper late!"

"I'm sorry for being the one responsible for her lateness. Please don't punish her and even if you do then don't make it severe!" Ruby and Jaune made their way in and stood before Coco in her office, their heads bowed. The brown haired girl looked between them before arching an eyebrow as Velvet walked in afterward.

"So that's what happened...I appreciate you coming straight to me to explain yourself, but next time it would be more efficient if you call in ahead of time." She scratched her cheek in thought, "Never knew this situation would happen before...I can honestly say I was caught off guard."

"So...I'm not being punished?" Ruby asked meekly, prompting the woman to roar with laughter.

"Of course not! I'm not that mean! Just make sure you clock in when you go back to work!" Coco wiped away a tear and looked at Velvet. "Right? You can vouch for me right, Vel?"

"I mean...sometimes you can be very brash, and that mouth of yours has gotten you in trouble more times than I can count on my hand." The faunus spoke with honestly. "But overall you are very sweat Coco."

"Thanks Velvet, knew I could count on ya." Coco sighed before deciding what to do next. Glancing at the clock above the door she smiled, "Well since it's almost lunch break we don't have to waste time figuring out what we're gonna eat."

"Ehh?"

"Because our lunch has been delivered to us!" She pointed at the boxes Jaune carried in and smirked, "Well done Ruby! You completely something on Velvet's list of errands!"

"I don't get it, what exactly did I do right?" Ruby admitted before Velvet giggled in response.

"Sometimes when we're super busy or if Coco wants to be lazy, we'll order take out at some of the local restaurants. Luckily for you, Papa Jaune's is one of her favorite places to eat! Normally she'll send someone to get lunch for her if she forgets to pack one herself. She is really bad at remembering to bring her own lunch, so I have to worry about her."

"Velveeeetttt! Don't tell her about that! That was supposed to be private info!" Coco pouted, grabbing her first slice of pizza. "Oooo this looks delicious! Honestly Jaune your pizza place is da bomb!"

"Sorry Coco, it just slipped out~" Velvet apologized, giving Ruby a wink before grabbing a slice for herself. "I'll make it up to you later~"

"I need to get going, got to prepare for the amount of orders that's soon to pile up in the evenings." announced Jaune who pulled out his Scroll since it had been vibrating in his pocket. "You ladies have a nice day!"

"Wait! We still have to pay you for your service!" Coco said as she rummaged around for lien, but Jaune stopped her by placing a hand over hers.

"Think of it as a thank you for not punishing Ruby since she was late to work. Well I'm off then! Perhaps I'll see you ladies around!" Waving goodbye he left the cafe, hopped on his bike and whistled a happy tune.

* * *

 _After school..._

"Ugh, because of all that homework, my mind feels like mush!" Yin complained, taking a break by sipping some water. He was really excited to be out of Port's class, making a beeline to the courts to let off some steam. "And I feel like the worst brother in the world..."

"Why? Cause Ruby was late to work or something?" asked Neptune, knowing he hit the nail on the head when the blond missed the basket entirely. "Honestly, she stayed up late to be with you so it was her choice to begin with."

"Yeah but as her brother, Yin should've told her to hit the sack." Sun argued, shooting a 3 pointer with ease. "No offense dude, but Ruby is still a growing girl. She needs her beauty sleep."

"How does an individual such as yourself know what beauty sleep is?" Yin teased his friend, dribbling the ball down the court before throwing it into the basket. "Don't tell me you watched documentaries on BeaconTube?"

"Hey! I can't help it when my mom flips to that channel and keeps it there all morning!" Sun barked with embarrassment. "Besides, my skin's felt smooth and refresh recently because of something she purchased...it feels amazing."

"Speaking of purchases, did you guys know that there's a whole shipload of merchandise is coming in straight from Menagerie?" Neptune asked as they sat on the benches, letting the leaves shelter them from the sun's rays. "That's what Professor Oobleck talked about in class. The market's gonna be flooded with new wares!"

"Menagerie? What do they have to offer?"

"Things you wouldn't even imagine! Why, they have some minerals that are only native to their land so it's exceedingly rare to be traded between continents. They also have exquisite foods and their clothes are something to look into, especially to the females. The best part is that none of them own things from the Schnee company, these are genuine native elements from the mother land herself!" The blue-haired male rattled off, well verse in the modern history. "Honestly, having a trade-relationship with Menagerie was the best thing we have done this year alone!"

"As you can tell, Nep really likes interacting with a lot of folks that aren't from around here. But he's extremely jittery when it comes to traverse through water to meet new people because, well, he absolutely hates the liquid that basically sustains our life." Sun smirked, his tail twitching back and forth with amusement. "He's like a walking contradiction if I ever saw one."

 _Beep! Beep!_

"Oh! There's my ride." Yin glanced up to see Taiyang sitting in the driver seat with shades over his eyes. Bidding farewell to the other two, the blond shouldered his bag and walked across the lot to where the car was. "Hey, Dad."

"Did you have a good day today?" Taiyang asked as the younger male gently threw his stuff into the trunk. "Class wasn't too hard was it?"

"Yup, nothing too hard. It was basically one of those normal lecture days." was the reply followed by the trunk closing. "How come you're picking me up early? You rarely do that...even on a good day."

"You forgot what we were going to do after school already?" It took a while before Yin's eyes lit up with excitement and he quickly fastened his seat beat.

"No way! Is it done already?! Uncle Qrow said it would've taken at least three more days!"

"Well your Uncle Qrow pulled an all-nighter yesterday and today I left work early to lend him a hand. So the two of us managed to fix it all up! Besides...I think it's about time you drive yourself for a change, you're a responsible adult."

"Thanks Dad, I really appreciate it."

"And make sure to take your sister sometimes, the two of you need to go out more. You can even drive her to work since it's on the way to school." Taiyang looked over to see a pout starting to form on his son's lips. "Yeah I knew you were gonna try and weasel your way out of responsibilities."

* * *

 _That night..._

"I'm hoooooome~" Ruby sing-song her way into the house and threw her bag on the couch. Taiyang shuffled in after her and went about to cooking a dish for his kids; after dropping Yin off at home and changing into something more casual, he left to pick up the younger of the two.

"Rubes! You wouldn't bee-lieve this!" Yin rushed in and scooped his sister up, twirling around with glee. Ruby yelped from being picked up without warning before laughing alongside her brother. "Today has been blessed by everything good in the world!"

"What's got you so happy? Finally got yourself a girlfriend or what?"

"Nah, who needs a girl when you got the best thing waiting for you in the garage!"

"...why would you hide a girl in the garage? That's not very ethical."

"Ruby I promise you it's not a girl! C'mere you little stinker!"

"W-Wah, hey! Yin!" Ruby scrambled as she was draped over his shoulder and carried out the house. She snorted and said teasingly, "If you drop me I'm gonna be mad!"

"I won't drop you because the distance between our house and the garage is hella short." Yin smiled, unlocking the chains and sliding the double door open. Walking in he placed Ruby down and covered her eyes and said, "Before you see what it is, take a wild guess."

"I thought I already gave you my guess!" She replied, placing her hands over his. Hearing Yin's laughter she decided to actually try and give a good educated guess. "Umm...well out of all the things that could make you this excited...is it your baby?"

"It is! My sister's so smart!" Removing his hands he watched as Ruby let out a small squeal. Sitting in the garage was the blond's most treasured possessions, his very own motorcycle named Bumblebee. Yin made it all by himself, with a little help from Qrow, so it was practically his baby.

"It's out of the shop! Wooow!" Ruby walked around it, admiring the awesome paint job and the large burning heart insignia printed on the front. It was named Bumblebee because of its yellow and black coating and she really loved it to death, just not as much as her brother. "So that means you'll be able to go out on rides like you used to do!"

"And you can come with me too, just pulled these babies out from the cabinets." Yin held up a red motorcycle helmet, his own yellow helmet tucked underneath an arm. "They need to be wiped though because of the dust...do we need to get you a new one soon?"

"Hmm? Why do you ask?" Ruby asked as she looked at the red helmet in her hand.

"Just afraid your big head can't fit inside that baby helmet~" Yin snickered, lifting his arm up when she punched him. "But I think we may need to get you a new helmet, I already know you wouldn't be able to fit in it just by looking at it."

"When do you wanna go and get that done?"

"We'll probably go this weekend because that's when Dad will have time to take us, I might need mine modified too." Yin said, walking out behind his sister and closed the garage door shut, locking it properly. He wasn't going to risk his baby getting stolen just when he got it back and lately, there's been rumors of things being stolen circulating around the news. "So make sure your head doesn't get any bigger than it already is."


	5. Chapter 5: Transfer Students

**A/N** : Chapter 5 of _Ice Prince_. Thank you Shiranai Atsune for ideas and allowing me to write this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, there are no OCs. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Transfer Students**

 _CinnaBun Cafe..._

Ruby woke up early and arrived to work on time without incident. As she walked in she started to notice that the number of people working at the cafe got a little smaller. It wasn't a drastic change but as she began working through and meeting others she realized that most of the employees were starting up their semesters at schools and did not think they'd be able to handle even a part-time at the cafe. Luckily it started to level out and employees began to go about their jobs, whether they were part-time or full-time.

"Yeah, I'm aiming for a bachelor degree in computer science at Vale University." One of the new workers, Penny Polendina, said as she helped Ruby maneuver chairs and tables and cleaned them down with disinfected wipes before the lunch rush hour. She was a cheerful soul and could always be seen with an infectious smile on her face. "It's a broad topic for sure, but I'm mainly focusing on AI and how we can best prepare for technological advances. Hopefully we'll be able to program robots that are capable of expressing human emotions."

"That sounds really cool Penny! Has there been any advances in the field as of late?" asked Ruby, wiping her hands on a cloth. "I don't know much about the subject so it'd be great if you taught me a thing or two."

"Nothing yet but when I get something new I'll be sure to tell you. After all, you're my friend Ruby Rose!" With a quick salute, the ginger-haired girl quickly folded up her apron, stuffed it inside a bag and went to talk to Velvet who was watching over them for the day. The two of them conversed a bit before Penny bowed again and left with her belongings over her shoulder.

"Don't fret too much Ruby, she just has to go to school today since their first years started today~" The bunny faunus told her when Ruby questioned where Penny went. "As I recall, Beacon University is starting next week for their first years, did you let Coco know?"

"I believe so! She told me that we'd work out the schedule once I get my classes in order."

"Aaaah~ How nice it must be to be a student." Velvet sighed almost like she was reminiscing about her school days. When she realized that Ruby was looking at her curiously she added, "You may not know this but Coco's an alum from Vale University and I graduated from Beacon University. It's amazing how such a small world could bring two people together~"

"What was Coco like as a student?" Before Velvet opened her mouth to answer, the door swung open and Coco, with her eyes on alert, honed in on them immediately.

"I thought my 'Velvet's about to say something about my past' senses were tingling! Miss Rose!"

"Y-Yes Ma'am?" The girl's back stood ram-rod straight at attention. She had never felt so scared in her entire life until now.

"If you have time to ask my partner what I was like as a student, Velvet don't you dare say anything, then you have time to clean up those stacks of plates piling up in the kitchen! Fox could use a hand since the one that's normally in there has class at the moment!"

"EHHHHH?!"

"Now hustle! Don't stand there like a chicken without its head! Before long we'd be serving patrons on dirty platters and I won't have that happen!" Coco paused when she was about to close the door and added, "If you wanted to chat with me about my life you could've just asked. Lunch is a great period for those kind of gossips unless I'm busy."

* * *

 _Basketball court..._

"Saw you got yourself a sweet ride! Finally dragged it out of the shop right?" Sun grinned, his arms raised to deflect Yin from attempting a shot. Both males were sweating up a storm since they arrived early for a quick game. Neptune stood to the side, arms crossed and watching like a referee. "You've been so anxious that it wasn't right of me to make fun of you."

"You have no idea just how happy I was to get my baby back." Yin smiled, feigning left before making a dash to the right. Uttering a curse Sun tried to save but couldn't block in time so he watched as the ball dropped into the basket. "And that's game! 3-2!"

"Grrr! One more round!" Sun argued hotly, watching as Neptune went to retrieve the ball. "I doubt you won this round, must've been a fluke!"

"Yeah yeah, keep telling yourself that!"

"Oh you're so on!"

"Wait, time out. I need a breather!" The blond walked over and gave Neptune a high-five. "Tag! You're it!"

"Fine but Nep and I will just shoot some hoops while you take a break." Sun stated, planting his hands on his hip. "Don't take too long okay, I'm hoping to redeem myself and get a win before class starts!" Yin just shook his head with a laugh and quickly went to the bench for a drink of water, closing his eyes only slightly.

 _Time to head back out...Huh? Who is that?_ Movement out the corner of his eye caught his attention and Yin watched as a black-haired girl with fair skin walked past the chained fence, alongside a taller red-haired male who seemed to be talking to her. She daintily tucked a strand of hair over the ear, nodding her head from time to time and smiling at her companion. Yin however, had his eyes fixed on everything about her: her outfit, the way she held her book close to her chest, the way the black bow nestled on top of her head, the way her mouth formed a smile, the sound of her laughter. _She's gorgeous...where is she going? I can't tell based off the uniform alone...  
_

"Yin watch out!"

 _WHAM!_

"Gah!" Turning around he got a basketball straight to the face and fell down with a crash, lilac eyes staring up at the sky in a daze. He soon tasted something metallic in his mouth and realized that his lip was busted. "W-What the- What just happened?"

"Shit that sounded like it was a hard hit, you alright man?" Sun's fuzzy appearance followed by Neptune's entered her line of sight. While the blond had been staring off into space, the other two had been firing rounds at the hoop before Neptune's shot hit the edge of the basket and barreled straight to its target. The monkey faunus held up his left hand with a worried expression on his face. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Dude, hold still...they're moving all over the place." Yin squinted for a minute before answering, "Um...5? Maybe 15, I can't tell."

"I think we may need to get him an ice pack from the nurse." Neptune frowned with worry. "And get that lip patched up too."

"Is everything alright over here?" Yin barely lifted his head off the ground while the other two looked over their shoulders as the girl Yin saw just a few minutes ago approached them. "I heard a noise that sounded like someone was in pain and came back to check, but didn't know who it came from."

"Are you an angel? You look like you fell straight outta Heaven and your voice is just as melodious." The blond on the ground grinned the best he could despite a broken lip. The golden orbs widened in surprise before she looked to the side, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

"...yeah he's alright, just a little delirious from the hit if he's okay enough to crack something like that..." Sun sighed, scratching his head with a hand. He also seemed to have created some feelings for the girl as well but he knew she wouldn't feel the same way about him. "Also that pick up line needs work, I would probably give it a 4.5 on a 10 point scale."

"I appreciate the sweet talk, but unfortunately I'm already with someone else. He moved on ahead so I have to go before he gets suspicious. It seems like you'll be okay." She bowed and turned briskly on her heels, not bothering to look behind her. The heat from her cheeks simmered away but she couldn't shake off the playful lilac eyes. _Who was that guy and why does me make me feel this way? The only one who is able to make me feel this way is-  
_

"Blake, were you talking to someone just now? It better not have been another...human or worse, a _male_ human." A voice cut through her thoughts and she looked up to address the person who spoke out. "How many times do I have to tell you not to make friends with humans? They're nothing but an inferior race compared to us faunus."

"Sorry Adam, I wanted to check up on something...in the bushes." She replied as she walked up to him, her hands tightened around the book she continued to hold against her chest. He had indeed been waiting for her with his hands in his pockets. He was well dressed and groomed, leaving his White Fang mask at the place they had rented out. "Turned out to be a lost kitten, nothing to worry about."

"Good...don't give me a reason to doubt you." He paused as she gently pecked his lips and slowly smiled. "Mmmm, I love it when you do that."

"Say you won't doubt me ever again and you'll receive more later." She said, and began to walk off. "C'mon, we can't be late on our first day."

"Tsk tsk, now there's the little feisty kitty that I know." He grinned, catching up and draped an arm over her shoulders. "Lets scout out this new place out. You have the map with you?"

"I got a map of the city tucked away in my books, but I can possibly get a map of this arena and of the school campus during orientation."

"Don't lose focus Blake, we have to hit the Schnee Company where it matters most." He whispered in her ear, making sure his lips gently brushed against her hidden ears. "If we damage them hard enough, they wouldn't dare to rise against the White Fang ever again."

* * *

 _Schnee Mansion..._

"You summoned me, Father?"

"Ah yes, I have a job for you." Jacques looked up as Eis walked into his room and a smile appeared on his face. "Word on the street is that some of the universities have started their sessions. Seeing as there are speaking events I would like you to make a trip down there and see if there's anything worthwhile."

 _Uuuugh...I have to go and mingle with filthy commoners._ "Is there anything else you wish for me to get done?"

"Also see if there's worthy graduates that can promote the Schnee Company while you're there. We may need to do some weeding around here, I swear I smell disobedience even within my own ranks." He curled his fingers tightly around the pen before saying, "I heard from Klein that you went to meet your mother...and that you pushed her. She was a sobbing wreck when he went to console her. I thought you knew better than to antagonize your poor mother, she's a very fragile being."

"She was drinking again and spouted some nonsense. Not only that she wrinkled my clothes, I couldn't let her tainted hands crawl over my body."

"No surprise there, she must have picked up that nasty habit from somewhere." Jacques leaned back in his chair, combing a hand through his hair and sighed. "One can only hope she'll kick the bucket soon...or kick the habit. Either option works, doesn't matter much to me."

"I doubt you really mean that, Father. Mother is a great assist and she's been with you for a long time, accompanying you through multiple meetings when you traveled." Eis told him, his hands clasped behind his back. "It would be...of great loss should she die out of the blue."

"Who said she'd die out of the blue?" Jacques narrowed his eyes with suspicion, drumming his fingers together slowly. "We'll just blame her death overdosing with the alcohol and abusing it. But we don't have to worry about that now," He turned around in his chair and said, "I eagerly await the report of your success. Now go and get ready, I have business to take care of."


	6. Chapter 6: Eis appears

**A/N** : Chapter 6 of _Ice Prince_. Thank you Shiranai Atsune for ideas and allowing me to write this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, there are no OCs. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Eis appears**

 _Papa Jaune's..._

"Pyrrha has started school not too long ago, just the other day I think. She says that there's some new transfers that came into the school via a text message." Jaune was saying as he tossed the wad of dough he had been kneading for about 30 minutes up into the air. Ruby took her lunch break and went to visit the pizza parlor, sitting on one of the red cloth-covered swivel chairs. She had asked why the red-haired girl wasn't around so Jaune filled her in. "One of them apparently is in her class."

"Ooooh! Transfer students are simply the best because they have so many interesting stories to tell!" Ruby chirped, watching as the blonde placed the circular expanded dough on the flour-covered counter. Grabbing a ladle he began to lather the dough in tomato sauce, spacing it out and distributing it evenly. "Does she know where they came from?"

"Well, she hasn't said anything yet so I'm guessing she's letting them get comfortable with the school and things of that nature." Jaune sprinkled a little bit of ham and peppers before grabbing a fistful of cheese. "I heard they're hosting some kind of event this afternoon, which is why she isn't here helping out at the restaurant. My mom and dad said it was okay because students get pretty busy."

"Yeah, it's the same down at the cafe. Most of the employees started school so we may get under staffed if the place gets crowded." Ruby sighed as she watched him pop the pizza into the oven, his hand already turning the knob to set the correct timer. "I should be lucky that we haven't been too busy."

"I mean, we'll be starting our semester too." He replied, washing his hands before leaning on the counter. "My parents are coming up to look after this when that happens; thank goodness because I could really be doing something else for a change."

"You don't like making pizza? You seem to be very good at it, I've watched both you and Pyrrha working together first hand!"

"Don't get me wrong, I'll probably complain once school starts about how I wish I was back here working." He sighed, resting his left cheek against a hand. "Besides I'm getting paid so...it's a good bonus."

"Yo Jaune! Is Ruby in here?"

"Oh hi Coco, yeah she's here." Jaune looked up as the woman sauntered in, folding her sunglasses and hanging it just off her dress shirt. "She's not in trouble is she?"

"No, it's a little past her lunch break though."

"Is my break over already?" Ruby whined, giving her boss some puppy dog eyes. "Maaan, just when I was having a lot of fun."

"Don't look at me like that, only Velvet's allowed to look at me like that." Coco smirked as the younger girl hopped off her seat. She almost caved in to allowing the girl stay a little longer, but held on and kept her voice a little stern. "C'mon, chop chop."

"Bye Jaune! I'll talk to you later or tomorrow!" Ruby yelled before disappearing out the door and making her way back to the cafe.

"She's so full of energy. Reminds me of when I used to be back in the day."

"You make it sound like you're old or something." Jaune smirked, turning when the timer went off. Pulling the pizza out he placed it on the cutting board and took out the cutter. Cutting the food into equal parts he boxed it up and slapped a receipt on top. "Honestly, you still have your charm."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere with me, dough boy. Keep trying and I'm sure you'll charm a girl one of these days." Coco laughed before a thought popped into her head and she smiled. "In fact...perhaps you should try and seduce that pretty red-head that helps you out. She could be your type!"

"P-P-Pyrrha?!" Jaune spluttered, nearly dropping a box of ham on his foot. He fumbled before setting the material down and then turned to give the woman a stink eye. "S-She's just a really good friend! A childhood friend! We have a very good friendship going on and I don't wanna ruin that!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Keep telling yourself that." Coco waved and walked out, chuckling to herself.

* * *

 _Vale University..._

Pyrrha smiled as she gazed through the messages on her Scroll, making her way across campus with her bag slung over her shoulder to her next class. Vale University spans 560 acres with a variety of students from all places, either walking or biking to and from places. There were a couple of buildings and a massive courtyard that was littered with venues, ranging from food to event fliers. Truly, Vale University was full of life with a great student to faculty ratio.

"Excuse me..." The red-hair paused in her walk and turned to see one of the transfers approaching her, the raven-haired girl with a bow on top of her head. "I'm a bit lost trying to find my next class for Professor Lionheart, something about 'The history of Haven's government'..."

"Hello again, Blake was it? You're in luck, I was just on my way over there because I have that class too. We'll walk together."

"I really appreciate it." The raven-haired smiled and the two beauties began their walk. "Surprised to be in two of your classes, Pyrrha."

"Yeah, that's surprising to me as well." Pyrrha nodded her head with agreement. "But having a buddy in Glynda's class is actually a good strategy. She's a tough grader with long assignments...from what I heard from others who got out of her class two weeks into the semester."

"If you don't mind me asking, what made you come to this school?"

"Well, it has a great program and my parents encouraged me to enroll. After a year of walking around and finding my way around I fell in love with the campus. Everyone is friendly and the autumn colored leaves make Fall my favorite season." Pyrrha covered her mouth with a hand and giggled, "I've spoken a little much, huh? Tell me something about yourself, Blake."

"My favorite season is winter and I love to read. Speaking of which, can you lead me to the library? I heard it's quite big."

"It would be my pleasure." Pyrrha told her. "I'm sure you'll find it very homey. Some students even sleep in there."

"What's the status of our guest? Is he en route?"

"Yes sir, we have confirmation that Eis Schnee is on his way."

"Hmm?" Blake came to a halt, using the ears that were hidden behind her bow to listen in to two guards chatting to one another, one of the voices coming out of a hand-held radio. She didn't realize how much ground she and Pyrrha covered just by having a conversation. _What's this...? Eis Schnee is coming here?_

"Affirmative. He'll arrive shortly, traffic's been good." One of the guards lowered the radio and clipped it to his belt. Turning to his buddy he said, "I honestly can't wait to actually see him in the flesh for once. The only thing we get are images from the internet."

"This is perhaps the first time he's step foot on our campus." The other guard nodded his head in agreement. "He's been to Mistrial and giving speech talks in Atlas. That man is no stranger when it comes to speaking to the public."

"I bet today would go down in the history book." The first guard said. "The reputation of this campus will skyrocket if word gets out."

"But screw our lives because we have to keep the ladies off of him."

"Hear something interesting?" Pyrrha questioned, noticing that her companion had stopped walking. She stood not too far away, waiting for the raven-haired girl to catch up.

"Umm yeah. Is it true that there's an event happening today?"

"Oh! That reminds me..." Shuffling through her bag, Pyrrha pulled out what seemed to be a flier and handed it to Blake. "Someone was distributing this out before transfers came in so, this is what's going on." The golden orbs scanned the words, 'Eis Schnee set to speak today! In the auditorium! Students and teachers get in for free'. "What an eye catcher, right?"

"Yeah...the words are really big and bubbly."

"I was...umm...talking about the picture." Pyrrha tapped the image of Eis plastered on the flier with a small blush on her face. "Not really the words..."

"Oh...of course." A small knowing smirk appeared on Blake's face as she looked at the pale-skinned man with snow white hair, her golden eyes clashing with the icy blue. "An eye catcher indeed."

* * *

 _Out on the road..._

Eis stared out the window of his limo, gazing at anything and nothing at the exact same time. He couldn't suppress the long sigh that escaped between his lips and just leaned his head against the glass.

"Anything cluttering your mind, Sir?" The driver questioned, glancing at the male through the rear-view mirror. He normally avoid having conversations with his boss Jacques or his son, who is currently sitting in the vehicle, but he felt as though he wanted to help the young man get whatever it was off his chest. "Feeling stressed out? Butterflies in the stomach?"

"I'm fine, the sun beating down on my skin just makes me sleepy. Honestly, going to a place full of college students to speak is such a...cliche thing for celebrities to do. We should change that shouldn't we...that way I can focus on more important matters. "

"Well, Sir, if I may...the next generation could use some wisdom from those with successful careers. It may not be as effective if they pull someone off the streets to come and talk. Think about it this way, you're doing your father a service by agreeing to do this kind of...work."

"I understand and that's why I'm doing it. Everything I do is for Father and him alone." Eis narrowed his eyes when the huge sign labeled 'Vale University, Next Exit' came into his line of sight. He stayed silent until the limo pulled up into the guarded area and the school guards surround the vehicle. A couple of students tried to rush the vehicle, but the guards kept them at bay. The relationship between guards and students were mostly tame, there hasn't been any issues with riots at the university.

"What time will you like me to pick you up, Sir?" asked the driver as the Schnee heir prepared to leave, fixing his uniform to look more presentable and acceptable for a noble to present himself. "I understand your tendency to be punctual with your events."

"Just await my message." was the reply and Eis stepped out into the open one boot at a time. The first thing he heard were the mountainous shrieks from majority of the female body, definitely not music to his ears. It was like a pack of chimpanzees screaming at one another over the last piece of fruit. _Jesus I'm getting sick just by standing here..._

"Mister Schnee, welcome to Vale University." He looked up to see a blonde-haired woman with glasses walk up to him. Based on the way she walked up to him with poise indicated that she held high power at the school. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch, a professor and principal of this institution. We are really happy for you to grace us with your presence."

"The pleasure is all mine. I can tell just how lively this place is." He gazed around at the eyes that focused on him and inwardly cringed. _They really are like clingy parasites...disgusting._

"Please, come this way." Glynda gestured with her arm before walking towards the huge building in front, her heels clicking against the asphalt. Eis didn't think twice and followed her, keeping his eyes forward and off the students that were clamoring for his attention. "We'll get you settled in immediately before you address the student body."


	7. Chapter 7: Target Sighted

**A/N** : Chapter 7 of _Ice Prince_. Thank you Shiranai Atsune for ideas and allowing me to write this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, there are no OCs. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Target Sighted**

 _Principal's Office..._

"Tea or coffee, Mister Schnee?" Glynda asked, leading her guest in and closing the door softly behind her. The space was quite large and tidy, she spend a good portion out of her busy schedule cleaning up her work space. Pulling out the ingredients she waited patiently for his answer. "I do have both for such occasion."

"Coffee would be preferred." He spoke, making himself comfortable on the couch and closed his eyes. The sound of the grinder reached his ears followed by the scent of the coffee beans. Opening an eye he watched as a steaming cup of the brewed brown liquid greeted him. Taking the small spoon he scooped a small cube of sugar and slowly stirred it in. Putting the silverware down, he raised the cup to his lips and took a sip.

"Is it to your liking?"

"Hmmm...not bad, but still a brand purchased by commoners." He replied after lowering the cup, gazing at the principal with icy blue eyes. "It's...mediocre at best."

"All words aside let's get to the point." Glynda took a seat behind her desk, propping her elbows on the desk and glanced at her guest. "The student body have been excited and anxious for your arrival."

"I too would be excited and anxious for my own arrival."

"We've scheduled for you to speak for about forty-five minutes to an hour. If you would like to stay behind and answer questions you are more than welcome to do so."

"I am a bit interested to hearing what the students have to say so I'll bare the suggestion in mind." Eis replied before taking another sip of his drink, letting the warm liquid soothe his throat. "I could probably learn a thing or two."

"Miss Goodwitch?" A small knock occurred and a professor cautiously popped her head in. "The entire student body including the teacher faculty have taken place in the assembly hall. We are just waiting on you and Mister Schnee."

"Thank you Professor Peach. We'll be there in a few." Nodding her head in understanding, Professor Peach left them alone and quickly made her way back to the assembly hall, the sound of her heels disappearing around the corner.

"Out of curiosity, what subject does she teach?" asked Eis as he reached for his cup.

"She's in charge of the vegetation and what grows in various places in Remnant."

"Aaah, a fine profession indeed." The white-haired heir nodded, putting down his now finished drink and dabbed his mouth with a napkin.

"Well then, shall we get going?" Glynda stood up, walking over to the door and proceeded to lead Eis towards the auditorium. Along the way she filled the white-haired heir on the school's history as well as the layout, pointing out a couple of worthy monuments and paintings that framed the hallway. The young man nodded his head here and there, opening his mouth to make quirks but most of the time he allowed his eyes to roam across his surroundings in silence.

"Right this way." A guard spoke, stepping aside to let them through the back door.

"Wow, that seems like a full house." Eis spoke as he sneaked a peak through the curtains, taking in the sight of a lot of students and teachers talking to one another. His eyebrow twitched just slightly and he took a deep breath, trying to quell his nerves and keep his face as stoic as he possibly could. _Well of course, who wouldn't want to come and see me speak? I better put on my best, for Father's sake._

"I'll go out first and introduce you. Please wait until I call for you." Glynda told him before stepping out into the open, making her way to the podium in smooth strides.

"Oh it's Principal Goodwitch!"

"That's the principal? I haven't seen her before!"

"She's looking good as ever!"

 _So that's the principal of this school..._ Blake mused, listening to the chatter around her. Pyrrha sat next to her but the red-haired student only had a smile on her face and her hands neatly folded over her lap. _She seems pretty powerful...I can feel her aura all the way out here..._

"Settle down, everyone. Settle down now." Glynda spoke and the voices hushed, the students as well as the present teacher faculty gave her their full attention. "As you are well aware we have a very special guest here to talk to you. Taking the time out of his schedule, I would like to welcome Eis Schnee. Please give him a warm welcome." The air was filled with claps as Eis took the stage, making his way over and shook Glynda's hand firmly. Once she had stepped off and took her seat, the white-haired heir turned to face the front and addressed the school body.

"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen of this prestigious institution. My name is Eis Schnee and it is my honor to stand here before you as a representative of my Father's company." Eis began as he swept his gaze across the audience. He subconsciously gripped the podium tighter than expected with both hands, but he continued speaking, "Your wonderful professors are doing their best to prepare you for the world beyond these walls, but understand that not everything can be taught from inside a classroom."

"Never stop striving for knowledge, feed that crave to always pursue more. In this world it is all about competition. Your opponents will not wait for you to make a move, they will leave you in the dust. They will take advantage of you and make sure you don't come out on top. That's why you have to do whatever it takes to stay on top. You wonder, 'How do I stay above all the rest?', 'How do I make sure I'm always steps ahead of my competition?'. The answer is simple, you make it your own priority to get the maximize output every single day. Never waste time worrying about the little things. Think about the bigger picture and do what you think would be best for either a company or yourself."

"You may even have bad days, but it all comes down to your ambitions and the drive to motivate yourself. If you want something, the best thing to do is obtain what you desire with your own hands when others have failed. Don't like anyone to tell you any differently. If you see a great opportunity you better take it, because you don't know when that opportunity will come back again. It is important to stay a few steps above your other opponents. The reason why my father's company is doing so well is because he doesn't lounge around doing nothing. He tries to take every opportunity possible to stand above all the rest!"

 _Uugh...is he preaching about taking advantage over others for one's own selfish gains?_ Blake's eyebrows twitched as she sat through the speech, her fingers digging into her own arm. _Makes me sick just sitting here and do nothing..._

"So I leave you with this in mind: Take risks. Be aggressive and go out there and show the world you aren't pushovers. Things will not just fall into your laps unless you go after them yourself with your own power. Thank you. Thank you, you've been a wonderful audience." Eis waved at the student body with his left hand, making sure he had a smile on his face as his audience gave him a standing ovation. "Thank you very much. Thank you. I seem to have some extra time so I will open the floor to questions you may have for me."

"Mr. Schnee, what do you plan on doing afterward?" One of the students asked him. "Will you come back to visit us in the near future?"

"Well, I might stay around town for awhile, seeing as I haven't been around these parts before. Perhaps I'll meet some of you on the road." _I hope to whoever it is above that I will never see any of their faces ever again. Just staring at them while speaking is enough interaction as it is._ "Don't hesitate to come and say hi. As to visiting this campus again, that remains to see if my schedule is open."

"Sir, if I may, what do you plan on doing in terms of your education?" A teacher from the front row questioned. "Seeing as you are next in line to inheriting your father's company, will you not pursue a degree?"

"As far as I am concerned I am self-taught, learning everything I can from my father. Should I find the time I might pursue a degree but that hasn't been a top priority on my list of things to do."

"Do you have any comments regarding your siblings, Winter and Whitley?"

"Is Winter back in Vale or is she still up in Atlas?"

"How old is Whitley now? Can he speak words?"

"Your mother hasn't made any public appearances lately, is she doing okay?"

"Has your father implement any new companies laws in terms of the White Fang making their moves?"

"Does your father have a plan to counter the White Fang?"

"There hasn't been any recent attacks on the SC from the White Fang, wouldn't it be a great advantage to figure out where they're hiding and wipe them out?"

 _What?!_ Blake couldn't help but glare daggers at the student who asked that question. If her ribbon wasn't tied above her head, her ears would've been seen laying flat against her hair. _How dare that subject be uttered here...!_

"That's enough questions." Glynda stood up immediately to address the crowd before Eis could respond and much to the relief of Blake. The heir to the Schnee Company truly not excepting such a barrage of questions so he stood silently on stage, a calm demeanor on his face. The principal's eyes were narrowed dangerously, daring anyone to argue against her before she turned and bowed her head to him. "My apologies, we are very grateful for the time you allotted for us."

"No problem, do invite me again if the need arises. Study hard students, I look forward to working with some of you in the near future." Waving a final wave as the students clapped for him, he strode out the back door while accompanied by escort. With his Scroll in hand he quickly sent a text to the family driver and in 10 minutes, watched as his ride pulled up to the curb.

"How was it, sir?" The driver asked, watching his guest and pulled out of the parking lot when instructed.

"Stressful like I had imagined. However, they gobbled up my words like mindless lambs. Father wouldn't be pleased by my report." The white-haired male pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "For tomorrow please scout out anything remotely good in this town, from restaurants to shopping malls. I would prefer a local shop that serves beverages and a small meal."

"As you wish, sir. I'll get to it immediately."

* * *

 _After school..._

"I'm hooooooome~"

"Welcome back!" Yin called from the living room, not turning around to see his sister walk in. He was currently sitting on the floor, legs crossed and his tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth. "Just in time to see me kick this zombie's ass!"

"Haven't you beaten this game like...twenty times already?" Ruby huffed, sitting on the couch and watched as her brother's character blow off a zombie's head with a bullet to the head. "Honestly you know the layout of every level like the back of your hand."

"Which is why I'm grinding on the hardest floor!" Yin grinned when the boss level appeared, curling his fingers around the controller in anticipation. "Here it is! The big boy! Prepared to get shot in the ba-"

"Yin! Don't forget to help Ruby prepare for her school next week!" Taiyang hollered when he followed after his youngest, taking off his shoes and going into the kitchen. Putting on his usual kitchen apron that Summer gave him for his birthday, he added,"Don't want her to be under prepared, also you might need to pick her up starting tomorrow. I'm getting a lot of stuff happening back at work that I may not be able to pick her up on time."

"No sweat Dad, I got it." Yin replied before peeking over his shoulder to ask, "Does that mean you won't have time to take the both of us out to town this weekend?"

"Sorry kiddo, but it looks like I'll be booked." Taiyang sighed when he noticed the sad expression on his son's face. "It just came up without warning. I promise I'll make it up to you and Ruby sometime later."

"That's okay Dad, but since you can't take us there's no time to waste!" Quick-saving the game and turning off the console, Yin placed the controller on the coffee table and stood up. Stretching his arms over his head he stated with a cheerful voice, "Rubes! We need to head out tonight!"

"Ehhhh? But I just got back!" She complained lightly, rising to her feet slowly.

"I know, but we need to get you a new helmet! Can't have my sister riding without safety first!" The blond grabbed his keys, his wallet and a jacket before making his way to the door to strap on his boots. "We'll get you some school stuff when all the shops are open!"

"Make sure you guys are back in time for dinner. Not a lot of stores are still open around Patch at this time and I'm not sure if there are any airships heading out to Vale." Taiyang frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'll send a text to the shopkeeper here to let him know we're on our way, his shop is the best one we got and the very same one I got the helmets from in the first place. Rubes! Meet me out in 5!" with that Yin was out the door, Scroll in hand. The other two just stared before looking at each other and laughed.

"Are you doing okay at your job?" Taiyang asked once his laughter subsided.

"Yup, I think I'll do good as the receptionist or errand girl. But I also think I'll do good as a waitress! There's so many positions I'd like to do, however I shouldn't be overly ambitious. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to perform a task with all that I have." Ruby replied.

"Yup, that's a good thought to have. Just do your best as always." Taiyang smiled, ruffling her hair with a hand. _She reminds me so much of Summer._ "While you two are out, I'll see if Qrow can get me a airship permit for the bike sometime this week. It'll be more convenient and we wouldn't have to share one for two vehicles."

"Not being bias or anything, but I like it when you take me places. Yin can be...a bit wild."

"I understand Pumpkin, but sometimes I would either leave earlier or later than the two of you depending on what I need to do for my job. So it would be best if Yin got a permit as well, it'll save the morning headaches."

"Yeah that makes sense..."

"Yin knows what he's doing, and he loves you to bits and pieces. I'm sure he'll take responsibility when you're with him. If not then I can ground him for a month and not let him ride the bike, he'd be devastated."

"Haha, alright...Well I better get going. I bet he's wondering why I'm taking too long." Waving goodbye, Ruby flew out the door and skipped to where her brother was waiting with Bumblebee in tow. He was playing a game on his Scroll, the usual tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth.

"Oh there you are! Was thinking you'd bail out on me."

"Yeah right! As if I'd do that sort of thing!" Ruby huffed, giving her brother a stink-eye as he put away his device. "I'm not that mean."

"I know, I know! I'm just pulling your leg." He mounted Bumblebee before patting the space behind him and smiled. "Come on, short stuff. I have your helmet stashed away in the compartment. Wear mine cause it's bigger, the place we're going to isn't too far away. " Putting on the yellow helmet and smiling, Ruby settled in and wrapped her arms around her brother's waist. Revving the engine twice, they headed out.

"Color me surprise, this place is still standing." Ruby's voice was a little muffled as she got off Bumblebee. Taking off Yin's helmet she quickly flattened down her motorcycle hair with a free hand. The two of them rode for about twenty minutes and came to what seemed like a bike shop. "There...I think that should do the trick."

"I know right? It's like my favorite shop here if you need bike gear and things like that." Yin smiled, tucking the smaller red helmet underneath an arm and nudging the bike stand out with a foot. "While Uncle Qrow fixes stuff cause he's a mechanic, you can get new gears and other wares here."

"Yin, I had half a mind to not say 'yes I'm still open' when you messaged me this late in the night." The owner, an elderly gentleman with a wrinkled brow and small clumps of hair on both sides of his head, stated when the siblings walked through the doors. "I'm not young like the rest of them other owners so I'd like my sleep pretty darn soon."

"Sorry about the late notice, but Rubes here needs a new helmet." The blond apologized, watching as his sister wondered around the shop 'ooing' at everything she saw. "Her head's gotten a bit bigger since the last time we came."

"Bigger 'cause of that smart brain of hers! Ohohoho!" The shopkeeper chuckled. Holding out his hand Yin passed the red helmet over and he inspected it. "Hmmmm...well I do say you two have keep it in mint condition. Much better than everyone else I've had in recent times." Rummaging around he took out a measuring tape and measured the circumference of Ruby's head. Mumbling the number over and over, he picked up the old helmet and measured the opening before nodding his head. "Yup, she's gonna need an adult helmet."

"See? What did I tell you? Your head did get bigger!" Yin chuckled, ruffling his sister's hair. "And check it out, you've been upgraded to adult!"

"I am an adult!" She stuck her tongue out in response.

"Luckily for you two I had a shipment of helmets come in the other day, and the larger ones have been restocked." Disappearing into the back, he came out with a pure white helmet in his hands. "Unfortunately, it's not exactly painted so...either you two can come back once I'm done painting them the usual solid black color or you can pay for it as it is."

"What's the difference in price?" asked Yin.

"For the solid black color, it's the same regular price. If you wanted me to paint it a certain way then it'll be extra depending on the color as well as if there's designs."

"What do you think Rubes?" The blond turned to his sister to get her input. This is about her helmet after all, so she gets the final say in the matter.

"Lets pay for it as it is." She chirped after giving it some thought. "I can always ask Uncle Qrow if it's okay to use the spray paints in his shop."

"There we have it! You know my helmet could also use a paint job now that I look at it carefully." Fishing out some lien from his wallet, Yin placed the correct amount on the counter along with a few extra bills as a 'thank you'. Exiting the store he could see Ruby hugging her new helmet against her chest. "Wow, loving on it already?"

"Who wouldn't?" She replied before handing it to him. "Keep it safe in the compartment, I don't want it to get dirty on the way home."

* * *

 _Somewhere in the city..._

"Adam, you saw him with your own eyes didn't you? During the assembly?"

"Of course I did, everyone was in attendance. He's the real deal, that's for sure. Definitely the heir to the Schnee Company, I can see the hostile, uncaring look in the depths of his eyes."

"So...what's the plan?" Blake looked up, watching the red-haired male leaning against the wall. "How do we engage him?"

"Since he's going to be in town for awhile, stake out his tendencies. Make note of the places he goes to and how frequent his visits are. I already have scouts in the field ready to document his every moves." Adam grinned as he held up his Scroll like it was the most important thing in the world. "We'll hit him when he least excepts it."

"I heard...some things in there...during the speech." She told him, drawing her knees into her chest. "To think some of the students wanted to ask questions...about the White Fang..."

"Baby..." Crossing the room he wrapped his arms around her, lovingly. She leaned into him, taking comfort and almost relaxed in his arms. "Don't think about it too much. They're nothing but a lesser race when compared to the faunus. We'll soon have them enslaved and doing our work for us."

"Do we have a back up plan in case things go south?"

"That won't happen, I'll make sure of it."

"Adam, I'm serious."

"...Fine. If things turn for the worse...we'll initiate Plan B." She tilted her head up to look into his eyes, noticing the usual sneer on his face. "Total race extinction. Starting with the Schnees. We'll make an example out of them, one of which the other humans will never forget."


	8. Chapter 8: The Special Black Coffee

**A/N** : Chapter 8 of _Ice Prince_. Thank you Shiranai Atsune for ideas and allowing me to write this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, there are no OCs. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Special Black Coffee**

 _The next morning..._

"So this is what the interior of the cafe looks like, definitely 5 star worthy!" Yin spoke, parking Bumblebee by the curb and walked in with Ruby. Since he had to get Ruby to work, he wanted to fall into a routine of getting up earlier and going to sleep earlier. Which means he had to hurry and get as much of his homework done during class so he didn't have to worry about staying up late. It's a hassle but if it was for Ruby, he really didn't mind.

When he walked downstairs to make breakfast for the two of them, he noticed a small parcel with his name on it lying on the table. Turns out, Qrow had an airship permit for motorcycles on hand and just waited for Taiyang to ask him for one. When he got the message he chuckled aloud, grabbed the item and delivered it to the house personally the very same night when the kids were out.

"You're an ass you know that?" Taiyang had frowned, seeing the dark-haired male at the door with the gift offering. He didn't look intimidating with an apron on so Qrow just sauntered in. "Why didn't you give it to us when Yin and I went to pick up the bike the first time? It would've saved you this trip."

"Cause I wanted to see your reaction."

"...you suck."

"You would know. Tell the kiddos I love them to bits!" And with that Qrow left, closing the door behind him.

"Welcome to CinnaBun Cafe~" Velvet greeted the two siblings with a smile on her face. Ruby quickly excused herself and went into the employee room to get changed and get her day started. "Please, have a seat, sir. One of our waitresses will be with you shortly~ Here's our menu to look over in the meantime!"

"Are you perhaps Velvet?" Yin asked before she could walk away, holding the menu in his hands as he sat in the booth. "Sun's mentioned your name a couple of times."

"Sun? I haven't seen him in awhile, not since he came in with Neptune like maybe a year ago..." She turned around to chat with him. It was early enough that customer traffic wasn't too heavy so she could spare a few minutes with conversing with patrons. "Are you a friend of his? It's a rare sight for faunus to have human friends nowadays."

"Sun is doing well. In fact, he and Neptune recommended this place to me whenever we play basketball together." Yin grinned before remembering something important, "Oh where are my manners? My name is Yin Xiao Long."

"I think Sun mentioned that name to me at some point, something about, 'A friend of mine has a sister who's looking for a part time job'. So it was you~" Velvet lowered her head in a bow before rising back up and smiled. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Velvet Scarlatina."

"Velvet! Can you make me one of your special double-shot espresso drinks?!" Coco's voice floated through her open door and she sounded desperate. "I can't really move cause I have a conference call starting soon and it's one of those all-day calls!" Then she grumbled, "At least they have a lunch break intermission...cause if they didn't I would throw a fit!"

"Be right there~" was the reply and the rabbit faunus turned back to Yin with an apologetic expression. "I gotta go tend to her needs~ Please tell Sun I said hi when you get the chance."

"Of course! Hopefully we'll talk again?"

"If you're always with Ruby this early in the day, I'll be more than happy to chat~" Velvet told him before walking away to make her partner what she asked for. Yin watched her for a while before focusing his eyes on the menu. He noticed that the prices weren't too bad and there was some variety in the beverage section.

 _Wow, this menu is pretty interesting. I should really come out here more...but I have to worry about my budget. Dad doesn't really give out allowances too easily, perhaps I look into doing a part-time too._

"Are you ready to order?" He turned to see Ruby standing before him, a smile on her face. "Don't get use to this just because I'm your sister. This is probably a one time only thing." _Although I don't mind serving him every once in awhile...he shouldn't starve himself in the mornings if this becomes a habit._

"I know that. You look really cute in your maid outfit by the way." He replied, smirking when she became flustered and fingered the hem of her skirt for a minute. "I shouldn't order a full meal, I do need to leave soon for school."

"You didn't eat much this morning, but I'd be more than happy to give you a doggy bag if you need it."

"Then can I have scrambled eggs with a side of french toast? Sounds like something light for a second breakfast..."

"Mmhmm! Anything else I can get you or will that be all?" Ruby asked as she took out what seemed to be a notepad from the apron pouch. Taking a pen she had nestled behind an ear she scribbled down the order in legible handwriting.

"Perhaps a glass of orange juice would be nice." Yin smiled as he handed back the menu once she finished writing it down. "That would be all."

"It'll be out momentarily." Ruby smiled back, handing the menu back to Velvet who was manning the register and walked towards the kitchen, disappearing behind the double doors. Yin leaned against a hand before letting his eyes wonder around the cafe. The warm colors felt very homey to him and he could feel at ease when he sat in the booth.

 _Now that I think about this I might do my homework here. The atmosphere is really friendly and I could probably focus a lot better, and I can get breakfast to boot! But I don't think Oobleck would appreciate the food stains I'd get on my work...and Dad probably wouldn't like the idea of me spending lien like this...and Ruby probably doesn't want me to bother her while she works...  
_

"Thanks for waiting!" Ruby chirped as she brought him the food, a pitcher of orange juice and an empty glass on a tray. Placing everything before her brother and pouring him a full glass, she stepped back and said, "Enjoy!"

"Will do!" Yin replied, grabbing the pepper and sprinkling it over the fluffy eggs. Picking up his fork he began to dig in, his eyes widening with happiness as the luscious texture and taste hit his tongue. Spying the three slices of french toast lying on the side, he broke one in half and dipped it in the small tub of syrup; the golden liquid coating the object thoroughly and the excess amount dribbled back into the tub like honey. He also made sure to keep an eye on time while he ate, calculating the minutes needed to park his bike and walk to class. After all, running on a full stomach could induce sickness.

"Looks like you've finished eating." Ruby came over to check on him after writing down another customer's order, noticing that her brother had left enough for a bag. Getting his permission to pack away his leftovers, she handed it back to him and took away the dishes. "Just make your way over to the register and Velvet would help with the rest."

"Thanks Rubes, I'm off to school!" Yin smiled, taking his doggy bag and making his way over to where Velvet was ringing up a customer. When it was his turn, the girl smiled and rang up his order.

"That would be $5.43~" She told him, taking the lien and after watching him sign his receipt, she handed him his own copy. "Please come again~"

* * *

 _Professor Lionheart's class..._

Leonardo Lionheart, a middle-aged man with a man of tan and gray hair, paced back and forth as he lectured to his students sitting in the grand auditorium. He wore a great coat with a mantle, a fashion that isn't common to those from Vale and thus, showing his non-native status. He was gentle and polite, teaching and making sure his students understand the material.

Blake liked him, paying attention and scribbled down notes in her book. His lectures were a bit sloppy, but she could following it pretty quickly. In her opinion, he was a simple professor in comparison to Glynda who was much stricter in her assignments. Professor Lionheart was just about to touch up on the difference of government between Haven and Atlas, that is how the academies differ when it comes to managing their students when the bell rang.

"Alright class, please come back next time ready to discuss over these topics. We'll be in groups so the better prepared you are, the better you'll be to contribute to your group. Have a great weekend!"

 _Totally forgot that it's Friday. Thank goodness, this week's gone by really quickly._ Blake thought as she watched the others gather up their things and walk out the door. _Been so overwhelmed with falling into routine of my classes and doing homework that the date slipped my mind._

"Aaaaah~ I've been sitting here for way too long." Pyrrha mused, raising her arms above her head to stretch. She had her books and papers all tidied up, ready to be returned to her bag. "Can't wait to get up and start moving."

"Ummm, do you having anything to do right after class today?" The raven-haired beauty asked as she placed her notebook back in her bag. During the professor's lecture the faunus could literally feel and hear her stomach growling in protest. "I was wondering if you could show me around town since it's Friday and all."

"You haven't had time to walk around have you? It's understandable since you did transfer here not too long ago." Pyrrha smiled with understanding, putting her items in her bag and slung it over her right shoulder. "I'd agree to the request, but I need to go to my part-time job today."

"You do a part-time? Where? May I come with you?" Blake looked to the side with a small blush on her face. "I mean...since I don't have much else to do for the evening."

"Just at the pizza place down the street and of course you are more than welcome to come along." The red-haired student spoke as she took the lead. "In a way I'm showing you around but only this route since I usually walk this route to get there. Perhaps another time I'll show you around."

"That's fine really, I'll take what I can!" Blake smiled, walking side-by-side with her classmate. _If I can get Pyrrha to show me around, I'll have a better understanding of the layout of this town. Bless her heart._ The red-haired student walked and talked to Blake, gesturing and pointing with her hands at some things that should be noteworthy. Once they reached the pizza joint, Pyrrha walked in first followed by the raven-haired girl.

"Jaune? Are you here? I'm bringing a friend in!" The red-hair called out, setting her bag in the back and washed her hands before handling the food materials. "Jaune?" No response. Sending out a text, she began to get everything in order when she felt her Scroll vibrate in her back pocket. Taking it out and checking it, she softly smiled at the messages she received. "Looks like he's going to come by a little later, went out to get ready for his own classes next week."

"Next week?" asked Blake as she took a seat by the counter, her bag lying at her feet. "What school does he go to?"

"Beacon University, which is three blocks away. They're starting their first year students a bit later than us."

"I've never heard of that school. Who's the headmaster there?"

"Someone named Ozpin I believe." Pyrrha replied as she got to work kneading a fresh ball of dough. "Apparently he and Glynda used to be buddies back in the day." After kneading she slowly stretched it over her knuckles, working diligently and with control. She wasn't as comfortable as Jaune is when it comes to tossing and catching so she opted for the other approach. Once the dough was round enough and appropriately sized, she got to the decorating part.

"You're pretty good. I didn't know you make pizzas." Blake watched in wonder.

"Yeah, Jaune and his family helped me a lot when I first moved here to attend Vale University. So I found myself a part-time job working here and paying them back for their kindness. Now that I think about it, I believe the customers can tell who made the pizza since my specialty happens to be the pizzas with thinner crusts. Jaune makes the more fluffy kind which I personally like." Pyrrha chuckled, making sure everything was in order and popped it into the oven. Setting the timer, she grabbed another wad of fresh dough and began the process all over again. "Honestly, I wouldn't want to change this job for anything else."

 _GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROWWWWLLLLLLLLLL~_

"Oops..." Blake's face flushed with embarrassment as her stomach protested loudly. She remembered only having a granola bar for breakfast and a small sandwich for lunch. Other than that she felt famish and her stomach choose the appropriate time to remind her to feed it.

"I'm almost finished up here, then we can start doing homework together if you like." Pyrrha smiled, putting on the ingredients for the final pizza before popping it in. The first one had been taken out once the timer rang and she cut it into equal sections. Boxing it, she quickly typed something on the register and taping the receipt to the top of the box. "We have a lot to do anyways correct?"

"Yeah...Glynda and Lionheart together give out troubling amounts of work. Even though majority of the assignments come from Glynda herself." Blake frowned as she looked at her bag that was bloated with books. "Luckily for us, our tests aren't coming up any time soon."

"Mmmm, indeed. But it's not only their classes we have to worry about. Ironwood is just as bad, and his classes are to be taken over the web since he can't leave the military academy all the way up in Atlas."

"I don't even have connection set up in the apartment, there is connection I just haven't set up all of my technology to it. I should probably put it down on my to-do list."

"Frustrating isn't it...luckily we don't have to print out reports yet." Pyrrha glanced over what seemed to be a schedule sheet and smiled. "How about this? There's no more customers for today and Jaune's coming to deliver the last of the online orders. What would you like on your pizza?"

"Huh? You don't mean..." Blake gazed at her as she grabbed another ball of dough and began to knead it. "P-Pyrrha, you don't have to! Really!"

"I'll ask Jaune to deduct from my next pay check. It's okay Blake, I insist." Spreading it out into a circular shape with the back of her knuckles, Pyrrha spread out the tomato sauce and smiled at her. "Tell me how you want your pizza. We'll eat here and knock out some of this homework together. Guess we should watch the lecture video for Professor Ironwood's class first."

* * *

 _Some time past open hours..._

"Excuse me? Anyone here?"

"Can't you see that we're closing up?" Coco spoke up from where she was leaning against the counter, turning to address the person or persons who walked through the door. The only ones left inside the CinnaBun Cafe were her and Velvet, Fox and Yatsu already left for the night. "Make it fast, what do you want?"

"My sincerest apologies, I was hoping you would spare us a bit of your time?"

"Us?" Coco arched an eye in wonder and glanced behind the male's shoulder to see if someone was behind him. "But I only see you...is there another person with you?"

"If it's all right with you then..." He propped the door open and said, "Sir, we have been granted clearance." Eis walked in, coming to a stop before the owner of the shop with his hands by his side.

"You must be new in town. What is it that you want?" asked Coco, looking at him from behind her shades. _He's not bad looking to say the least...but there's this chilling aura that rubs me the wrong way...  
_

"I was hoping to get a taste of what this place has to offer. Perhaps a sample of your restaurant's special? "

"Samples? We don't give handouts. Either you pay or you leave, there's no middle ground."

"Very well." Eis pulled out a chair and sat down, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. "I'll be a paying customer."

"H-Here's the menu..." Velvet spoke as she held the laminated piece of paper for him to take. There was something about the person who sat before her that intimidate her. Turning to take the object his eyes lifted up and immediately fell onto her ears. His hand tensed up, almost refusing to take the menu. "I-I-Is something the matter?"

"Your ears...you're a faunus aren't you?"

"Y-Yes sir!"

"To think I'd accept someone associated with the White Fang, you must think I'm crazy." Silence filled the room as Coco and Velvet stared at him in shock. Even the driver who accompanied his boss had a hand covering his mouth.

"Velvet...please make him your special Black Coffee." Coco spoke calmly, her hands curling into fists by her side. She had never heard anything so ignorant in her life. "That should suffice for now."

"C-Coming right up." was the meek reply and the girl disappeared in the back as fast as possible. The whirring of a machine filtered out a few minutes later.

"Did you just assume that Velvet was a MEMBER of the WHITE FANG because of her EARS?!" Chairs were flipped over as the owner, unable to control her rage, roared at the white-haired heir. Slamming her hands down she leaned close till she was almost nose to nose with him. "How dare you say such a thing...in my presence..."

"Why are you so pissed?" Eis returned her stare while keeping his voice calm, icy blue clashed against chocolate brown. "I speak whatever is on my mind. Is it wrong for me to voice what I think?"

"You bas-"

"...h-h-here you go. E-Enjoy!" Velvet came back out, carrying the drink carefully in hand. Setting it down before him she quickly whispered something in Coco's ear before darting to the back room and didn't come back out.

"Go on then. Drink up." Coco stated as she stepped back angrily, watching as the man glanced at the liquid in weariness. "She didn't poison it if that's what you're so paranoid about."

"Are you sure?"

"I've known her way longer than you have." Nodding his head he lifted the cup to his lips, blowing gently on it. Once he felt comfortable, he took a sip. The intricate taste bombarded his taste buds and he couldn't believe it. With eye brows arched he finished his drink and set the cup down gently, letting out a breath of air.

 _I've never tasted anything so...delightfully wonderful before, blows the coffee I had yesterday straight out of the water. There's no way I can ask Klein to replicate it, I'll have to come here to receive such a gift._

"Heh, speechless aren't you? Velvet's Black Coffee is something to die for, but that's not all she does." Coco had a smug expression on her face. Being around customers before making her way up the ranks until she herself is the owner of her own business, she could read facial expressions pretty damn well. "I had a gut feeling this drink would suit you the best."

"...and you aren't wrong. Your instincts are uncanny compared to others." Eis replied before asking, "How much?"

"Well...since you are new here, and despite my judgment, this one was on the house." Coco spoke begrudgingly as she took the empty cup. In her mind she really wished charge the hell out of him and probably add in a slap or two, but she decided to let it slide for Velvet's sake.

"Hmmm? Now what brought up that change?" The white-haired male questioned as he stood up slowly, watching her carefully. "I believed you said there was no middle ground."

"Lets just say...she asked me to bend my statement a bit, just this once." Coco jerked her chin towards the back door. "She has a gentle soul after all."

"She does. I seem to have misjudged her." Reaching into his coat, he took out his wallet and fished out a small stack of lien. Placing it on the table he added, "Let her know I look forward to drinking her special black coffee once again. Have a good night."

"Sir?" The driver glanced up as the heir strode pass him.

"Lets go." After a quick bow to Coco, both males exited the cafe. The owner stood there, taking a minute to process what happened. Shaking her head she turned on her heels and walked straight towards the back.

"Vel?" You okay in there?" She asked, rapping her knuckles on the door so she wouldn't startle her. "I'm coming in."

"I-Is he gone?" Velvet looked up as Coco walked in and quickly pulled her into a hug. She seemed to have been crying in the back and didn't want to cause a scene. A huge pile of tissues were present on the counter top which she tossed into the trash bin in haste, wiping the surface with bacteria-killing wipes. "S-Sorry, I was just so intimidated by his presence."

"I'm sorry you had to experience that Velvet, I promise it won't happen again." Coco gently rubbed behind one of the ears with a hand, softly caressing it with love and affection. "Your ears are the best, I don't want you to ever change them."

"They're the reason we're together in the first place. I wouldn't want to change them for the world." Velvet replied, nuzzling against the other woman with a small smile. "Thanks Coco, I don't know where I'd be without you."

"Me neither." The two of them walked back out, hand in hand. "I feel like the happiest woman in the world."

"Did he leave all that lien for us?" Velvet questioned, her eyes honing in on the money left on the table like a hawk. "What kind of costumer leaves that much just for a cup of coffee?"

"I hope it isn't a fling. But it seems like the real deal." Coco nodded her head as Velvet collected the money, counting through it carefully. "I have a feeling like he has a lot more but decided to be generous the first time...like you did for him."

"Oh...so you told him that I asked you to give him the drink for free." Velvet scratched her cheek with a meek grin, handing the money over to her. "I know you wanted to be harsh on him..."

"Don't worry about it, he said he wanted to come back and drink it again because it was really good. So whenever he comes, you'll get to make your special blend."

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

"Mmmmhmm. Suspect looked...rather pleased after leaving what seems to be a decent cafe. According to the locals as well as some students in nearby schools, this cafe is very popular."

"Pleased huh? Not an emotion I'd associate with a Schnee." Adam spoke as he listened to the voice on the other side of the line. He was sitting in a lounge chair, his Scroll held up towards his ear. He was anxiously waiting for Blake to come home, his mind kicking into a various of scenarios that he almost barrelled out the door. WHen his Scroll rang, he hoped it was the raven-haired faunus, but it was one of his spies reporting in.

"Based on what I saw through the gestures, it seemed like he disrespected a waitress. If I had to guess, it was about the ears."

"Ears? What do you mean by 'ears'?" The red-haired male leaned forward with interest. "Didn't you say earlier that the waitress was a human?"

"There were two ladies and one of them had bunny ears, sir. The other one was one hundred percent human, no doubt in my mind." The voice paused before continuing, "The human was furious but it didn't really have an affect on him."

 _So he does show ill feelings whether or not the person's a faunus or a human._ Adam nibbled on a thumbnail, processing what he had been told so far. _He truly is a cold bastard just like the rumors claim him to be. Much like that piece of shit father.  
_

"Adam, I'm home." Blake's voice floated in, capturing the red-head's attention. The raven-haired girl took off her shoes and placed them in their rightful place before shuffling into the living room. "Oh there you are."

"I need to go, my kitten came home. Keep up the good work and update me when something happens."

"Yes sir! Deery, over and out!"

"Blake, you are late...later than what we had agreed upon when we first came here." Hanging up the call Adam stood up to greet her, apparently not very pleased. "What if something were to happen and I needed you? What if I had to discuss a change in plans and you aren't there?" Towering over her he spoke, "I need you, Blake. You shouldn't leave my side for such a long time."

"Sorry Adam, I was with a friend and lost track." Which was the truth, she ended up talking overboard with Pyrrha over an assignment that they both didn't notice the time. Fortunately, the red-head flagged down a taxi and asked the driver to take Blake home, pushing a wad of lien to cover the trip into his hands before the faunus could object.

"I know it's late at night and I shouldn't be wandering around by myself, but I'll be alright. My friend, Ren is coming to pick me up." Glancing up she smiled, "And look, he's right on time."

"Ren?" Blake turned to see a male with long black hair biking his way over. There was a magenta streak on the left side of his hair and he was wearing some kind of school uniform. Coming to a halt he turned the bike around, pointing the head in the direction of Pyrrha's home. _Based on his uniform he goes to Vale University too...how come I've never seen him around?_

"We were just talking about you, your timing is impeccable as always." Pyrrha smiled and the male returned the gesture as well. Ren doesn't say much nor does he show affection that well, unless he was with his childhood friend Nora. Most of the time he stayed silent and only speaks when he has to. Settling herself behind and wrapping an arm around his waist, the red-head waved goodbye to Blake. "I'll text you my plan for the weekend and we can explore the town a bit more! See you later!"

"See you." Blake waved goodbye before giving the driver her address.

"Guess now you have to repay this, 'Pyrrha' for the favor of paying for your ride home." Adam spoke after hearing the small detail, the corners of his mouth turning down into a frown. "Blake. How many times do I have to tell you not to mingle with the enemy? Returning favors...it should've been the other way around."

"Adam..."

"I left dinner on the table, but I suggest you warm it up since it probably gone cold. Lucky for you there isn't much going on and we both have homework to do." He grumbled under his breath before stalking towards his room. "Why is homework a thing for humans? Gah...should be grateful tomorrow's Saturday. I guess I should sleep in or something." He didn't bother to shut the door quietly at all, signaling how upset he was.

 _What am I to do with him?_ Blake sighed to herself and noticed the food on the table. Compared to the pizza she ate earlier, the pile of rice and what seemed to be chicken didn't look appetizing to say the least. She mentally thanked Pyrrha for her quick thinking as well as the small bag that contained the leftover pieces of her pizza. She had topped hers with all sorts of meat and the best one yet: anchovies. Her mouth, her stomach and her everything felt like heaven. Not wanting to upset Adam she did as he asked and placed the food in the microwave, heating it up for twenty minutes along with another piece of pizza. Grabbing whatever silverware was in the drawers she took her food to her own room and closed the door softly.


	9. Chapter 9: Vytal District

**A/N** : Chapter 9 of _Ice Prince_. Thank you Shiranai Atsune for ideas and allowing me to write this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, there's no OCs. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Vytal District**

 _At home the next morning..._

Ruby smiled and got up later than usual, descending down the stairs dressed in just her pajamas. It was Saturday and she didn't need to go to work at the cafe today; Coco assured her through messages that customer flow on the weekends were not heavy so it's manageable for a small team. Yin soon followed, wearing shorts and a tank for the day, and both siblings ate breakfast, the older of the two lazily surfing through the channels on the television.

"Rubes, go and get dressed. We're heading out to the city to get you school stuff for next Monday." Yin spoke a few minutes after washing the dishes, picking up the remote and turning the television off.

"Uuuugh, but it's a Saturday! There's always tomorrow!" She pouted, watching her brother put on his shoes. "We can go shopping then!"

"Very well, if that's what you wanna do. While you lay here and waste away, someone else will get the better supplies..." Yin grinned as Ruby sprang off the couch, raced upstairs and then came back down in presentable clothes. "Heh, that's what I thought."

"C'mon! Let's go! I wanna see what I can get!" She waltzed outside with her shoes on, her brother close behind her once he shut the front door behind him. Getting on Bumblebee the two siblings went off to the airship stations before heading to the shopping district in town. There wasn't a lot of traffic but Yin was right, students that looked like potential first years were roaming around with either their parents or their friends.

"Well aren't you lucky we're here today. Tomorrow would be a huge nightmare if you want to get some shopping done." The blond smiled, locking his bike and followed his sister inside. The shopping district, also known as the Vytal District, is one of the most well-known plazas for shopping. There were a lot of small shops that sell a variety of merchandise so if students can't find something from one vendor, another vendor could potentially have it.

"To save us some time I have my list of items that needs to be bought!" Ruby pulled up her notes on her Scroll, rumbling off the items. She wasn't too big on getting new clothing so the siblings maneuvered their way around to get supplies. True to Yin's words, there were a lot of options to choose from instead of coming in last and getting the scraps.

The blond kept a close eye on the money since they didn't bring enough to selfishly splurge. He almost had to wrestle Ruby away from one vendor who was selling a variety of weapon parts, much to his sister's dismay. The look she gave him tore at his heart and so he promised to get her something for either Christmas or her birthday. She made him pinky swear before moving down the list.

"Rubes, are we almost done?" He asked, his arms currently weighed down on both sides by a lot of bags full of his sister's belongings. He didn't mind being her personal butler for the day, but he made sure that it's a once in a lifetime thing. _Luckily for us we don't have to get textbooks yet...those things are mighty heavy on their own._

"Yep! I believe I'm done!" She chirped, double checking her list once again to see if she missed anything. Nodding her head with happiness, she pocketed her Scroll and smiled brightly at him. "Thanks so much for coming out here with me!"

"Anything for you~" He replied and they made their way back to his motorcycle. After some rearrangement they managed to get most of the bags in the compartment, leaving at least one or two for Ruby to hold on to. "Phew~ That was a bit difficult."

"Before we go home, can we go and eat something around here?" Ruby asked, glancing at her watch. Because they had been shopping for a majority of the morning it was currently 11:45 am and getting close to lunch time. "I don't have anything else to do today so we can still look around at some shops of your liking since you've been so helpful to me with my school shopping."

"That sounds nice, I could do some window shopping myself." Yin advised and pulled out of the parking spot. "But see if any eating places perks your interest and we'll go there for lunch."

* * *

 _The Wild West..._

"Ya~ hoo! Welcome you two!" A woman greeted them as they walked in, a smile on her face. After driving around Ruby pointed out a restaurant that caught her attention. Agreeing with her, Yin spotted a vacant space just for bikes and parked in one. She was dressed in a cowgirl get-up, her dark blonde hair held up in a ponytail. She had shining violet colored eyes as she grabbed two menus. "My name is Dew Gayl. Only two for today?"

"Yup!" Ruby replied as the woman led them to a booth close to the window, handing them the menu once they were sitting comfortably.

"Your waiter will be with you shortly." Bowing, Dew returned to her duty as hostess and welcomed some new patrons that walked through the door.

"These seats are really comfortable, and kinda bouncy!" Ruby chuckled as she ran her fingers lightly over the leather covering. "Really though, this is nice!"

"You think so?" Yin propped open the menu and he glossed over the items. _These prices are a little above the prices at the CinnaBun Cafe, but...not by much and I've never heard of any of flavors or dishes before. Probably owned by a non-native, I'm surprised by Ruby's taste in cuisine...  
_

"Wow, there's such interesting things on here...I don't know what to choose!" Ruby's eyes darted back and forth as she glazed over the menu. "Hmmm...perhaps this one would work...or should that one be a better choice..." After contemplating her eyes lit up and she exclaimed, "Aha! Found the one I wanna try out!"

"Are you folks ready to order? The name's Nolan Porfirio and I am your waiter for today." The two of them turned to see a young maroon-haired male standing with a pen in one hand, a notepad in the other. Both siblings quickly gave him their orders and he scribbled them on the notepad. Bowing low to them and holding the menus underneath an arm, he said, "Thank you. Your meals will be right out."

"The staff here are really nice!" Ruby spoke as Nolan left, sipping on the end of the straw on the complementary water. "Business here isn't bad either and the environment is really peaceful, not to mention energetic!"

"You can say that again." Yin agreed, taking a sip of his own drink. "Honestly I didn't expect the insides to be like this, just to show not to judge a place by the outer appearance."

"Got any room for one more?"

"Ehh?!"

"Hey Sun!" Ruby's eyes lit up as the male sauntered into the restaurant and settled in next to Yin. The other blond was startled by his appearance and scooted over to make room for his friend. "It's been a long time since I've seen you! How come Neptune isn't with you?"

"Hi Ruby! Sadly Nep's currently cramming for a test on Monday and didn't want to come out here with me." Sun replied before flagging down a waitress and rattled off an order to her. Once she had left, he continued speaking, "There was a sale going on so I will probably pick him up something good."

"A test huh? For whom?"

"Professor Oobleck. Our section got lucky since he pushed ours to a later date, but Nep's didn't change because he got the morning section so he's busy studying."

"Oh, Oobleck's tests are all over the place." Yin groaned, scratching his head with annoyance. "Honestly I believe it's due to the large amount of coffee he always drink before his classes."

"How did you find us here by the way?" Ruby asked, directing her question to Sun.

"Huh? Well I was walking around when I spotted Yin's hair through the window, and the only other blond I know is Yin so...coincidence I think not!" Sun chuckled at the thought. "I mean the hair distinction makes it that much easier."

"The hair does make him stand out..." Ruby agreed as she looked at her brother. Yin always leaves his hair just below the ears, but there is a fluffy element that makes his hair very pleasing to the eyes.

"But did you know this restaurant is actually the only one here who serves Vacuo-style food? My hometown! I love it so much that I kinda got MVP status here, the ladies know what's up, like Octavia over there~" Sun sent a charming smile to a scarlet-haired waitress who just happened to walk out from the back carrying a tray of food. She smiled at him before tending to a customer. "They aren't the only ones that are from Vacuo, Nolan Porfirio and Brawnz Ni are also from there as well."

"Oh! Nolan's our waiter!"

"No way! That's cool, he's a cool dude." Sun glanced up as the waiter came back and smiled. "Nice seeing you here, Nolan."

"Yo Sun, didn't know you were gonna drop by today. I even recognized your go to order that Gwen was gonna deliver to you. I told her I'll handle it so here I am." Nolan replied as he placed the meal in front of him. "Usually you're here with the blue-haired fella Neptune, but it seems like he couldn't come today."

"I'll let Nep know you're thinking about him! Everyone here is asking for him huh?" Sun laughed a loud before asking, "How's May doing? I haven't seen you two together often..."

"She's doing alright, giving out extra lesson at the shooting range as usual so she stays later than usual. Let me know when you wanna go back out there and I'll let her know."

"Ummm...who were you guys talking about?" asked Ruby as the waiter walked away.

"Oh, May is Nolan's girlfriend. She owns a really good shooting range for people to go and shoot a few rounds. She also gives out lessons for beginners." Sun replied before digging into his food with a fork in hand. His tail was flicking back and forth with glee as he exclaimed, "Awwww yeah, now that hit the spot!"

"You know almost everyone here, don't you?" Yin smirked with amusement, leaning against a propped arm to watch her friend eat. "Just shows how much you come here."

"Like I told you, they're the only place that cooks Vacuo-style food." Sun state, pointing his fork in Yin's direction. "How could I not come here to eat? It's like you pigging out at...umm...that fast food place near your house. What's it called again? McGrimm's or something?"

"I'll have you know they have the best burgers you'll ever put your mouth on!" Yin protested hotly before folding his arms across his chest in a pouting manner. "You should try it sometime!"

"Maybe I will, but you're treating me the next time I decide to come over!" The faunus grinned and added, "It's been awhile since you two have done sleepovers after all."

"And here's your tab." Nolan swung by forty-five minutes later when every single person had a look of content on their faces. Luckily most of the meal has been consumed so no one needed any doggy bags, meaning that the food was delicious. "Thank you and come again."

"I got this one for today~" Sun grinned cheekily before the others could say something.

"Eh? But you don't have to..." Yin began to protest but the male already grabbed the paper and stood up.

"Nah man, don't worry about it. Allow me to pay the tab since you were really good to Velvet the other day!" Sun spoke with confidence, walking up to the register with the slip of paper in hand.

"Huh? What does Velvet have to do with anything?" Ruby questioned her brother, her head tilted to the side.

"Remember when I took you to work and stayed to eat a bit? Yeah I chatted with Velvet for awhile and she asked me to tell Sun she said hi. So I sent him a message the very same day." Yin replied.

"Ooooh!"

"Alright, shall we get going? I got a 20% off my next meal so extra bonus!" Sun spoke, stuffing the receipt in his back pocket. He followed the siblings out and walked them to the bike. "What are you guys gonna do now?"

"We're probably gonna walk around a bit more to see what else is in the area. The sun hasn't set yet."

"Yeah, you can tag along with–Hey, is that Pyrrha?!" Ruby looked over to see the red-haired girl walking beside a raven-haired girl. The younger of the siblings quickly waved her arms excitedly in the air. "Pyrrha! Pyrrha!"

"Hmm?" Pyrrha turned her head when her name was being called and smiled upon recognizing who it was. Making her way towards the group she said, "Hello again!"

"And you're that girl that we met at the basketball courts." Sun and Yin spoke at the exact same time, their eyes on Blake. The girl looked at both of them and smiled a little awkwardly.

"Wow, small world." Ruby mused.

* * *

 _Sometime later..._

"So...umm..."

"Is your face okay? You know...after getting hit by the ball the last time I saw you." Blake asked softly, feeling self-conscious about how close Yin was walking beside her; sometimes his arm would lightly brush against hers without him knowing and she ended up blushing a little. The small group ended up walking around for a little while longer and chatting a bit more. Sun had to high-tail out since he received a call from Neptune, but he promised to tag along on the next outing. Ruby and Pyrrha were a little ahead of the duo, chatting up a storm about all sorts of things.

"Oh, my face is alright." Yin gently touched his lips, remembering how it bled from the hit. "Luckily I heal fast, ahaha~"

 _And it looks like his face wasn't scarred in any way. I'm really glad._ Blake inwardly sighed with relief, sneaking a glance at the blond. She didn't know how to explain it but when she walks alongside him, she could feel a heart-warming aura radiating from his body. _He's nothing like Adam..._

"Umm...how long have you and your boyfriend been together? If I remember correctly he's that red-haired male that was walking along side you..."

"Why do you wanna know?"

"...out of curiosity..." Yin mumbled, looking away from her gaze and twiddled his thumbs like a kid. "I mean, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Seven years."

"W-Wow! That long?" The blond whistled with surprise, folding his arms behind his head and smiled. " That's amazing actually!"

"I...I guess you could say that."

"...are you unhappy with him?" Yin questioned, noticing how she turned away from him. They didn't know that they had just stopped walking in the middle of the sidewalk facing each other. To anyone who walked by they could've passed as a couple having a small argument.

"N-No that's not it, he's just-"

 _BZZT~ BZZT~_

"Please excuse me for a moment, my Scroll is going off."

"Y-Yeah! Sure, I'll go to see what the girls are doing. Take your time." Yin replied and walked off to the store where Ruby and Pyrrha disappeared into, his hands in his pockets. Blake's mouth slowly turned into a smile before taking out her Scroll and realized that it was Adam messaging her. The smile soon turned into a thin line.

 **Adam: Hey.**

 **Adam: Where are you?**

 **Blake: Walking through the shopping area with Pyrrha.**

 **Adam: I'm warning you Blake, don't get so comfortable with that human. Or any humans for that matter, nothing good comes out of trusting them. But that's not the reason I'm messaging you. Get back here, I believe it's time to get our plan into motion.**

 **Blake: Already?**

 **Blake: Don't you think it's a bit soon to take action?"**

 **Adam: There's nothing like the present. If we don't take action then no one will. Come home.**

 **Adam. Now.**

 _Tch...he's so pushy._ Blake bit her lower lip and shut her Scroll off, her fingers curling into fists with mild anger. Glancing up, she realized that other three coming out of the shop and so she quickly made her way over. "I-I need to go, my boyfriend is calling me."

"Oh? Well okay then." Pyrrha nodded in understanding, checking the time on her Scroll. "Let's do this again next time cause I've had lots of fun hanging out."

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later."

"Wait!" Yin called after her and he quickly looked away when she gave him a curious gaze. Pyrrha had a smirk on her face and Ruby was a little clueless at her brother's quick outburst. "Um, will...will I see you again? Walking past the basketball courts I mean..." Blake's heart skipped a beat when she heard it. Then she smiled.

"Of course, I'll make sure to walk pass the courts when I go to school."

"You know, it's kinda bad to hit on a girl who's already taken." Pyrrha teased once Blake disappeared, nudging Yin with an elbow. "Pinning after her is a huge no no unless you want to induce the wrath of her boyfriend."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Yin turned his nose up in the air but his skin betrayed him by flushing slightly pink. "Maybe she likes basketball too and would want to play with us in the near future!"

"Mmhmm suuuuuuure...Keep telling yourself that, but I can see your intentions as clear as day." Pyrrha all but stated in a sing-song voice.

"Good, you're home. I have a present for us." Adam rose from his seat when Blake came back to their apartment. She had to hold herself back from rolling her eyes at him. Taking off her shoes and walking over, she noticed the piles of clothes on the table with the logos 'SDC' on the front and the back.

"Adam...are those-?!"

"Yup. Genuine Schnee member clothing before your very eyes." The red-haired male chuckled before holding up a hand to stop whatever what about to come out of her mouth. "Now before you ask, yes I did kill some of the guards outside their home, but I made sure not to make a mark on these clothes. I'll be giving these out to Deery and the others for tomorrow's mission."

"How come we won't be in on the action?"

"Oh my dear kitten, we shouldn't get our hands dirty with the grunt work." Adam walked over, wrapping his hands around her and held her tight against him. "We're going for the prize, but I have thought about it and decided that we shouldn't aim for Eis just yet. We're gonna ruin his reputation in the town first."

"And Deery has gathered enough data for you to move forward in the plan?"

"She's been keeping up with everything in regards to Schnee's whereabouts and informed me that he went back to that little cafe for another round." Adam paused, his nose twitching as he picked up a scent coming from Blake. "What the...have you been seeing another male behind my back?"

"What?!" She whirled around to face him, her eyes widened with surprise. "Why would you say that?"

"Blake I can smell him on you..." He growled at her, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the chair. "Who the hell have you been hanging out with?"

"Pyrrha...and a couple of her friends."

"How many of them were males?"

"Adam..."

"I'm asking you Blake...HOW MANY?!"

"Only two." The ears laid back against her head, signaling that she was really uncomfortable when he raised his voice and he knows it. "Only two."

"Two you say? Then why is there only one scent on you?" By now he was standing toe to toe with her, gazing down at her with a smoldering glare. It took all of her will power not to cower in front of him.

"The other one had to leave earlier..."

"I don't know what you're planning Blake...The first time the scent was faint so I dismissed it, but now that I think about it...it's the same scent from the very same male." He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Do you like him more than me? Are you in love with him?"

"...no, b-because we're together." The way she was avoiding his gaze seemed to bother him even more, and he didn't like it one bit.

"It seems like I need to remind you exactly who you belong to." Grabbing her forcefully by the wrist, he dragged her off towards his room. "I'm gonna make sure your 'friend' understands that I'm not playing around." Ripping open the door he threw her against the wall and pinned her there, making sure she gave him her full attention. "You are mine Blake and only mine. No one else can have you."

* * *

 **A/N** : Yup, slow plot movement but things are going to heat up now that Adam's plan is going into motion. Eis and Ruby are also set to meet face to face.


	10. Chapter 10: Attack on CinnaBun

**A/N** : Chapter 10 of _Ice Prince_. Thank you Shiranai Atsune for ideas and allowing me to write this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, there's no OCs. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Attack on CinnaBun**

 _Sunday morning..._

"I'll probably be done a little after 2pm today, will you be able to pick me up then?"

"Yeah sure, I'll come pick you up. And if anything happens you have my number on speed dial right?"

"Yup! You're like number one on my list followed by Uncle Qrow."

"Heh, I knew I had the best sister in the world. Have fun at work Rubes! Make sure you double check your schedule and plan accordingly." Yin spoke from where he sat on top of Bumblebee, letting the engine purr for a while longer. "And schedule your work hours with your classes in your Scroll to see if there's any overlap. We'll go over it again tonight."

"Yeah, yeah I know~" Ruby replied, playfully rolling her eyes at him. _Seriously he can be such a mother hen at times._ "Don't you have to go to a student meeting today? You're gonna be late."

"Oh shoot, you're right. I should hit the road." He tapped his right cheek with a finger and smiled. "For good luck okay?"

"Keep telling yourself that." She leaned forward nonetheless and gave him a quick peck like he asked for. "And try not to make this a habit."

"Can't a brother get some sisterly affection once in awhile or what?"

"Get going Yin, have a great meeting!" Ruby waved him off and walked into the cafe, closing the door behind her. Smiling she made her way to the back and quickly changed outfits, putting away her regular civilian clothes in her bag. Walking back out into the open she went about wiping down the tables and chairs with a clean cloth.

"You and your brother get along pretty well. For siblings I must say, not many people I know who have siblings have the best...of relationships."

"Morning Coco!" Ruby replied, noticing her boss leaning against her door with a cup of freshly brewed coffee in hand. "Were you watching us?"

"I guess I shouldn't have, but it is always intriguing to watch such interactions. Well then, guess I'll leave you to your work. Keep up the good work."

"Yup!" Ruby gave her a salute, watching as the corners of the woman's mouth curled up into a smile. Retreating back into her office, the girl went about helping out in the kitchen.

 _Ding~ Ding~_

"Welcome to CinnaBun Cafe~" Velvet said pleasantly as three individuals walked in and her eyes went to the SDC on the uniforms. "Oh? Members of the Schnee Dust Company correct? What brings you three here?"

"Heard this place was great from Mister Schnee himself." Deery, her antlers covered with a black-colored beenie hat, told her in a pleasant voice. The other two also took extra precautions to cover up their faunus traits. "The three of us wanted to try out something local as well since it is our first time out on our own."

"O-Of course~ Right this way!"

"Ummm...is it all right if we sit near the window?" One of the trios asked, noticing how Velvet was leading them to a booth half-way between the door and the kitchen. When he got a questioning look he replied, "I tend to be a little claustrophobic, so sitting next to the window would be greatly appreciated."

"Of course, I don't mind!" Velvet said and allowed the three of them to take their seats. Handing them the menus she bowed to them. "Your waitress will be with you shortly."

"This isn't a bad cafe, honestly the atmosphere feels quite homely."

"It's a strange feeling actually. The restaurants back in Menagerie are nothing like this, and yet we can sit here among humans."

"Focus! We can't have any slip ups during this important mission." Deery hissed under her breath, glaring at the others with seriousness. "Adam is looking forward to our success."

"Are you folks ready to order? Ooh, do you guys play a sport?" Penny asked them, glancing at the two black gym bags by their feet. Due to her scheduling she can only work on Sundays, but she makes up for it by working all day. "Tennis perhaps?"

"Oh...er...yeah! We try to have some fun once in awhile when we aren't working."

"Luckily for us, Mister Eis allows us to use his family's tennis courts out in the back."

"That's wonderful! All work and no play leads to a dull mind. Now what can I get you three today?" Taking down their order she smiled and went to get them complimentary water. Disappearing into the back it took around twenty-five minutes before she came back out with the food. "Enjoy!"

As they ate, the one who asked for the window seat kept an eye on how many patrons walked in and out of the cafe. According to their mission, they needed a good amount of customers to make the results highly effective and thanks to Deery's research, Sunday morning into afternoon seemed to be a good opportunity to attack. Soon the place started to get packed and that's when the three of them decided to carry out their plans. Turning down the option of doggy bags, Deery approached Velvet while the other two stood by the door.

"Your total will be $12.30." Velvet said as she rang up the meal, typing away at the register. "But since you are special patrons, your total comes down to $10.15~"

"Here you go." Deery took out a card – which belonged to a Schnee personal Adam pick-pocketed when he retrieved the clothes – and handed it to Velvet. Swiping the card, the faunus smiled and handed it back to her.

"Thank you very much! Come back soon~"

"There may not be a next time." Deery spoke, snapping her fingers. The other two immediately locked the door, preventing anyone from coming or leaving. The commotion drew the attention of the others who turned their heads to watch. Kneeling down they unzipped the gym bags and began to put something together behind the scene.

"I-Is there something wrong?" Velvet nervously backed up, noticing how Deery stood defiantly before her. "If there's nothing else, then I must ask you to leave."

"Such gullibility this will be quite easy." Deery spoke as she looked around before throwing a small sneer at Velvet, "We wanted to thank you for your hospitality."

"What do you..." Velvet watched as a gun was pointed at her, her eyes trained on the barrel before she looked at Deery. "Why do you have a weapon on you? This place is a no gun zone and we have a no carry policy."

"Mister Eis gave us instructions that personals carry their weapons on their bodies, at all times. It would be a tragedy...if I were to pull the trigger, don't you think?"

"...you wouldn't..."

"Oh? But I can...and I believe I will."

 _BANG!_

"What the fuck?! What's going on out here?!" Coco stormed out of her room, her eyes blazing with fury when the first shot was fired and the first scream occurred. First she saw the customers trying to get as far away from the front door then she noticed Velvet on the floor with blood starting to stain through her clothes. She rushed over immediately and knelt by the wounded faunus. "Velvet!? Velvet! What's wrong? Answer me, Velvet!"

"Better take her to the hospital, that looks like a nasty wound." Deery chided, waving the gun around like it was some play thing. "Tick tock goes the clock!"

"What is the meaning of this?!" The owner spat, holding Velvet in her arms. Looking at the gun in Deery's hand and the two automatic shot rifles the other two possess, her eyes found the logo on their uniforms and she snarled, "I should have known the Schnees are nothing more than monsters! How dare you come in here and threaten us!"

"Do it." Deery ordered and the other two fired at will, letting everything go and didn't care who got hit. Patrons and staff alike, dove for cover under tables as the bullets rattled along the walls and knocking out the lights. Smoke filled the air and citizens walking past the building ran, screaming of hearing gunshots. Once the weapons ran out of bullets, the cafe was eerily quiet.

"It is done. Deery, let's report back to Adam." One of the other two spoke softly as the smoke clouded their vision, a male's voice as he looked at the leader of their group. "He'll be thrilled to hear what we did."

"Very well, Perry, I believe this should rattle them up good. Let's get out of here." Breaking through the windows, the three of them escaped and fled the scene before anyone could react.

"Fucking Christ...what was that all about?" Coco spoke once everything had settled down. She had thrown her body over Velvet's as a shield and winced, feeling some of the shards from the lights prick at her back. Looking up to see some of her staff were okay, she barked, "Call for the hospital! Call for the police! Make sure nobody else got hurt! We're closing early!"

* * *

 _Beacon University Council room..._

The meeting Yin was sitting in at the moment was for the election of the new student council president. The current leader, Roy Stallion, was graduating really soon and needed to appoint a predecessor for the next semester. At the circular table sat Ciel Soleil, Nadir Shiko, Scarlet David, Cardin Winchester, Nora Valkyrie, and Yin himself.

Ciel was technically a senior and was in the running for presidency back in the day, but she opted out due to private circumstances. However, because she had taken an extra year off she was liable to run again. Nadir and Scarlet were juniors while the rest were sophomores. While Yin wasn't all enthusiastic about being apart of the student council he had been pestered by Sun to give it a go.

"As some of you know, I'll be graduating soon and will no longer run this club." Roy spoke as he glanced at the students sitting before him. "I have no doubt that you all have much potential as leaders to give and the desire to continue making Beacon University a safe haven for those that are coming in and those that will come in the near future. I am forever grateful to have worked with some of you in my years here and I hope to see the achievements you may accomplish when I visit."

"Shit, Roy are you trying to make us cry here at your last meeting?" Nadir spoke up, quickly wiping away at something from his eyes. "If anything we should be thanking you for being a great president."

"C'mon man, we've had the greatest times here in this very room." Scarlet added, leaning back in his chair so he could prop his feet on the table. "It wouldn't be the same for sure, but I have no doubt we'll manage."

"So lets get this thing rolling!" Nora spoke up with a grin. "Make this meeting the best one you've ever led!"

"You guys are the best I could ever ask for. Alright, since you are so eager I guess I should say I have thought over everything carefully since the last meeting, and decided that Ciel would be my predecessor." He glanced at the dark-skinned girl and smiled. "I believe you will make a great student council president."

"I would be honored to lead." Ciel spoke, bowing her head to him as the others clapped their hands. "I hope to live up to your expectations."

"Mmmmm, I look forward to seeing what changes you'll make in regards of making this school better. Now then, at the last meeting I had the members vote on who would be next in line." Roy pulled out a clipboard and adjusted his reading glasses. "I will now read out the results to everyone...ahem. Nadir is our newly elect Vice President."

"Thank you for the opportunity." The pink-haired male replied as he turned to Ciel. "I look forward to working alongside you."

"Likewise." She answered.

"Scarlet is our designated Secretary."

"Sweet, I have to take down who shows up at meetings or events hosted by us." The red-haired male grinned, running a hand through his hair. "As long as we're not taking a trip down to the beach I'll be golden. I hate getting sand in my shoes."

"Cardin Winchester is our new Historian."

"Ehhhh? So I have to be in charge of taking minutes at meetings?" The brown-haired male almost paled before straightening up and put on a brave face. "...I'll do my best and uphold my responsibilities."

"Nora Valkyrie is our newly elected Treasurer."

"All right! I'm in charge of the budget and money!" The orange-haired student grinned before adding, "If dues are not on time, I'm gonna break some legs! If someone uses the club's money on selfish need...oh you bet I'll break both legs and perhaps an arm!"

"Sorry Yin that you didn't have a chance to vote in." Roy looked apologetically to the blond who scooted a little further away from Nora by like an inch. "You only did start out today so..."

"That's okay, I'm glad to be here." The blond smiled. _Taking on any responsibilities sounds stressful, so I'll be okay with just being a member without contributing much...that sounds really selfish now that I think about it._

"Oooo! Oooo! I think he'll be great as our Public Relations officer!" Nora shouted, raising her hand in the air and cutting through the blond's thoughts. "He'll be great organizing events on campus and also talking with students and other clubs! If a club wants to do something like a co-op or something, then their representative needs to talk to Yin!"

"I can see that happening."

"Yeah, I'll vote for him on that position."

"Then I guess I have a unanimous vote..." Roy looked around, getting mostly head nods. "Very well. Congratulations Yin, you are our newly elected Parliamentarian."

"T-Thank you everyone! I-I'll do my best!"

"Since we got the roles out of the way, the next thing on the agenda is..."

 _VZZZT~ VZZZT~_

"Hmmm? A message for me? I wonder who it could be...can't be Ruby, it's not even time yet..." Yin pulled out his Scroll and merely glanced at it, slightly tuning out what Roy was saying. His eyes slowly widened with horror and he shot to his feet, putting on his jacket with haste.

"Hey! Yin! Where are you going?! This meeting hasn't adjourned yet!" Roy slammed his palms on the table, baffled that the blond would stand up in the middle of a talk. "Sit down immediately! We still have much to discuss!"

"Sorry! But something happened at my sister's workplace! Please update me later!" Yin all but yelled as he raced out the door without looking back. Booking it across campus he jumped on Bumblebee, revved the engine into overdrive and headed straight to the cafe. Turning the corner sharply she came upon the cafe and a crowd of civilians which prevented him from continuing forward by bike. Coming to a stop, he kicked up the stand, shut off the engine and got off before making his way towards the scene.

"How horrible..."

"Schnee scum, to do this kind of malicious act in the open takes guts."

"We should never have given our lien to their company..."

"Excuse me, pardon me!" The blond roughly squeezed his way through the mumbling crowd, jousting a couple of bystanders who begrudgingly stepped to the side. "Sorry, I'm in a hurry! Please let me through!"

"Everyone get back!" A gruff voice spoke once Yin made his way to the front. A male with gray hair, dressed in a police officer's uniform, held up both hands to keep the citizens at bay. "Don't cross the tape!"

 _Tch...there's no way I'll be able to see Ruby if this guy is here..._ Yin sighed to himself, glancing from the officer to the tape in front of him to the broken windows of the cafe. _And the building looked pretty good this morning when I dropped her off...oh screw it._ Lifting up the tape, he wormed his way through and approached the officer.

"This area is only for police and medical units only, no civilians." The officer quickly turned his attention to the approaching blond, an arm out to block his way. He noticed the male crossing the line, but didn't restrain him on the spot. "Please step back behind the tape."

"My sister works here! I have to go and see her!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you through until we're done investigating. Any tempering with the evidence could be costly!"

"My sister's life could be on the line!" The blond, angered that the officer was not getting out of his way willingly, opted to shoving the male to the side. "I can't waste any time exchanging words with you!"

"Hey! I can't let anyone go into the scene of the crime." A pair of strong arms wrapped around Yin, prohibiting him from moving forward. As he struggled to get out of the hold, a voice whispered, "Buddy, don't make this any more difficult than it has to be. Cooperate if you know what's good for you."

"Let me through! I want to see my sister!"

"Officer Black! What's the meaning of all the ruckus?" Both males looked up as a woman approached them, her amber-colored eyes focused on the officer. She was wearing the exact same uniform with a golden star-shaped badge clipped to her clothing, obviously showing off her superior rank. Her ashen-black hair stuck out from underneath a hat as she came to a stop before them. "Mishandling the citizens doesn't look good for our reputation, after all we serve the citizens to the best of our abilities."

"Ma'am! This one claims to be a family member of one of the witnesses we interviewed earlier!" Officer Black spoke, unhanding Yin but kept a firm hand on the shoulder. "He didn't follow my instructions and insisted of going into the scene of the crime."

"Is that so?" The woman turned to look at Yin, holding his gaze for a few minutes. "Very well. You, boy, follow me to where the witnesses are. Officer Black, stay here and keep watch. Investigator Torchwick and his assistant Neopolitan are just about finishing up on the inside. Last time I checked they are getting some samples."

"Yes Ma'am!" Giving her a salute, the officer went back to his post.

"You, follow me."

"Wait, may I get my bike?! I left it over there behind the crowd." Yin asked and when he got a head nod from the officer he quickly went to get his ride.

"This way." She gestured with a hand and led Yin away, making her way around the scene of the crime and towards the back. "I do apologize for my junior's rough handling, he's still green behind the ears. But his determination and refusal to give up during the trainee regiment was highly praised so I had him move into my department. He has a lot to learn and I see the potential in him."

"His behavior wasn't wrong, I did try to muscle my way through him so I'm also at fault." The blond spoke, making sure Bumblebee didn't roll over toes as it was placed between them as a barrier.

"Mmmmm, that you did but I can't blame you." The officer turned to look at him over her shoulder with an understanding stare. "Having someone so close to you get caught in a cross-fire between two rivals, I once felt the way you did and that's why I chose this profession."

"Two rivals? You mean between the Schnees and the White Fang?" asked Yin out of curiosity. He heard bits and pieces floating around whenever Qrow visited, but he didn't fully understand why the two groups were so hostile with each other.

"We have our suspicions, but it's a little early to make a call." They rounded the corner and noticed some of the cafe staff loitering around near an ambulance. Ruby was among them and her eyes lit up when she saw her brother walking over.

"Yin!"

"Rubes!" Making sure the bike didn't fall over, he opened his arms to catch his sister. She clung to him, fingers digging into his shirt. The blond held her tightly, whispering comforting words to her. "Oh thank god you're all right."

"I didn't know what to do! I was in the back when all of a sudden, bullets rang out! I ducked down, my arms over my head and just when I thought it was over, another round of bullets flew out! I was really scared!"

"Deep breaths okay, deep breaths. You're okay, you're here in my arms and that's all I can ask for." He assured her, nuzzling his cheek against her head. "How's everyone else?"

"Umm..." Ruby looked up into his eyes, hers all red and puffy from crying. "V-Velvet got hurt, like really really hurt...she's currently in the ER."

"...Will she make it?" _Sun's probably not gonna like the news...but I gotta tell him.  
_

"Coco went to be with her so I haven't heard back from her as of yet. Fox and Yatsu are still around to help the police and assess the damage. Some of the staff members that got hurt are here and others went home since we're closed for the day. I don't think the cafe won't be reopening anytime soon until Coco comes back."

"Then, let's go home ourselves. And if it is possible, we'll pay Velvet a visit." Yin smiled before glancing at the officer who gave them some space to chat. "Thank you for letting me see her, Miss..."

"Fall. Cinder Fall." Cinder introduced herself and tipped her hat to them. "Get home safely."

"Thank you so much, Ms. Fall." Yin spoke, helping Ruby get her belongings before mounting Bumblebee and turning on the engine.

"Perhaps we'll see each other sometime soon." The officer stepped back, watching the siblings drive off. Releasing a sigh, she turned around and walked back to see an orange-haired male waiting for her. "You got something Investigator Roman Torchwick?"

"Mmmm you could say that." Roman drawled, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and puffed out a steady stream of smoke. "I believe you aren't far off from your initial guess."

"So this is the work of White Fang members dressed up as Schnee members?"

"My assistant Neo managed to get a copy of footage from the cafe's hidden camera and went back to my office to get the television working. We'll go over it and let you know."

* * *

 _Inside the Schnee Mansion..._

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Jacques' voice boomed throughout the entire space, causing those around him to tense up with worry. The white-haired male threw his paper down and glared at the guard who relay information to him. "How? How I ask you! How in the world did you nincompoops not notice some personals were missing?!"

"S-S-Sir, it was pretty dark outside at the time of the attack. Nobody here has good vision when it's dark." was the shaken reply. "Not to mention some of them were newbies and didn't have time to be...acquainted with their superiors."

"Imbeciles..." Jacques sat down in his chair and sighed loudly. "They're all imbeciles!"

"Is everything all right, Father?" Eis questioned as he walked in, closing the door behind him. He had been on his way back to the room when he heard the raised voice. "You don't sound very happy."

"It appears those filthy mongrels has made their moves." The older male growled, making it a point to glare at the guard who tried to make himself as small as possible. "None of our personals knew what was coming until I received this report of an attack at a shop."

"A shop?" The younger approached the desk with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh yes, one of those local shops that the citizens absolutely love to go to. Concealing their true identities while wearing our clothing, those damn dirty dogs!" Jacques thought about it some more before stating, "I want to retaliate, no doubt they want us to make our own moves in response. The media and press would be all over us like leeches. Eis, prepare to accompany me as I lay waste to our enemies at my next speaking event."

"As you wish Father. I'm sure the public would be honored to be graced by your presence."

"I won't let this attack rattle our core. This is only one of many attacks the White Fang plan to do and if we can't stand strong against this one...then what hope do we have in withstanding the rest?" Jacques sighed, closing his eyes as he thought about it. "We need to hit them back even harder." Then a sneer appeared on his face and he looked at his son. "Eis, please inform James Ironwood that he needs to come here so I may speak with him personally."

"Why him of all people?" questioned Eis.

"Let's just say I need to make use of his military prowess and power." His brows furrowed and he added in a threatening tone, "Make sure he comes here by himself... if he wants escorts, they better be soldiers."

"...are you implying that Winter's not allowed to come back?" _Not that she would want to come back to see us in the first place..._

"Hop to it Eis. No more questions."


	11. Chapter 11: Complications

**A/N** : Chapter 11 of _Ice Prince_. Thank you Shiranai Atsune for ideas and allowing me to write this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, there's no OCs. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it. Just wanted to make a note that there won't be any characters from V4 or V5 showing up in here, too many characters to keep track of. Blake may mention her parents at some point, but that'll be it.

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Complications**

 _That night..._

Taiyang was partly enraged and partly relieved when Yin and Ruby came home. He had been in the living room watching television when Qrow called him. To hear that his youngest child was involved in some kind of shootout made his heart stop for a minute, and he hyperventilated.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt anywhere?" He looked at Ruby from every possible angle, his eyes furiously roaming over her body with inspection. "Did you see who attacked you? Wait till I get my hands on them, they'll soon learn to never mess with my kids again!"

"I'm okay Dad, really!" She assured him as the man pulled her against him in a hug. Squirming within his hold she breathed out, "And now you're crushing me..."

"I've never felt so terrified in my life...not after that incident." Yin and Ruby both knew what their Dad was referring to. When the siblings were 8 and 5 respectively, Taiyang was deeply in love with Summer who was alive at the time. Both parents were happy watching over their children and promised to stay together till their hairs turn gray.

Unfortunately there was a time when two of the strongest mafia groups – the Schnees led by Jacques and the White Fang led by Adam when the red-haired male was in his teens – became so extreme that civilians began to run for their lives. It became so bad that Summer took it upon herself to go and put a stop to both parties. Taiyang didn't want her to go and he begged her not to go, even falling to his knees which he had never done before. However, the love of his life shook her head, stating that there were people suffering and it needed to stop.

"Why does it have to be you?" He asked her as she adjusted her beloved white cloak around her shoulders. In his arms he held a baby Ruby who was wrapped in a blanket. "Can't it be someone else?"

"Tai, no one has done anything as of yet and people are already paying with their lives. Even the council hasn't shown any initiative in stopping both the White Fang or the Schnees." Summer whispered in response, glancing at her husband out from the corner of her eye. "How long will you wait until someone steps up to the plate? How many more innocent people must lay down their lives?"

"But...it doesn't have to be you right?" He paused to grin at Ruby, smiling as the baby let out cooing noises to get his attention.

"Tai, as much as I would love to not do this and stay by your side forever to raise the girls...it wouldn't be in good consciousness to ignore the problem at hand. I refuse to remain a bystander...and I refuse to act like everything is okay when they're not." She turned around and walked up to him, placing a hand on his cheek. "I know, deep down, just how disappointed and probably sad you feel–"

"Words can't describe how I feel at this moment." He interrupted her, placing a hand over hers.

"But understand that I chose to do this. Anything that happens I'll take full responsibility, and understand that you will not be at fault. May I hold her?" Tai handed Ruby over, watching as Summer hummed a small song and Ruby loudly warbled in response. The mother choked back tears, rocking her baby back and forth while staring into the baby's eyes. "Ruby~ Ruby~"

 _Please, whoever above, please keep her safe._ Taiyang prayed with every fiber of his being, keeping himself from crying in front of her. _Please let Summer come back, so she can see Ruby grow into a lovely woman._

After letting Ruby hold onto her finger Summer handed the baby back to Tai. She gently placed a kiss on his forehead and smiled. "I'm going now, Rae's probably waiting for me outside."

"Leave it to one of the Branwen's to be punctual." Summer laughed in response, a sound Tai never took for granted when they dated.

"If she wasn't the responsible twin then we'd be dealing with two Qrows. And I'm sure the last thing on your mind is looking after two drunks."

Accompanying her to the door, he pressed a kiss to her temple and watched as she made her way to Qrow's sister Raven Branwen. The red-eye black-haired woman gave Taiyang her word that she would deliver Summer back safe and sound before turning on her heels, leading the way with the other woman by her side. The blond haired male could only watch sadly with Ruby in his arms, Yin was in elementary school at the time. It wasn't until five weeks later that Raven came back alone, her clothes stained with blood and her eyes clouded with emotions he couldn't pick out. One look at her and Taiyang had already expected the worst. For the next few years he fell into a depression and constantly went out to drink at the bar whenever his anniversary with Summer approached. Sometimes he came home really drunk, ambling to his room and pass out in minutes without acknowledging the kids when they tried to greet him.

It wasn't until Qrow decided to intervene after Yin took it upon himself to raise Ruby to the best of his ability that Taiyang got his shit together and obtained an actual job to support his family. Raven hadn't been seen since the incident and continues to avoid everyone, which was fine by the blond. He had his assumptions and never forgave her for what she did.

"Dad, are you all right?" Yin asked, noticing that the older blond was staring off into space. "You have that faraway look in your eyes again."

"Follow me you two. I don't want something like this to happen again, but since things are getting serious I want you two to be well-armed as possible." Patting Ruby on the shoulder, Taiyang led his two children into the bedroom and made his way to the closet. Rummaging around he pulled out what seemed to be a rectangular-sized box.

"What's that?" Ruby asked curiously, trying to look past his shoulders in hopes of having a glimpse of the box.

"...I saved this weapon for the time being, afraid that you and Yin were too young to get into this type of thing. It was the only thing Raven was able to bring back..." Taiyang spoke, turning around with something in his hand. It was a Blacktail. Because Summer was quite fast and accurate on her own, she didn't feel comfortable with using a powerful weapon, so a moderately powerful weapon like a Blacktail felt comfortable to her. "Summer's prized weapon."

"For me? Really?" Ruby asked when the gun was placed in her hand, holding it with care. She usually played with Yin's toy gun when she was a child before using Taiyang's rusty revolver as a beginner. Holding onto a weapon that belonged to her mother seemed so surreal, yet deep down she felt very comfortable wielding it. "Are you sure this is okay?"

"Summer would've loved you to have it and it would make me feel a bit better knowing you have that on you." He glanced over at Yin who was leaning by the doorway. "How's your weapon coming along?"

"Just need to adjust some things, but over all Ember Celica is good to go." Because Yin opted using both hands for combat, Ember Celica is the name of his two HK VP70 semi-automatic pistols. "They're currently at Qrow's shop because I'm working out some kinks."

"Perhaps it would be a good idea to take you kids back out to the shooting range and sharpen your skills." Taiyang mused, watching Ruby look over her mother's weapon from every angle, making sure the safety was in place so she didn't accidentally shoot a hole through the floor. "You never know what else could happen out there."

"Then after school tomorrow I'll head to Qrow's shop so I can get Ember Celica ready." Yin pulled out his Scroll to make a reminder for himself.

"Can I use Mom's weapon for a test run?" Ruby questioned when she heard their conversation. She had been so engrossed with what she was doing that she zoned out for a good minute or so. "I'd like to get use to it and get an idea of what I'm working with."

"Of course you can. Since Summer never gave the gun a name, would you like to name it in her honor?" Taiyang asked, watching as his youngest child tilted her head to the side to think.

"Hmmm...I'm gonna name it Crescent Rose!" She quipped and smiled brightly much like Summer did. "Yeah! I like that name!"

"You're naming the gun after that scythe from that PC game we play?" Yin's eyebrow raised up with surprise.

"Yeah, didn't you name yours the same way? You wouldn't stop talking my ears off about how great the yellow gauntlets were on your character!" Ruby stuck her tongue out playfully, knowing that she won the verbal fight. "After all, Crescent Rose is an amazing sniper-rifle scythe, so I gotta do it!"

"Yeah, yeah I got it. Now come on, you still have school to get ready for." Pushing himself off the wall, he turned around and disappeared down the hallway, yelling over his shoulder, "I'll be in your room! Don't stay too long cause you also need sleep!"

"Yin's growing into a responsible young man and you're growing into a responsible young lady before my very eyes. I can't be anymore prouder to be your dad." Taiyang nodded his head before looking at Ruby. "Better not let your brother wait long."

"Do you think Mom's happy where she is?" Ruby asked as she walked out the room, looking at Taiyang with curiosity. "I hope to live up to her expectations..."

"Yes kiddo, I believe she's really happy where she is and I'm willing to wager she's watching over you no matter what." He smiled to her and patted her shoulder with reassurance. "Don't worry too much, just being our daughter is enough to make us smile to ear to ear. If Summer was here, she'd tell you that she wouldn't trade anything in the world for you and she'd thank you for making her a mother."

* * *

 _Inside the apartment..._

"As you are well aware, those two new recruits were great in their first mission to the outside world. Deery excelled in taking charge and giving out orders, she'll make a good leader one day. Perry is getting better at his shooting, but I feel like the boy should stick with knives. Some of his bullets barely hit anything except the walls."

"That's minor detail, he'll improve over time. Excellent, I'm glad they were able to perform well under your careful eye. Well done, Lieutenant." Adam spoke into his Scroll, clearly pleased with the report. "I think the newbies are rubbing off on you."

"Thank you very much, sir. I do my best to make sure they prove themselves loyal and useful for the Fang." There was a pause, then the voice asked, "You sound breathless, is everything alright?"

"Came back from the gym, I worked out pretty hard today."

"Is that right?" There was skepticism laced within the tone. "You normally spar against others for a work out..."

"Are you questioning me, Lieutenant?" Adam growled with irritation, holding back the urge to crush his Scroll with his bare hands. "I'll have you know that the only thing here that can relieve me of my energy is a gym."

"O-Of course not, sir. My apologies."

"Good. Word on the street is that the man himself, Jacques Schnee, is planning on making a special appearance at one of his...yearly banquets for royalty soon. Get the others up to speed and begin the planning, we have to stay ahead of him."

"Yes, sir."

"Keep me up to date." Hanging up on the call, Adam placed the Scroll on the table before turning his head to glance at Blake's room. Blake was in there and she purposely locked him out; she burst out of his room and found solitude within her own, locking the door straight away. However, she was in there much longer than he would like. Getting to his feet he walked over and raised a hand, rapping his knuckles against it.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Blake."

"...go away Adam." A voice from behind the door reached his ears, sounding both irritated and hurt. The faunus was standing with her back against the door, gripping the silver knob so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. She felt violated...was violated and her body was trembling like there was no tomorrow. She knew Adam had tendency for violence when things didn't go his way, but she never knew how far he'd go. "I'm not in the mood...don't talk to me."

"You can't stay away from me, my darling. Not forever anyway, don't think for a second I couldn't do anything worse." He replied to her, oblivious to her feelings or well-being for that matter. "I hope you'll be more... _aware_ of who you hang out with." When he didn't hear a response, he turned on his heels and walked away, disappearing into his room.

"Damn it..." Blake whispered once she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore. Shuffling her way to the bathroom she took a deep breath and looked at the mirror. She could see the large welt getting comfortable on her right cheek, obviously from where he repeatedly hit her with his hand. There were also red marks along shoulders and collarbone, but the most concerning part were the ones along her neck. How the hell am I supposed to cover this up for tomorrow?

 _Ping!_

"Hmm? Was that my Scroll going off?" Reaching over, she glanced at the message from an unknown number. Feeling skeptical she unlocked the screen and looked at it.

 **Yin: Yo Blake, it's Yin Xiao Long, one of the blonds from yesterday. Sorry if you find this creepy or out of the blue, but...um...I kinda asked Pyrrha for your number since you kinda left and all. A-A-Anyways, now that you have my contact info feel free to let me know how to be of service. I'll do my best to get to know you better, i-i-if you'd like.**

There was a semi-embarrassed emoji at the end, but the faunus was surprised that the blond reached out to her. She didn't even ask for his name, and yet here he was making the first move. Leaving the bathroom, she collapsed on the bed and typed away, feeling the need to respond back to him just to be respectful.

 **Blake: No, it's okay. Sorry I didn't say goodbye properly, but I look forward to getting to know you better as well.**

 **Yin: I feel the same way! I just know we're gonna be the best of friends.**

 **Blake: What makes you say that?**

 **Yin: It's just a gut feeling I have. You know, like butterflies in the stomach kind of thing.**

 **Blake: Heh, if you say so :)**

 **Yin: Sorry, but did I disturb you? It is 10:30pm after all.**

 **Blake: You're alright, I'm just laying here in bed.**

 **Yin: Well, then I gotta head out; honestly wasn't expecting a message so soon. Prepping my sister for her first day at school tomorrow and I still have homework to finish up.**

 _He has a sister?_ Blake paused to mull over the thought, her ears perked on full alert. She knew who Pyrrha was, she knew who Sun was and she now knows who the other blond is. Then her mind clicked as she remembered the girl who was talking with Pyrrha.

 **Blake: Oh, is she the one who was with Pyrrha that time? She has such a bubbly personality.**

 **Yin: Yeah, her name's Ruby!**

 **Blake: That's a precious name. Out of curiosity, does she work anywhere or is she just a full-time student?**

 **Yin: She works at the CinnaBun Cafe.**

Blake's heart came to a stop when she read the name, her Scroll slipping out of her fingers and lay on on the sheets. Her eyes were wide and she felt herself having trouble breathing. _Oh no, Adam planned that attack for days!_ Reaching for the Scroll she typed with trembling fingers.

 **Blake: Is she all right?!**

 **Yin: Yeah, she's fine but one of the co-owners got shot. She's recovering so Ruby and I will probably pay her a visit soon.**

 **Blake: I'm so sorry that it happened.**

 **Yin: It's okay, it wasn't your fault so you don't have to apologize Blake.**

 _You have no idea just how wrong you are._ Blake shook her head, trying to dislodge the thoughts from occupying her mind.

 **Yin: Anyways, Ruby is yelling for me so I gotta go.**

 **Blake: Okay. Thanks for the small talk Yin, I really appreciate it.**

 **Yin: Any time you need me, I'll be here. Goodnight Blake!**

 _God damn it...what do I do now?_ The faunus thought, looking at the message before setting an alarm on her Scroll so she could wake up on time. She burrowed deeper into her bed, curling tighter among the sheets. _How do I tell him that while I may not have had a hand in the attack...I'm associated with the person who planned it all out._

* * *

 _The next morning..._

"Hey Ruby!"

"Hi Jaune."

"What? You unhappy to see me or something?" The blond questioned as he fell into step with her. All the other first years bustled around them on their way to orientation, chattering loudly. "Or is it because of what happened at the cafe? Pyrrha told me because she had the television on and the news anchor was reporting in, but we didn't know the final verdict."

"Yeah..."

"Sorry about what happened. Is there anything I can do to help cheer you up?"

"Just being yourself gives me all the comfort I need." She spared him a small smile before adding, "I heard that Velvet's surgery was successful and they extracted the bullet from her wound. It'll be a few more days in recovery so Coco's been staying over there instead of at the cafe."

"That sounds about right, I'd be worried too if someone close to me got hurt in a shoot out." Jaune nodded his head with agreement, formulating a plan to ask Pyrrha if she wanted to lend him a hand in getting Velvet a basket of items. "How is the cafe by the way? I saw little shards of glass during one of my deliveries all over the ground, the police still had the sidewalk taped off."

"Yatsu said the walls would have to be repaired and all the light fixtures will have to be replaced." Ruby replied, taking a seat in the classroom and watched as Jaune took the seat next to hers. "The windows are also going to be replaced too, we've been careful to make sure all the pieces inside were picked up. Can't walk around with open-toed shoes."

"Is there a consideration of starting a fundraiser of sorts?" The blond asked, rummaging around for a writing utensil in his bag. "I'd love to pitch in a couple of lien if it'll make a difference."

"I haven't heard much, but I'll be sure to ask at our next staff meeting. Because of the attack, I can only guess that the rules and regulations are gonna change." Ruby's eyes then lit up with happiness and she said, "Thanks Jaune for that idea. You'll be the first to know once I receive some more information."

"Maybe I could swing my the shop as well. Mom and Dad came up over the weekend and they're crashing at my place so they can get to the shop easier."

"Is your place big enough for the three of you?" asked Ruby, raising an eyebrow at him. "Not that I've been over before..."

"While my place is big, I asked Pyrrha if I could crash with her for awhile. She does live by herself you know."

"She does?"

"Sometimes Ren goes over to keep her company, but he's rooming with his girlfriend Nora."

"Ren and Nora?"

"Settle down everyone! Please settle down!" The green-haired professor, a man known as Oobleck, zoomed into the room before Jaune could explain. His clothing wasn't in the tidiest of shapes – Ruby could practically see the differently colored socks peeking from the shoes – and he was all over the place, literally. "I am Doctor Oobleck, Doctor not Professor! You will address me as such! I shall go over the syllabus and then we'll go straight into Chapter 1! We're gonna move fast because there's history to be made! Don't fall behind!"

 _I'll fill you in after class._ Jaune scribbled on the corner of his paper, making sure to get her attention before they got caught in Oobleck's rambling.

* * *

 _At the Schnee Mansion..._

Eis all but read the paper with deep concentration, his eyes glued heavily on the words. He didn't realize how engross he was with the news that he didn't hear Klein enter the parlor. The servant had a tray of coffee which he placed down on the table, careful not to disrupt anything as he added the correct amount of sugar and cream into the liquid. Taking a step back and waiting for half an hour, he cleared his throat.

"Is something troubling you, Sir?" Eis finally glanced up to see Klein standing there, a concerned expression on his face. "Your brows were knitted together so tightly I was afraid they'd stay like that forever."

"Klein, do you know where the waitress that had been shot is?"

"Yes, sir. Miss Velvet Scarlatina, if I do recall her name correctly, is residing within the Vale hospital after a successful surgery. The only one who has been given special permission to stay by her side is Coco Adel, but visitors can go and see her if they call in early."

"Those mangy mongrel bastards!" The young heir threw down the paper and rose to his feet with anger. "Not only did they attack innocent people, but they had the nerve to ruin the only place that serves coffee that I enjoy drinking!"

"If it means that much to you, sir, perhaps I could go and ask for the beans Miss Scarlatina uses-"

"No Klein, that won't be necessary. That coffee, it can only be made by her hands and no one else. Should anyone try, they'd immediately fail." The white-haired male waves a hand dismissively. "How's the situation at the cafe itself?"

"Well, there's been a lot of property damage and I'm sure you may be aware of the surge of...hostility due to the event. I wouldn't be surprise if anyone related to the Schnees will be warmly welcomed anymore at the shop."

"I'm gonna head out then, to see the place for myself. Let the driver know to bring the car up to the front in ten minutes."

"Of course, sir."

"Eis." Jacques spoke as he stepped out of his office, watching as his son paused in the middle of putting on a jacket. "Before you head out, I'll have you know that there's a special guest waiting for you."

"Huh? Special guest?" Eis frowned at him, adjusting his jacket and making sure a button wasn't out of place. "Why haven't I heard of you inviting anyone? It wasn't on the schedule."

"Not everything I do has to be out in the public, I do have private matters you know."

"Yeah I know, but it's quite inconvenient when you throw something on me out of the blue."

"Don't whine, boy. Shit happens when you least expect it, it's called being an adult." Jacques narrowed his eyes threateningly. "Life isn't going to stop just because things don't go your way. This trivial thing won't last an hour or so."

"If you insist, Father." Eis sighed to himself before saying, "So, who is it this time? The last time you invited someone you almost had to call security."

"You remember Amber don't you? The noble lady that attended your 5th birthday party? I've invited her here because I believe she'd be a good match for you; she did turn out to be quite the rich gal if I do say so myself, so count yourself lucky your father has a sharp eye." Eis opened his mouth to say something when from behind his father, a dainty young woman stepped out. She had shoulder-length brown hair and there was a beauty mark below her left eye. Her outfit just screamed royalty, a woman of noble birth. There was a very expensive looking fan she had in her hands and when she saw him, she snapped it shut and smiled.

"Hello Eis baby, your future wife has come to see you." The heir took one look at her and he swore the color of his skin got deathly pale.

 _...son of a bitch. Why did it have to be her of all people?_

* * *

 **A/N** : The last thing I want to do is bump this story's rating to M, so I hope I wrote well enough to give off implied impressions! If not, Blake will probably explain in a further chapter. Ruby and Eis are set to meet up two chapters later, I can picture the scenario in my head!


	12. Chapter 12: A flash of white

**A/N** : Chapter 12 of _Ice Prince_. Thank you Shiranai Atsune for ideas and allowing me to write this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, there's no OCs. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 12: A flash of white**

 _Inside Schnee Mansion..._

Seeing that he didn't have a choice, Eis followed both his father and Amber into the large study room. Usually when Jacques had important guest come over they would retreat into a private study room, however since the guest was a soon-to-be member the patriarch of the Schnee family felt it was important to let both parties to be present in the same room.

Jacques sat at the desk while Amber sat on the couch, folding one leg over the other and placing her hands on her lap. Eis himself occupied a chair, a coffee table putting distance between them. Klein shuffled in with coffee and some light snacks before showing himself out. Helping herself to some cream and sugar, Amber raised the cup to her lips and took a drink.

"I haven't seen you since our elementary school days...we were inseparable back then." Eis spoke up, thinking it would be wise if he initiated the conversation. "Then you moved away just as I was coming into the 3rd grade...and eloped with that son of a bitch Junior Xiong! Why you decided to fall in love with a guy from a lower class is beyond me! Was I just not enough for you?!"

"Eis, I understand you've been hurt by my decision...but I can assure you that Junior and I are over. We're just friends now." Amber spoke after setting down her cup. Her eyes were filled with hurt as she gazed at him, noticing that the Schnee heir ignored her. "We broke up the moment I went to college and he opened his own bar. Now we're both successful so I can't complain. If it makes you feel any better, I never forgot about you."

"Hmph." was the only grunt she got in response.

"How has your father been lately?" Jacques questioned, getting her attention for a bit. He had been glancing back and forth between the younger occupants, making a mental note of how upset his son was exerting. "I heard he snagged a deal in Haven."

"Oh yes, he's doing exceptionally well. Currently he's trying to pass an act that will be able to rake in more lien. It seems like he's getting a lot of support last time I spoke to him." Amber replied and flashed a weary smile. Truth be told she hadn't seen her father in awhile and kind of had a fallout with him. Rebelling against her father, she took her destiny into her own hand and branched off to make her own fortune. "It has been...a long time actually since I last talked to him."

"Did you two have a fight or something?"

"It was over something incredibly stupid, but it's fine. We'll make up over time so no worries~" She assured Jacques, taking another sip of her drink. Placing it down gently she turned to face Eis. "So, Eis...have you seen any other females that...interested you? Any currently girlfriends you are keeping secret from me?"

"None."

"Eeeh? So you've been harboring your feelings all this time?" Amber's eyebrows quirked with interest and she added, "Could it be...you were waiting for my return? That's so sweet of you, my sweet honey~"

 _Like hell I'd still have left over feelings!_ Eis flexed his fingers on instinct before forcing them to wrap around the cup before him. With controlled anger he lifted the object to his lips and took a sip. The coffee no longer felt warm against his tongue and left a bitter after taste.

"I assure you, Mr. Schnee, that you'll have no regrets when I marry your beloved son." Amber said, watching as there was a small twinkle within Jacques' eyes. "I'll make sure of it!"

"Ohohoho! I expect nothing less! I look forward to welcoming you into the family!"

"I don't agree with that statement..."

"Oh Eis dearie, don't be so cold~" Amber attempted to act cute and innocent, covering her mouth behind her fan. "You know I can't hold myself back when you act like that~"

"That's it. I'm leaving." The heir rose to his feet and glared at the woman, ice blue orbs clashing against warm brown orbs. He pointed a finger and added, "Conversing with you has been a waste of my time and your presence here sickens me. Don't think your cute act will flatter me, it makes me sick."

"Eis Alfred Schnee!" Jacques slammed his hands down on his desk and stood up immediately, his eyes flashing dangerous at how rude his son was being. Eis stiffened at the sound of his middle name, knowing that his father only says his middle name whenever he stepped out of line and lowered his arm. "You sit back down and apologize to your soon-to-be wife! Now!"

"That's all right Mr. Schnee, I understand that Eis is under a lot of stress as of late. Especially after the latest attack, I couldn't fathom how much work he had to put in to save his reputation." Amber spoke evenly before Eis had a chance to open his mouth. "Don't be too harsh with him, after all, he's done well to serve your company has he not?"

"Well, you aren't wrong there." Jacques mumbled to himself, settling back in his comfort chair. "Eis has proven himself worthy, responsibility, and valuable traits notable to that of a Schnee heir. He's the best of the best..."

"See? There you go~" Amber smiled, collapsing her fan absent-mindlessly and nodded her head. "Can't just squander away raw talent like that for others to grab. It'd bring misfortune to your company, and delight to your competitors."

"Be grateful, boy, that you didn't witness the wrath of a woman of high status." The older Schnee snarled at his son, who just shrugged his shoulders in response. "Women of nobility rarely show this kind of restraint, I wouldn't be surprised if you end up receiving an earful from her later."

"Whatever." was the reply since Eis couldn't care less when it comes to his relationship life. His main interest was taking over his father's company and he couldn't let distractions detour him from his task.

"Now then, Mr. Schnee, I-"

"Please, call me Father." Jacques smiled sweetly at Amber when she spoke up, oblivious to the sickened expression on Eis' face. "After all, you'll soon marry into our family, so it's only in our best interest to get...well acquainted with each other."

"O-Of course, now as I was saying-" Eis didn't bother to listen to their conversation as he stormed out of the room. Closing his eyes and releasing a slow shaky breath, he walked off with his hands in his pockets.

 _Tch...Father went out of his way to bring me a good concubine. However, he had to bring me someone I loathed throughout the rest of my elementary school years. Even the other kids knew what had happened and bullied me._ Negative thoughts swirled within his mind, crawling around the subconscious like an unwanted parasite. Deep down he never knew how much his emotions could be stirred up just by one person, and it honestly bothered him. _She shouldn't have come back...I can't believe this..._

 _Briiing~ Briiing~_

"Who is this?" Eis answered gruffly, lifting his Scroll to his ear without looking at the ID. "Make it fast, I'm very busy."

"And quite pissed to say the least. Bad time to call?" Winter's voice floated through and the male had to restrain himself from throwing the Scroll at the next convenient wall. He didn't want to talk to another Schnee, but made an exception because it was Winter and she did tell him she'd talk to him later since their last chat. "I can practically hear the displeasure and anger in your voice. What happened?"

"Father brought someone home."

"When has he not brought someone home? Might as well turn our home into a crack house while he's at it..." Winter scoffed, adding an eye roll that Eis couldn't see in person. "Well? Confess then, who's the poor unfortunate soul this time?"

"...Amber." There was a long pause and Eis swore his sister might've hanged up on him. He was dead wrong when she spoke again with eerie rage in her voice.

"Is that the bitch who made you cry when you were a child? I still remember how inconsolable you were for days on end, you didn't even want to go to school! How I wish I was over there and give her a piece of my mind! Probably kick her ass too!"

"Father wants me to marry her, aside from making a business deal with her. Heard she made somewhat of a name for herself since the last time we met."

"He's such a glutton for money...I hope he chokes on it."

"While I do disagree with you on a daily basis because of Father's choices, I'm gonna have to side with you this one time." Eis made his way to the front door, stepping outside into the open for some privacy. "Seeing Amber again made my blood boil. I felt my...emotions beginning to run wild."

"Quite uncommon for Schnees to lose their temperament. Thought you knew that one like the back of your hand since you so graciously practice Dad's teachings religiously like a mindless vegetable."

"If you have nothing else to say instead of belittling me, then I'm gonna hang up."

"Wait...wait, don't hang up just yet. How's Whitley?"

"Whitley? Dunno, haven't seen him since being in Father's room. What do I look like to you, his babysitter?"

"Seeing as you live under the same roof as him I'd assume you'd see more of him."

"Just because I live under the same roof doesn't mean I can see him at my convenience. Hell, even you could live underneath the same roof if you bothered to come back!"

"You know I can't do that. Father and I may need to work things out if there were to be made a reality." Winter told him.

"You seem pretty content of knowing about Whitley's situation...is that the reason why you called?"

"I'll have you remember our last conversation, dear brother of mine. Keep a close eye on Whitley and his growth. Soon, he'll surpass you. And I can infer that your little...drama with Amber doesn't settle well with Father. If you keep acting up then nothing good will come your way. If you want my advice, either take Whitley out or incapacitate him so he doesn't take over the company."

"He's still a baby." Eis hissed into his Scroll as the eyebrows began to knit together. "There's no need to worry about him for now."

"Not for long he won't and by then it'll be a little too late. Of course I'd have the privilege of saying 'I told you so'." Winter warned him sternly. "After all, you were just a baby too when you were his age. I remember when–"

 _Click!_

 _Ugh...I need a drink, yet I'm a bit underage. Fine, a drive through town will help me clear my thoughts._ The heir shook his head and shoved his Scroll back into his pocket. He heard enough childhood stories from Winter to last a lifetime. Getting into the car that awaited him, the driver patiently waiting after Klein informed him what was taking the heir so long, he asked the driver to take him into town. In the end, the destination didn't make a difference. He just wanted to be away from his father's eyesight awhile.

* * *

 _Qrow's shop..._

"How's it going, Fire Cracker?" The dark-haired male questioned, leaning over the blond's shoulder with mild interest to see the boy fiddling with a piece. Even though there was a considerable amount of customers taking up occupancy in the front, he allowed his nephew to use the private back room out of the public eye to work on his weapon. "Getting anywhere yet?"

"It's going perfectly, Uncle Qrow." Yin replied, his tongue peeking out the corner of his mouth as he fiddled with one part of his weapon. "Just need to adjusting and calibrate this piece...annnnnnd, complete!" Smirking, he put the gun back together and held it up into the air like it was some kind of accolade. "Ember Celica is up and running!"

"Good for you, kiddo. You're turning out to be a mechanic just like me." Qrow nodded his head with a smile of his own. "Heard Tai is taking you and Ruby out to a shooting range."

"Yup!"

"It's been awhile since you kids were out there...I remember the first time Ruby fired a rifle and she almost dislocated her shoulder due to the recoil." Qrow released a sigh as he relished the memory fondly, drumming his fingers against his cheek. "Had to rush her to the hospital and all."

"Check it out Uncle Qrow," Twirling both guns in his hand, the blond grinned with pride and his lilac-colored orbs gleamed with playfulness. "I'm ready to kick ass now!"

"Heh, sure you are, kiddo. But it would be wise to practice shooting with one hand, that's like your one weakness." Qrow ruffled his hair with a hand. "Sure you're a demon when you wield both, however you can't hit worth a shit when you only have one of your babies in hand. Perhaps you could give Ruby a few pointers since she...nails her target with scary accuracy."

"Bah, as if I need to work on shooting with one hand." Yin scoffed, jutting out his lower lip in a pout. "I'll have to make sure to hold onto Ember Celica as tightly as I can."

"Listen, when you fight anything can happen when you least expect it. Your opponent could disengage you quickly before you can blink. Therefore, it makes it all the more urgent that you make sure you practice everything when you can. Even if it is your weakness." Qrow told him, following his nephew back out into the public area. He gently clapped the boy on the shoulder and added, "Try not to let your head get too big with ideas. It's nice to have lots of confidence every now and then. You understand?"

"Yeah."

"Now get out of here. I'm sure Ruby is waiting for you to pick her up. Tell Tai I send my regards." He stood by the door, watching as Bumblebee hummed and lazily lifted an arm in farewell.

 _I wonder if Rubes had a great day today. After all, I had a great time my first year at the university when I was her age._ The blond thought as he cruised down the street on Bumblebee, whistling a bit to himself. As he pulled up to the campus, his sister was indeed waiting for him by the curb side. She smiled brightly when she saw her brother. "What's up, short stuff? How's your first day of school?"

"So much...social interactions! Ugh, it was too much!" Ruby complained, letting out a large sigh as she got to her feet and hoisted her bag over her shoulders. "I want my breaks back and not worry about homework."

"As much as I would like to agree with you, I am quite thankful I come here for my education. There's only so much we can do during our breaks, so it's a good opportunity to get ahead while you can." Yin laughed, wiping his glasses with the edge of his shirt to get rid of some smudges. "And besides, I could ruin my mind if I play too much video games."

"I see you got Ember Cselica back in business." Ruby noted, eying the two guns that were tucked away in the compartment. "That means we can go out to the shooting range with Dad soon, right?"

"Yup!" Yin replied, driving out of the parking lot and into the street. "Can't wait to fire the puppies!"

"Speaking of which, Dad wants us to pick up dinner. He won't be home because he's stuck at work."

"Huh? What places are open at this hour?" questioned Yin as he slowed down, pulling over so Ruby could safely look at her Scroll. Luckily the traffic wasn't too bad, but it's better to be safe than sorry. He also didn't trust Ruby to text with only one hand and the blond had a policy while carrying guests: Both hands above the waist. "Not that it's that late..."

"I don't know about you but I'm been craving for pizza lately. I'm sure Jaune has the restaurant open! Besides, the Wild West was in the opposite direction, so they're out of the question and I wouldn't want to turn around since we're over here." Ruby chirped with eagerness, putting away her Scroll and wrapped her arms around her brother. "This will be your first time going to the pizza parlor so, this is exciting for both you and I!"

"Haven't you already been to the place?"

"Yeah...but I'm being excited for the both of us!"

* * *

 _Papa Jaune's..._

"Welcome~" A cheerful woman spoke from behind the counter as the siblings walked in. She had shoulder length blonde hair and her eyes were filled with such warmth that Ruby immediate deduced she was talking to Mrs. Arc. There was a lot about her that Jaune embodied, so now the red-haired girl knew where most of his genes came from. "What can I get you kids?"

"One large cheese pizza with pepperoni and sausage!" Ruby ordered, bounding up with a joyful spring in her step. Turning her head she didn't miss the large gurgle noise coming from her brother's stomach. "Make that an extra large!"

"May I also ask for salami and ham?" Yin added after looking over the toppings on display for him to choose from. He then turns to his sister and asked, "Rubes, shall we just get two large pizzas then?"

"Umm, then we'll have one large cheese pizza with pepperoni and sausage and another cheese pizza with salami and ham!" Ruby nodded her head with agreement. "Therefore there's leftovers for Dad when he comes back! That's perfect!"

"You got it! Two pizzas coming right up~" The owner went into the back and brought out two well wrapped balls of dough that had been resting in the fridge. Washing her hands thoroughly she went straight to work.

"You know, you make pizzas just like Jaune." Ruby commented, getting the woman's attention from where she was roughly kneading one ball of dough. "Even the technique is basically the same!"

"Oh my, are you two friends of my Jaune? I hope he hasn't caused any problems~" His mother laughed, tossing the dough up and catching it with the back of her knuckles. Once it was the right size, she did the same thing to the other ball of dough. "And here I thought he'd have some problems making new friends! The only other friend I know is Pyrrha. What a darling sweetheart she is~"

"Jaune's great and he's an amazing pizza maker!" Ruby replied, watching as the tomato sauce was spread over both and the ingredients were evenly distributed. Once everything was properly placed, Mrs. Arc popped them into the oven and set the timer. Wiping her hands on her apron she leaned over the counter and smiled.

"It makes me happy hearing such cheerful words! You're making this momma proud! But that boy can be dense at times...perhaps even oblivious!"

"How so?" asked Yin, watching as the woman gave an airy sigh of grief.

"You see, Jaune isn't the only person who works here when he gets the chance. Pyrrha Nikos, the smart and beautiful red-haired woman, works here too when she has room in her schedule. And, perhaps known to almost everyone, she has a small crush on my son; I saw small because it has a chance to blossom. Honestly I could push him a bit, but deep down I understand that these feelings take time to develop." Mrs. Arc sighed again, flipping a strand of hair that tumbled in her face. "What's a mother to do? Sometimes it can be frustrating..."

"Coco even teased him about it during our lunch breaks. She tells me how dense he can be, but really enjoys how embarrassed he gets when the subject pops up." Ruby said, giving Yin a wink. "The tips of his ears turn red like tomatoes and his tongue just flops. The blurbs that tumble out his mouth is really funny to hear!"

"I bet we all do something stupid when someone we feel affections for comes into our line of sight." Her brother chuckled, leaning against an arm. "What's worse is when they invade your personal space. The scent from either their hair or body is enough to drive someone crazy!"

"You say that like you actually have experience from dating someone." Ruby frowned at him, narrowing her eyes as if to challenge him to debunk the statement. "You haven't date anyone once in your life!"

"Well neither have you!"

"I see you sneaking peeks from the stairs when Dad watches his late night shows! You even let out some kind of weird noises and your face contorts into what I can only describe as your constipated expression!"

"RUBY! Those aren't for your eyes to see! I'm suppose to be protecting your innocence! What am I suppose to tell Dad?! He's gonna freak!" Yin gaped at her in shock before his eyes flashed red. "And how come you never told me you were eavesdropping on me?! I can't have my sister be a little sneak!"

 _DING~_

"It must be nice being young and rambunctious like you two!" Mrs. Arc laughed as she went to check up on the pizzas. Once she deduced the food to be done, she pulled them both out, cut them both into twelve equal pieces and boxed them. Setting them by the ringer she typed away at the keys and said, "And that'll be $10 even~"

"Huh? But aren't two large pizzas with more than one topping supposed to come out as...?" Yin glanced at both the menu and the number on the register, his eyes going back to their original hue. Within his mind he already crunched out the numbers so he was surprised to see that the total amount was less than what he originally thought. "Are you sure you got the total cost right?"

"Call it a special treat, and you two have been so nice~" She smiled, waiting for the blond to fish out some lien from his pocket. "All the customers I see are either elderly customers or really small kids, like elementary school small. My first time serving college students demands for a special occasion!"

"Is that so?" Yin asked, handing the boxes to Ruby who was careful to have her hands placed on the side instead of directly in the middle. "You've never served students like us?"

"Well, not at this location. Back where we normally live I see them practically everyday, but driving down here while Jaune's at school...yup! Definitely a first~" She walked them out and watched as the blond secured the pizza tightly to the bike. "Please look after my son when you can, since I'm sure you two go to the same school as he does based off the uniform~ He's a nice boy but I can't help but worry about him at times!"

"Yup! No worries!" Ruby replied as she hopped on behind Yin, wrapping her arms around his waist as the engine purred to life. "Pyrrha, Yin and I will watch over him in your stead!"

"Such sweet and reliable dears you two are~ Do come back even if you aren't hungry, I'd enjoy some company. Be careful on your way home~" Mrs. Arc smiled at them before disappearing back into the shop.

"She's such a sweet woman, I like her!" Yin spoke as he came to a stop at a traffic light, a smile upon his face. "I might take her up on her offer and see what wisdom she may share. Perhaps even an embarrassing childhood story of Jaune!"

"Not that it's any of my concern or anything, but...she's already married." Ruby told him as a matter-of-fact. "And...a lot older than you so no funny business."

"Age is nothing but a number, Rubes. If you love someone then it shouldn't matter!" Yin replied cheerfully, waiting for the light to turn green. Once it did he happily pressed down on the petal, laughing when the engine made a 'poot' 'poot' noise. "After all, love is a really powerful and raw emotion!"

"Ehhh? Is that so?" Mulling over it, Ruby nuzzled her face against Yin's back and said, "Then, I love you Yin!"

"I love you too Rubes! But you can't just confess to just about anyone, I am your brother after all. It has to be someone you truly truly TRULY care for, from the bottom of your heart."

"But I care for you from the bottom of my heart."

"I know~ And I reciprocate your feeling but I can't love you the way lovers do, not that deep. You have to find your other half, the person who will make you whole. In other words, your soul mate!" At that moment, a limousine drove up next to them. For a split second Ruby noticed a brief flash of white from beyond the window out the corner of her eye before the vehicle made a right turn.

 _Huh? Who was that in the back seat?_ The red-haired girl thought as she continued to gaze off in the direction of the limousine. _I couldn't see clearly...but the hair was pure white...like snow._

"Rubes?! Don't zone out while I'm driving! You could fall off! Rubes!" Yin's shouting got her attention and she hastily gripped his jacket. The older of the two released a sigh of relief. "What was my one rule while riding Bumblebee?"

"Both hands above the waist!" Ruby repeated like it was ingrained in her mind.

"Uh huh, and what happened just then?"

"I was distracted...therefore both hands weren't on the waist..." Yin sighed and just coasted along at a steady pace.

"That's okay, it happens sometimes...at least you didn't get hurt. I don't want to risk you getting an injury and Dad breathing down my neck about it. So, what was it that got your attention?"

"...no. I don't know what I saw. It was only for a brief moment." was the reply. "I've never seen anything...so pure before..."

"Hmmm? Pure?" Yin questioned. "What do you mean by that?"

"Mmmm, forget about it! Probably my eyes playing tricks on me." Ruby stated as they approached the airship that'd take them back to Patch. "Let's go home and eat~ I'm starving!"


	13. Chapter 13: Check Ups

**A/N** : Chapter 13 of _Ice Prince_. Thank you Shiranai Atsune for ideas and allowing me to write this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, there's no OCs. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Check Ups**

 _The next morning..._

Normally Blake walked by Adam's side without much trouble, since she never had a sliver of doubt as a member of the Fang as well as his girlfriend. However today she lingered just slightly behind him and avoided his gaze which seemed to be every five seconds. Despite the slightly warm weather she had a scarf around her neck to cover up the marks on her skin; Adam was never the gentle when it comes to bedroom rules, he loved exerting his dominance and he would use whatever means necessary.

 _Ugh I feel like his fingers are still all over me...inside me as well..._ She grumbled to herself, her fingers gripping the strap of her school bag tightly. Her ears, hidden behind her bow, couldn't lay flat against her skull due to the restriction but they still twitched with discomfort. _Crawling, caressing, pinching, scratching and irritating every patch of skin. No amount of showers could ever rid me of this feeling that I'm experiencing._

"Hmmmm...that's strange. There seems to be less faunus students walking around, and it's not too early. For that matter, I assumed there'd be a lot of them roaming around." The red-haired male glanced around with suspicion, sensing something different in the wind. "Did we miss anything, Blake? ….Blake?" When he didn't get a response, Adam watched as his partner walked briskly pass him, almost like she didn't noticed him coming to a halt.

 _No matter just how hard I try to not think about it, the feeling is like a persistent itch! How do I get rid of it? It's annoying and it's driving me crazy!_ The faunus could feel her cheeks heat up and she squeezed her eyes shut before opening them back, keeping them on the ground in front of her. _I...I don't want to feel like this anymore! I want it to stop..._

"Blake! Come back here! Stop moving forward!" Adam called after her but didn't bother to go after her when she ignored him. Growling irritably to himself, he turned his head back and forth with mild nervousness. _Something is strange and I need to get to the bottom of it. Perhaps that way? I smell some rats..._

"Hey! You there!" A gruff voice spoke and the bow on Blake's head twitched, getting her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see two military-dressed soldiers standing before her. They didn't look very friendly and she noticed that there were other faunus students like her standing to the far right, their eyes ranging from displeasure and rage to shyness and fright.

"Me?" Her golden-colored eyes widened with shock, surprised that she didn't pay attention to her surroundings. "Are you...talking to me?"

"Yes you! Come here!" One of them motioned with a finger. When she came into an arm-length away, the soldier continued speaking. "All faunus should be accompanied with someone at all times! Why are you walking around alone?"

"Wait...what? I was just walking with-?!" She turned around to see that Adam was no longer by her side. She was alone to face both soldiers. A feeling of anxiousness and worry settled in her stomach like a hard brick. "A-Adam? Where'd you go?"

"Adam...? Who is this 'Adam'?" One of the soldiers asked, looking over her head to see who she was referring to. "Your imaginary friend?"

"Is he perhaps another faunus or is he a human?" The other one added, his mouth turning into a thin line. "Because if he was the former, then we'll have to run through our faunus check. Should he be the latter, then you wouldn't be in this mess."

"But he was just- You don't understand, he was right here." Blake couldn't believe what was happening, full on panic mood settling in. "I know I was walking by him on the way over here. He couldn't have left me this quickly..."

"Seeing as there's no one by the name 'Adam', I must ask you to comply and not struggle much."

"Hey! Let go!" Blake shouted as the soldiers grabbed her wrists, her eyes widened when her scarf was loosening around her neck because of how much thrashing she was doing. The other faunus students wanted to step in, but one of the soldiers yelled at them to stay in line. _Oh no! I have to cover up the marks! They'll no doubt question me about them!_

"Come with us now!"

"Don't make this any more difficult than it needs to be!"

"Let me go! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"She's with me! Excuse me! Pardon me!" A voice spoke up and Pyrrha pushed her way forward through the line, putting a hand on Blake's shoulder. The faunus stopped struggling, watching the red-haired student from the corner of her eye. "Sorry about that, but please understand that she's also a student here."

"With all do respect, we were ordered by General Ironwood to investigate any and all faunus that are wondering around unescorted." One of the soldiers grunted, taking a step back with his hands now behind his back. "No faunus are to be left unchecked."

"I was in the restroom and forgot to tell her about the new policy via Scroll messaging; since we're in the same class I figured I was going to wait for her at the usual spot. However, I seemed to have gotten lost and wound up over here. Please don't handle her so roughly, she's really well-behaved. Honest!"

"Well...if this was only her first offense..." Both soldiers looked at one another before nodding with agreement. "Fine, we'll be lenient this time around. Some of those folks in line have gotten more than just a warning."

"Next time, keep a closer eye on your...faunus friend." The other soldier added, his eyes moving back and forth between both students. "We won't be so kind."

"Yes, yes I assure you this won't happen again! Now if you two fine gentlemen will excuse us..." Pyrrha smiled, herding Blake away from the check point. Once they were at a respectable distance, she sighed and based on how Blake was shaking with anger, she wasn't too thrilled with the confrontation of military grunts. "Sorry I couldn't arrive on time, but your shouting helped me pinpoint your location. Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, t-thanks for stepping in like that. I would've done something I'd regret later." Blake said as she adjusted her clothing, praying that Pyrrha wouldn't question if she accidentally seen the marks on her skin. "What is the new policy you said before? I've never seen anything like this..."

"It's this new system that came into affect just this morning actually. Out of the blue if you ask me, honestly a lot of faunus here were caught unaware. There's another check point at the other end of the school, as far as I know." Pyrrha shook her head with a frown. "Apparently Jacques Schnee and James Ironwood had a meeting in regards to the attack and this is what they came up with in retaliation."

"So they decided to just punish faunus as a whole? That's unfair and unjustifiable!" Blake felt her blood boil with anger, but despite being mad she felt guilty because this new order was a response to Adam's plan. Looking around she noticed that there weren't many faunus students walking around, no doubt held up by the guards. She curled her fingers tightly. "Why...Why couldn't have I prevented such a thing to happen?"

"Blake..."

"I...I could've put a stop to it."

"What do you mean?" The red-haired student looked at her friend with wonder and confusion. This was the first time she bare witnessed the faunus having a meltdown. "I don't understand, please tell me what's ailing you. Is it something I can help you with?"

"Pyrrha...I-"

"Blake." Both females turned their heads as Adam approached them, hands in his pockets in a nonchalant manner. His eyes were conveying sparks of anger and if Blake looked close enough there were of blood on the corners of his shirt. It wasn't too obvious so he didn't bother rushing back to change into something clean. "May I speak with you...privately?"

"I-I'll leave you two alone then..." Pyrrha said when she noticed just how terrifying Adam's glare lingered on her. Making a small gesture of farewell, she hurried off like her life depended on it. Once she disappeared out of sight, Adam allowed himself to relax almost briefly.

"What do you want?" Blake seethed, frustrated that Adam chased away Pyrrha and absolutely furious that he didn't defend her like Pyrrha did. He practically threw her to the wolves so to speak. "And for that matter, where the hell were you out there?!"

"Nature called." was the response and Blake all but huffed with annoyance, turning her head to the side to avoid looking at him. "Don't be like that, my darling. You know I'd defend you at the drop of a dime if I were there."

"I've never felt so humiliated when those soldiers grabbed me! You left me, Adam. You. Left. Me!" The rush of adrenaline that coursed through her veins as she yelled at him, it was so exhilarating. Her molten golden eyes stared indignantly into his crimson orbs. "This is one thing I'll never ever forgive you for."

"Don't be a fool, Blake. Forgiveness...is an emotion that weak humans cling to." He replied, leaning his head back to let out a laugh. Once his chuckles subsided, he glared right back at her. "Nothing can compare to the hurt the faunus have been subjected to at the hands of humans."

"There is no excuse to the mistreatment, you're right...however I couldn't imagine this to be the response. Now the faunus will never get the equality they so deserve." She felt something touch her cheek and realized it was his hand. The offending appendages slowly trailed over her skin and she quickly brushed them away. "Adam, I'm being serious here."

"Why are you so worried? We're getting results, we're aggravating humans into retaliation!"

"But at what cost?!"

"It doesn't matter the cost. Everything...is a necessary sacrifice for the faunus as a whole." Still sensing the doubt, Adam just shook his head with disappointment. Turning on his heels he said, "The Fang will never back away from challenges, you know that better than anyone else. If you can't handle something weak as this pity rule, then you need to be stronger. Your mission...is also coming close to hand. I have a feeling like today will be your lucky day."

 _Just how far have you fallen? How far have you twisted the way of the Fang?_ Blake watched as he walked off, her eyes burning a hole in his back. _You no longer care how many lives will be lost. All you care about...is making sure you get what you want. And you say your methods are justified and right...all for the sake of faunus kind.  
_

* * *

 _At the hospital..._

"Velvet, you have visitors!" A nurse spoke politely from behind the closed door. Some visitors love to have time to themselves, so the staff normally knock on the door twice before speaking. "Shall I let them in?"

"Oh? I didn't know I had other people come over today." The bed-ridden woman turned with interest, a magazine resting lightly in hand. Coco was sitting in the chair next to her peeling an apple with a knife, but also glanced up in wonder. "Yes please, send them in~"

"Hey Boss! Hi Velvet!" Ruby said as she walked in first, followed by Yin, Jaune, Sun and Neptune. The nurse bid them all a good day and went about her business, closing the door softly so they could talk in peace. "I hope you don't mind if I brought some friends, and my brother!"

"Wow, I didn't expect all of you to come!" Velvet set her magazine down on the table, crossing her arms over her lap and smiled at them. "But I'm so happy to see all of you~"

"Damn, now the room's so stuffy!" Coco laughed as she was pushed closer to Velvet, the faunus leaning her head against the brunette's shoulder. "Well, I can't say I hate this layout. Aren't you kids supposed to be at school?"

"It's still early, we have some time before class." Jaune told her, running a hand through his messy hair. He looked as though he just got out of bed. "Of course, this little pow-wow was a little last minute, so please excuse my appearance."

"Professor Oobleck's running late for some reason, sent us a message through our Scrolls that we would be starting about an hour later than normal." Neptune replied, waving his Scroll in the air for a bit. "So, Yin, Sun, and I are in no rush."

"How are you feeling, Velvet?" The blond-haired faunus asked before handing her a gift basket, his tail curling up with happiness. "Oh, this is for you! We all pitched in a little bit and quickly swung by the market before coming here. Hope you love it!"

"That's so kind of you all~ Please put on the table, it looks fabulous!" Velvet said cheerfully before continuing, "I'm feeling a lot better than when I first came in. The doctors say that I can return to work in the next few days~ Good news is I'll be discharged no later than tomorrow for sure."

"The bullet didn't hit anything vital, which is such a relief." Coco explained, getting an all around soft whoops and hollers. They were after all, in an hospital so loud voices weren't particularly welcomed. "Of course, I'll make sure Velvet gets more rest and relaxation. I have to make sure she's in tip-top shape before going back to the cafe."

"Oh Coco, you're so sweet~" Velvet smiled, giggling when she received a kiss to the temple.

"I can stop by the cafe and see if there's anything I can help with after school." Ruby informed them with a smile. "I heard Fox and Yatsu would be there, so let me be helpful at least."

"Don't stay too late okay? Dad's planning to take us to the gun range tomorrow after school for a bit." Yin told her before asking, "You have Crescent Rose on you?"

"It's in my bag." Ruby pointing to the bag by her feet. "The safety is on."

"Good. Wouldn't want it to go off."

"We could lend a hand or two if carrying heavy loads are a requirement. Right, Neptune?" Sun grinned at his roommate, flexing his arms to make a point. "Better put our guns to good use!"

"It would be nice to help the cafe get back on its feet." The blue-haired male agreed, nodding his head and smiling. "I'll help out for as long as I can."

"That's the spirit!" Sun draped an arm over Neptune's shoulders and grinned. "Glad to have you on board!"

"Any news of future attack plans? Or who the true identities of our attackers were?" Coco questioned the group, lightly intertwining her fingers with Velvet. "I haven't been keeping up with anything lately...seeing as I was worried sick here at the hospital."

"Officer Cinder says she's looking into it and sent out investigation parties. So far she hasn't found any particular leads into new attacks." Yin offered, watching as the brunette's expression drop. He knew that she wanted nothing more than to bring those who caused her hurt to justice. "However, she says she'll inform me of any details if anything pops up."

"You spend so much time at the police station, I wonder if you are infatuated with her." Ruby deadpanned, getting a few teasing glances from the others. "It's either that or you just like women in uniform."

"R-Ruby! Don't be ridiculous!" The blond spluttered, waving his hands with dismissal. "I-I just want my sister to be in a safe environment! A-A-And I want to prepare for the worst case scenario..."

"...okay fine. Then the next time you go to the station, I'll come with you and see if you actually get information or if you're ogling the head officer." Ruby stared him down, leaving no room for argument. Then she turned to address Velvet, "I'm so happy you are okay. When I saw you on the ground, I was...I-I w-was..."

"Sorry for worrying you, Ruby~" Velvet apologized as the girl quickly wiped away the tears. "Honestly I too, was worried that I wouldn't have made it. But as a survivor, it just empowers me to try my best to help others. I won't let a devastating attack from the White Fang get me down!"

"Speaking of the White Fang, who or what are they?" asked Yin out of curiosity. "Through reading the textbooks of Professor Port's teachings, I'm surprised they're still around just to get back at the Schnees."

"Well, they started up as a peaceful mafia group fighting for faunus equality. However, their old leader stepped down and a new one rose. Unlike his predecessor, the new leader favored a much violent approach. Soon the once peaceful group turned violent and they began to pick fights against the Schnees." Neptune filled him in. "Lately the two groups haven't done anything because the White Fang spent time to regroup and strengthen their forces."

"Then the attack on the cafe was planned just to make a statement that the White Fang are back in action, isn't it?" Coco mused to herself, drumming her fingers against her chin. "What a bunch of...ugh, I don't even know what to call them. To think that our establishment served that purpose makes my blood boil over."

"Careful Coco, you might bust a vein~" Velvet said gently, rubbing light circles over the back of Coco's hand with a thumb. The brunette released a sigh and smiled, simply enjoying the simple gesture. "Some things in life you just have no control over."

"Question, why can't the Schnees and the White Fang just get along?" Ruby asked as she bounced on the balls of her feet. "I'm sure if both groups sat together they'd find a way to come to an agreement of sorts."

"Rubes that's like asking for a group of Grimm Ursa to sit with a team of huntress." Yin sighed, shaking his head with a smile. "Those two factions would be at each others throats the moment they had a chance."

"Well, I'd rather talk it out if there's an opportunity to persuade my enemies than use my fists...which you seem to favor a lot."

"I do appreciate the 'punch first ask questions later' kind of approach." Yin agreed before adding, "However, you wouldn't hesitate to dispatch your opponents with Crescent Rose."

"Yeah...you got me there." Ruby replied, chuckling and rubbing the back of her neck with a hand. The students chattered with one another until it was getting close to class time. Picking up their belongings, they said their goodbyes and left the two of them to themselves.

"Oh, Ruby one second..." Coco spoke up since the younger of the group was the last to leave. Getting a puzzled look, the brunette continued speaking, "Could you let Fox and Yatsu know when you're gonna swing by the cafe? I would send them messages, but I was so worried about Velvet that I seemed to have left mine back in the office. Also let them know Velvet's condition, I'm sure they must be worried sick about her."

"Yup! Sure thing!" Ruby smiled before waving goodbye.

"What was the hold up? One minute you were at the back and the next you didn't show up." Yin questioned as he waited for his sister to show, already straddling Bumblebee and feeling the engine purr underneath him. The others have already left, Jaune giving Pyrrha a lift on his bicycle while Sun and Neptune decided to race each other on foot. "Was it Coco?"

"Yeah but it was just work stuff, so there's nothing to worry about!" Ruby replied, settling down behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Alright! Let's get going!"

* * *

 _Inside Schnee Mansion..._

"I noticed that our rules are slowly making rounds at all institutions. The headmasters are getting on board to implementing the new addition, some more so than others." A male with slick back dark hair spoke, holding a cup in hand. He wore a uniform that spoke volume, indicating the highest rank in the military. "It's only a matter of time till those in protest will rise against it, statistics say they'll most likely be the faunus. We may get a few straggler humans, but majority will be from your worst enemy."

"Good! Let those filthy mongrels rebel!" Jacques spoke, drumming his fingers against the desk. On the monitors he kept a critical eye on the numbers and such, as well as keeping an eye on his ratings. The numbers slightly escalated and seemed to be hovering at a stagnate area; once the rules have settled in he had no doubt that his numbers will skyrocket. "It will just makes my victory all the more sweeter."

"Just to let you know, I was not expecting you to come into contact with me. Honestly I was thinking you were hoping to know how Winter was doing, but surprise surprise you were bent on countering that attack and needed my military prowess."

"But of course...an attack on a business that contributes to bringing lien into the Schnee Dust Company, I couldn't just stay back and take it!" The older Schnee sighed, rubbing his temples with his fingers. "I just wish Eis would take initiative. I'm still trying to get him to accept Amber as his soon-to-be wife, but he stubbornly refused her."

"He must be at that age then." His guest chuckled before taking a sip of his drink. "I was once a naive, adolescent boy when I was his age."

"Bah! Don't start comparing my son to you, James." Jacques frowned, the corners of his mouth turning downwards. "He's better than you in every single aspect, on the road to becoming my heir and with the blood of a noble flowing through him...he's about to be in his prime."

"Of course, I expect nothing less from Eis. He's turning into a fine young man. And I bet Winter got most of her genes from her mother...how is she faring by the way?"

"My wife is doing just fine." The older Schnee responded airily, almost like he didn't really care. "She's resting as usual, went out on a stroll with Klein in the garden if I wasn't mistaken."

"So...where's my invitation?" Ironwood deflected the conversation, promptly reminding Jacques that the party for the rich was coming around the corner. "You haven't starting writing those have you?"

"Despite having a public speech to schedule since the media continues to hound me for a verbal comment, I actually have a few more letters to write out." He gestured with a wave of a hand at the stacks of envelops and papers on his desk. The feather quill pen and bottle of ink were also out on display, noting what the patriarch of the family had been doing before his guest arrived.

"You'd think your desk would be littered ceiling high with letters...but..." Ironwood all but merely glanced at the stacks, his brows knitted together in thought. "That wasn't the amount I was expecting to see."

"At least you aren't the one who has to deal with them." Jacques harrumphed, turning his nose into the air. He didn't want to go into a tantrum of traversing through his long list of contacts, and writing every single address as coherent and legible as he possible could. "Besides, I stayed up a little later after Amber left to get started."

"Why couldn't you send invites through the Scroll?" Ironwood asked, arching an eyebrow at his friend. "It'd be a lot faster and almost everyone here can receive text messages."

"My pride as a Schnee wouldn't let me so...lazily and carelessly send out such important objects. It is of utmost importance that my recipients receive their true notices via the good ol' fashion way. And besides, I get to work on my writing."

"And risk getting a wrist cramp for like a week? Yeah, no thanks." Ironwood waved a hand dismissively, not interested in picking up a pen anytime soon. "By the way, I haven't seen Eis around. Did he step out or something? Usually when I arrive he's the first to greet me."

"The boy probably went to clear his head, not an unusual behavior for someone like him. Sometimes he acts like those...peasant kids and throw little baby tantrums." Jacques clicked his tongue with disgust. "I have to find some way of cleansing that habit out of his body."

"Should everything goes down south...do you have a plan?" Ironwood placed his cup down on the table with his hands crossed over his lap. "If Eis stubbornly and furiously refuses to accept Amber when the time comes, then you will look like a fool in front of other potential business partners and other important guests. Can you handle that?"

"You seem to have forgotten who you're talking to." Jacques leaned forward, his eyes narrowed threateningly. "I am Jacques Schnee, the heart and soul of Schnee Dust Company. My word is law around here, and I get everything to go exactly the way I envision. If there are resistance, then I'll do everything in my power to crush it."

* * *

 _At the Crow Bar..._

"Hey buddy, you doing all right there?" The bartender questioned gruffly, wiping away the glass in his hand with a rag cloth. The mundane whirring of the ceiling fans filled Eis' ears as he opened his eyes and slowly sat up from where he passed out against the counter. His hair was slightly messy and there were some dark lines underneath his eyes. "You've stayed way past your welcome, even throughout the night. None of my normal customers do that sort of thing, you must be new around here. Didn't want to go home or what?"

"You...you could say that...yeah..." Eis replied sleepily, looking at his half-empty cup with grogginess. Because he wasn't of age to drink alcohol he opted for something else that was borderline acceptable. Being a Schnee had its high expectations for everything and drinks were no exception. "Tch...I'll never understand what my father excepts from me..."

"Mmmm so family troubles, I've heard my fair share of hearing those." The bartender rolled his eyes, setting aside the clean glass and grabbed another dirty glass, proceeding to scrub it with the cloth. "When you settle in a job such as mine, you tend to hear a lot from the patrons."

"He just thinks he would find me the perfect concubine, meddling with my love life." Eis growled before gulping down the rest of the liquid. Setting his empty cup down, he indicated for another shot with the tilt of a head. The bartender merely huffed and refilled his cup. "Not only that, he thinks it'll be fine to set me up with an ex-best friend. I haven't forgiven her for what happened back then. Just seeing her made me lose my temper, I couldn't imagine seeing her again."

"And let me guess, she tried to win you back and said she changed for the better. Willing to be with you again in hopes that you'll forgive her." The subtle head nod was all the bartender needed and he smiled, "I wasn't lying, I heard every single thing. Every. Single. One of those stories."

"Doesn't that annoy you?" Eis questioned, picking up the cup and swirled the liquid around in a lazy manner. "Hearing the same mundane stories over and over again?"

"No, not really. If anything it connects me closer to those that settle in my bar." The bartender shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Besides, it's none of my business because in the end...it's not really my choice to make but the other person's. I'm just a bystander after all."

"Must be a nice life." Eis mused before drowning his drink in one go.

"Eh, I do what I can and lend an ear at most. Sometimes all a person wants is for someone else to listen to what his or problems are. Most people these days are too preoccupied within their own problems to notice anybody else, and that's what I find so sad."

"Thanks anyway for keeping me company...and for your words of wisdom." The white-haired male stood up as carefully as he could, setting down a hefty amount of lien to cover his bill. He may not have gotten drunk, but he definitely didn't get a good night's sleep. Makes him wish he was sleeping on his lavish bed back at the mansion. "I best be on my way."

"Sure thing, just next time call ahead. I wasn't excepting someone to stay throughout the night wallowing in emotions." The bartender replied, giving the Schnee heir a small two-finger salute.

"Yo...do you see what I see?" Perry whispered, nudging Deery with an elbow. The two White Fang members had taking occupancy on the rooftop of a nearby building for a quick break when Perry noticed Eis walking out of the bar with his head lowered. "Is that who I think it is?"

"It is exactly who you think it is." Deery replied, squinting her eyes and even rubbing them to make sure. "No way...our luck is just about to get better. Nice eyes there."

"Shall we let Adam know?"

"We shall. He's gonna love this." Whipping out a Scroll, Deery began to type away on the keyboard. Sending the message, she nodded her head to her partner in crime. "Okay, I sent him the message."

"Good. Let's follow him for now, and once we get an okay from Adam we'll jump him good in an alley." Nodding at one another, the two of them slithered off into the shadows and trailed after the unsuspecting Schnee.


	14. Chapter 14: Quick Shooter Ruby

**A/N** : Chapter 14 of _Ice Prince_. Thank you Shiranai Atsune for ideas and allowing me to write this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, there's no OCs. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it. Something I would like to clarify, the creatures of Grimm do not exist in this world. The only reference I make for them would be through the PC game, Grimm Eclipse.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Quick Shooter Ruby**

 _At Vale University..._

Lately Blake noticed that Adam made it a habit to ditch her whenever they came close to the security checking. The red-haired male would make it a point to disappear without a sound, reappearing once everything was fine and dandy. When she attempted to call him out on it, he dismissed it entirely without so much as a wave of a hand. The dark-haired faunus was so mad that she made it an effort on her part to leave the apartment earlier to meet up with Pyrrha.

"I'm really sorry to put this on your shoulders and make you be my 'escort'." She apologized to her friend when they made their way to class in the morning. She agonized over sending the red-head the last minute help text; she wasn't close to anyone else other than Pyrrha, Ren was still considered a stranger. "I'm sure you'd much rather stay in bed and sleep."

"Don't worry about it, I'm always happy to help a friend in need. In fact I used to run a few miles every morning whenever I'm not working for Jaune over the summer." Pyrrha replied, falling into step along side her companion. "Besides, the crisp morning breeze is really nice this time of the year. It fills my lungs and rejuvenates my spirits." To make a point she inhaled deeply before exhaling it slowly. "Ahhhh~"

 _She's such an innocent soul, I truly don't deserve a friend like her._ Blake mused, glancing side-ways at her friend as they sat in Goodwitch's lecture. Pyrrha was really engrossed with the topic, her brows furrowed and a pencil scribbling against paper. _She's practically amazing..._

 _Bzzzt~ Bzzzt~_

"A text? Right now?" The faunus glanced down and fished the object out from her pocket, making sure Glynda wasn't watching. Of course out of all the classes she took, the text just happened to arrive when she was being taught by the principal herself. Tapping on the message, one eyebrow arched up with mild surprise as golden eyes scanned over the words.

 **Adam: Your mission has finally arrived. It was sooner than I thought it would, but things happen. Come to the apartment as soon as possible so we can go over it. Preferably now.**

 **Blake: Now? Are you nuts?! I'm in class!**

 **Adam: This is an opportunity I really don't want to waste.**

 **Blake: You do realize I'm in Glynda's class at the moment right? She hates it when students just up and leave in the middle of her lectures...even if it was just to use the restroom.**

 **Adam: Don't care. Just get here.**

 **Blake: And for that matter, aren't you supposed to be in class as well?**

 **Adam: ...I ditched last minute. If you must know, I got the call moments before stepping into the room, so I could technically be excused.**

 **Blake: Adam...**

 **Adam: Fake a stomach ache or say what all...female humans say when it's that time of the month. I heard you're one of Glynda's favorite, she'll be a little lenient when it comes to you. Once you're out, my lieutenant is waiting for you in the parking lot. You can't miss him.**

 **Blake: We're in the middle of an important subject, I can't afford to miss this, it'll be on the next test!**

 **Adam: And I can't afford to miss killing off the heir of those damn Schnees, he has walking in front of us like a piece of meat. Get out of your class. Now. If you continue to disobey me...well, lets just say I won't warn you again.**

 _Guess I have no choice anymore._ Sighing to herself and stowing away her Scroll, Blake gathered up her things and raised her hand. "Umm, Professor Goodwitch? May I be excused for the day? I umm...may have eaten something rotten for lunch and...um, my stomach hurts really bad."

"Ms. Belladonna, you out of all students should know the rules and policies like the back of your hand." Glynda turned around with a small glint in her eyes, her hearing allowing to narrow in on the voice of the owner. The corners of her mouth turned down and she paused, the piece of chalk still held between her fingers. "The color of your face doesn't look good, it's quite pale. Are you sure it's because of something you ate?"

"I-It's like...cramps! You know...em...that time of the month and all." _Ugh, please buy into this excuse. Lying to an authoritative figure leaves such a sour taste in my mouth..._

"Hmmm...very well then. Ms. Nikos!"

"Y-Yes ma'am?" Pyrrha spoke up from where she sat next to Blake, blinking her eyes twice when her name was called. She hadn't noticed the weird behavior since she had been so busy writing down notes. "How may I be of assistance?"

"Please let Ms. Belladonna copy your notes after today's lecture. And get her up to speed, we'll be covering quite a lot in this chapter and I don't want any of my students to fall behind."

"O-Of course! Leave it to me!"

"Now then, where was I? Ah yes, I remember now." Glynda turned back around, raising her arm and began to write some more information on the board.

"Thanks Pyrrha, I'll pay you back somehow." Blake whispered urgently, getting a brief thumbs-up from the red-head. Scurrying out the room, she closed the door softly behind her and made her way towards the parking lot where the Fang's lieutenant was waiting for her.

"5 minutes later than your usual time." He commented when he noticed the approaching faunus, taking his gaze off his watch. He didn't tolerate lateness in the new recruits, but when it came to the higher ups like Blake or Adam, he was more lenient. The White Fang lieutenant could still remember the vicious streak Adam had while they were battling for the second highest position; when the position for leader opened up, Adam jumped for the spot immediately and made him his lieutenant. "A little off your game."

"Had to come up with a good enough excuse for it to be believable. Professor Goodwitch tends to know almost every single excuse in the book." Blake responded and shrugged her shoulders, indicating that she had no power in the matter.

"Most unfortunate." The lieutenant grumbled, unlocking the vehicle and opened the door for her. "Let us head out then. Adam is waiting for us."

* * *

 _Inside the CinnaBun Cafe..._

"Hey Fox, we seemed to be low on supplies!" Yatsu spoke, crouched down as he shifted through some boxes. Since the clean up, he and Fox made it a point to go through inventory. His brow furrowed and he stuck out his lower lip. "And it just so happens that the one supply I actually need is that special salt from Vacuo."

"Oh really?" Fox replied, glancing over his shoulder with wonder. He had been foraging for his knife set and rearranging the utensils. "Can't we just make do with regular salt? Or Mistral salt?"

"Nope, certain dishes I cook actually use Vacuo salt. The best part of it is that patrons can tell the subtle difference." The mountain of a man smiled, puffing out his chest with happiness and laughed. "Our patrons sure are the absolute best!"

"I could make an errand run. The shop that sells that kind of condiment is on the other side of town if I recall correctly." Fox mused, wiping his hands on a nearby towel. "I'm not sure the stores around here stocked up lately."

"Can I run the errand instead?" Ruby asked from where she was sweeping out the dust through the front door with a broom. Her class ended early so she booked her way to the cafe with a cheerful smile. After relaying Coco's message to Yatsu, she quickly rushed around to be useful and lend a hand. She wasn't alone, Sun and Neptune also stopped by to help out like they promised to do. The two males were currently lifting debris and hauling them outside. "I'll be fast!"

"Hmmmm..." Yatsu rubbed his chin in thought, weighing out the pros and cons inside his head. "I mean...there's some shady stuff happening over there. And I really don't want you to go by yourself..."

"I think it'll be good experience for her." Fox spoke up, getting a skeptical expression from his co-worker. "If it worries you then after I'm done with things here I can-"

"I'm dependable enough!" The young waitress spoke with confidence, her eyes sparkling with determination. "I'll get that bag of salt no problem!"

"Well, since you insist..." Yatsu mulled over it before nodding in agreement, conceding to her wishes. "Alright, I'll give you some directions. A quick bus ride should be enough, if you insist on walking then that'll take a lot more time."

"Alright!" Ruby chirped, putting away the broom before returning to his side.

"If you need anything, send me a message and I'll try to get to you as fast as I can." Yatsu held out his hand, waiting patiently as Ruby fished for her Scroll and placed it in his hand. Typing in his contact info, he gave it back to her along with directions to the store. "I also sent the owner a message so he knows you are coming. He has this thing where we have to tell him things ahead of time."

"Is it that bad over there?" asked Ruby.

"I haven't been back there in awhile, so it wouldn't be a bad idea to go there with some kind of protection. Just as a precaution." Yatsu then handed her some lien. "For shopping and possibly get a ride bad. This amount should cover both."

"Then I got the perfect thing that could help me!" Putting the money away and rushing to where her bag is, she pulled out Crescent Rose and attached it to the holster on her belt buckle. The one magazine of bullet that Taiyang gave her just in case went into a separate pouch; the blond made sure she understood that under no circumstances was she allowed to kill anyone, unless it was absolutely necessary. "Now I'm good to go!"

"Not that I'm belittling your skills, but how long have you been using a weapon like that?" asked Yatsu, noting the weapon immediately. "I never would've thought of you to be a shooter type."

"Don't worry, I have enough experience! Just you wait, I'll be right back!" Ruby assured him and made her way out the store to run the errand.

* * *

 _At the apartment..._

The car ride back was probably the quickest Blake's ever been on. Dragging her feet up the stairs and unlocking the door, she made her way to her room and tossed her bag on the top of the bed. Washing her hands in the bathroom she came back out and began to prepare for her job, making her way to the dresser to get her incognito clothes.

Untying the tie from around her neck and fumbling out of her school clothing, Blake began by throwing on the black tank-top. Out of the corner of her eye she took a quick peek of herself in the mirror. The tank-top slightly rode up over her cream-colored skin, showing off the flat stomach and slightly chiseled abs. Throwing on a slightly large gray colored hoodie and dark skinny jeans for bottoms, she removed her ribbon from on top of her head and wrapped it around her right wrist. Her ears sprang up and wiggled a bit, causing a small smile to appear on her face.

Crossing over the room she pulled open a drawer and rummaged around. Once her fingers brushed up against a rectangular box she pulled it out, holding it close to her chest as she closed the drawer. Sitting down on the bed she placed the box in her lap and opened it. Inside were a pair of Fairbairn-Sykes fighting knives, the stainless steel reflecting Blake's eyes when she gazed upon them.

"Gambol Shroud." She whispered the name, running her fingers across the blades in turn. She received them as a gift from her parents on her birthday, way before she decided to join the Fang. However, once she began to date Adam and ran away with him, she was extremely grateful for the gift. Turns out that she made the right call, and has used the weapons ever since. She became so skillful that she didn't bother learning how to use guns, relying heavily on and favoring close-combat attacks rather than long ranged attacks. Strapping the knives to the holster attached to her belt, she looked over herself one more time in the mirror. Everything needed to be perfect and in place.

"You look stunningly beautiful." Adam spoke from where he sat on the couch when she appeared, definitely appreciating her appearance as his eyes roamed from top to bottom. She ignored him and made her way to the kitchen, grabbing a cup to put water in. "Deery and Perry are currently keeping a very close eye on the Schnee. Rendezvous with them and when an opening presents itself, take it."

"Yeah, I get it." Blake finally spoke, placing the cup down and sighed, "I know how these things work, I'm not green behind the ears like the new recruits."

"I sure hope you aren't." The red-haired male drawled, tapping a finger against the arm rest of the chair. "I'd expect you to clean up and leave no traces behind." Seeing an expression on the girl's face that he had never witnessed before, he rose from his seat and approached her. "Are you still mad I called you out of class?"

"Sure I'm mad, I've never missed Goodwitch's lectures until now, but...I know just how this means to you. You've been against the Schnees for as long as I've known you."

"Mmhmm...This is critical to turning the fight in our favor." He growled, making sure she focused on him and only him by holding her chin with a hand. "We've never been this lucky before. Most of the time it's been the damn underdogs we have to play with. But now, our enemy's son, the one next in line for his bastard of a father's company, has landed in our hands. He's worth more than you'll ever know."

"Your hatred will never be satisfied until everything goes your way. You're blinded with your desires to kill off any and all Schnees. You'll be nothing more than a murderer..."

"You don't understand the struggles and pain I had to go through. My parents were killed in a stand off with the Schnees. Their sense of justice was always the eradication of the White Fang, making them the only major mafia group. Well, I'll make them realize that the Fang are here to stay and we'll continue this dance until we remain victorious."

"I could stay here and hear your entire speech but if I recall, you gave me a mission. Now if you'll excuse me." Getting out of his hold and brushing past him, she crossed the room, opened the window and jumped out without another word. Her feet hit the next rooftop with a soft 'thud' and she made her way across.

 ** _You don't understand the struggles and pain I had to go through._**

 _You're right, I don't understand nor do I have enough information on your childhood. What I do understand is that your radical view is taking control, turning what used to be a peaceful group into one of the most deadly. The expressions of other faunus continue to appear within my mind, their uncertainties and fear that the continuous divide between both groups will keep the community on edge._ Blake thought silently to herself, keeping an eye out for Deery and Perry. She had pulled the hoodie over her head to cover her ears, shielding them from the wind due to how fast she was running. I don't know if I could live seeing others being terrified of the faunus. _That's not what I want...I want the relationship between humans and faunus to be better, not worse._

"Ma'am! You're here!" Deery whispered loudly as Blake finally dropped in, giving the superior ranked member a salute. "Was worried you wouldn't make it!"

"About time if you ask me." Perry spoke from where he was leaning over the railings, his eyes set on something. After awhile he turned around and give his superior a somewhat playful expression. "If you were any later, I'm pretty sure our target would've dropped out of my sight."

"Are you implying that it'd be my fault?" She frowned, one eyebrow arched with mild surprise. She knew she had been a little distracted on the way to the rendezvous point, but should the Schnee disappear Blake knew she'd find him again without a doubt. "Don't assume unless you know for certain."

"M-My apologizes! I didn't mean to–"

"At ease, I know you were just joking with me." The raven-haired girl said lightly, waving an arm dismissively. "Where's our target?"

"Over there." Deery pointed with a finger, silently giving Perry a glare. She was definitely gonna talk some sense into him for jostling the second highest power within the Fang. Walking over the railing, Blake watched as Eis continued to walk and window shop. "He seems to be walking better, earlier he was tilting back and forth like he was drunk."

"You said he was at a bar? Is he even old enough?"

"Base on my research he didn't drink anything alcoholic." Perry offered his insight. "He did have something that was really rich, a Schnee standard. I wouldn't be surprised if every bar had a chart stating which non-alcoholic drink to serve a Schnee."

"They don't need a chart for that kind of shit." Deery countered, crossing her arms over her chest. "The bar owners should know these things like the back of their hands. After all, 'Daddy Schnee' owns their business and keeps them afloat while draining them of their earnings."

"What a greedy pig...I wouldn't be surprised if he rolls himself in his riches."

"Oh he does, in that lavish bed he bought with his filthy lien."

"Be quiet, our target is about to move on." Blake hushed them without looking at them. After a minute she said, "Perry, Deery. Try to corral him into a corner, like a caged animal. We'll do everything from the shadows."

"Roger it!" With that, both Fang members disappeared. Blake waited for five minutes before following suit, keeping her steps light and soundless as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

 _Hmm...nothing here seems to be catching my eye._ Eis thought to himself, browsing the windows without much care. Sighing loudly he plodded along without a sense of urgency. _Is there anything around here that's even worth my attention? I'm starting to think there's not._

"Ugh, how long is he gonna walk for? My feet are starting to hurt me." Perry grumbled with discomfort from where he was hiding behind a telephone pole. "God, damn him and his long strides."

"Shouldn't be too long now, but look! He's turning the corner." Deery pointed out, watching as Eis disappeared to the right. Picking up the pace, both Fang members crouched down, watching as the Schnee heir came to a halt in the middle of the alleyway. "Huh? Why is he just standing there? There's nothing special of watching a rock wall."

"...I know you've been following me for quite some time. Why don't you come out of hiding?" Eis spoke evenly, not bothering to turn around. "Both of you."

"Tch, so you noticed huh? Then there's no point hiding."

"Leave it to the heir of Schnees to sense us lower grunts." Deery and Perry stepped out of the shadows, their eyes lingering on the snowflake insignia on the jacket.

"It wasn't hard. You two just stuck out like a sore thumb, anyone could have sensed you two if they tried." Turning around Eis all but frowned. "Huh...half-pints. Seriously? Did the Fang stopped looking for adequate recruits?"

"Half-pints?! You picking on our sizes now?!" Perry spat at him. "How dare you! Don't judge base on sizes!"

"Ugh...lower your voice. It's early for shouting."

"You think that's shouting? I'LL SHOW YOU SHOUTING!"

"Quit fueling his taunts." Deery smacked Perry behind the head before confronting the smug-looking heir. "Look, you just made a fool out of yourself."

"Classic entertainment." Eis chuckled before revealing the weapon attached on his belt buckle. "Will you two provide me with even more entertainment? Or will you turn tail and run?"

"Damn Schnee dog, there's no way we'll run away!"

"Let us paint you in red!" Rushing forward, both Fang members drew out their guns and began to fire. Eis was ready, ducking as a bullet whizzed past his head before going after Perry first. Grabbing the weapon arm, he twisted it to force the weapon to fall to the ground. Kicking his opponent's legs out from underneath, the Schnee heir used the momentum to throw the other male flat on his back.

"Perry! Damn you!" Deery took aim and fired two shots. While Eis had anticipated the use of a gun, he ended up getting hit in the shoulder and one in the ribs when he turned to face her. Not detoured by the pain, he retaliated by kicking the weapon before landing a right hook on the cheek. She tumbled back, holding onto the soon reddening flesh. "H-How dare you hit a lady!"

"An enemy is an enemy, regardless of gender." Eis replied, brushing some hair that had fallen in front of his face with a hand. "Now is that all you two got? I'm disappointed."

"Then how about you try your skills against me?"

 _There was a third one?! I barely noticed her!_ Ice blue eyes widened as he stepped to the side, watching as the glint of steel nearly nipped his side. The sound of ripping reached his ears and he noticed that there was a deep slash in his clothes. Glancing up he came face-to-face with the black-haired beauty with golden eyes. "Tch! You are much better than those two. A seasoned fighter or perhaps a high ranking officer?"

"A compliment from my enemy. That's something new." Blake replied, eying him carefully as the other two got to their feet; Perry took the moment to retrieve his dropped firearm, using his right hand since the left hand was out of commission. _He dodged my attack the first time. Most of my enemies hit the ground on the first strike._

"This is definitely interesting..." _Hmmm, with a well-trained fighter and two newbies...I really shouldn't have let myself be cornered like this._ Eis wondered, looking at his opponents in turn. He knew he could perhaps get rid of the other two lackeys but Blake was on a whole new level. Noticing the pipes scaling up the walls, an idea popped into his head. _Oh! That's it! That might work to my advantage!  
_

"How long are you going to stand there?" questioned Blake, holding her blades with confidence. "You're prolonging the inevitable. Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

"Well I'm not looking forward to an early death so...chew on this!" Taking Myrtenaster out and angling it to the side, he fired once. The bullet pierced a hole in the pipe and a huge cloud of steam blew out, limiting the vision of both parties.

"What? A smokescreen?" Blake raised an arm, narrowing her eyes once the cloud became too dense. "Quit hiding like a coward and face me in the open!"

"I could face you in a test of strength...but perhaps I'll stick to using tricks to keep one step ahead of my opponents." Eis' voice spoke somewhere to the left and Blake took a gamble and swung in that general direction. She knew her blades caught something because she heard a sharp yelp of pain. Taking a step back, she waited until the cover lifted, revealing an empty space.

"Ma'am! Are you alright?" Deery asked as she and Perry approached her. If there was one thing the White Fang lieutenant drilled into their skulls it was never to fire when you can't see the opponent. Allies could get hurt in the process.

"He's a slick rat I'll give him that." The male winced as he checked his wrist, rolling the joint with utmost care. "But damn, I think he sprained my hand..."

"Don't let him escape, he shouldn't have gotten far." Blake growled, noticing the fresh coating of blood that covered the tip of her blade. She also noticed small splashes of blood on the ground, making a trail out of the alley. "The last thing we need is civilians to intervene with our mission."

* * *

 _Not far down the block..._

"I knew you were coming because Yatsuhashi messaged me, but color me surprise. It's not unusual to seeing someone as young as yourself shopping in this area of town, however you don't seem to have someone accompanying you. That's the unusual part." The shop owner mused, watching as Ruby moseying around with a shopping bag in hand. He had been reading a newspaper when the young girl waltzed in. "The streets aren't as...nice as other places."

"Why is that?" asked the girl once she found the salt aisle, pulling out her Scroll to check her list to get the right brand. "On the way over here I didn't see anything out of line."

"Well, we've been having some...shady characters popping up and stirring trouble." He shook his head with a sigh. "Lately there's been gang fights popping up now and then, so do watch yourself. They mostly keep to the shadows, making sure the murders or fighting stay hidden and out of public eye."

"Couldn't the police do anything about them?" Ruby questioned as she placed the stuff on the counter. "I mean they're basically law."

"It's been quite awhile since we've had trouble so the officers believed that this place wouldn't fall under the influence of crime; also there wasn't enough funds at the time to have full-fledged citizens in uniform come over. Once gang members realized that, they came to fester and call territorial rights. Most of the characters you see around here are likely faunus that come here to make a living for themselves." The owner explained as he scanned the items, keeping his expression as calm as possible. "I heard that they were once asked by Adam Tauros, leader of the White Fang, to join the cause. However, because they wanted no part in the ongoing fight against the Schnees they fled the rallies held in Menagerie and settled down here."

"Just how powerful is Adam Taurus?"

"He's dangerous...really dangerous, which in turn makes him powerful. He's gained a reputation while ascending into power. Some say he obtained followers at a young age, displaying characteristics of a true leader. While his philosophical views could be labeled as...extreme, he had a convincing way to draw supporters in. It's only a matter of time till he actually goes toe-to-toe with Jacques Schnee." Packing up the plastic bags, he asked for lien before handing her the receipt. "Watch yourself out there okay? Please tell Yatsuhashi I said hi."

"Yup! Thanks so much!" She chirped, waving goodbye and headed back out, holding the groceries in hand. Whistling a tune, she couldn't help but have a small spring in her step. This was one of those moments where she accomplished an errand all by herself. "Hmmm hmmm, I can't wait for Yatsu to praise me on a job well done!"

"Guhhh..."

"Huh? What was that?" Ruby stopped and turned her head, her ears open and straining to hear the noise again. It was a bit faint but she heard it again; it sounded like someone who was in pain. Looking around she noticed a small alley opening up on her right. Curiosity got the better of her so she inched her way closer till she could hear a disgruntled voice.

"Damn it...getting out of...a smelly alley only to...take refuge in another smelly...alley." There was a brief pause before the voice spoke again. "Ugh...that's a deep cut. Can't...move too much...I think the bullet is rubbing again bone...ouch."

"Who..." Ruby paused when she came across the very person she least expected. Her eyes widened when she recognized the snow white hair. "Oh my gosh..."

"Who are you?" Eis growled when he noticed her, eyes narrowing at her. "Are you...apart of the Fang?"

"Huh? The Fang? Oh forget about that, are you okay?!" The girl asked, crouching next to him with worry. Her eyes zoomed in immediately to the splotch of red on the male's shirt that seemed to be growing by the second. "You're hurt! What happened?!"

"Ugh...d-don't..." The Schnee heir spoke, keeping a arm around his middle to hide the bullet wound. His clothes were tattered and painted with specks of blood. He even removed his jacket and draped it over his midsection, the snowflake side facing down. "Save yourself...leave me...they'll come soon..."

"What do you mean? Who's coming?"

"Huh? He called for reinforcement?" Ruby's head swiveled and her eyes sought the three moving figures from the shadows. "What can one simple girl do against us?"

"Don't tease her too much, you might hurt her feelings."

"Who are they?" Ruby asked softly.

"They're...members of the White Fang." Eis spoke, getting Ruby's attention. He managed to prop himself up for a bit, but his movements were still restricted. "The one with the hood...she's the bigger threat."

 _The one with the hood..._ Ruby soon made eye contact with a pair of golden orbs. The two of them stared at one another, unable to speak. _Wait...where have I seen those eyes before? They look familiar._

 _Shit...is that Ruby?!_ Blake all but paused mid-step, looking at the younger girl before her. She had a hunch but the moment she saw the eyes it validate her fear. _Why is she all the way out here?_

"Don't...Don't move! I-I'm armed!" Ruby spoke, rising to her feet and putting on a brave face. "You leave him alone! If you don't comply...I'll shoot!"

"Tch, does she not notice what kind of situation she's in? In fact she doesn't seem to be a threat." Deery spoke with disbelief, watching the girl carefully. "If anything, she's probably bluffing and trying to scare us."

"You really think so?" asked Perry, noticing the gun attached to the belt. "She has a weapon, so she isn't lying about probably shooting at us."

"...is it even loaded?"

"It shouldn't matter. Get rid of her quickly." Blake interrupted, hoping that Ruby wouldn't notice it was her based on her voice. "You two should be fast enough to end it before she can draw her gun."

"That's true...you're right." Perry grinned, a smile on his face that Deery mirrored. The two of them began their advancement, prompting Ruby to tense up. "After all, we've been trained. There's absolutely no way-"

 _Bang! Bang!_

"Shit!"

"What the- She actually fired!" Deery and Perry looked at one another in surprise before looking at the two bullet holes inches from impaling their feet. Even Blake had a very surprised expression on her own face.

"When did she..." Eis had a look of disbelief on his face, mouth slightly agape. He clearly saw Ruby's arm move but between that and holding the gun was a complete blur. _Her reloading was so fast I didn't even catch it with the naked eye! No one I know moves that fast!_

"I warned you not to move...and so I fired warning shots." Ruby spoke clearly, Crescent Rose in hand with wisps of smoke rising from the barrel. Her eyes sparkled with defiance, challenging her opponents to fight. "I can't guarantee you'll leave unscathed."


	15. Chapter 15: Her name is Raven

**A/N** : Chapter 15 of _Ice Prince_. Thank you Shiranai Atsune for ideas and allowing me to write this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, there's no OCs. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it!

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Her name is Raven**

 _In the alleyway..._

The members of the Fang stared at Ruby with a range of expressions on their faces. For Blake she was accustomed to fighting against a variety of opponents, but this was a first time she was fighting against someone with frightening speed. Deery and Perry were equally stunned, unsure how to proceed else they were eager to get a bullet through their bodies.

"That speed..." Blake spoke with disbelief, blinking her eyes once. "How is it humanly possible?"

"Why do you all look so impressed? I've had this speed since I was young." Ruby told them, tilting her head to the side with wonder. "It feels quite natural."

"Natural she says...first time I've ever seen talent like that." Perry noted, tapping his chin with his fingers. "I bet no one in the Fang could match her."

"But think about it like this, if she hasn't been recruited by the Schnees then we have a chance to recruit her to our side. With her speed, we'll most definitely have an advantage." Deery thought about it before turning her attention to Ruby. "Hey kid, what say you join the White Fang? We could use someone as gifted as yourself."

"The White Fang?" Ruby repeated, the gears whirling around in her mind. She knew she's heard of the name before, multiple times from Taiyang. "One of the strongest mafia groups in Vale?"

"The one and only! With your skills you'd reach a high position in no time. You'll receive a lot of good benefits as well, so there's nothing for you to lose."

"Don't...don't join them..." Eis mumbled angrily from where he lay, unable to make any exaggerated movements. "They're nothing more than...than lawless vagabonds!"

"I can assure you that we're highly trustworthy." Deery ignored the quip, keeping her gaze on Ruby. "As trustworthy as trustworthy can be!"

"Right...highly trustworthy." The young girl raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Since when have the White Fang ever been trustworthy?"

"Hey, we're trustier than those sleazy snowflakes!" Perry barked, wagging a finger in Eis' direction. "Don't trust a single word he says. His father's corporation has done absolutely nothing beneficial for the less fortunate! They've scorned us! They've spat on us! They've been nothing but spite the ground kissers!"

"Whatever his father's company might be we can't condone those actions on another family member. Everyone has their opinions and tastes, have you even asked him what he thought of the matter? His ideals and morals could be completely different." Ruby questioned. "You haven't bothered to sit down and chat."

"Not everything can be solved with words. That's naive thinking."

"It's no use trying to reason with her, she's already chosen who she fights for." Blake stepped in, giving Deery and Perry sharp glances. "That was already dictated the moment she fired her weapon."

"Kid...will you be okay to take that one on?" Eis asked, staring at Ruby's back so hard he could generate two holes with just his eyes. "She's the leader...of that little group...an elite."

"I wouldn't know unless I try." was the reply. _I can't explain it but...my blood is boiling with anticipation! An opponent like this doesn't come very often, so I wanna do my best!_

"I can see the determination in your eyes. Very well, here I come. Let's see if you can keep up with my speed." Ears twitching underneath the hood Blake lunged forward, the sunlight shining off the surface of her two blades. Like a dark blur she streaked along the walls before striking, embedding the blades into the ground as Ruby rolled away.

 _She's so fast I almost lost sight of her!_ The younger of the two came to a halt and lifted Crescent Rose, but the faunus once more disappeared. "But she was just-"

"Slow." The voice whispered, the warm breath tickling her ear. "From the shadows I strike."

"Ouch!" Ruby yelped as she felt both blades slice through the clothing and ripped her back, a trickle of blood running along both surfaces. Whirling around she re-aimed and fired, ripping holes through her opponent's clothing in return; one of the bullets hit the faunus in the thigh, causing her to stumble.

"Hmmm lucky shot." Blake seethed as she righted herself, glancing down to assess the wound. Slicing off a couple strips of her shirt, she dressed her leg to the best of her ability. "I haven't had this much fun since forever."

"The same could be said for me. Honestly, it's my first time fighting with Crescent Rose." Both fighters regarded each other with full alertness before fighting once more. Even though Blake took a bullet to the thigh that only reduced her speed by a small fraction. Deery, Perry and Eis all attempted to follow the fight with their own eyes, all the while trying to get out of the range of stray bullets that ricochet around them.

As the fight continued to be drawn out longer Ruby received various slash marks, the deepest one was a long vertical mark going down the forearm of her shooting arm. It began to hurt holding Crescent Rose with a steady hand, so she was force to hold the weapon with both hands. Blood dribbled down her skin and onto the ground, painting the gravely surface with little splotches of red.

"You seem to be struggling. Hurts doesn't it." Blake questioned, trying not to let concern flood into her voice as she circled around her opponent. _Oh my god, please Ruby just give up!_

"Yes of course it hurts! But this pain isn't comparable to those who have suffered at the hands of both the White Fang and the Schnees." Ruby replied, taking the time to reload. She was confused as to why her opponent was interested in circling around her instead of lunging in for another attack.

"Give up. You have no hope of defeating me." _This is hurting me more than I initially realize. If I hadn't met her and her brother back when I was with Pyrrha...this wouldn't have been an issue!_

"There's no way I'll give up, not when I've come this far." Watching something dark dart to the left out of the corner of her eye she spun on her heel and fired. "I'm not backing down from this challenge."

"Tell me, why do you fight?" The faunus asked, avoiding the shot by somersaulting backwards and watched the curious expression settle on Ruby's face. She hadn't anticipated striking a small conversation with her opponent. "What is the reason to draw your gun in a fight that doesn't concern you?"

"I had a choice to ignore that sound of pain, but I didn't. I had a choice to walk away and pretend that what was happening wasn't happening, but I didn't. I chose to assist those who are in need of help. I chose to stay despite the danger I put myself in." Ruby leveled Crescent Rose without so much of a shake of a hand. "I chose to pull this gun and I chose to stand here before you to defend. That's why I draw."

"But why? You can say all those things, but was is your true intentions?"

"Do you need a justified intention for every action? It should be a simple decision when you see someone in need." Ruby explained, putting on a cheerful expression. "Isn't that why you're fighting too? You're hoping for a change aren't you?"

"...Pull back." Blake ordered sharply after thinking about the question, watching Ruby with wariness while keeping her grip on her weapons taut. Deep down she was actually excited to be fighting against an opponent such as Ruby, but if they stayed any longer she was worried that the young girl would figure out her true identity. "We're done here."

"What?! You're seriously asking us to retreat?" Deery looked at Blake, the expression of astonishment as clear as day on her face. "Our enemy lays at our feet! This is our golden opportunity!"

"If I remember correctly I'm the leader of this group." Blake retorted, a hint of threat underlay the tone of voice. "To disobey my orders is the equivalence of disobeying the Fang."

"B-But Adam said-"

"Pull. Back. Now." With that, the faunus disappeared out of sight. Looking at one another with looks of disdain and uneasiness, the other two followed suit and disappeared after their leader. Soon the area fell into silence, only the sounds of breathing filled the air.

"Phew~ ...is that it?" Ruby inquired as she lowered her weapon, glancing around in hopes of snagging onto any lingering presences. _Who was that girl? She looked very familiar...I know I probably met her somewhere...but where...?_

"You actually scared them off...I'm surprised." Eis spoke, getting her attention and reminding her that he was still there. "Normally people like you try to avoid picking fights against the White Fang. You didn't...you faced them head on."

"Yeah, I'm kinda surprised as well." She laughed, rubbing the back of her head with a hand before stashing Crescent Rose away. "But I remembered that I had you to protect. Thus it helped encourage me to continue fighting. If I didn't fight...then they would've killed you."

"Mmmmm then you have my thanks. We can't really stay here for long though..." Eis mused, staring up at the sky and sighed. "And I'd prefer a soft bed rather than a dirty ground covered with germs."

"Oh! Then let me get into contact with someone who I know can help us." Whipping out her Scroll, Ruby scrolled through her list of contacts before finding the person. Tapping on the contact she began to type out her message.

 **Ruby** : Hey, Uncle Qrow! I have an um...injured friend who can't move around too much because of a bullet wound. Do you have any idea what I can do?

 **Badass Uncle** : Ruby? Where are you right now, kiddo?

 **Ruby** : On the other side of town. I do have enough lien for traveling back, but like I mentioned earlier my friend can't possibly be moved.

 **Badass Uncle** : Why in the world of Remnant are you over there?! Haven't I told you and Yin not to go over there since you two were just babies?!

 _Oh no, he's really mad._ Ruby bit her lower lip with nervousness when she also the inserted angry face at the end of the message. Thinking about it for a minute her fingers continued typing.

 **Ruby** : I know and I'm sorry! It's just I was out running an errand for the cafe!

 **Badass Uncle** : Siiiiiiigh, well I guess I can't really be too mad at you since you're out doing your job. Are you hurt anywhere?

 **Ruby** : Just a scratch along the arm. Nothing too serious, thankfully I brought Crescent Rose with me and Dad gave me an extra magazine just in case.

 **Badass Uncle** : I'll let him know that his intuition was spot on. Your Dad has always been good at that kind of 'future sensing' or something like that.

 **Ruby** : Unfortunately I'm not sure if I have coverage for any hospitals here. The only hospital I have coverage at is back at Patch. And hospital bills can be quite pricey...

 **Badass Uncle** : Don't worry too much, let your Dad and I handle that. Here...head to this address. It might be a bit of a stretch, but I can guarantee that it'll cover you.

 **Ruby** : Are you sure?

 **Badass Uncle** : Trust me, you'll be okay. I've been to that place at least once twice a week. At most, once every two months.

 **Ruby** : Well if you say so. Thanks Uncle Qrow, you're the best!

 **Badass Uncle** : And don't you forget that. Talk to you later, kid.

"So, what did that person say?" Eis questioned, looking over at the girl as she quickly memorized the address and put her Scroll away. "Hopefully it's something helpful."

"Well we're in luck, there's a hospital we can go to that's just a few blocks down. Can you walk?"

"I mean...I could try but," He let out a painful groan when he attempted to just raise his upper body half-way up the ground. After five more minutes of agony, he let out a puff of air and asked, "would you lend me a hand?" Ruby smiled and helped the male to his feet, placing one arm over her shoulders.

"Luckily for you, I got two."

* * *

 _Back at home in Patch..._

 _CLANG!_

"Dad! You okay in there? You didn't drop a hot pot on your foot like last time, did you? Could've given Qrow a run for his lien with the way you swore like a sailor!" Yin popped his head into the kitchen see that Taiyang had dropped an entire bowl of fruit he had just cut a few minutes prior. The food all splattered on the ground like a crime scene while the bowl rolled away, ending up upside down near the foot of the fridge. The older male had his Scroll held tightly in his hand, his brows furrowed so tightly one would've mistaken it as a uni-brow. "Huh...not as disastrous as I thought it would've been. So, what happened this time?"

"It's just something old Qrow sent me. Says I shouldn't worry because it wasn't a big of a deal, but how can I not worry when Ruby was caught up in a little accident?"

"Huh? Ruby got hurt?!" Yin walked in with a scowl on his face, cracking his knuckles loudly. "Was it from bullies? I thought I dealt with that problem a long time ago!"

"No no no, there were no bullies involved...although I digress and wished it were the case." The older blond sighed, taking a seat at the table and leaned back. "Qrow said that Ruby messaged him about someone getting injured and needed advice."

"Where are they now? I'll go and get her!"

"Nuh nuh, not now. I don't think that would be necessary." Taiyang said before the boy could grab his jacket. "I'm sure she'll be in safe hands. Besides our guest should be coming over in a few minutes."

 _Knock knock~_

"Huh is that the guest you were talking about? Coming!" Yin sauntered over and pulled it open, coming face to face with a tired drunk. "Oh, hi Qrow. Isn't it too early for you to be drinking?"

"Hey firecracker, you don't look so hot yourself...Your dad home?"

"Dad, it's for you!"

"Yup I knew something was brewing on my doorstep the moment the smell hit my nose. Glad to see you, Qrow." Taiyang mused, helping his old teammate into the house.

"At least one of you blondes were enthusiastic to greet me." Qrow sighed, slouching in his chair with a groan. His business shirt was a mess, half tucked with a popped collar. "Best reception I've ever gotten in all my visits combined!"

"I'm always enthusiastic just not today after learning that Ruby got herself into trouble and Dad won't let me go and get her." said Yin before storming off to his room with a huff. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna do homework, so if you need me text me."

"...So...you sent Ruby to that hospital huh." Taiyang said once his son disappeared, grabbing himself a glass of water and settling down across from his past teammate. It wasn't a question, it was more of a statement and judging by Qrow's facial expression the dark-haired male wasn't thrilled either. "Curse your bad luck."

"Yeah...curse my luck." Qrow repeated, taking a sip of his alcohol from his trustworthy flask. It was a gift from Tai himself when the two of them ended up being roommates during their first semester of Beacon University. "It's always been my luck."

"You didn't tell her did you?"

"Nope."

"But you told your sister about the kids."

"Yup."

"And?"

"Same old same old. She doesn't seem to give a single fuck about anything unless it's beneficial to her own needs. I'm surprised she hasn't told me to screw off like she loves to do."

"Still lamenting about what happened in the past?"

"Tai, listen..." Qrow took a deep breath before continuing, "Raven...has gone through some shit. And I mean lots of shit. Shit that you and I could never in our wildest dreams could ever imagine. Summer's death is like a plague she can't seem to get rid of, so you can imagine what happened when I told her that Summer's kin was coming to her door step."

"But she's willing to help them out isn't that right?"

"Yeah...don't worry about it." The dark-haired male assured him with the wave of a hand. "Whether it is to make up to Summer or not, she won't kill them. In fact, the only person who fathoms the war between the Schnees and the Fang more than anyone else on this planet is Raven. The amount of hatred that flows through her very core runs infinitely deep."

* * *

 _At the hospital..._

"This looks like the place and the walk wasn't that bad. Looks kinda...intimidating." Ruby spoke as she and Eis stumbled up the steps towards the large building. She had the male's arm wrapped around her shoulders, allowing him to lean on her for support. Eis had a hand pressed firmly against the wound to stop the small trickle of blood.

"I mean...it is a hospital..." He breathed out, trying to keeping his breathing as regulated as possible. "Not one...I've ever seen..."

"You don't look so good. Has your skin ever been that pale?" asked Ruby, helping him in through the front door which creaked eerily.

"Ha...last time I checked I've always been this pale..." was the wheezy retort. "Must be because...I've lost too much blood..."

"Hello? Anyone here?" Ruby called out once they made it in, looking around what seemed to be a vacant lobby. The lights were on to illuminate the area, giving it a feeling that there was an occupant and that the place wasn't haunted. The young girl, after making sure the male wasn't moving anywhere, made her rounds checking everything that the place had to offer. "Strange...how come there isn't anyone around to greet us?"

"Hmmm...for a place with such pristine walls...you'd assume that this place would be filled with patients..." Eis grunted as he leaned against one of the chairs. "But I must agree...there seems to be...a lack of staff members..."

"Well then we'll just have to do something about this ourselves. C'mon, I saw some beds that you can lay down on." Letting Eis rest against her, the two of them took it slow and steady down the hallway. Once they had passed the first three doors, Ruby pulled open the fourth door and shuffled inside. There were a couple of beds so she led Eis to the nearest one so he wouldn't have to walk any more.

"Ahhhh...ouch!" He frowned as he hoisted himself onto the mattress, adjusting his body so he was semi comfortable. Lifting up his shirt he got a glimpse of the wound. "Yup, that's irritating..."

"You okay?" Ruby asked him.

"I will be once this is taken cared off..." He gestured to the wound with a finger. "This is perhaps the first time I've had a bullet embedded within my body..."

"Don't worry, I'll get it cleaned up in no time! I think it'd be better if I tackle the little cuts and bruises first." The girl chirped.

"Out of curiosity, who taught you how to use a gun?" The Schnee heir questioned, watching as she rummaged around the cabinets for some extra remedies. "I was surprised...with how fast you were at handling your weapon..."

"Well, my brother allowed me to use his worn-out weapon when we were kids. Then my dad offered me the gun you saw from before, an heirloom that belonged to my mother." Ruby explained, putting the tray of stuff down upon the bed. There were cotton swabs and cleaning equipment, the basics for handling surface wounds.

"Someone as young as yourself...staining your hands with blood wasn't what you imagined you'd be doing huh..." _Although it wouldn't be so far-fetched if Father began training Winter when she was my age. Whitley too when he becomes old enough for Father to order around..._

"I mean, we can only do as much as we can to live a happier life." Ruby told him as she prepared to clean some of the wounds, dabbing a cotton ball with alcohol. Gently holding Eis' arm she carefully rubbed the ointment on, taking in how the man's facial expression changed and he attempted to jerk his arm away. "Sorry, I know this stings but please endure it."

 _I am a Schnee! I won't show weakness for such a simple cleaning! I can play it cool. This is absolutely nothing! I won't embarrass myself!_ Eis told himself over and over in his head. However his eyebrows continued to twitch and his arm was shivering. The soft peeps of pain slowly escaped between his lips in airy puffs.

"Just...a little more." Ruby assured him, putting down the gauze and reaching over to grab a new cotton ball. "I'm trying my best!"

"No no, you're doing fine...What about yourself? You still have a nasty gash going down your own arm...and probably your back."

"I'll clean it up when I get home. Now would you please turn your face towards me so I can tend to that bruise." Tilting his head, Eis watched the small wad of cotton dance across his skin. It almost felt like someone caressing his cheek with the palm of a hand. "There, I believe that takes care of the smaller wounds."

"May I ask another question? What does a gun mean to you?"

"Well the answer depends on who you're asking. To me, Crescent Rose means the world to me because it belonged to my mother. It's part of my family and I'll make sure to take very good care of it."

"Even if it kills a person?"

"It's not the weapon that kills people..." Ruby whispered as she wrapped some bandages around a gauze covered wound. "It's the person who manipulates the weapon that hurts and kills other people. If a weapon were to be placed on the ground, it won't do anything on its own."

 _This girl...Her way of thinking is totally different from Father's._ Eis silently watched her as she worked. _Father always told me that all it takes is one bullet to make a change. The only reason to pull the trigger is for the greater good of the Schnees, even if it meant erasing a race off the face of the planet. Father also loves to say that when the opportunity to strike presents itself, take it and never think about the consequences._

"Well I've taken care of the smaller wounds, but I'm unsure what to do about the bullet wound. It's definitely the only thing that's irritating you." Ruby frowned, staring at the male's bare midsection and taking in the slight chiseled muscles. _Not as muscular as Yin, but he's definitely something to be admired._

"You have to take the bullet out of the wound first. Splinters of the object are flowing through his body and the longer you leave it in there...well, lets just say it has some nasty effects." Another voice spoke, getting their attention. Whirling around they were greeted by a woman donning black and red colored scrubs, a white cloak hanging around her shoulders. Her black hair was tied up in a high ponytail by a red ribbon. There was also a cigarette jutting out from between her teeth, a single wisp of smoke trailing up to the air. Her eyes, those piercing red orbs, glossed over the two kids in silent observation.

"Are you perhaps one of the people in charge here?" asked Ruby after a few minutes of silent staring. "How come I didn't sense your presence earlier when I was looking around?"

"And where are the rest of your staff?" questioned Eis, one eyebrows quirked with skepticism. "You couldn't possibly be here and own this hospital all on your own."

"I'm more than capable to handle a little surgery." The woman growled with confidence. "I don't need others."

"I won't believe it until I see it for myself."

"Unfortunately for you you'll be sedated and out like a light. When you come to, your wound will already be patched up." Before Eis could make another noise, a sharp pain occurred near his neck and he was knocked unconscious. The woman nodded approvingly before walking around to gather the necessary supplies. "Most of my patients complain the moment my fingers sink into their skin."

"Who...are you?" Ruby asked. _I didn't even see her cross the room! Can she be even faster than I?  
_

"Raven. Raven Branwen." The dark-haired red eyed beauty introduced herself, stubbing the cigarette into a nearby ashtray. "And this is my hospital ward."


	16. Chapter 16: Caught in the Rain

**A/N** : Chapter 16 of _Ice Prince_. Thank you Shiranai Atsune for ideas and allowing me to write this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, there's no OCs. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it!

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Caught in the Rain**

 _Inside the hospital ward..._

Ruby opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water. She had heard little bits and pieces about her aunt from Tai, but she had yet to meet her in person. Well, now here she was, in the flesh and standing before her. To be honest a lot of things were swirling around her mind, things that she could ask that involved her mother, but Raven had already begun the process of removing the bullet.

"Hmmm...so it is wedged in there a bit..." The woman muttered to herself after poking and prodding her patient. Reaching over she picked up a pair of tweezers and gently navigated the opening of the wound. "But I'll have it removed. Luckily the splinters aren't much, so his bloodstream isn't in trouble of being poisoned."

"How can you tell?" Ruby asked out of curiosity.

"It's only for a brief moment, but my eyes are a bit special." The raven-haired beauty told her while working, feeling the tips of the tweezers lightly tap against the metal of the bullet. "One could say I see future events for about a few seconds. That is how I know where the bullet pierced him, how it entered his body."

"What an amazing gift to have."

"Sometimes it can be a very useful and powerful thing, but when you've lived as long as I you'll realize just how annoying it is to always be right. But even with this gift..." Biting her lower lip, Raven withdrew her hand and placed the blood-covered bullet in the tray. Placing the tweezers down she went about with preparing the gauze and wraps.

"...W-What's wrong?"

"...Go home, kid. I'll look after this one for the rest of the day." Her aunt spoke, not turning around to look at Ruby. She couldn't bare to look at Summer's child, knowing how much it hurt her deep down. "He'll be back to full health before you know it."

"Wait...don't you wanna come home and see Dad?" Ruby asked, watching the woman's shoulders twitched once. "And you know...perhaps Yin would love to see you as well."

"...I can't go back." Raven sighed, shaking her head back and forth. "I just can't..." After a few minutes she stood up and sighed again, "There, he's all patched up. Now all he needs is rest."

"Is it because of my mom? Does my presence upset you because I look too much like her?" Ruby can definitely sense whenever someone is completely upset. It was in her nature to apologize even if it wasn't her fault. "...what happened between you and Mom?"

"Now that's a story that'll have to wait till everyone is present. I don't want to repeat myself more than once." Raven said before looking to the side for a minute. "Hmmm...seems like your ride is here."

"Huh?" Ruby tilted her head to the side before the rumble of a car engine greeted her ears. It was quite loud but she knew immediately who it was. She was out the room and out the door just as the car pulled up into the lot, going straight towards the driver. "Uncle Qrow! Why are you here?"

"Hey kiddo, came to pick you up on someone's orders." Qrow replied as he stepped out, holding the young girl tight in his arms before looking at his sister who stood near the door, a passive expression on her face. Patting Ruby on the shoulder, he continued, "Wait for me in the car. I have to exchange some words with your aunt."

"Can't say I'm surprised to see you Brother, I'd be lying if I said I were." Raven huffed, watching as her brother approached with his hands in his pockets. "You're looking well."

"Yeah...I know how your power works, so drop the act." Then he chuckled and said, "Nice to see you too, Sis."

"Uncle Qrow, you aren't being mean to her are you?" Ruby called from where she sat inside his car. She couldn't hear their conversation but she can definitely pick up on body language. "I mean we want to have her come over at some point!"

"No Ruby I'm as nice as a new born puppy. No meanness here from this drunk." Qrow drawled, giving her his trademark smirk. When he turned around he dropped the smirk all together, looking at Raven's amused expression. "Not a peep outta you. You and I have some business to take care of."

* * *

 _At the apartment..._

"What?! You failed your mission?" Adam spoke from where he sat in the chair, his jaw clenching tightly as he held his Scroll to his ear. He was expecting some good news, but when he received the report he was anything but happy. Blake stood not too far away, her eyes glanced toward the ground. The lieutenant stood silently by his side, eyes gazing at the wall from behind the mask.

"As I mentioned sir, we-"

"No, stop talking. It's unacceptable." The male grounded his teeth together with fury. It took every ounce of power to not smash the device right then and there. "You two will receive your punishment one way or another from the lieutenant, even after he spoke great things from your first mission."

"But-!"

"Sir! Please reconsider!" Perry's voice floated in with worry. Deery had her Scroll on speaker so he could hear as well, and he wasn't too thrilled with the decision. "Deery and I aren't at fault!"

"Get back to your post! You and Perry won't be relieved until tomorrow afternoon!" With that Adam ended the call. He took a deep breath, rubbing the bridge of his nose with a hand. Almost like the calm before the storm, the other two in the room could sense the rolling anger coming from the male. Without glancing up he said, "Lieutenant."

"Yes sir."

"Wh-What the?! What's the meaning of this?" Blake spoke as muscular arms pinned hers behind her back. She had been so focused on Adam that she failed to realize the other male cross the room. By the time she realized what was happening her arms were already captured and held. "Unhand me! Do you know who you're touching?!"

"You fled from the enemy, even after exchanging blows. And Deery says you seemed to have known the girl so you didn't go for the immediate kill." Adam whispered as he drew the long knife he craftily hid in his shoe. Blake was relieved that he didn't have a gun attached to his waist. "You didn't even kill the heir of the Schnee company who was laying on the ground at your mercy. I'm very very disappointed in you."

"Adam! Let me explain!"

"Stop struggling." The lieutenant whispered in her ear. "You're making this harder than it needs to be."

"You must be punished, my darling." Reaching forward, Adam all but grabbed the right cat ear roughly with a hand. The faunus yelped at the rough handling and tried to get out of his grip, but the lieutenant held her down. "And this will be the harshest punishment I'll ever executed."

"N-No! No! Don't do this Adam!" She watched as the knife drew closer.

"...I must. And I will."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Blake shrieked as the cold steel sliced through the soft tissue. The pain on the tip of her head throbbed and warm tears trickled down her cheeks. The ears meant so much to her, and for Adam to cut one off leaving only a small horizontal nub, that did more than take a jab at her pride. He shattered what made her who she was.

"You left me no choice, Blake. You have only yourself to blame for your mistake." Adam spoke as he discarded the torn ear into the trashcan, glaring at the girl who trembled before him. Flicking the blood off the blade, he sheathed it back to where it belonged. "Let that wound serve as a reminder for your foolish behavior."

"H-How...How dare you!" Turning her head she sank her fangs into the lieutenant's forearm, drawing blood. The male winced and eased up on his grip, giving the female faunus enough room to escape. Slipping Gambol Shroud out of her boots, Blake lunged towards Adam with intense golden eyes. "I'll kill you!"

"Have you finally lost your mind, my darling?" The red-haired male jeered, dodging the swipe and vaulted over the chair. He never fought Blake before, but seeing her come at him with absolute hatred turned him on. Unsheathing the blade that he just used, he was ready for her lunge. "This is so unlike you."

"For so long I've all but followed you. I thought you were going to do great things all in the name of the Fang!" Blake growled, pushing her blades against his in a testament of strength. "But all you want to do is wipe them all. You just want to kill your enemies like a cold blooded murderer!"

"In this world where only one group can live I will make it my sworn duty to get rid of anyone who stands in my way. No matter the method. I will get what I want." Adam sneered, baring down on her with all his weight. Narrowing her eyes, Blake twisted around and aimed for his legs. Her blades nipped the clothing as her opponent somersaulted over her, a smile on his face. "Left yourself wide open."

"Gah!" She yelped as she felt something sharp draw itself across her back, tearing a line through her clothes. Tumbling forward she rose into a crouch, watching as Adam landed gracefully on his own feet; the surface of his blade was lightly coated in red. _Tch...can't believe I allowed him to swipe at me like that._

"Sir."

"Stay back, lieutenant." Adam told him as Blake rose to her feet. "I can handle her."

"Adaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!" She screamed as she lunged, but he was ready for her. Kicking with his right leg he managed to dislodge one of her blades from her hand. The weapon twirled up into the air but she was rushing him, placing both hands on the other. Smiling he blocked the attempt and pushed her back, figuring out that she was getting frustrated. Nostrils flared she tried another approach, disappearing out of sight.

"Huh, taking refuge in your shadows again?" He questioned, holding out his right hand to catch the blade on its way down. Standing in the room he kept silent and waited, ears straining to hear. At first there was nothing then out of nowhere he whirled around and sent the blade striking downward, impaling Blake when she attempted to attack from the back. "You may think you can trick me, but I've seen your techniques."

"Nnnngh!" She reeled back in shock but didn't have time to process the pain before she was on the ground, Adam's weight on top of her. She struggled against him, her weapon arm held by the wrist above her head. There was no way she'd be able to wound him in this position.

 _He heard her coming and I couldn't even hear a single thing._ The lieutenant watched them scuffle with interest, arms crossed over his chest. _Adam Taurus...you are indeed worthy of being leader of the White Fang._

"What do you say now, Blake?" He whispered as he continued to pin her against the ground. "It's game over."

"T-That's what you...think!" Propping her feet against his body, she kicked him off and got to her feet. While he was righting himself she slashed at him in a frenzy, ripping his clothes and arms with her blade. As he howled with pain she made a mad dash back to her room without looking back. Only when she was able to slam the door shut and locking it was she allowed to draw a shaky breath.

 _That bastard, he's a tough and a scary fighter...Agh!_ Blake suddenly coughed into her hand, noticing the specks of blood on her skin. Glancing down she could see the hilt of one of her blades protruding out the left side of her stomach. That's when she remembered that he had stabbed her with her own weapon when she tried to attack him from behind. _Heh...talk about being stabbed in the back...only for it to backfire...  
_

"You won't escape me, my darling." Adam's voice floated through followed by the sound of heavy boots heading her way. Judging by the sound of his breathing she could tell he was excited, seeing his own blood being spilled awoke the fighting fanatic from within. From experience of being his partner she knew just how blood-thirsty Adam can be. "Traitors of the Fang all fall to the edge of Wilt or the bullet of Blush."

"You make it sound like...your blade and gun have a personality of their own!" Blake replied, mentally telling herself to keep her hand away from the wound. It was starting to bother her, but she decided that removing the blade would be too dangerous; she figured that getting as far away from Adam as possible would be the better option. "And...I'm still alive...you haven't killed me yet..."

"I may have been lenient on chopping off your ear with Wilt, but because you actually managed to harm me..." The faunus quickly darted a few feet back, watching as the tip of the said blade thrust through the door. Had she stayed the blade would've penetrated where her heart was, killing her instantly. "I will show you no mercy. No amount of begging from you will save yourself."

 _As if I'd beg for my life, not to the man he's become. In terms of speed I have the advantage over him..._ Blake thought as she watched the blade disappear back to its owner. _But with this wound, I may be slightly slower..._

"Now, come out my darling. Let us continue this dance." The sound of something large being thrown against the door greeted her ears and she could only imagine that he threw his entire weight against it. "If not, then I'll come in there myself and drag you out."

 _I can't fight him like this...I have no choice but to run!_ Glancing towards the window, she made her way over and pried it open. The cold air hit her open wound and she couldn't help but whimper. _I don't have much...even the amount of lien isn't enough..._ Her fingers were shaking and she bit her lower lip with worry. _God damn it..._

"Come out." Adam finally rammed his way in and noticed the vacant room, his eyes immediately drawn to the open window. Nose twitching he also noticed the slight trail of blood on the floor. Scowling he shouted, "Lieutenant!"

"You called, Sir?" The other male asked as he appeared, watching and waiting for further instructions.

"Tell the other members that Blake Belladonna has deflected from the Fang. She's nothing more than a filthy traitor. Should anyone spot her, bring her back to me alive."

"You don't want me to follow her?"

"She couldn't have gone far with that wound, but I don't want that satisfaction of chasing after a wounded dog." Adam spun on his heels and exited the room, hands held behind his back. "Let us proceed with our next plan and see if she survives to live another day. Blake won't be able to do anything once the Fang makes their move against the Schnees. When she realizes that those she cares for are in danger by my hands, she'll have no choice but to crawl back to me."

"Sir..."

"I can't wait to have her grovel at my feet." The leader of the Fang sat in his chair despite the mess of a living room. "How I can't wait to have her be submissive to me once again, just like how we first met." Chuckling he grinned, "Love is such a stupid thing isn't it? I love Blake, yet she finally fought against me. She's finally showed me her claws."

"Yes she has."

"Well whatever, she's made her decision. You are excused so please discipline those incompetents. Make an example out of them for the newbies that failure on missions will not be tolerated."

"Thank you, Sir. By the time I'm done, no one will ever challenge you anymore."

"Also please fix this door. I don't want to see any of her belongings every time I walk out of mine."

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Patch..._

"Tch that bird brain...one minute he's here drinking out of his flask and the next he's out the door." Taiyang frowned, grumbling under his breath. He had been chatting with Qrow when the Branwen received a message. After reading, the dark-haired male excused himself and rushed out the house without glancing over his shoulder. "Honestly. He's such a handful!"

"C'mon Dad, you've been grumbling for over an hour now about this." Yin stated from where he was lounging on the couch, both legs propped on the table. He had finished his homework and decided to make himself a drink, slipping into the kitchen while the adults talked about adult things. "Qrow's out to handle some business and then he'll be back. Simple as that!"

"Yeah I know, but that doesn't mean I can't complain about it. He could've given me a heads up before ditching." was the gruff response. "I see that that one habit of his never left him ever since our school days."

 _Ding~_

"Huh? Is that my Scroll going off?" Reaching into his pocket Yin glanced at his Scroll and unlocked the screen. "I wonder who it is."

 **Blake** : Are you free? I...I need to see you.

 _She needs to see me? Now that's rare._ One blond eyebrow rose up with mild interest and the boy immediately sat up, eyes glued to his Scroll. _Maybe something bad happened to her...I'll see what she needs._

 **Yin** : What's up? Is everything okay?

 **Blake** : I'm not bothering you am I?

 **Yin** : No, no you're not! I'm free right now.

 **Blake** : W-Would you like to hang out?

 **Yin** : Sure! I'd love to. Where are you now?

 **Blake** : I...I believe I'm near the basketball court? The same one you and the boys play.

 **Yin** : Oh okay, I'm on my way! Hang tight!

"Dad, I'm heading out!" The blond eagerly detached himself from the couch, slipped his Scroll into his pocket and grabbed a jacket. "Shouldn't be too long!"

"Oh not you too! Leaving your old pops to house sit and all!" Taiyang stated dramatically before smiling. "If you need anything, let me know. I'm just a Scroll away."

"Yup! Thanks!" Yin all but opened the door to be greeted by the downpour of rain. "Well shit...didn't know it was gonna rain like this."

"Patch tends to do that. You never know what weather you'd get out here." Taiyang nodded, watching as his son switched out his biker jacket for another one. "Watch the roads alright? It can be dangerous." He watched as his son mounted Bumblebee and rode out, an arm raised in farewell. "Heh, that boy. He's gonna be like his old man some day."

The ride to the airships wasn't painful and the blond was blessed with absolutely no traffic. Even the roads on the main land weren't congested, so driving towards school didn't take long at all. Bringing Bumblebee up towards the curb, the rider slipped his helmet off and glanced around. The courts were normally lit with dim lamp posts, but because of the dark weather it nearly swallows up any source of light. However, Yin spotted a human shape huddled on one of the benches and immediately got off his bike.

"Blake! Sorry, were you waiting long? Honestly I didn't know you were...gonna...message...me." Yin's voice died in his throat as he wondered in close and looked at the mess that was Blake. Her body trembling underneath the thin-layered rain-soaked jacket, her eyes dimmed and slightly glossed over. Her right arm was draped across her left side tight, as if she was protecting something. When the blond attempted to extend a hand towards her she flinched. "Blake? What happened to you?"

"I'm sorry, I-I..." The faunus wrapped herself even tighter, eyes cast downward. Yin also noticed that the girl was putting some distance between them, making herself feel smaller. "...it's not you. I was, it was...I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

"Let's get you out of the rain first! You're completely drenched!" Shedding off his jacket, Yin held it over her head to shelter her from the light drizzle. "At least it isn't raining hard, the least I can do is bring you home."

"H-Home?"

"Yeah! I came from Patch. It's a nice place."

"Will...will I be well received?"

"What makes you ask that?" Yin watched as Blake slowly peeled back her hood with her left hand, revealing the cat ears underneath. His eyes immediately honed in on the damaged ear and his expression was one of concern. At first Blake was worried he would say something nasty about her faunus trait, but instead he said, "Your ear...who did that to you?"

"I...angered Adam. And this was how he punished me..."

"Adam? Isn't he your red-haired boyfriend? Are you saying that he did this to you?" Yin looked at her flabbergasted. "How could he land a hand on you?!"

 _I can't tell him...I can't tell him about the mission..._ Blake's inner conscious screamed as the faunus struggled to come up with something believable. _Imagine the look of rage he'll express if he ever knew I drew my blades against Ruby! No...No I refuse to tell him...I couldn't...  
_

"Blake? Are you okay?" asked Yin, observing her with curiosity. "You've been quiet for a few minutes."

"O-Oh I..I um..." Blake watched as the male leaned forward, feeling his forehead placed against hers. The feeling of cold rain water on her skin disappeared in an instant. She felt breathless with her heart hammering against her chest, threatening to burst. _He's...he's so warm...Something that Adam could never give me...  
_

"You don't seem to have a fever, but you need to get out of your wet clothing. I promise you that you'll feel welcomed, nothing bad will happen to you." He stood back, smiled at her and extended a hand for her to take. "Will you trust me?"

"I...I-" Blake's voice failed her and as she took his hand she stumbled forward, eyes slowly rolling back.

"Blake!" Yin rushed to catch her, looking over her with high concern. "Blake! What's wrong?! Blake!" Warm liquid met his fingers and he noticed the wound in her side. Placing her on the ground, he noticed that the blade was still embedded inside her. "Shit...! What to do, what to do...!"

Wrecking his brain for ideas the blond decided that holding the faunus with one hand while riding Bumblebee with the other would be really dangerous. Whipping out his Scroll, he speed dialed Taiyang who was more than eager to pick up the phone. Once he rely the situation to his dad who promised to pick them both up in his car as soon as possible, Yin put the Scroll away and cradled Blake gently in his arms, protecting her from the gentle rain that fell around them.


	17. Chapter 17: Budding feelings

**A/N** : Chapter 17 of _Ice Prince_. Thank you Shiranai Atsune for ideas and allowing me to write this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, there's no OCs. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it!

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Budding feelings**

 _At the Schnee Mansion..._

"Master Eis, you've been sitting in the same place for over an hour now...brooding. Are you feeling well?" Klein questioned, glancing at the white-haired male who sat by the window with a very blank expression on his face. The family butler went out to get the newspaper in the morning when he noticed the heir approaching with bandages wrapped around his midriff and head. Ushering him inside Klein immediately led him to his room and whipped up the morning tea that he knew the heir loved to drink.

"I'm feeling just fine Klein, thank you." came the distracted response. Eis sighed as he lightly traced the bandages around his head with his fingers. When he regained consciousness back at the hospital, Ruby was nowhere to be found. The male looked around in wonder before Raven walked in, a somewhat of a surprise expression on her face.

"Well, now that you're alive and kicking, I'm gonna have to ask you to pay your due." She handed him his bill with a straight face. "Being a Schnee and all this price shouldn't even put a dent in your wallet."

 _These figures...She's right, it shouldn't be a big deal to pay off._ Ice blue eyes quickly flew over the paper. Rummaging around his pockets he realized that his wallet wasn't on his person. The thought that flew through his mind was the last bit of lien he gave the bartender for his drink and he groaned. "I...I don't have any lien on me at the moment."

"Surprise surprise. Well then I'm gonna have to put it on your tab." Raven dragged her fingers through her dark locks, letting out a sharp exhale from between her teeth. Snatching the paper back and scribbling something on the paper with a pen, she filed it away. Rummaging around her coat pocket she pulled out a cigarette box and shook one out. Lighting it with a lighter, she placed the joint in her mouth and said, "Next time you come asking for a favor or if you fuck yourself up, I'll double your charge. Now get out of here."

 _At least she was kind enough to let me walk back by myself. But I never got the other girl's name...the one with speeds faster than the eye could see._ Eis released a sigh as he replayed that moment over and over. He could never get it out no matter how hard he tried, Ruby had made a really deep impression on him with her reloading skills. _She was just...amazing. The way she drew her weapon, the way she replaced the empty magazine with a new one, the way she fought against an elite member of the Fang. Wow, just...wow._

"Oh my poor honey, I was so worried! I'm so glad you're all right!" A voice cut through and he felt weight hanging off his neck. Staring down he was met with a mess of brown hair as the person hugged him tight, much to his discomfort. "My heart's beating a million miles per beats! Don't you dare pull this stunt ever again!"

"Amber? What are you doing here?" Eis kept his expression stoic as he pried her off him. The thoughts of Ruby were pushed towards the back of his mind, lingering within the shadows like a terrible itch. "Who let you into the house?"

"Well, when your father messaged me and told me that my soon-to-be husband came home wounded...I just had to rush over! Oh and your butler let me in." She replied, standing an arms-length away. "He's such a dazzling darling."

"She insisted that she was needed and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer." Klein explained when he received a look from the white-haired heir. "Also your father would blow a vessel in his brain if he heard that his soon-to-be daughter wasn't allowed immediate access."

 _How dare Father thrust his crooked nose into my affairs! I can't believe this!_ Eis mentally cursed Jacques, imagining wringing his chicken neck. _I told him so many times not to play with my love life!_

"Honey? You're making such a scary face."

"Hmmm? I am?" Eis looked at Amber in wonder. "Sorry, I couldn't tell." _Eww, she's calling me mushy romantic nicknames...it just doesn't sound nice._

"Well never mind that, we got some things on the agenda." She gently pulled his arm, prompting him to raise to his feet. "C'mon, your dad was looking for you earlier."

"Fine, quit tugging. Klein, we're going to see Father." Eis told the butler who bowed his head in acknowledgment. "I would prefer a freshly brewed coffee while we're there."

"As you wish, Master Eis. I'll get to it quickly."

"Alright, now where is my father?" The white-haired heir turned his attention to the regal woman beside him, leaving the butler to his own devices. "If I had to wager a guess he's either in the bedroom or his studies."

"He's currently in the large study room so you were right with your guess." Amber smiled as she walked by his side, her heels clicking against the tile flooring. Once in awhile she would steal glances at the handsome male and giggle to herself.

 _Where else would he be?_ The heir thought to himself, resisting the urge to roll his eyes with annoyance. Out of all the rooms in the mansion Jacques felt most at home whenever he took up residence inside his study room; second room would be his actual bedroom where he keeps an eye on Whitley. _I wouldn't be surprised if he moved an extra bed in his studies just to sleep there._

"I have a question for you though. When I came in you had a very dreamy look on your face." Amber came to a hard stop before him, placing her hands on her hips. "Now what exactly were you thinking about?"

"What? Can't a man have some time to himself and think?"

"Of course a man can, but I have to wonder if there's another female on my man's mind." A brown eyebrow raised up as if she dared him to prove her wrong. "Well? Were you? Go on, say it. You were thinking about some other dame! Who is she? What's her class status? Is she gorgeous? Does she have any other family members? Are they famous too?"

"Don't be preposterous. You're annoying with your questions." He scoffed, brushing past her and kept walking. "I don't have any more brain cells to waste on...other females."

"Then were you thinking about me?" She wrapped her arms around his with a squeal. "Oh darling, I love you too!"

 _Bleh, someone please kill me because those filthy mongrels didn't do their job properly._ Eis inwardly belched at the thought of thinking about Amber all the time. _If there's one person I'd rather think about, it'd be that young shooter girl. I got to figure out who she is and where she works, that way I can get her name. I want to meet her again._

* * *

 _Patch..._

Letting out a small groan Blake groggily opened her eyes, her vision slightly blurred from resting. Slowly sitting up the first thing she noticed was the presence of another, an arm lightly touching the outline of her right leg. Yin quietly slept with his arms folded in a make-shift pillow, his chest rising and falling with each breath.

 _He looks like he passed out...Did he stay up late to be next to me?_ She thought to herself, watching Yin's peaceful expression with interest. Reaching out a hand she softly brushed his bangs out of his face, pausing when he stirred but continued to sleep. Snippets of memories of the two of them in the rain flashed through her mind and she couldn't help but blush. _Oh gosh I hope I didn't make a fool out of myself..._

"Oh? Looks like you're awake." A voice spoke, getting her attention. Taiyang smiled gently as he gazed at her, one arm resting against the door frame. "Took you awhile but given the injuries you had, I wouldn't be surprised."

"H-Hello sir." Blake said, pulling the sheets up to modestly cover her front. _Now I can see where Yin gets his looks, they almost look identical...definitely the father figure._

"My name is Taiyang Xiao Long, but you may call me Tai. My son informed me about your condition while we escorted you here to our home. Seems to me he couldn't wait for you to recover and slept in here." Taiyang kept his voice light as he crossed the room and pulled up a chair, making sure not to wake up his son. "How are you feeling?"

"For now, I'm feeling all right...a little sore."

"I'd be too if I were stabbed. Oh speaking of which, here's the blade..." Reaching to the side Taiyang produced the weapon and placed it on the dresser. It seemed to have been wiped down and cleaned, looking brand new like it was just foraged out of the shop. "It was a bit difficult taking it out, but luckily nothing was damaged on the way out."

"Thank you."

"May I ask how you got your wounds? Yin didn't elaborate much, so I figured I would ask you directly." The blond watched as the ear on top of her head twitched, then he recognized the other small nub of what used to be the other ear wiggle slightly. He knew it probably hurt since she winced and an arm reached up to gently touch the injured ear. He sighed and said, "I-It's alright, if you don't want to say then I won't force you to."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I know when someone is uncomfortable with a subject, and it's difficult to talk about it to someone who you just met. One small advice, don't keep it bottled up for too long. It could lead to something disastrous." Taiyang stood up and smiled. "I'll get you something to eat. Make sure to wake Yin up though, if you leave him by himself he could sleep through an entire week."

"Then how do I wake him up?" asked Blake as she glanced at the sleeping boy. "He looks like he's dreaming something good."

"Well you can either shake him up roughly or..." Taiyang chuckled to himself, mentally preparing for his son to come and scold him for what he's about to say. "If he's anything like his mother, there's a tickle spot right along the outer edge of the right ear. Either breathe warm air on the spot or lightly graze your teeth across it."

"E-E-Ehhh?!" Blake's face heat up and she couldn't help but notice that Yin had his right ear exposed. _Don't be lured into temptation! Resist! Resist!_

"If you don't feel comfortable then just yell really loud and shake his shoulder." with that the older blond disappeared and his footsteps echoed down the steps. Blake took the time to collect herself, closing her eyes and breathed deeply. No doubt she was taken aback by the information, but deep down she was actually tempted to test it out for herself.

 _What did he say? Remember...either breathe hot air or o-o-or gently nibble on the exposed skin..._ The faunus attempted to get close before realizing that her wound limited her upper body motion; she found that she couldn't bend at the wait without putting strain on the bandages. _At least he gave me some interesting...tips that I could use later..._ Reaching over she opted to shake him awake and she shook him roughly. "Hey, wake up." _  
_

"Mmmmmmm..." Yin let out a noise and opened an eye, feeling the hand that woke him up pull back. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes and looked at Blake who looked as if she wanted to leave the room as quickly as humanly possible. "O-Oh? Are you awake?"

"Y-Y-Yeah." She urged out, keeping her hands crossed over her lap. _Keep calm, keep calm...why am I freaking out?  
_

"What time is it?" The blond stood up, stretching his arms with loud pops before glancing over at the wall clock. Unknowing to him his shirt lifted up when he was stretching, giving Blake a good look at part of his abs. The poor girl felt as though the temperature in the room got hotter than necessary. "Hmmm...9am huh...still early enough to get things done..."

"I-If it isn't too much of a bother, what day is today?" Blake asked, thanking whomever governs the heavens above that she had the ability to make a decent sentence.

"Saturday...Yeah, it's Saturday." Yin nodded his head after checking his Scroll to get confirmation. "You slept so hard nothing could wake you up. I was impressed!"

"W-W-What?! Saturday! That means-!" Now Blake was panicking, her breath coming out in short puffs. _If the mission was on Thursday and it's already Saturday...then that means..._ "Oooooh I missed my class and I'm already behind! Gah, what am I to do?! What am I to do?! I have to go back and study!"

"Hey hey, easy there!" Yin immediately walked around the bed to catch her when she stumbled out, holding her shoulders gently so her wound wouldn't accidentally grind against his body. "You might reopen the bandages if you aren't careful. Calm down!"

"B-B-But-!" She quivered in his arms, trying to get her breathing under control. "Notes! Studying...everything!"

"Nope, no buts. You're still recovering and I won't let you hurt yourself again. How about this, after breakfast I'll give you a lift to school and we'll see if your teacher is in. If that doesn't work then is there someone from your class you can ask?"

"...Pyrrha!" Blake's eyes lit up with excitement and the corners of her mouth slowly spread into a grin. "Pyrrha could help me!" Holy crap I'll owe her so much after all this...

"Then you can text Pyrrha and ask her when she's available for a meet-up. See? It's not the end of the world!" Yin was smiling when he notice that Blake was smiling. He really loved it when she smiled, it brightened up her entire feature. _When I saw her in the rain cold and hurt...I don't want to see her that sad ever again._ Unknowingly he bit the inside of his cheek and his eyes flashed red momentarily. _I don't know how strong this Adam is but...for him to hurt his girlfriend doesn't deserve one in the first place!_

"What are you thinking about?" Blake asked him as she read his facial expression carefully. "You've been staring for awhile now."

"Just thinking about how beautiful your smile was. And...maybe thinking about protecting you from that red-haired bastard." He replied honestly, watching her skin turn a shade of pink and her one ear lay back. "Really! It makes me happy when you smile, so...I hope you try to do it more often!"

"Smile...more often?" Blake repeated. Ever since she had been a part of the White Fang, Adam often reminded her and the other members that showing any sort of emotion was a killer on the battlefield. He thoroughly drilled into their minds that emotions weren't necessary and that all members discarded that side of their human selves. By doing so the faunus wouldn't be able to sympathize with the humans.

 **Emotions are for the weak. Smiling shows naive and gives your opponent an edge in battle. You must harden yourselves, both in body and mind. Sharpen your blades and show those humans how strong and independent the faunus race is! Never show them smiles. Burn in their minds the image of a killer! That is the way of the White Fang!**

 _How wrong I was. By removing any shred of emotion I would have turned into a non-thinking machine, murdering others for the sake of the Fang. I would have turned into another Adam. I was so driven to walking down the path he carved out for me. And yet..._ Glancing up she stared deep into the lilac orbs. Something stirred within the pit of her gut, a feeling that Adam himself couldn't hope of awaken. Blake loved feeling the way she felt when she was near Yin, but she wanted to explore it some more before solidifying it even further; a part of her even wanted to ask the male if he felt the same thing. _There's something about him that I'm resonating with, something that's making me attracted...  
_

"YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! Dad's made breakfast!" Ruby's voice yelled up to them, startling them out of their stupor and the two of them immediately put some distance themselves. "Hurry up!"

"Be right there, Rubes! Give me a few seconds!"

"Ruby's here?" Blake asked quickly. She totally was off her game and everything was coming at her like curve balls. "Like here here?"

"Uh yeah, we are siblings after all. Qrow dropped her off about an hour after we came home last night, and then hightailed out of here in a flash." Yin tilted his head to the side. "You look frightened, are you okay?"

"Sorry, just...nervous." The faunus rubbed her arms out of habit and glanced to the side. Shivering a bit from the draft of air, she realized she wasn't wearing her normal clothes; instead she was wearing a yellow-tank with a burning heart emblem and black shorts for bottoms. Taking a small whiff she noticed the small tang of orange and mint. "Is this..."

"Yeah it's one of my muscle tanks. Ruby offered to give you one of her shirts, but I figured it wouldn't fit because most of her clothing are small sized and decided to lend you mine." Yin told her before adding, "It looks good on you though...I like it."

 _I'm wearing his shirt and he actually likes it...it's so soft on the skin so I can't complain._ Blake lightly fingered the hem of the shirt in thought. "And the bottoms?"

"Now that belongs to Rubes. We were digging through her closet and found it, lucky for us it fits you."

"Then...I guess I'll get dressed, don't want to keep you up here for too long."

"Sure, I'll wait downstairs. Just so you know, Ruby mended your jacket since it had some holes in it. I left your other stuff on the drawer!" The blond closed the door quietly to give her her privacy and left. Looking over she could see her clothes all washed and patched up. Resting next to the pile of clothes was her beloved black ribbon.

"Heh...what's wrong with me? I feel like a school girl with a mad crush." She laughed to herself as she removed the shirt. The bandages were well dressed and she knew she'll make a good recovery. Throwing on her own black tank top followed by the jacket and pants, she hesitated with the ribbon. When she had both ears the bow on top of her head was held up perfectly, but now that one was reduced to a nub it wouldn't be too hard to see the lop-sided bow.

"Maybe...a new look would be for the best." She said and tied the ribbon to make the familiar bow on her head. Giving herself one last look in the mirror she smiled before walking out the door with Yin's shirt and Ruby's shorts in her hands. _I don't know what this is that I'm actually feeling, but I feel so much lighter now that I'm away from Adam._

"Oh! Hi Blake!" Ruby shouted from where she sat on the couch, her eyes following the faunus as she descended down the stairs. The young girl was dressed in her pajamas and her hair was a mess. "Yin said he was bringing someone back and low and behold, it was you! Never would've imagined!"

"Y-Yeah!" Blake replied as she handed Yin his shirt. "Thanks for letting me borrow this."

"No problem." Yin said and noticed the lop-sided bow on her head. "Umm...your ribbon-"

"Just leave it, please." She told him before he could reach out to fix it. "I know it looks weird but...I'm not ready to get rid of it yet."

"I understand...and I hope that one day you'll be comfortable to lose the ribbon all together. Your ears are really cute, you should've have a reason to hide them." He told her gently and grabbed a bowl of cereal. "Here, I'm guessing you're hungry so I made you this. Dad's got a plate of eggs, toast and bacon on the table for you. Before you ask, he went out to run an errand."

"You shouldn't have, now I feel bad."

"I insist! And don't worry, Dad said he wanted to make something for you. Said something about raising another child...dunno I wasn't listening."

"Yin! I wanna play a quick round before you and Blake head out!" Ruby interrupted, looking at her brother in longing. She had all of the equipment out and ready to plug in. "I bet I can beat you in a 1-1 shooter mode!"

"As if! You're on!" Yin placed the bowl of cereal on the coffee table and grabbed a controller. "Blake! Come sit next to me and watch as I sweep the floor with Rubes!"

"She's gonna watch me kill your high score!"

"You two are really hyper on the weekends. Oh, here's your shorts Ruby." Blake said as she sat with her plate of food and extended the material towards the excited youngster. "Thanks for that."

"No problem! Glad it could be of use!" She chirped and reached over with her right arm to grab it. The sleeves moved up slightly and the faunus caught the beginning of what looked like a scar. She was so stunned that she left her arm out as Ruby tossed her shorts to the side.

"Umm, Blake? Your arm is in the way." Yin frowned a bit, watching the limb pull back and rested against its owner's lap. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Ruby...can you roll up your sleeve?" was the whisper, getting their attention away from the screen. "The sleeve of your right arm..." _She probably has one on the left arm as well but...I want to confirm my suspicion._

"Hmmm? Oh...are you referring to this wound?" Ruby asked, rolling up the sleeve and revealed the long pink scar running along the skin. "Got into a scuffle on the way home. Dad says it'll heal and I've been applying ointment on it every night. Don't worry about it!"

"I'm sorry." Blake gazed at the floor feeling guilty. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault. I just wasn't ready to get into an actual fight."

 _But it was!_ The faunus all but bit her tongue to keep it from slipping. She couldn't possibly out herself, who knows how the two of them would react.

"Anyways! It's time for me to maintain my high score on the leader board as king!" Yin boasted proudly, watching as the title screen appeared on the television. "Prepare to get your butt whooped!"

"You won't be laughing for long when I beat you!" Ruby challenged with her own controller in hand, baring her teeth in a smirk. "I'll knock you clean off the board!"

 _Is this what it feels like to be a family?_ Blake thought as she watched their interaction with interest, slowly putting food in her mouth to fuel her body. Her heart ached as she remembered running away from home, ditching her real family and made the White Fang her new family. She wasn't used to compliments or praises and the type of love she constantly received was abuse from Adam. But the interaction with Yin and watching the playful competition between siblings sparked the warmth she thought she had long forgotten; it almost moved her to tears. _What a tender feeling...I don't want to throw it away. Never ever.  
_


	18. Chapter 18: Evidence and Questions

**A/N** : Chapter 18 of _Ice Prince_. Thank you Shiranai Atsune for ideas and allowing me to write this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, there's no OCs. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it! Happy New Years by the way, lets make 2018 enjoyable.

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Evidence and Questions**

 _Pyrrha's Apartment..._

"I'm so so glad you are okay, Blake. You should've seen how terrified I was when you didn't show up to class! Even Professor Goodwitch asked me where you were and it slipped my mind that I could have reached out with my Scroll!" Pyrrha's mouth continued to run as she rummaged around the kitchen getting some snacks for her guests. "What kept me at ease was that text message just a few minutes earlier. Oh and don't worry about anyone coming over, Jaune's with his parents and Ren's hanging out with Nora."

"Sorry about making you worry so much, it wasn't my intention in the slightest." Blake apologized, sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in her hands. Yin sat not too far to the side, his legs crossed over one another. The two of them took Bumblebee out to Vale University before the faunus messaged Pyrrha once they realized that Glynda wasn't in her office. "I promise it won't happen again."

"Well luckily for you there wasn't much of notes despite finishing up last lecture, but there is a test coming up and I'll be damned if I don't help you." Pyrrha came back with a tray of sandwiches, smiling as Yin reached over to grab one off the top. "How unfortunate the headmaster wasn't in her office when you two went to the school. I could've sworn she'd be there, according to the syllabus and whatnot."

"Don't feel bad about it." Blake told her quickly. "To be honest, I should've looked at the hours so it's partially my fault."

"It was a little bump in the road, but everything worked out just fine." Yin assured both ladies, taking a bite of the food and chewed. Swallowing he exclaimed, "Mmmmm! Delicious! I could eat these all day!"

"Only boys would think with their stomachs." Blake laughed gently before she was joined by Pyrrha.

"Hey! I can think with my brain too." Yin pouted playfully before grabbing another one. "But seriously, these are really good."

"Are you alright, Blake?" Pyrrha questioned after her laughter subsided, taking a seat across the two of them and looked at her friend with concern. "I noticed that your body is a bit stiff when you walked in..."

"Just a side wound but it's slowly healing." The faunus all but lifted her shirt slightly to show the bandages. "Can't really do exaggerated movements without getting small pains. It could've been worse to be honest."

"Yeah...it could've been. But I don't want to dwell too much on that topic, I'm just extremely happy that you're here and alive." The red-haired student began to pour herself a cup of tea as well, taking a quick sip. The two of them began to converse on topics within class before launching into study mode. Yin had made himself useful by making sure nothing could dirty up the notes or books. After he did that, he scooted off to the side to play with his Scroll and allowed the girls to study together.

"Knowing that the Schnee Dust Company supplies a plethora of energy bundles that could power up god knows how many machines, the relationship between the Schnees and Atlas steadily rose. Am I correct?" Blake questioned as she scribbled notes into a notebook Pyrrha lent her. She didn't think of bringing her stuff, leaving her backpack in the apartment. _I have to figure out a way to get my school stuff when Adam isn't in..._

"That's right! Atlas' economy surged tremendously once the production of machines came around. And in order to power them up, they needed to import a large amount of energy from the SDC." Pyrrha nodded her head, pointing out a couple of important details the faunus might have missed. "Of course there was a huge bargain deal made between Jacques Schnee and James Ironwood; if the Schnees supply the dust capsules then Atlas must fork over a good sum of units for the benefits of the Schnees. To this day, the trade system between them continues to grow."

 _Strange how I have never see any automaton units around the Schnee complex...I wonder if Adam's seen any since he goes to raid more often than I._ Blake thought to herself, filing away that little bit of information into her mind for later usage. _Could it be that they're stashed away for some...secret weapon against the Fang?! Oh my god...what can I do if that's the case?! What should I do? I wouldn't be surprised if Adam already labeled me as a traitor..._

"Blake? Blake? Are you alright?" One pair of concerned green eyes flooded her vision and she leaned back with surprise. She was so engulfed with her thoughts she didn't notice Pyrrha closing the distance between them. "Oh good, you look like you're still here."

"Yeah, sorry for zoning out for a bit. Let's move on to another section for the test!" She scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. _Focus Belladonna! Pyrrha's taken time out of her day to make sure you get on track with what you've missed in class. Can't show my disinterest or boredom, that's be so disrespectful!_

 _Ding!_

"Oh! I gotta run, Officer Fall has new intel from that attack on CinnaBun Cafe!" Yin all but eagerly jumped to his feet, throwing his jacket over his shoulders. "You ladies have fun, and please don't message Ruby even though she said she wanted to check up whenever I go to the police department. Anyways, Blake, you can text me when you're ready to head back!"

"Thanks Yin, I'll let you know when I'm ready." She replied, smiling as the boy walked out the door and closing it softly behind him. Bumblebee's purring engine reached their ears, signaling the departure of the blond male. Letting out a sigh she turned to see a very smug red-head looking back at her. "Wh-What are you smiling about? It's getting creepy..."

"So...is there anything you wanna say about that?"

"About what?"

"You must think I'm blind if I didn't pick up on the little flirting between you and Yin." Pyrrha prodded her friend's arm with a finger, watching the faunus become flustered. "C'mon, you can totally tell me. How do you really feel about him?"

"W-W-We're just friends...for now!" Blake spluttered, setting down her drink before she could break the cup because of her shaky hands. "He's...He's really nice...and warm."

"Uh huh, I see."

"See what exactly?"

"If you want my honest opinion, I never did get a...good vibe from your...err...ex-boyfriend? Can I call him that now?" Pyrrha got a shoulder shrug in response. She gently placed a hand over her friend's, "Blake, I may not know what goes on behind the walls when you're alone with your ex, but I could sense the distress and uncomfortableness every time I see you. Even when I walk beside you in school, you seemed more upset, and not because the students who exhibit faunus traits are oppressed by the implemented new rule. I'm glad you got away from him, that relationship was extremely toxic for you."

"...I'm glad too..." Blake said, but her voice didn't convey any confidence.

"Are you feeling guilty? Is there a part of you that regret leaving him?"

"...yeah. Adam has been there for me since I was a kid. He was like...a big brother to me and I looked up to him. When he took over, I could see how twisted his ideals had become; he was more exposed than I was to warfare between the Fang and the Schnees after all. As we came together and dated, I rebelled against my parents because they saw who Adam really was. When they confronted me about him, I didn't want to believe them so I ran off and joined the White Fang."

"Oh darling..." Pyrrha wrapped her arms around the now shaking faunus, rubbing a hand on her back in comfort.

"The Fang has been a second family to me, I learned things while fighting my way up the ranks. I know I've always been under Adam, both literally and figurative, so for the longest time I never refuted him from what he wanted out of me. The abuse came later, an outlet he craved for due to what I can only assume is his PTSD from fighting in the war. At first I thought it was a one time thing and so I endured it to the best I could."

"Then what led to this?" Pyrrha asked quietly, noticing the slight twitch of the injured ear.

"W-Well...it was just a fight that got out of control...nothing more." After a few minutes of being held against her friend, the faunus felt calmer and lighter now that she managed to get something off her chest. Moving back she managed a soft smile, "Thank you for listening to me."

"Anytime. I'll always lend my ear to you if you need it. Now how about we continue our studies?"

* * *

 _Vytal Police Department..._

"Yo short stuff! Non-police members allowed past those doors!" Mercury spoke, looking up in time to see a head of blond strode past his workspace. "Don't make me haul your ass out!"

"Put a sock in it, Black. I got access from your boss and I can tell her anything I want if you decided to...prevent me from going to her office." Yin grinned as he turned around and approached the silver-haired officer, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly. "You know how cruel of a mistress she can be."

"That's _Officer_ Black to you, rookie!" Mercury mumbled, scowling with disapproval and folded his arms over his chest. He wasn't going to give the blond the satisfaction by admitting out loud that Cinder can be absolutely brutal if he or any of the other officers under her go out of line. "Rats...I knew she'd take a liking to you the moment you started showing your face around here."

"What can I say? I'm quite the charmer!"

"Don't be so cocky, that kind of attitude will come back to bite you one day. Well whatever, don't do anything I wouldn't do boy. I will have my eyes set on you."

"Well, get in line buddy because there's a couple of people ahead of you in that department." The blond glanced to the side, noting the head of raven-hair and piercing amber eyes approaching him. "Low and behold, the beautiful woman of honor has graced us with her presence!"

"Flattery won't get you far with me honey, but I do appreciate the effort." Cinder smirked as she joined them, a hand placed on her hips. "The moment Investigator Roman handed me whatever evidence he and his assistant Neo gathered I kept my word and contacted you immediately."

"I really appreciate it. I am intrigued to know exactly who it was that almost brought harm to my sister." Yin replied.

"Now then, shall we take our conversation to my office? We do have things to discuss." The head officer offered, walking off in the general direction. Giving a mock salute to Mercury much to the officer's annoyance, Yin ambled behind Cinder with his arms folded behind his head. When they approached the closed door, she inserted the key, turned the knob and led her guest inside.

"Wow, so this is what a head officer's office looks like." Yin whistled with approval before he settled in one of the vacant chairs, hearing the door close behind. "It's so clean and extravagant, not to mention all the space for storage!"

"Huh, did I not show my office whenever you visited?" asked Cinder as she took a seat in her chair, folding her hands before her on her desk. "I could've sworn I might have at one point..."

"I normally chatted with Mercury or Emerald outside, so that would be a no."

"Speaking of which, as much as I love it when you make friends with my coworkers, please don't antagonize my subordinates. They are the best of the best after all and I love their minds to be sharp at all times."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good, you're quick to understand. Now based on what I've collected so far, it seems our culprits are indeed White Fang members that dressed up in Schnee clothing. Luckily for you I already suspected this to be the case, it's basic 101 for infiltrating enemy territory."

"Much like wolves in sheep clothing...I agree that it's an ingenious idea, but what I wanna know is why that cafe in particular?" Yin asked her, keeping his gaze level. "Not that I know a lot of cafes around these parts, but that one is particularly a favorite among students. For what use is it for the Fang to make a mess like that?"

"Now for that I've called in someone who found something interesting. She should be here right about...now."

 _Knock! Knock!_

"Come in!" Cinder barked, glancing up as a petite young woman waltzed in with a thick looking notepad in hand. "Impeccable timing as always, I was just talking about you; I can see why Roman takes a liking to you and I do as well. Yin, meet Neo. She's Roman's partner in crime more or less and helps with his investigations."

"Pleasure in making your acquaintance, Neo." Yin said, getting a head nod in response. _She has two different colored eyes...wait did they just switch places when she blinked?_

"Don't stare too much, you might make Roman jealous if he knew." Cinder teased lightly before clearing her throat. "Now Neo, can you show him your notepad? In particularly the notes about the motive of our Fang members?" Neo nodded her head with glee and immediately flipped through the pages. Once she found what she was looking for, she walked over and handed it to the male.

"Thank you." Yin glanced down at the very neat and written calligraphy that graced the pages. Lilac eyes moved steadily back and forth before he glanced up and said, "So they attacked because the heir of the Schnee Dust Company has taken a liking to the cafe and after keeping a close eye to make sure he turned into a paying customer, they decided to act? That's so...so...gah I don't even know what to call it!"

"That seems to be the case, according to the workers who work there. Thank you very much Neo for your hard work. It was difficult getting the info since the only ones who had physical contact with the heir were Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina, both of which were absent since one was critically injured." Cinder then tapped a couple of files that were placed on her desk with a finger, "I've sent Roman out on another mission and he's came back with some profile information on our three shooters."

"Really?!" Yin leaned forward in his seat with interest. "You guys really have faces and names?!"

"Yes really, however even when we have records about them it's quite hard to figure out where they're located. They're pretty good at covering up their tracks, alluding my very best trackers. Although based on the witnesses I interrogated that day, two of the shooters were firing off bullets prematurely. So I've come to a conclusion that out of the three members, two were probably new comers and one was at least a higher up."

"Then, how can we capture them in action?" The blond looked at the two women before him. "I doubt they'll just step out into the light without a reason to."

 _We have reasons to believe that there's someone who is the brains behind the operations. If we want to catch them, we have to capture the boss first._ Neo scribbled on her notepad, holding it up to show him her response.

"By boss you mean the leader of the Fang right?"

"Yes...Adam Taurus is notoriously famous." Cinder answered while Neo nodded her head in agreement. "He's alluded us for a long time now. We've been wondering when he would make a move ever since he fled to another country."

"Do you have a picture profile on him?"

"Well...we do have a newspaper article." The head officer rummaged around her drawers and produced the material, lying it out flat. "It may be smudged but you can probably make him out."

"Yeah...I can..." Yin's eyes narrowed in on a boy with matted red hair and eyes of a killer. The more he stared the more he swore he was seeing things. _Wait a minute...red hair? Adam? White Fang leader? Isn't Blake's boyfriend named Adam? ….it can't be..._

"Do you know him?" Cinder asked, keeping her gaze on his face.

"I...I don't recognize him." Yin breathed out, burning the boy's image into his mind. It was as if his soul was being peered into when he looked at the eyes and it honestly scared him. "Sorry for not being very useful at this time."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, it can be quite overwhelming when you've been handed new things in one go. If you have any information or leads, don't hesitate to contact us." Cinder tilted her head to the side, getting Neo's attention. The petite young woman hopped to her feet, awaiting further orders. "Please escort him out."

 _This way please!_ Neo grinned, holding the boy's arm as he stood up. Quickly bidding Cinder goodbye, Yin allowed himself to be led out by the mute assistant, his thoughts scrambling all over the place to connect the dots. He didn't want to believe what's been shown, but there was feeling in his gut that he couldn't shrug off.

 _I...I gotta ask Blake first before I assume things. She probably isn't going to like it but...better safe than sorry._


	19. Chapter 19: It's definitely a date

**A/N** : Chapter 19 of _Ice Prince_. Thank you Shiranai Atsune for ideas and allowing me to write this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, there's no OCs. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it!

* * *

 **Chapter 19: It's definitely a date**

 _At Schnee Mansion..._

"Glad to see you up and about, son. Nearly gave me a heart attack when Klein stepped in to inform me of your...nightly adventures." Jacques all but said the moment the duo stepped foot into his studies. The old patriarch of the Schnees set down his feather-tipped pen and folded his hands together on top of his desk. "Although...I'm perplexed as to why you allowed yourself to be fucked so hard by some...low-life mongrels."

"Now now, don't be so hard on him okay?" Amber spoke up, wrapping her arms around the white-haired male and deployed her version of 'doe-eyes'. She could feel the muscles tense underneath her grasp, the heir holding himself back from saying something he may or may regret. "Heard my honey gave those scavengers a few wounds of their own. They didn't get away unscathed."

"Hmmm...well, when you put it that way..." Jacques muttered, mustache twitching as he watched his son like a hawk as he sat down in an unoccupied seat. "I guess I can give you some praise, boy, but I won't because you allowed a female to stand up for you."

"Something mother hasn't done in awhile now hasn't she?" Eis snapped, glaring right back and tightened his fingers around the arms of the chair. "Fishing for more attention are you, old man?"

"If I were I'd be doing a hella better job than you would."

"If I might interrupt your bickering...may I ask if your public speech has been written yet?" Amber spoke from where she settled down right beside Eis, getting their attention. Eis quickly shot his father a confused expression as the older Schnee took a deep breath to recollect himself; he won't admit it but whenever he and Eis get into a spat, his facade as the ruling Schnee crumples. Rummaging around the drawers, he pulled out a small pile of paper about an inch thick and set it on his desk.

"Right here. I believe it needs fine tuning, just need Ironwood's approval as well as his word on letting me borrow a couple of his units." Gloved fingers drummed against one another in thought before he continued, "Hmmm...one can only wonder how the public would react. Not to mention, the reaction of the mongrels."

"Father, where do you plan on holding your speech?"

"Why, in Vytal Square of course! It has a lot of room and space for distinguished guest to be comfortable." Jacques swiveled around in his chair with a smile on his face. "Now, at first I was thinking of having guests RVP beforehand but then I decided that my audience should come and go as they please. The more ears that are present the better."

"And may I ask, what exactly is the importance of your speech?" Eis prompted, sounding slightly interested. _If I had to make a guess I bet it's about ruling over the White Fang...something he hasn't shut his mouth about ever since their first war against one another..._

"Assuring the public that we won't stand for the White Fang, and we'll do everything down to the last lien to eradicate them from the surface of the world! I can't have them destroy my cash cows! We'll also be implementing some more rules and laws to restrain those beasts even further. Before long, any and all faunus will no long be able to walk around with any freewill. The human race will make them subservient beings, bending their will to ours like it should've been a long time ago!"

"And that's my cue to leave. If you need anything, message me. I'm heading out." Pulling out his arm from out of Amber's clutches, he walked out the door and waited for his personal transport to arrive. Once the limo arrived, the driver walked out and prompt open the door for him. Not acknowledging the act, the male eased in and didn't seem to hear the door close.

"Where are we heading to this time, Sir?" The driver asked as he returned to the front and slid behind the steering wheel, closing the door shut and slapping on the seat belt.

"Tch, I'm getting a migraine just thinking about the entire debacle that will soon come..." Eis glanced up after rubbing his temples when he heard the question and said, "Have you scouted out the girl I asked you to find?"

"Yes Sir, she's currently working at the cafe as we speak."

 _Shit...that place those scoundrels messed up! I can't let my face be shown...but this is probably the only chance I got!_ "Very well. Take me there on the double."

"With all do respect, Sir, but you are gonna get a lot of flak if you show even an ounce of skin at the door." The driver replied, adjusting the rear-view mirror so he could look at the white-haired male. "Although the police are looking into the situation and has yet to get back to us. Your father says to expect a report in a day or so."

"You think I don't know that? Just...drop me off somewhere close, and I'll do the rest of the work."

* * *

 _Inside the Cinnabun Cafe..._

"And we're back in business! You guys did an awesome job cleaning up and I couldn't be prouder of my staff!" Coco looked around with appreciation, her eyes shining over the rim of her glasses. Velvet smiled just as brightly as she walked next to her partner, her ears twitching with excitement. The lights have all been replaced, illuminating the shop with energy saving bulbs. "And the lighting looks phenomenal! You all did really great!"

"It wasn't just us, mind you. A couple of our patrons and guests offered their time and money to lend a hand." Yatsu told her, wiping his hands on a nearby towel. "Without them we'd still be moving or replacing broken furniture. We successfully dispose all of the glass shards from the old light fixtures."

"Welcome back, Coco. You as well, Velvet." Fox said as he approached them. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing alright, the wound's closed but I can't move around too much." The bunny faunus replied, looking over when she felt Coco gently wrap an arm around her waist. "Just two or three more days and lots of rest should have it healed up completely."

"I'll also take her back early for her rest, but she insisted to come and check up on you all today." The brunette chuckled, grinning as she felt the soft fur brush against her cheek. "And who am I to deny her what she wants? I'll have you know that a scary Velvet is an unhappy Velvet."

"We're all glad you're back!" Ruby shouted as she zipped around, wiping down tables while also delivering refills to empty cups. She decided to stop by the cafe instead of staying bored at home and work a few hours; seeing that Velvet made an appearance fueled her own determination to do a good job. "Honestly, I was really really scared!"

"I believe we were all scared for Velvet's safety, as well as everyone who was involved with the shooting." Sun spoke from where he sat in a booth with Neptune, a cup of coffee held with just his tail. The two of them decided to treat themselves to a hearty meal before going about on one of their weekend bro-outs.

"The least we can be grateful for is that we got out of it alive. And sure the store got roughed up, but it can easily be repaired with a little spit n' shine." Coco sighed as she made her way to her office, Velvet disappearing into the kitchen for a bit. "I don't think I could've lived with myself if someone were to die on my watch..."

"Hey Ruby~ The trashcan's overflowing just a bit!" Velvet called, popping her head out to call out to one of her employees. "Could you take it out please?"

"Yup! Right away!" The younger girl responded, rushing into the kitchen and tying up the overstuffed bag. Dragging it out behind her, she added with a skip in her step, "I'll carry this out immediately!"

"Thanks so much~" Velvet smiled with appreciation and dipped back to help as safely as she could without irritating her still healing wound.

"So she was here. No mistaken those eyes and hair." Eis whispered from where he had taken occupancy in a nearby bush, his eyes tracking Ruby as she walked out the front door. His chauffeur dropped him off at the corner and the Schnee had taken residency in one of the many rose bushes planted outside the cafe. "She looks really good in that maid outfit too...extremely good..." _What in the Dust am I saying?! I'm a Schnee! And Schnees don't dwell on such...such barbaric instincts! I won't submit myself to those tendencies!_

"Aaaaaand...there!" Counting to three, Ruby lifted the bag of garbage into the dumpster before dusting off her hands together. "Phew! That was a heavier than I imagine. Maybe I should ask Yin when I can go with him to the gym and work out these arms...and risk hearing his 'gun' puns."

"She likes to mumble a lot to herself..." Eis frowned, straining his ears to hear her. "Not that it's not cute to hear once in awhile...Oh shit, she's coming towards me!"

 _Rustle~ Rustle~_

"Hmmm? What was that?" The girl paused when she heard some movement, noting a batch of odd colored leaves sticking out of the bushes. Then her eyes narrowed and she realized what she was looking at, a sigh slowly escaping her lips. "Oh don't tell me..."

 _Did she see me? She didn't did she? This is shameful, even for a Schnee like myself!_ Eis thought as he hunkered down, hoping that the bush he chose was a good one. _Did she even go back in? I didn't hear the door open and close...Maybe I should sneak a peek..._

"Just how long do you plan on squatting there?" Ruby's voice startled him and he tumbled out, landing ungracefully on his face with his butt in the air. Looking over his shoulder he came face-to-face with a very amused maid. "Although I wouldn't mind if you stayed here. Your hair makes you look like a sore thumb."

 _Plan A was a bust, go to Plan B. Execute Plan B...wait, I never had any plans! Ugh, whatever!_ _Just...talk to her!_ "Fancy meeting you here." The white-haired male slickly rose to his feet, dusting off his clothes with a hand as if he was insulted. He even tried to keep his expression as stoic as possible, acting as if stepping out of a bush was something Schnees did on a daily basis. "How are you?"

 _Who does he think he is, trying to play off what he said as if nothing happened...Not to mention crouching behind some plants, I wish I had my Scroll on me so I could've taken a picture._ "I'm doing well, thanks for asking. How about you? Are your wounds okay?"

"Yeah, that dark-haired woman sure knows her stuff despite looking gruff and intimidating. Consider myself impressed." Eis told her, easing into the conversation comfortably. He himself was surprised and wondered why someone like Ruby had that kind of affect on him. "So...is she like a relative or something?"

"Well, she IS my uncle's sister so she's technically my aunt."

"Aunt? Then why was she-"

"Ruby! You've been standing out there for a while now, what are you doing?! Communicating to the bushes or something?" Coco's voice cut through and she sounded concerned. Thinking quickly, the girl shoved the heir backwards and turned to see the boss approaching her. "I thought you were taking out the trash. It shouldn't have taken you that long."

"Uh yeah! I did! Just...you know, stopping to smell the flowers is all!"

"Huh, stopping to smell the flowers..." The brunette drummed her chin in thought, her eyes glossing over the plants before smiling. "I swear your innocence is contagious, don't you ever lose it. The world won't stop spinning so I'm glad you're taking the time to stop and appreciate the smaller things in life."

"Yup!"

"Don't stay outside for too long, alright? We'll probably receive some more customers for tonight since we're back in business!" Ruby nodded, watching as the brunette walked back into the building happier than usual. Once she couldn't see her boss anymore, she turned around to see two legs jutting out from the bushes.

"Okay, she's gone. You can come out now!"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. Did you have to push so hard by the way?" Eis groaned, pushing himself out of the bushes once more. "I swear by the time we're through I'd be more acquainted with this here bush than I am with you."

"You wanted to be more...acquainted with me? As in a 'date'?" asked Ruby, tilting her head to the side in wonder. It surprised her that someone, a male she only interacted through a scuffle with the White Fang, wanted to be friends with someone like her. "What's the catch?"

"Do I normally need a reason to justify my means?" He then scrunch up his nose as if displeased, "Also don't call it like that, I'm kinda new at this too."

"It's okay, I'm kinda nervous about how this works out too." She told him gently, her hands folded neatly in front of her. "If there's one thing Yin always tell me is that communication is key, no matter what. I swear he gives out some good advice for someone who has never been in a relationship before."

"Yin? Who's that?"

"My brother! Who'd think I was talking about?"

"A lover perhaps, I don't know." He got a jaw-dropping reaction from the young girl, her eyes bugging out as large as they could possibly go. "What? You asked and I responded."

"Heh, yeah you're right. I guess I walked right into that one!" Ruby chuckled before absentmindedly rocking back and forth on her feet, stealing glances every now and then at the male towering before her. "So...how would you like to do this, 'acquaintance' thing?"

"I know a place that might be to your liking, I'll even pick you up here tomorrow, so please be punctual. Tea or coffee?" Eis watched as she turned on her heels, walking back to the cafe. Before she disappeared, she looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Milk if you got any."

"I...I believe I do." _Milk? Oh dear, there's so many kinds! Guess I'll have to bring every single kind and have her pick out the one that suits her taste!_

"That sounds good. I'll be here waiting for you tomorrow!" With that she left back into the cafe, leaving a somewhat excited Schnee outside and alone. When he was sure no one would see him, he did a small victory fist pump into the air.

* * *

 _Inside Pyrrha's apartment..._

After Yin's visit to the police department, he sent Blake a message that he was coming back earlier than he originally thought. When he didn't get an instant response, he sent Pyrrha a message again. The red-haired beauty's message back said she left the door unlocked so he wouldn't have to knock.

"Shhhh...she's asleep on the couch." Pyrrha said the moment he walked through the door, a finger up by her lips. "I knew the study session was going to be long and arduous, but she really goes hard."

"Then I'm guessing it wouldn't be in our best interest to move her right?" Getting a head nod from the girl, Yin tiptoed into the living room to see the faunus curled up on the couch. Her hands were curled up by her chest, her legs drawn in close to give her a folded appearance. The ear behind her bow twitched ever so slightly like she was dreaming.

"I'll look after her, don't worry about it. She can stay here for the night." Pyrrha patted him on the shoulder before disappearing into a room. She came back with what looked like a blanket in hand. "I won't lie it may be a bit chilly out here, but I couldn't bring myself to move her."

"Here, I'll cover her up." Taking the object from Pyrrha's arms Yin quietly walked around the couch and unfurled it, noticing the shield and spear insignia sowed in on the front. "Huh, not a bad design and the material is very soft."

"Yeah, it's a gift my mother gave to me. It's an heirloom handed down through generations of my family." The red-haired woman replied before taking a seat on the chair, watching as the blond gently covered the faunus. "Frankly it goes through the matriarch side so it makes sense that my mother handed it down to me as her daughter."

"There, that should keep her satisfied-oh?" Yin glanced down when a hand reached out from underneath and snagged onto his arm. When he tried to pull away she just tightened her grip in response, refusing to let him go. Looking over his shoulders he said, "Umm...I appear to be in a predicament."

"So it seems you have!" Pyrrha snickered quietly behind a hand, laughter glimmering in her eyes. _She really does like him, there's no doubt about that._ "I'm surprised that she's not waking up despite you trying to get her off."

"I won't lie but she has a grip of steel." The blond gave his arm a few more tugs before sighing with defeat. "So, um...I hope you don't mind if you have room for an extra person." _I'll have to message Dad that I'm not coming home tonight either..._

"Let me get you an inflatable mattresses. Doesn't look like Blake will release you any time soon." The red-head stood up and walked off to get what was needed, a knowing smile plastered on her face.


	20. Chapter 20: Winter has arrived

**A/N** : Chapter 20 of _Ice Prince_. Thank you Shiranai Atsune for ideas and allowing me to write this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, there's no OCs. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it!

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Winter has arrived**

 _The next morning..._

"Ruby! Get up kiddo, I'm taking you and Yin to the shooting range! Luckily for us, a spot for the three of us opened up!" Taiyang laughed before releasing a sigh of contempt from where he sat in on the couch, the newspaper propped open across his lap. "Wow, how long has it been since we went out and did something fun together as a family? I nearly forgot just how fun doing family activities were."

 _What did he say...Something about going to the shooting range...?_ Ruby's eyes shot open and she sat up in bed with worry. Glancing at her clock she realized that she had at least two hours to get ready for the 'date' with Eis. _Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-ooot! I don't have time for this!_ Throwing the blanket aside in a flash, she rummaged around for something decent among the clothes scattered haphazardly on the floor. "Umm, Dad? You sure today's a good day for that?!"

"Why not, pumpkin?" Taiyang's questioning voice replied as she decided to go for a nice dress that was in the closet. After she slipped into the garment she proceeded to slip on a nice pair of skinny jeans. "It's not like you have something important going on right? What seems to be the problem?"

 _Son of a – I didn't tell him that I already have plans!_ Once she finished dressing she rushed to the restroom to tackle her hair. Reaching for her favorite brush she proceeded to tame her locks until she was satisfied. Squirting a dollop of toothpaste on her toothbrush and scrubbing the bristles across the pearly whites, she grabbed some water and rinsed out the contents into the sink. Staring at herself into the mirror, she gave herself a confident head nod and proceeded to head down stairs.

"I hear you getting ready, you must be just as excited as I am." Taiyang glanced up to see a blur of red dash past him. He rose from the couch and set the neatly folded newspaper down on the table. "Now about your brother-"

"Sorry Dad! I gotta run! Can't make it to the gun range today!" Slipping her feet into comfortable flats and not bothering to hear the response, she booked it to the next available transport. She'd be damned if she wore any type of lady stilts, and would've broken both heels. Reaching the cafe, she entered briskly and made her way to the back. Stashing her belongings into her given locker she pulled out Crescent Rose and debated on whether she wanted to bring it or not. Figuring that she probably won't need it, she stashed it away out of sight.

"Ruby? Is everything alright?" Velvet asked as she walked in from the front, pausing at the entrance when the girl let out an agonizing large sigh. The bunny faunus was on her way to check up on the kitchen when she noticed the girl standing in the middle of the room looking somewhat lost. "You seem a bit stress."

"Yeeeeah. My dad wanted to take Yin and I to the shooting range today, but I didn't tell him I already got plans so I rushed out the door before he could stop me." Ruby ran her fingers through her locks and groaned. "I'm such a dolt. How could it slipped my mind?"

"Don't be too hard on yourself, things happen and sometimes we have no control over them. The only thing we can do is make the most of it and continue moving forward. All that matters is you doing your very best despite the situation." Velvet nodded her head, feeling pleased with her pep talk. "At least...that's how I cheer up Coco whenever she feels down or if she feels like our relationship has gone astray."

"Since you've...been there and done that, what advice could you give me?" Ruby asked, slipping off her jacket and placing it inside her locker. Once everything she wouldn't bring with her were all placed inside she closed the door with a 'click'.

"Hmmm... well the first thing is to take things slow, never rush a relationship. That seems to be a mistake I see often, kids going straight to second base without knowing anything about their partners." The bunny faunus offered, tilting her head to the side in a cute way. "Even though I disliked reading about the race between a tortoise and a hare I often find myself going back on the lesson it presented. 'Slow and steady wins the race'."

"Slow and steady huh. Does that actually work?"

"As I said, never rush a relationship. If you're too hasty it could lead to a bunch of misunderstandings and hurt feelings. The important thing between partners is trust and communication."

"What about if you want to give someone a gift? Or take them out for dinner?"

"Keep it simple. If partners love each other very much, then any gift would make each other happy because they received it from their significant other. Overly pricey dinners or extravagant items aren't necessary and quite frankly, it could be seen as flaunting wealth away." replied Velvet. "Be true to yourself. Be honest with your partner. Buy what you can afford, and let love do the rest. You may not understand it all, but the pieces will fall into place by themselves."

"Oh okay, I'll keep those points in mind. Thanks Velvet!" Ruby smiled, feeling a bit better as the faunus disappeared to continue her duty. Taking a moment to collect herself, she grabbed her Scroll and pulled up her list of contacts. _I better see if Yin's up yet. He's in for something special for sure!_

* * *

 _At Pyrrha's apartment..._

The first thing Yin felt was the shiver that continued to travel up and down his spine. Because he had slept on his back with his right arm exposed, the draft of air that circulated throughout the room felt really cold. Turning his head, he watched Blake soundly asleep on the couch, cuddling with his arm like it was a stuffed animal.

 _Should I wake her up? I'm starting to lose some feeling in my arm..._ Yin sighed, sitting up abruptly when he felt a slight vibration from his Scroll. Rummaging underneath his pillow with his free hand he found the device underneath and tapped the screen with a thumb. Immediately the screen lit up, depicting a new message that has yet to be read. "Hmmm? I bet it's something from Rubes..."

 **Ruby: We have a situation you may or may not like. Dad wants to take us to the range like...in a few minutes.**

Yin blinked a couple of times and reread the words to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He knew Taiyang mentioned bringing them to the shooting range at some point, but he never would have guessed it would be today. With his tongue sticking out from his mouth, he pulled up the message and replied back with his only available thumb.

 **Yin: Huh? Dad wants us to go to the shooting range today today?**

 **Ruby: I know right?! He's very excited, more excited than he's ever been since forever. But I already have something to do so...**

 **Yin: You're gonna bail out? You almost never ever bail out on family events such as this.**

 **Ruby: Please cover for me okay? Just this once! I didn't know and Dad kinda just dumped it on me the moment I woke up!**

 **Yin: Rubes, Dad's gonna freak out if you don't go!**

 **Ruby: I know, I know! But I can't go back on something I already promised someone else! Where are you now?**

 **Yin: Currently at Pyrrha's place with Blake. I'm surprised I can even type messages single-handed!**

 **Ruby: Wait...single-handed? Where's your other hand?**

 **Yin: Blake's holding onto it.**

 **Ruby: …...what exactly do you mean by Blake's holding onto it?**

 **Yin: Don't get the wrong idea, Sis. Pyrrha got me one of those futons so I slept on that. Blake's on the couch.**

 **Ruby: If you say so...nasty.**

 **Ruby: But that aside, I got a brilliant idea! Bring Blake to the shoot range with you in my stead!**

 _What? Blake?_ Yin paused in typing and glanced over at the faunus still sleeping with his arm held in her grasp. A part of him worried that the girl wouldn't like going to a place where loud noises would be prominent, but another part was feeling gutsy enough to ask and hope for the best. He turned his attention back to his Scroll and began to type again.

 **Yin: Why would I bring Blake with me? I could just ask Sun if he's available.**

 **Ruby: And what's wrong with bringing Blake? It'll probably be her first time whereas Sun's been there before. So try to make it memorable for both you and her...but more importantly for Blake. Give her a good impression!**

"Ha...give her a good impression..." The blond snorted, dismissing the idea entirely.

"Give who a good impression?" Asked a voice and a pair of golden eyes slowly made themselves known. When Blake had some sense of clarity she released the arm she had been cuddling with, her face somewhat red. _Oh Dust, please tell me I didn't hold onto him all night...this is embarrassing!  
_

"N-No one! No one at all! Ahaha...You got any plans for today?" The blond questioned, trying to play it off as a simple question while she sat up and stretched. He was grateful she let him go and tended to his arm, shaking it lightly to get the blood flowing through the veins.

 _Is he fishing for something? That transition of awkwardness...something sounds off._ The faunus wondered to herself, gauging the boy's body language and facial expression very carefully. After a few minutes, she decided on replying with, "Not that I know of. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, something came up and my sister says she couldn't make it. Would you like to accompany me and my dad to the shooting range?"

"The shooting range?" Blake parroted as she pulled back the blanket and swung her legs out, letting the fuzz of the carpet touch the bottoms of her feet. She didn't bring a change of clothes so she just slept in whatever she wore the day before.

"Yeah! ...have you ever been to one?" Yin tilted his head to the side with curiosity.

"I haven't. Back where I'm from, guns were scarce so we relied more on swords or knives actually. We weren't wealthy enough to purchase ammunition or arsenals. Those were high quality Atlasian merchandise."

"Well then, today's gonna be your lucky day!" The blond couldn't help but feel excited. It has been awhile since he last trained with Ember Celica, so he was very eager and trigger happy. "You and I are gonna go to the shooting range! Er...if that's alright with you of course."

"Sure, I don't see why not." Blake replied and took notice of how the boy's face lit up with happiness. It was a bit contagious and she could feel her own mouth curling up into a smile. "It sounds exciting..."

"Trust me, you won't regret it!" Yin folded the borrowed blanket nice and tidy before typing out another message or two. "Let me just contact my dad and leave a quick note for Pyrrha. Then we can get going and have our fun. Are you allergic to anything?"

"No, why?"

"Just curious because we're going to grab food. I don't know about you but I'm starving!"

* * *

 _Outside the CinnaBun..._

 _I owe Yin and Blake for covering me, I'll make it up to them and Dad later for sure._ Ruby nibbled on her lower lip once she got the 'all-clear' message from her brother. She fingered the edge of her dress out of nervousness, feeling the noticeable red cloak around her shoulders move along with the slight breeze; ever since she obtained it from Summer she never parted from it, except when she was doing her work. She didn't want to get food particles or stains on the cloth. Releasing a sigh she pocketed her Scroll and closed her eyes. _Dust I'm such a nervous wreck. This probably won't go well and I really really don't want him to hate me!_

"Were you waiting long?" A voice spoke to her, prompting her to open her eyes immediately. Glancing up she watched as Eis, dressed in a splendid white suit and slacks, padded up to her with his hands shoved in his pockets. His hair had been delicately combed to one side of his head however the wind had other plans and made a mess out of it in five seconds. The heir just grimaced but brushed it aside. "My apologies for being a tad later than usual."

"No worries because I just got here too. Had a hard time finding the appropriate clothing for the occasion."

"You look...beautiful." Eis breathed out and he really meant it. Perhaps it was because of Jacques' teachings of royal attires that the young heir was blown back with how simplistic clothing on any woman could be beautiful, noble or not. "I've never seen anything quite like this."

"T-Thanks I guess. You look quite dashing yourself!" She replied, subconsciously tucking her hair behind an ear and blushed. Her first time out with someone she had little to no knowledge of and her heart was beating rapidly inside her chest. "What do you have planned for today?"

"I hope you like sailing on water." He replied as he led her to the limo parked close to the designated area. The Schnee heir couldn't take the risk of being seen by the very cafe the White Fang made a mess of. "Some people are prone to seasickness after all."

"Wait...are you saying we're gonna go on a boat?" asked Ruby as Eis held the door open for her. Thanking him she stepped into the car and scooted over to make room for him. "Like an actual boat? We aren't that close to the ocean."

"Now you're getting excited. You'll just have to wait and see when we get there." He replied before turning his attention to the driver. "Take us to the south side of the estate."

"Sir, what about your father? You know he doesn't like it when you don't tell him where you are at times."

"What he doesn't know wouldn't kill him, and besides I told him I would be unreachable today. If he questions you of my whereabouts then you can tell him that I had other obligations to tend to and that I gave him a warning." Eis spoke, folding one leg over the other and placing his hands in his lap. "Now then, shall we get going? We're wasting time."

"As you wish sir." Deciding to hold back any more questions, the driver kicked the car into high gear and made his way back to the Schnee Mansion. Throughout the car right Eis glanced at Ruby out of the corner of his eye now and then, the latter gazing out the window in wonder. It's been a long time since there was another guest in his car, the last person who ever got the privilege of riding alongside him was Winter.

 _She has the mentality of an innocent child, so pure and not how she was back when I fought against the White Fang._ He thought to himself, his foot lightly swaying to the beat of music filtering softly through the radio. Even his hand was feeling restlessly, and began drumming over his leg. _How is it that someone like her cause this much disturbance? I don't understand these feelings at all...  
_

 _Is that a massive mansion?_ Ruby thought after a few minutes as the tip of the Schnee household broke through the treeline. Her eyes bugged out as she watched the extravagant, luxurious living quarter tower towards the clouds. The marble white-washed stones shimmered in the light, giving off some weird sensation that she rubbed her eyes a bit. _Wow! And it's humongous, almost three times as large as my home back in Patch!_

"Wait a minute." Eis spoke up before the car approached the main gate, his ears detecting the soft screeching of the tires against the asphalt. The driver glances at him through the rear-view mirror, awaiting for the instructions. "Drop us off here and then go around back, the cameras aren't as heavily placed so you don't have to worry about answering Father."

"B-But wouldn't the cameras based in the front pick up the signature of a car passing through?"

"Don't worry about it. Put the car in reverse and then just drive pass like any other car would." Eis took the lead and guided the nervous driver through the motions. Soon they passed the front gates and came across the small inlet that led straight towards the back of the estate. Ruby didn't say anything as she was too focused on digesting as much as she could and branding everything into her mind. When the car came to a complete stop, Eis stepped out and made his way around the back, popping open her door.

"This...this is your house?!" The young girl finally found her voice once she exited the car and stood in the open, turning around to see the heir finishing up his conversation with the driver. Once the car left he walked up to her side in strides, a somewhat amused expression on his face. "I must be dreaming...why are we here? I-I mean it's really lovely and all, but..."

"Why yes, yes it is. Shouldn't disturb the gift I have arranged for the both of us." Eis replied and held out his hand, getting a confused look from the younger. "Come and close your eyes, for it is a surprise and I would love for you the experience it in full." When she didn't give him her hand, he asked, "Will you trust me just this once?"

"...I guess I'll humor you. After all I am interested in seeing what you have in mind!" She lamented, placing her hand in his and closed her eyes. "But if I trip you better catch me."

"I won't let you trip in the first place." He assured her and began to walk forward. Sensing him move Ruby moved her legs as well, taking careful steps over the cobblestone walkway. "You have placed your trust in me, for you are the lamb and I am now your shepherd."

* * *

 _In the garden..._

Eis led the girl around, guiding her with a hand and making sure she had her eyes closed. Ruby blessed the gods above that she decided to wear flats, otherwise she would have fallen on her face multiple times. A couple of times she swore her legs brushed up against either marble benches or thorny plants, to which Eis replied that he had her and wouldn't let go.

"How much further? Are we there yet?" asked Ruby after awhile of walking, using her other senses to navigate the dark world around her. "Had I known we were taking a walk in nature I would've worn better shoes."

"Not quite yet and the nature walk isn't a part of the surprise. I just thought that walking through the scenic route would be much more fulfilling. After all, it'll take us a few more minutes until we get to our designated spot."

"Oh..." Ruby answered and fell silent, her legs continuing to walk along the path. She could hear the soft crunches of the leaves that have fallen to the ground. Then she opened her mouth and asked, "How about now?"

"No."

"What about now?"

"No."

"Are we getting close?"

"You are so impatient."

"Wouldn't you be if you were in my shoes? Walking around what feels like eternity with your eyes closed?" She questioned and when she didn't get a reply she added, "I knew it. Point and score for me."

"Yeah yeah, you win." He said before coming to a complete stop. When Ruby came to a halt beside him, he gently took her shoulders and rotated her around until he had her in the right position. "Now stay right here and don't peek until I say so. Remember, no peeking." He whispered and soon she felt his presence leave. She stood rooted in place, hands crossed in front of her as she waited.

"C-Can I open my eyes now?" She asked hesitantly after not hearing anything. Soon the sound of footsteps approached her and she almost jumped when Eis spoke, his mouth hovering close to her ear.

"Alright, you may open your eyes."

"Wow!" Ruby breathed out with amazement, her eyes drinking in the sight while her ears honed in on the soft ripples of the water. Before her was what looked like paradise, complete with a large body of water and a forest of trees. It felt like a dream and she couldn't help but let loose an excited giggle that turned into laughter. If she had her breath take away just by the sheer size of the building, she was equally if not more ecstatic about the back yard.

"This way." Eis led her to large row boat he had hauled out, the paint slowly chipped due to how long it had been kept on the property. Holding her hand as she got in and making sure she was properly seated he got in on the opposite end. Using a foot he pushed off the shore with enough force for the boat to glide in smoothly. The water was gentle and the Schnee took the oars in hand, rowing them out to the middle.

"The water is so crystal clear!" Ruby glanced over the side, gazing at her own reflection. Reaching out a hand she gently dipped her fingers into the water, watching the ripples grace the surface in a mesmerizing trance. She didn't lean too heavily otherwise it would tip over. Once they reached the middle of the body of water, the heir stopped paddling and gently lowered the oar beside him. The boat gently swayed along with the water, letting it run its coarse.

"Beautiful isn't it? The serenity and tranquility...not to mention it's just the two of us." He questioned, watching the girl immerse herself within nature. Her smile was so genuine and he burned it in memory. "You look so happy."

"Well, I've never been out here before and I certainly haven't been on a boat." was the calm reply. "This is such a strange feeling and I can't describe in words. It's just a cognitive bundle of emotions."

"I understand that. Nature has that affect on everyone." Eis nodded his head in agreement. "Sometimes taking a step back help alleviate pent up stress and cleanse the mind."

"How did you get something like this?" Ruby gestured to the boat with a hand, a curious expression on her face. "It is a luxury item after all."

"This boat actually belongs to my father a long time ago and he did this exact same routine to my mother before they married each other. My mother enjoyed being out in nature, so my father thought it would be a wonderful experience to invite her over and get her immersed in the very thing she loved the most." Eis explained, leaning back and resting his cheek against a propped up arm. "They did this kind of interloping activity on a couple of occasions, most likely an anniversary, but that's how they fell in love."

"Awww. Sounds like a quick love story. What happened next?"

"So they married and my mother had three children: my older sister, my younger brother and myself. As the middle child I was already tagged with the notion of being the best and living up to standard. It is normal for me to be raised as such, I couldn't possibly bring shame to my father."

"What is it like to live the way you do?" Ruby asked him in wonder. "I would imagine living extravagantly has gotten into your head most of the time."

"It's normal, to me at least." Eis replied before thinking about it some more. "I've got a father who owns the richest company, a sister who holds a very high position in Atlas, and a brother who's only a few weeks old. My mother has fallen flat and can't be relied upon during desperate times. We also got servants but other than that, that's my life."

"It sounds...kinda sad."

"Excuse me?" Eis raised an eyebrow, waiting for the girl to elaborate further.

"Was there anything you do because you wanted to? I believe that everything you've done was because of what your parents tell you to. You don't seem to have the option to choose what you want to do."

"You don't understand what it means-"

"But I can somehow feel it, that hint of sadness in your voice. You're right, I may not understand it down to the smallest detail but the way you tell your story sounds like you barely have any freedom! Any personal choice! You seem to be a puppet whose strings are still attached to the puppet master!" Ruby leaned forward and fixated the male with an expression he couldn't read. "Now tell me, was there _anything_ you did because you wanted to? Not to satisfy or gain the approval of someone else."

"...back when I was younger I used to take singing lessons from my mom." The heir spoke after contemplating everything Ruby had said. Deep down he was experiencing inner turmoil, his strict self raised by his father's teachings baring its fangs against another self that hopes to be free of the Schnee way. "However she fell into hard times, so we stopped the lessons. She hasn't sung a single note since and I didn't want to push her too far, so I forced myself to continue within the confines of my own room."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I'm glad that you kept moving forward." The girl smiled softly and added, "Maybe one day...would you be willing to sing a song for me? I would be honored if you did."

"I..." Icy eyes widened in shock at the request. For so long he didn't bother singing in front of anybody and kept that talent hidden underneath the identity of an apathetic, ice heir aiming to take over his father's company. He could feel some cracks appearing along his icy facade and he sighed. "Sure. I'd love to."

"Eeeeee!" Ruby squealed with happiness and smiled even bigger.

"Did you enjoy any activities with your own mother?" Eis questioned her, thinking it was only reasonable to swap information. He was also interested in a lifestyle that was different than his own.

"...my mother passed away when I was fairly young. I don't remember much of her, only bits and pieces from my brother and the occasional pictures scattered around my home." Ruby pressed her hands together over her lap, her mouth forming a thin line. "I really wanted to meet my mother but by the time I was old enough...she was already gone. The only things she left behind were her weapon and this cloak."

"Cloak?" Eis focused his gaze on the bright red cloth hanging over the girl's shoulder, attached along the front by silver clamps symbolizing crosses. "Then, it must be a special object."

"Of course! She made it with her own hands through sheer motivation and devotion." The girl wrapped the cloak around her body tight, brushing the material lovingly with her hand. "I heard that even with a heavily scheduled life, she still made time to work on it."

"What...what happened to her?"

"...she got caught within the crossfire and didn't come back one day. That's how the story went at least, we don't talk about her often, but we would never forget her." Turning her head to the side, Ruby had a faraway gaze with tears glistening in the corner of her eyes. Thinking that it would be best to row back to shore, Eis picked up the oars and did just that. He kept the travel light and soon the vessel bumped up against the rocks.

Standing up and planting his feet back on solid ground, he helped Ruby out and went about putting the boat back where it came from; his mother always made it a point to chatter about tidiness. Once that was done, he returned to her side and faintly heard the small sniffles.

"I...er...hope I didn't upset you too badly. My curiosity and my intentions are not weaved with malicious intent." He spoke calmly and soothingly, feeling guilty about bringing up a subject he didn't know. Taking a clean handkerchief from his pocket he held it out for her. "Here."

"Thank you." Ruby replied, gingerly taking the cloth and dabbed her eyes. "Sorry for being emotional, I just wasn't prepared for that subject."

"Ahem." A dry cough caught their attention before Eis had a chance to apologize for making her cry in the first place. Glancing over, the two of them noticed a tall young woman donned in a military uniform, a very shiny badge pinned to display her rank. Her snow white hair was tied up in a bun, the right side of her face shrouded with her bands. A pair of blue eyes were frostier than Eis', giving the stranger a very dominating presence; a presence that could rival the heir should he choose to challenge her. There was a red brooch placed at the base of her neck, which captured Ruby's fascination. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything...special."

"Winter?! When did– How did...Why are you here?" Eis asked in surprise, subconsciously placed himself between Ruby and his elder sister. He knew it was a little late of sheltering the girl since he had no idea how long his sister had been standing around, but his body moved before his brain could process the details. "Does Father know of your arrival?"

"I left you and only you a message of my coming, Daddy can wait if he actually cared about his first born child. Basically it was just a memorandum saying I was stopping for a quick visit before going back to Atlas to train some of the new recruits. Not only did you not reply in a timely manner but Klein had to tell me where you were." Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she pulled herself up to her full height, mere inches above Eis. "I never go to Klein unless requested. You ought to know to have your Scroll on your person."

"I do have my device on hand." He replied, digging around his pocket and showed her the item. Touching the glass with a thumb, the elder Schnee noticed the one unread message prominently stuck on the lock screen. "I had it on silent most of the time."

"Didn't Father tell you not to do that when you were given your Scroll?" Winter arched an eyebrow in question. "What if it were him contacting you?"

"I already told him I would be out and that he shouldn't contact me because I won't answer."

"And you didn't bother to notify me? I'm deeply hurt."

"What do I look like, your personal keeper or something?"

"That would be a dream come true." Winter then noticed Ruby hiding behind Eis, well it was more of standing awkwardly while the siblings did their squabbling. Pushing past her brother she drew herself up to her proper height, no doubt towering over Ruby. "Huh? I've never seen you around here before."

"Of course you haven't. I haven't introduced her to anyone in the family and I hope that it'll stay that way." Eis pushed his sister out of the way, putting a protective arm around Ruby's shoulder. The younger noticed just how the male's fingers gripped her tightly, picking up how annoyed he was. "Now if you don't mind, we were in the middle of something."

"Don't be cold." Winter picked up on her brother's feelings and added, "Better her than Amber. Although I doubt Father would approve of someone...that isn't of noble blood."

"Noble...blood?" Ruby questioned, glancing up at Eis in wonder.

"Father's been drilling that mantra in our minds since we've been born: Schnees must marry those of nobility or someone with a hint of royal blood. We cannot think of loving anyone less than that, basically the commoners." Eis sighed as he explained it to her, rubbing his temples with a hand as unwanted memories slithered up from the depths. "However, loving someone who shares the same social status can be such a massive pain in the ass. An example would be my 'marriage' with Amber."

"Amber?"

"You don't need to worry about her, she shouldn't bother you." The white-haired heir said, glaring at Winter to keep her mouth shut. The older Schnee's mouth had quirked up as if she wanted to slip something into the conversation. "For now, just worry about the here and now." I don't want the two of them to meet...I'll make sure of it.

"Well, since we can all agree that that two-faced fox is out of the picture I expect a proper introduction. I doubt this will be the first and last time I'll see you."

"Winter, are you threatening her?" Eis hissed in warning, narrowing his eyes at her in warning. "Your icy demeanor hasn't thawed out one bit."

"I just want a name is all. I'm not asking for her social status." Winter assured him, before giving the girl her full attention. _She has the most interesting eyes I've ever seen. Silver? That's quite rare._ "Well then? May I have a name?"

"Ruby Rose." Ruby said, feeling a little better in the Schnee's presence. "My name is Ruby Rose."

"Greetings Ruby Rose. I must thank you for taking an interest in my brother." Winter turned to look at the girl with an expression Eis was sure has never graced his older sibling's face. Granted he never saw Winter after she left for the Academy, he knew that showing the faintest of smile was extremely rare for Schnees to execute without cringing on the inside. "I am Winter Schnee, second in command under the orders of James Ironwood and a specialist in the Military Academy."


	21. Chapter 21: Enemies under one roof

**A/N** : Chapter 21 of _Ice Prince_. Thank you Shiranai Atsune for ideas and allowing me to write this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, there are no OCs. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who fav/alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Enemies under one roof**

 _Somewhere on the road..._

Never had Blake heard more puns in her lifetime than being stuffed in the back of the car while the pair of jokers sat up front. Taiyang greeted her as dads often do, shared a knowing look with his son and ushered the kids into the vehicle. They did stop for breakfast – Taiyang's treat since he already collected misconstrued ideas about the pair; he really couldn't help cracking jokes and purposely made Yin sit with Blake in the booth – and headed out to the range.

"I believe there's an extra jacket somewhere in the backseat of the car you may put on, Blake." The older Xiao Long spoke up, spotting the building coming up and took the next exit off the highway. "Showing bare shoulders may not be a good idea."

"Why's that?" Blake asked as she spotted the article of clothing and put it on. It was large against her body and unfortunately for her, Yin's scent floated off and bombarded her nose. "Is it against their policies?"

"Kinda in a way. Wearing long sleeves acts as a barrier between the arms and the lead particles that exit the barrel. I'll show you what I'm talking about when we get started!" Yin turned his head to answer her and his eyes lit up with surprise. "Wow, I haven't seen that jacket since high school! Didn't know I threw it back there and thought I lost it."

"O-Oh really? Then should I -"

"No no, it's okay. Dad's right about wearing long sleeves so you keep it on for now." The blond smiled and added, "Besides, it looks really good on you."

"Alright kids, we're here." Taiyang cut in to save the flustered girl from responding like a mushy puddle of emotions; he found the perfect parking spot and killed the engine. As they exited the car the older blond opened the trunk and pulled out a mid-size gym bag. Closing it and locking the car he said, "I had my own gear from back in the day, so this is really exciting."

"Don't get rusty, old man." Yin goaded, feeling pretty good about himself as he slung his bag over his shoulders. "Wouldn't want the other veterans show you up!"

"Ha! I'll show you that I still have the fire ever since I came back from the military." Taiyang teased back, his eyes shining with determination. "Your pops isn't one to be trifled with!"

"My dad was once a part of the armed forces at Beacon and his four-person team was called STRQ. Since their disbandment, my dad has spent his days working another job while still keeping up a healthy regiment at the gym." Yin told Blake as the three of them walked into the building. The first thing that hit the faunus was the scent of various firearms followed by the stench of sweat from customers exiting the facility.

"Wow. So this is what a range for people to come and shoot guns looks like." Blake glanced around in wonder, watching various customers walk around with interesting looking gear attached to their bodies. She also noticed a couple of doors that could lead to various locations just waiting for her to explore. "I never imagined a facility would be this large."

"Not just guns, rifles can be lent out as well. Basically it is any and all firearm which makes this place the best! Also there's just a whole lot of room, so customers won't have to jostled each other." Taiyang explained, making his way to the counter where an employee stood with a smile on her face. "I'll sign us in. If we don't meet back up, then it'll be your best bet finding me at one of the spots outside."

"Okay, Dad. Then that means you and I will be taking a small detour." Yin smiled and ushered Blake to another area, his own bag in hand. Luckily the area had a large enough space for visitors to meander through, looking at various types of firearms as well as safety brochures and safety lectures. Blake drank in all the sights and sounds, golden eyes glancing around with interest. Yin thought it was cute how her eyes just lit up whenever she learned something new.

"Well if it isn't Yin, it's been awhile!" The two of them looked up at the voice to see a young female with shoulder-length dusky rose hair. Her hair shown a light tan color and her gray-blue eyes were alight with happiness. She had a red and white jacket tied around her waist, showing off a muscle white shirt and blue tracksuit pants. A black beanie covered her left eye while a large black scarf settled around her neck. "It's not every day I see your dad around, but when he does I figured you'd be right behind. How you doing?"

"Hey May. I'm doing alright, just showing my friend around." He replied before tilting his head to the side. "By the way, why do you think that I'm always around my dad? It's not like I'm conjoined to him at the hip."

"Other than your dad no one else here is as addicted to fire arms as the two of you...well, Ruby probably out ranks both of you by a mile." The female known as May then turned her attention to Blake. "It seems I have yet to introduce myself. My name is May Zedong and this is my family business. We run this range for people to have the opportunity to wield fire arms."

"Blake Belladonna." Blake replied and shook her hand. "This is my first time seeing a gun range, they aren't really common back where I am from."

"Huh, that's interesting. Have you ever handled a firearm before?" May asked and the faunus shook her head no. A soft smile appeared on her face and she beckoned them to follow her. "C'mon then! I'll show you the outdoors, I'm sure you two are just dying to get started. We do have an indoor facility but in my opinion, the outdoor range is much more fulfilling. And I just love teaching noobies the ropes when they start out in an environment where they aren't intimidated."

"May's a specialist with sniper rifles, she's addicted to them in particular. Some say she can hit her targets without the use of a scope, it's really incredible." Yin whispered to Blake who smiled at the information. "So if you ever want a hitman...she's the one you want to hire."

"You're not spreading gossip about me are you?" The sniper spoke up, hearing some kind of 'hush- hush' noise behind her back. "You know whatever you're saying to Blake you can totally say to my face. It's not like I drag my weapon around fully loaded."

"I-I was just saying how great you are at your profession!" The boy replied quickly as Blake just nodded her head to confirm the statement. "Honest!"

"Hahaha! Why do you look so guilty like I caught you with a hand in a glass of milk?" May laughed loud enough for them to hear, but soft enough so they didn't disturb others who were lined up in booths with their rented out guns. "Nah, don't worry about it. It takes a lot more than a little gossip to get my feelings hurt."

"Nolan would know." Yin coughed as a joke.

"Actually he does!" May's eye lit up at the name of her boyfriend and she couldn't help the huge smile that appeared on her face. "Sometimes I have to remind him when he feels like he hurt my feelings, but he's been around me for so long he got the jest of it. Now we're just a happy as we can be."

"Nolan?" asked Blake for she got lost somewhere during the conversation. "Who is that?"

"He's my all loving boyfriend~" May replied, a tint of red making itself known on her cheeks. It's not everyday she gets to talk about him since she maintains a drill sergeant attitude on the range; she would be damned if her reputation of a tough girl were destroyed and her students would tease her to no end. "One day I'll introduce him to you. Speaking of which...Yin, he told me that you, Sun and Ruby were at the restaurant."

"He did?"

"Of course, although he was more surprised to see Sun since he's been hanging out with Neptune most of the time." The girl came to a halt and thought about it some more, "Well actually, it was more of Sun not showing up within the same time frame he works. He said he felt lucky because the faunus does give a generous tip amount."

"What can I say? That boy really loved the Vacuo anesthetic!"

"I didn't know Sun was from Vacuo." said Blake.

"If anything, if he's parading around with an open shirt that doesn't cover his abs...he's from Vacuo. The temperature over there is quite hot and dry." Yin explained. "I'd do the same thing if I were in his shoes."

"Here we go, we'll use this area!" May led them to an open space further away from the veteran and advance shooters – Yin could see the blond tips of Taiyang's head from where he was shooting – and waited for them to catch up. "I don't have to teach the young ones today and usually I reserve this spot just for them, consider yourselves lucky."

There was a long table propped up, landed with boxes of bullets and one or two firearms. In the field there were a plethora of wooden targets to choose from and they were scattered around at different distances. With her eyesight Blake could make out the millions of bullet holes that ripped through the materials, leaving wood scraps hanging on by just a thread. The targets near the back lacked bullets holes, indicating that either shooters miss or not many attempted to fire at such a range.

"So who's the lucky one here that'll receive my training?" May questioned. "It's always a nice bonus that I give out free lessons for first-time starters. Of course, it's only the basics and the proper way of handling firearms. If one were to take interest in sniper rifles, then that'll cost lien."

"That'll be Blake for sure. She did say she hasn't had the opportunity of being out to one of these." Yin grinned as the faunus beside him just looked away with slight embarrassment. "Please be gentle breaking her in."

"Gentle? Boy, there's not such thing as being gentle on the battlefield. It's either you or them, no in-between!" May teased, but gave a curt nod. It's important to keep a tough appearance when guiding someone who was inexperience with a firearm, she has had plenty of those situations teaching trigger happy children. "But before we get started, I would like to see something..."

"...what do I do with this?" Blake asked as she was handed one of the guns that had been lying on the table.

"Show me how you'd hold it, and don't worry about the trigger. I made sure to have the cartridge empty." May told her for reassurance purposes. "Imagine yourself about to shoot your enemy right between the eyes with only one bullet left."

"O-Okay." Maneuvering her fingers, Blake's brows furrowed as she held the foreign object with hands that weren't accustomed to the feel.

"Mmmmm, never thought I'd ever see someone who handle swords try to wield guns too. Yes I know you use that kind of weapon, the callouses on your fingers is a huge indicator." May smiled when she noticed the shocked expression on Blake's face. "Let me get you something beginners use, I think it'll help break you in. I'll be right back!"

 _Bang! Bang!_

"Eek!" Blake accidentally let out a small squeak and slapped a hand over her mouth. It was too late to take the squeak back because a certain blond took notice.

"Blake? You alright?" Yin asked her immediately, turning his head to give her his full attention. "Are you hurt?"

"Y-Yeah, just startled a bit was all." She replied but jumped a bit when another gun went off, her ears flattening themselves against her head. Before she had paid attention to the words and what was before her eyes, but now that she allowed herself to listen to the sounds she realized that the air was filled with the ringing of guns going off. "A-Are all firearms like that?"

"Wow, you really haven't been accustomed to anything like this before..." The blond scratched his chin in thought, trying to figure out what to do. Then an idea came and he said with a smile on his face, "Oh I know! While we wait for May, why don't I let you get accustomed to a firearm? I did bring mine after all."

 _I'm not sure if I've ever seen his weapons before...I'm actually interested._ Her bow twitched with anticipation, watching as the boy pulled out something from his bag. She also noticed an identical looking object still lingering inside. "Umm, how come you aren't pulling out the other one?"

"I mean, I only need to show you one. A gun is a gun no matter how you look at it, so fundamentally they'll look a like. May can teach you all about the loading and firing phase, but for now we'll get you accustomed to holding one." Yin replied, before gazing at the table. Walking over he picked up an object and held it out for her to take. "Wear this, it should help reduce the amount of decibels coming out of the firing."

"What is it?"

"Electronic earmuffs." Yin replied with the dip of a head. "I...should've known your hearing was very sensitive, so this should help a lot. Sorry for not noticing earlier."

"Don't be sorry, I should've anticipated a lot of loud noises. Thanks for being so considerate." Blake put the muffs over her head and made sure her ears were comfortable. Glancing around she held her gaze on someone who pulled the trigger. She could see the smoke coming out of the barrel from where the bullet exited, but thanks to the muffs the noise lessened from a loud explosion to a dull pop. "W-Wow, this is incredible. I could barely hear the pop noise."

"I can tell how happy you are." Yin said, getting her attention by tapping her shoulder. Her eyes briefly flashed to the handgun in his hand before looking back to his face. Assuring her that there was nothing to be afraid of, he reached out for her hand and placed the firearm in her care. "Let's get started with an analysis of the components."

 _He's so gentle, as well as very passionate about weapons._ Blake thought to herself, watching the movement of his lips while also watching how he pointed out the various areas of the gun. Once she understood the entire mainframe, the blond began on making sure she was comfortable with holding the object properly.

"Just like this...yeah that's it. And now you want to..." Yin carefully stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her and guided her hands in motion with his own. While he was meticulously positioning her fingers till they were correctly holding the firearm, Blake for her part listened intently to his words; she was also well aware of how close his body was to hers. By the end she learned the ins and out of Yin's weapon, and she couldn't help but admire the craftsmanship in great detail.

"So then you take aim at your intended target – and don't worry, there isn't anything in it – and you pull the trigger! Word of advice, aim a little bit higher. Say you are hoping to get the heart, so you aim just an inch or two above and release. The bullet will hit its mark." Yin smiled as Blake took aim at a target far out in the range, pulled the trigger and the pistol went through the motion. There was a small 'click' noise, but with the actual noise of other guns firing slowly eased her into the environment.

"...Wow." She breathed after a few more practice shots with a blank gun. "I feel like this is some kind of adrenaline rush."

"I see you're getting well adjusted...Wanna try it fully loaded?" Yin asked her, his eyes honing towards the gym bag where multiple rounds of ammunition awaited him. "My HK VP70s were a bit expensive when Dad bought the parts on my birthday, but they make up for it by being quite accurate. I haven't missed my targets since using these babies."

"Ahem..." The two of them glanced over to see May, a prominent smirk on her face and a gun in her hand. "I leave for a few minutes and this is what I come back to. Not that I need to remind you Xiao Long, but don't cuddle someone when they're ready to fire. If you aren't careful you might receive an elbow to the eye."

"C-Cuddle?" The blond flubbed, releasing himself and backpedaling so he was at least arm-distance away. Blake herself just stood there with a flushed face. "D-Don't misunderstand the situation!"

"Hmph, I'm not misunderstanding anything. I'm just stating what I see with my eyes." May couldn't help but teased them a little further. "Unless you really want me to and based on your face color, I'm certain I'm gonna be enjoying this a bit more."

"Yeah yeah...I-I'm just gonna go over there and practice." Once Blake gave him back his pistol, he walked off to an unoccupied slot and became engrossed with his own thing. Once he put on his own muffs and checked his weapons thoroughly, he picked a target and cocked both handguns. Soon he was firing shots with his tongue sticking out in concentration, like he was playing a video game.

"Heh, he's such a sweet boy. You certainly won't find anyone quite like him...well, Sun comes in very close." May quipped and she laughed when she realized that both her and Blake had been watching him for awhile. "What a missed opportunity to take your picture by the way. You have no idea how cute it was with his arms around you."

 _I won't be able to live this down! I bet she'll tease me if I ever came back here._ Blake's conscious screamed at her and she prayed that her face wasn't too red from embarrassment. _Although she's not wrong...his strong arms around me, the warmth of his bod- wait, what am I thinking?! Bad Blake, bad girl!_

"Teasing aside, I found you something that would be easy to handle. This is a Springfield XD." Blake held out her hands to receive the gun. She wasn't as finicky as she was before, so she assumed the hold position based off muscle memory. "My dad got me to practice with this before I took an interest with sniper rifles. Since then, I've always fallen back on this here gun to teach the newbies."

 _Hmmm, in comparison to Yin's pistol this one is also comfortable to handle._ Blake thought to herself as she looking at the object with a critical eye. _It's only a matter of time when...wait, I haven't actually shot a real bullet so...I'll have to wait after shooting this one._

"Alright! Get to it!" May instructed, standing a good distance away with her arms behind her back. "I want to see you fire your first shot. Don't be shy, some of my students miss their targets completely even when they're wielding the beginner's gun."

"R-Right! Of course!" The faunus attempted to smile calmly and faced forward. Taking a deep breath she raised the gun and aimed, using one hand to keep the other stable. Once she was certain of the distance, she pulled the trigger. A crisped 'bang' sounded through the air and the bullet embedded itself within the makeshift target a few yards away.

"Mmmmm...mmmhmm. The bullet was off the center by a millimeter, perhaps affected by the breeze out there." May nodded her head as she used a pair of binoculars to observe the damage. Lowering it and placing it on the table, she turned to Blake and grinned. "Not bad for your first time firing a real shot. You may have potential after all, Belladonna."

"You really think so?"

"Yup! Who knows, if you're lucky enough I may even show you how sniper rifles work!"

* * *

 _Inside the Schnee Garden..._

Winter sat comfortably at one of the many stone tables scattered across the estate, sipping on a cup of coffee brought to her by Klein. Eis himself also had a cup while Ruby asked for some milk instead; she wasn't fond of the taste, even Yin attempted to convert her but the younger sibling held her ground and refused. Once he tended to his masters and guest, Klein bowed and left them to themselves.

"What do you do for a living, Ruby?" asked Winter once she set her cup down. Her blue eyes never failed to captivate the younger girl's attention and hold her gaze. "Do you own your own business?"

"I go to school and work at a cafe down the street." was the quick response. Ruby couldn't help but feel nervous in the precious of the regal woman, so she tried to keep her voice steady. "No experience with owning a business, just not my thing."

"A cafe? Is that the one I've heard about?" The older Schnee questioned, looking at her brother for an answer.

"Yeah, it's that one." He confirmed her suspicion with a head nod, drumming his fingers together nonchalantly. He kept his mouth closed and only offered his ears until someone directed a question his way. "They still haven't lifted the ban yet so...I can't really get a good cup of black coffee."

"Most unfortunate, but I heard it has been rebuilt and cleaned up." The snow-haired woman informed him, smirking when she saw the light shining behind orbs of ice. Between the two siblings, Eis was prominent to slip in a couple of emotions here and there which she definitely enjoyed seeing. "My apologies Ruby Rose, carry on."

"That's...about it. Basically a student and part-time worker." Ruby said, unsure if there was actually anything else to tell that could perk Winter's interest. "I know I must be quite boring, not many people I know have questioned my life's story."

"Mmmmm. Such a small interrogation, normally people I lay out questions for had a lot more to say; sometimes they tend to share more than I would have loved to hear. However, you don't seem to have anything of value." Winter mused after analyzing the data she received, idly stirring her drink with a spoon. "Definitely a commoner if I ever saw one."

"Winter! I thought we weren't gonna bring up the topic of social status." Eis frowned with disapproval, lowering his cup with a soft 'clink'. "Honestly, could you be any more insensitive?"

"Sorry, it just slipped out." Winter replied cheekily, leaning her cheek against a propped up arm. "Forgive me if my tongue has a mind of its own. I'm not one to hold back when it comes to speaking my mind, and you should be the same. After all, that's how Schnees are."

"Right...'slipped out'." Eis drawled out in disbelief, scrutinizing his older sister with a very skeptical expression. Beneath the table he could feel his other hand curling tightly over his knee. "If I had to wager a guess, you merely said that to watch my facial expression."

"And may I enlighten you by saying, 'I'm enjoying the showcase of watching you fight against yourself'. I can sense the turmoil from all the way over here, Daddy's teachings must be really hard to scrub away."

"It is. Morning drills and rehearsing the Schnee decorum the moment I open my eyes has become a daily routine." Eis sighed and rubbed his temples. "I swear it's like the words are written behind my eyelids."

"Eis baby! Are you out here?" A voice Ruby has never heard before breached the air, causing both Schnee siblings to stiffen up; one out of annoyance and one out of pure anger. "Mr. Schnee told me you'd be out here! Don't be shy and hide from me!"

"Crap!" Eis winced as he stood up abruptly, hitting the table with his knee by accident. He didn't even acknowledge the pain because there was an even more pressing issue to take care of. "Why is Amber out here? I thought Father knew these gardens were off limits to guests, unless either you or I are present!"

"Well, it may be a good time as any to greet your...wife to be." Ruby took immediate notice of the growl laced around Winter's voice. The grip she had on the handle of her cup was extremely tight and she was certain it would shatter at any given moment. "I hope she gives me a warm welcome...mind you she already forfeited her first attempt to impress me."

"This way, Ruby. And keep your voice down, sound tends to travel a lot further out here. Later Winter, I'll chat with you some other time." Eis spoke quietly and lightly took her hand, wrapping his fingers around hers. Nodding her head in agreement but having no idea why they were running away, Ruby quickly said goodbye to Winter and allowed herself to be dragged off.

 _I do hope he invites her again from time to time, I've never seen my brother so happy before._ The older Schnee thought to herself, sitting down and making herself presentable. Her first impressions of Amber left a very deep gouge within her mind, and she was actually looking forward towards meeting with the girl. _Now then, let's see how well you developed from that little scrap I met a long time ago..._

"Eis honey! Where'd you– oh." Amber rounded the corner and her eyes fell on Winter, a cup raised to her lips. In the back of her mind she could sense the freezing temperature rolling off the body, making her shiver. Once the icy blue eyes met hers she knew she was at the mercy of the older Schnee. "Winter, I didn't expect to see you here."

"It is my family's garden after all. Why wouldn't I be here?" came the rhetorical response. "This is my sanctuary that I enjoyed immersing myself in from time to time, I would always come back to it. Now here's a better question, why are you here?"

"W-Well...I was searching for Eis." Amber said meekly, feeling somewhat uncomfortable under Winter's gaze. "I-I wanted to see him and spend time with him. He seems to be...avoiding me for some reason. I even sent his Scroll voice-mail and messages."

"Is that so?" One eyebrow arched up at the statement. "You are painting yourself out to be a stalker. Ever heard of personal space? Perhaps my brother wanted to have some time to himself without having to look after a thirsty piranha."

"O-O-Of course I understand what personal space is! But he's also my fiance to be, and I'm worried about his well-being; I'm sure he feels the exact same way about me! There's no excuse for him to blow me off like this!"

"Out of curious, as well as testing your true feelings towards my brother, you sound very possessive about him." Winter simply folded her hands across the table. "Just for your own benefit I would _never_ allow anyone lesser than my standards to date him, even if it were you. Seeing how you are already clinging to my brother and sounding needy...I may have come to the conclusion that you aren't suited for him."

"B-But...your father already-"

"Jacques Schnee may be our father however, I highly doubt he has my baby brother's best interest in heart." Winter interrupted her. "He also knows that he can't validate the final order unless he gets approval from the monarch, which is me. Mother's too sick so the next female in line is me. If I say no then your wedding with Eis will become null and void. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes, ma'am. You've made yourself crystal clear." replied Amber. "H-Have you seen Eis today at all?"

"Sad to say I haven't seen my beloved brother at all since my return. I wonder what he could be doing at a time like this."

"Well, then...I umm...I'll take my leave now." Amber began to back out and turned on her heels. "Sorry for bothering you and taking up your time."

"Now wait just a minute, why don't we have a decent chat? You didn't waste time coming all the way out here not to get something in return." Winter spoke, gesturing with a hand once Amber glanced over her shoulder. While the motion looked inviting, Winter's mouth was a very thin line that conveyed no warmth at all. "I would like to get to know more...about the woman my brother intends to marry. And let's just keep this meeting between us girls."

* * *

 _Inside the car..._

"Whew, that was a close one." Eis wiped his brow with a kerchief, releasing a breath of air. While ushering Ruby around the garden, he messaged his driver and ordered for a car to be available to take the girl back home. Once they came around the front the vehicle was already waiting for them, the doors propped open.

"You still haven't told me why we had to leave in a hurry." Ruby pipped up, looking at him with sparkling puppy-dog eyes.

 _Dust...how is it that someone like her can pull off an adorable expression like that?_ Eis inwardly screamed to himself, the corner of his mouth slightly twitched. _What is this strange sensation I'm feeling? Could this be...that emotion one feels with a significant other? That's insane...Schnees aren't supposed to feel anything!  
_

"Well? Tell me tell me tell me! What's so bad about Amber? Is she that much of a threat?" She lightly tugged on his arm, mindful of not crumpling his expensive clothes. She had a feeling that the male was very strict with his clean image, and one wrinkle out of place could set him off. "Don't leave me in the dark, I'm not a psychic."

"Err, well...you see..." Eis scratched his head, fishing for a liable excuse. _I can't really tell her that Amber is way out of her league. Unlike the other nobles who couldn't give two-cents about commoners, Amber thrives by draining her opponents of their wealth. I've seen her drive five companies into bankruptcy, leaving not a penny left. She destroyed their lives and only increased her own wealth._

"Hey? You okay? You've been staring for a good ten minutes." Ruby asked him.

"Let's just say that Amber is as dangerous and conniving as you believe her to be. She's a wily fox, able to play her cards right and always gets what she wants. If she doesn't get what she wants, then she'll find a way until she does, no matter the tactic. If someone pisses her off, she'll make it her mission to crush him or her; if you ask me, Amber has a terrible habit of holding onto grudges." He explained to her.

"Is those the reasons why? Just because she's very demanding and controlling?" Ruby questioned, tilting her head to the side. "How come she's so much different than you? Are you two like, rich and from royalty?"

"Not all royals or people with high social standings act alike. I know the reputations of my family aren't very warm welcoming, but I at least have some respect and honor in upholding my reputation."

"Hmmmm, true. If you ask me, I'm glad you aren't like her." The younger of the two nodded her head before glancing out the window. Then she frowned and craned her neck, looking at something that passed by. "Ummm...where are we going? The cafe was that way. I can walk back home on my own."

"Nonsense. We'll drop you off right in front of your home." Eis waved his hand dismissively as if that was a given. "Think of it as thanks for spending the day out with me; your feet must hurt a bit due to the walking."

"Then at least stop by the cafe first, please. I need to grab my stuff." said Ruby.

"Oh duh, right. How could I forget?" _Nice going Eis, nice going! Lost in your own thoughts once again, thought Father taught you better than going off to dreamland._ After berating himself, the Schnee heir nodded to his driver and the car made a u-turn. Taking a right, they continued down the street before coming up to the cafe. Parking at the exact same spot she was picked up, Ruby assured them that she won't take long and exited the vehicle.

"How do you feel about her, Sir?" The driver asked once it was just the two of them, glancing at the heir from the rear-view mirror. "Has she captured your interest?"

"What are you insinuating?" asked Eis, his eyes glued to the front door like a hunting dog.

"If I may, I have never seen you so happy before. I've seen how you are around Amber, and she didn't even come close to putting that smirk on your face. Not only that, but the environment is lively and not awkward. I believe Miss Winter has also picked up on the signals."

"Is that so? I haven't noticed..." The white haired male mused to himself, drumming his fingers against his chin. _Is it true? Could it be that someone like Ruby can make me feel this way? But...it can't be just about anyone...is Ruby the one? What would Father think about this? I can't even fathom him agreeing with our eloping. Gah! What am I thinking? Calm down Schnee, you're going against everything Father has been beating into your head since you were young! And what about Winter, how in the world did she not say anything directly to my face? Was she just being considerate of my feelings? I'm gonna have to interrogate her when I get the chance!_

"I'm back! Thank you for waiting!" The door propped open and Ruby wiggled her way in with her belongings, jolting Eis out of his thoughts. Once she was comfortable she closed the door behind her. "Velvet held me up just as I was about to leave, like she was questioning me about the little outing. I should be lucky that Coco wasn't with her because I don't think I would have survived their onslaught!"

"You didn't tell her it was me, did you?" The male asked her as the car began to move. "I mean...well, you know..."

"Nope, our secret is safe between the two of us." Ruby assured him and watched as he visibly relaxed with relief, a steady release of the breath he had been holding in exiting between his teeth. _He really is self-conscious about the shooting. It seems the event has left an impressionable effect on him. One day I hope that I can take him to the cafe, Winter did let out that we did go through renovations._

"I assume you've been using the normal bullheads to get to and from, so I believe it'll be more efficient if we use my family's personal one; Winter has her very own due to her position at Atlas, but as a whole we have our own for family outings. It's a bit faster, but they are all still fuel efficient." Eis told Ruby since she had that questionable expression on her face. Once the bullhead touched down in Patch, Ruby had to give the driver directions to her home. Eis was okay with that since he took the time to actually look at the passing scenery. It was his first time out of Atlas and Vale, so he was mildly intrigued. There were noticeable difference between the city and the countryside.

"Oh! Looks like they're back!" The girl exclaimed after a few minutes, noticing Taiyang's car parked in the driveway. "Can you spare a few more minutes before going back? I'd love for you to meet my dad and brother."

"Sir, you do have a meeting tonight you need to prepare for." The driver spoke up as he maneuvered the vehicle next to the curb, moving the gears into park and shutting off the engine. He rolled down the windows to let the air to circulate. "You know how...temperamental the council gets when you aren't up to their standards."

"Yes I understand, but this shouldn't take very long." Eis responded, helping Ruby out the car and making sure she didn't leave anything behind. "I'll just introduce myself and then I'll be right back. Please wait here and have your Scroll on hand should anything happen."

"As you wish, Sir. I await your swift return." Nodding his head, the Schnee heir closed the door and walked up to Ruby who had waited for him. Together they walked up the driveway towards the humble adobe.

"It...must feel a little weird since this is probably your first time. Homes here might be, not up to your taste..." She said.

"A home is still a home, no matter the shape or appearance. Although I was taken back with the difference between mine and yours." Eis replied, thinking that it would make things simpler just to be honest. "Nonetheless it does look comfortable."

"Wait till you see the inside, it definitely feels like home." The young girl smiled as they reached the door. Taking a deep breath, she turned the knob and waltzed in, shouting, "Dad! I'm home!"

"Welcome home, baby girl!" Taiyang called from the kitchen, hearing his youngest child dash through the opening followed by the closing door. "I was just about to prep dinner! Don't forget to wash your hands!"

"Yo, Sis!" Yin said from where he sat on the couch, game controller already in hand. "Did you have fun today?"

"You bet I did!" She said, nearly bouncing on the balls of her feet as she placed her belongings down on the unoccupied loveseat. "Oh it was spectacular! It was like I was in a fantasy land! Where's Blake?"

"She said she left something and went to go check up on it. She'll be back soon." Craning his neck the blond noticed a larger shadow moving behind Ruby. "Err, who's that behind you? Your friend?"

"Meet my, er, date?" Ruby fumbled over her words, not entirely sure what to call Eis. The baffled Schnee just shrugged his shoulders in response, unsure what to call himself either. "Yeah, my date! He has been so wonderful to me!"

"Oh? Then I would love to meet him too!" Yin tilted his head further back as Eis stepped out behind his sister. The pair of lilac orbs widened in shock and he jumped to his feet immediately, nearly knocking over the coffee table in his haste. "Is that who I think it is? You gotta be shitting me! There's just no fucking way!"

"Yin? What's wrong?" Blake asked as she walked in, her bow twitching with apprehension. "I heard you-" Her golden eyes immediately found the familiar icy blue and everything came to a standstill. No one breathed, no one made a sound and the air was charged with electrical tension.

"YOU!" Faster than humanly possible, the dark-haired assassin had both blades pressed against Eis' neck while the male had Myrtenaster pressed against her temple. Yin and Ruby glanced at them, their mouths unhinged at how fast the situation had spiraled out of control.

"Blake, are you nuts?! You can't just whip out knives and threaten a person's life...and where in the world did those weapons come from?"

"Eis, what are you doing?! Don't be so hasty!"

"...what a coincidence seeing you here." Eis spoke after a good few minutes, ignoring Ruby's question. His thumb was really close to cocking the spring and loading the barrel. "To be honest, I was caught off-guard."

"Yeah...what a nice coincidence." Blake replied with sarcasm, keeping her grip tight while also blocking out Yin's voice. One wrong move on Eis' part and the Schnee heir could end up with a slit throat. "Why the hell are you here?"

"A question I could be asking the same to you. Besides, I still owe you a fight from our last meeting. I won't allow anyone to come in and save me again, as long as you don't bring additional _mongrels_ with you."

"I wouldn't want my kills to be so easy, rest assured I am more than capable of slaughtering you." Blake replied, clearly agitated by the 'mongrel' comment. She really wanted to sink her blades into the exposed flesh. "By the time we're done, I'll be left standing victoriously and your blood will be the one to paint the ground red."

"That remains to be seen."

"Well, what kind of drama did I step into now?" Taiyang coughed, noticing the hostile looks between Blake and Eis while Yin and Ruby were trying to calm them down from the sidelines. He heard the commotion from the kitchen and walked out to see what had happened. "Had I known dinner was going to be rowdy like this, I should have prepared better. Why didn't you tell me you were going to invite another guest, Ruby?"

"With all due respect, Sir, I don't understand how your household could have a faunus." Eis said before Ruby could open her mouth, keeping his eyes on Blake. The faunus in turn pulled her lips back and snarled with anger. "You are putting your life in danger, not to mention your children have their lives on the line just by being in her presence."

"You pose just as much as a threat than I do!" Blake spat back, staring at her opponent indignantly. "The Schnees have always been that way towards faunus such as myself. If you haven't noticed, thanks to that law implemented by your dad, faunus in school have been searched every single day. Do you not understand how degrading and embarrassing that is?"

"If the Fang hadn't attacked an establishment under Schnee jurisdiction, my father wouldn't have had to go to the extreme!"

"Bullshit! Your father never cared about anyone other than himself! Even if the White Fang didn't attack the faunus will still be held back! That's just how the rich aristocrats life their luxurious lifestyle, you won't fool anybody." The fanus bared her fangs in a grin, "You rich nobles have your heads too far up your ass to see reality."

"Why you!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, I'm gonna have to intervene here. You retract your claws, and you put away your gun; might I remind the two of you that you are underneath my roof. I will not allow such childish bantering continue any further." Taiyang quickly got in-between them, pushing their weapons away with his hands. Blake sheathed her blades and grumbled under her breath while Eis returned his gun back to the holster, frowning at the missed opportunity. "Now before my appetite leaves and the food goes cold, we're all going to sit down and having a civil conversation."


	22. Chapter 22: Calm before the Storm

**A/N** : Chapter 22 of _Ice Prince._ Thank you Shiranai Atsune for ideas and allowing me to write this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, there are no OCs. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who fav/alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Calm before the Storm**

 _Inside the Xiao Long/Rose household..._

All four kids soon found themselves sitting on the couch, Blake on Yin's left and Eis on Ruby's right; the two of them sitting on opposite side of the furniture and as far away from each other as possible. The siblings sat next to each other with uncertainty plastered all over their face. Dinner had been left untouched on the table for now – the aroma was mouthwatering, thus depicting Taiyang's master skills as a chef – but the unfortunate male couldn't enjoy the meal until the air had been cleared.

Sensing that he was going to be held longer than he intended to, Eis quickly excused himself to message the driver who had been waiting patiently outside. When he received a reply, somewhere along the lines of 'The council members aren't going to be trilled by this' followed closely with 'Your father is going to bust a vein', the Schnee heir only rolled his eyes in response. He could always reschedule the meeting, the council members wouldn't mind the push back, but facing the wrath of Jacques cannot be detoured. The boy could only prepare the best he could. After letting his driver know to wait for another message, he came back and sat down.

"So..." Taiyang spoke up, his voice cutting through the silence as his eyes swept over them. Never in his lifetime would he imagine himself to be mediating between two people who were distinct rivals. He couldn't have fault them for their hostilities for one another, but he had enough of both parties and their nonsense. "Anyone care to explain how a faunus and a Schnee ended up here together? Not to mention taking special interest in my two kids..."

"Well you see, the circumstance is like this– " Blake and Eis spoke simultaneously before glaring at one another. Scowling they whipped their heads to the side, huffed and kept quiet.

"Ruby?" Taiyang questioned, seeing that he may not get an accurate answer from the other two.

"Umm, well...Eis and I met when I saved him from an attack on the other side of town." The girl spoke, didn't even notice how Blake stiffened up when she spoke of the event. However, Yin felt the movement and he gave her a skeptical look. She avoided eye contact with him, so he made a mental note to ask about it later. "After helping him and taking him to a hospital, he then asked me out on a date and that's what happened."

"Yin?" The blond turned to his son, gesturing for him to speak. "What's your story?"

"Blake and I kinda met when at the basketball court...Sun's shot went off course and the ball hit me in the face." Yin spoke, hearing his sister gasp with worry. "It's okay, all I got was a nosebleed. The official time we met was after Rubes and I went out shopping for school supplies. We were coming out of the Wild West, saw her and Pyrrha walking together and decided to tag along."

"Mmmmm, so that's what happened..." The father figure murmured, stroking his chin with a hand. He wasn't mad anymore per say, but he did look annoyed, which Eis gave him credit for. "Frankly I'm actually happy that my kids have found...a person of interest...but never in my life would I have thought they found two _different_ kinds of people of interest."

 _Strange...I thought he'd be upset._

 _Is Dad okay? He's actually handling this situation better than I thought he would._ Ruby sent a questioning look to her brother, who only shrugged in return. "Ummm...Dad..."

"Come on then, kids. Dinner awaits and boy am I starving!" Taiyang stood up and ushered everyone over to the table, not caring who sat where as long as he was at the head. "Seriously, tell me how my cooking skills are. You won't regret a bite!"

"W-W-What?! That's it? Surely you have more things to ask us!"

"What is even going on?! Was that meeting necessary?"

"Weren't you supposed to reprimand us even more? It couldn't have ended right there!"

"Sir, are you well aware that mortal enemies, like _literal_ mortal enemies, are in the same space and vicinity?" All four of the younger children protested, but ended up sitting down regardless; Eis and Blake unfortunately ended up opposite one another further away from Taiyang, but they barely noticed it.

"Of course I'm aware, I have eyes you know. But I've been hungry since your little spat and I really can't think on an empty stomach." The older blond told them, handing Ruby the first dish so she could spoon a good proportion on her plate and pass it on. "Now dig in and don't be shy. Lucky me for making extra servings, I really out done myself this time."

Looking at one another before watching the head of the family already digging in, everyone else decided to follow his example and not make too much of a fuss. After all, it was a meal and they were hungry. There wasn't much conversation, although most of it was Taiyang conversing with his kids, sometimes he'll ask Blake or Eis a few questions as well to make them feel included. At one point, Eis and Blake accidentally touched fingers while passing around the food. The two of them tensed up, looking into each others eyes and almost dropped the entire container.

"Why the hell are you touching me, Schnee?" Blake all but hissed across the table, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Me?! You're the one who should watch where to place your hands." He seethed back, glaring at her in return. "Besides, I was the one who's passing this thing to you, so I have dibs on where my hands go."

"The dish belongs to everyone if you haven't noticed."

"Yeah of course I noticed, so why are you making such a commotion out of it? What is your problem, girl?"

"Your _hand_ touching mine is my problem! I can feel and see that you are just as uncomfortable. I bet you want to wash your skin the moment you leave the table."

"You're damn right. I want to wash my now contaminated hand from your filth, scrubbing away until my skin turns a smoldering red color. Besides, not my fault the container is on the small side...and your hand a lot smaller than mine. So chew on that, pussy cat."

"Why you!"

"Thank you kindly for the meal, Sir. It was...not what I expected." Eis spoke up, directing his voice towards Taiyang and ignored the squawk that flew out of Blake's mouth. He quickly dabbed his mouth with his napkin in politeness, getting rid of any excessive food scraps. If anything, it was his first time eating at a table that weren't sticklers to the rules. Of course, he wanted to be prim and proper with eating etiquette, unlike Yin or Ruby; the two siblings were scarfing their food like two ravenous wolves. _Oh dear god, I can't even...there's just so many disturbing things I could point out..._

"No problem, glad you liked it. I don't normally entertain guests, so I'm happy it's up to your standards." Taiyang said as he too, wiped any remnants of food off his mouth. Blake for her part, sat back down with a silent scowl. "It's been a long time since our table had been...almost filled with living bodies." At that, Ruby stared at her father in shock while Yin began to physically choke; seeing this the faunus then diverted her attention from Eis and attempted to soothe Yin's pain by offering him a glass of water.

"Then I'll be heading out. Thank you once again for your hospitality." Sensing the heavy and awkward air, the white-haired male quickly made his get-away and was out the door, scroll in hand to message his driver.

"I-I'll go and see him off!" Ruby pipped up, putting down her utensils and zipped out of the house right after the Schnee before anyone else could say anything. "Eis! Wait for me!" The door closed, leaving the other three still sitting at the table. Taiyang presumed his eating, while Yin drowned his cup of water to dislodge the piece of food stuck in his throat. Blake politely pushed her plate away when she finished, feeling unnaturally full.

"Umm, Dad? Is...is it okay if Blake bunks here with us for tonight?" Yin asked.

"Hmmm?" A blond eyebrow arched up at the question as Taiyang chewed around his food. Swallowing, he replied, "Well, I don't see why not. She's been here before now that I think about it, I'd recognize those eyes anywhere. It's not everyday I see a person with molten gold eyes."

"Huh? She's been here before?" Yin glanced between his father and Blake in confusion. "You don't say."

"In my anger by the fact a Schnee has stepped foot in the household, the past encounter totally slipped my mind. But yes Blake has been here, and it would be rude of me not to accommodate my guests with what they need." Pushing back his chair to indicate he had finished his meal, he rose and said, "I'll go and get the bed set up in the guest bedroom, it's about time to change the sheets. Can you kids wrap up the rest? Just place the dirty dishes in the sink, Ruby will do them since it's her turn this week."

"Yup! Thanks Dad, you're the best!"

"Wait, Yin." Blake gently pulled at the boy's sleeve as the older male disappeared. Yin paused with a couple of dirty dishes in his arms, already in the process of cleaning up the table. "There's something else that needs to be addressed."

"Yeah? What is it?" asked Yin, turning to give her his attention.

"I...we..no it's definitely me. My belongings are still at Pyrrha's place." The faunus reminded him, retracting her arm from where she had placed it on the boy's forearm. "We kinda left for the shooting range early, and the thought didn't cross my mind until now."

"Oh shoot! You're right! I was so ecstatic bringing you to the gun range that it slipped my mind!" Grabbing the keys, the blond rushed out the door in a flash. The faunus stood dumbfounded for a minute before the sound of Bumblebee's engine purring reached her ears. "Let's go, Blake! Dad's not going anywhere, he'll be fine taking care of himself!"

Quickly closing the door behind her, Blake immediately hopped on and wrapped her arms around his waist. Revving the engine the bike eased out of the driveway and made its way towards the transportation lounge, managing to take one of the late night bullheads to town. Once they touched down, they made their way over to the red-head's apartment.

"Welcome back, you two! I know that motorcycle noise anywhere, it's quite a unique sound." Pyrrha greeted warmly as soon as a head of black hair and a head of blond hair walked through the door. She had her own hair pinned up in a messy bun, leaving her neck bare and exposed. There were empty boxes of pizza lying around as well as giant bottles of soft drinks. "Hope you don't mind our mess, Jaune came over to keep me company for the evening and we ended up watching...umm...sports!"

"Hey!" The blond spoke from where he was laying on the couch, raising a hand in greeting. He was dressed in casual clothing, meaning he wasn't working at his family's business. "Pyrrha messaged me saying that she allowed you two to stay over last night, followed by something about the gun range. What was all that about?"

"I mean, I came over since...I can't go back home." Blake explained, nervously rubbing her arm on the subject. "That and we ended up studying for Glynda's test. The gun range was an added bonus on the side, I honestly wasn't expecting that part."

"Huh? You can't go home?" Jaune looked at her in surprise, sitting up instantly with curiosity. "What happened?" Blake avoided his gaze, her shoulders tensing up and began rubbing her arm uncomfortably.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha said, getting the blond's attention. Although her voice was slick as honey, he caught the subtle warning along with a flash of sternness through the emerald eyes.

"Err...you know what, it's okay. You don't have to tell me!" He threw his hands up in surrender, noticing the instant relaxation of the shoulders. "Sorry for putting you on the spot."

"T-That's quite alright, I...I was...sorry, it just caught me off guard."

"Don't mind him and the slip of his tongue, sometimes he just says what's on his mind. Here you go, Blake." Pyrrha held out a bag and smiled, "I took the liberty of collecting your belongings."

"Thank you so much, Pyrrha." Blake said, shouldering the bag and smiled. "You've been such a great help."

"If you need any more assistance, do let me know." She walked them to the door and waved goodbye. Once she couldn't hear the bike noise anymore, she turned to Jaune and asked, "Now then, where were we?"

"Really Pyrrha, watching sports?" The blond quirked an eyebrow up at her, a teasing smirk on his face. "Couldn't you just tell them we were watching a cheesy romantic movie? I swore Yin had half a mind to see through that excuse..."

"Not a chance, it's just embarrassing." She replied, sitting down on the couch and lightly touched his hand with hers. Jaune changed the channel and pressed the play button, resuming where they had left off. "Besides, I like keeping this kind of thing between the two of us."

"I guess I can settle with that." He smiled, sneakily wrapping an arm over her shoulders. "I for one wouldn't want to get Nora's motor running if she caught wind of what we've been up to instead of joining her and Ren for their game nights. You and I both know Nora can be hella competitive."

* * *

 _At the Schnee Mansion..._

When Eis stepped through the door, he came face to face with Jacques. The older male seemed to have been anxiously awaiting his son's return, his mustache twitching with faint annoyance.

"You're late. And at an unimaginable time."

"My apologies, Father. I would've come home sooner, but alas, I had a situation keeping me away."

"Amber told me that Winter came for a visit, that ungrateful tramp." Jacques frowned in response, turning away to walk towards his office with Eis in tow. "How dare she waltz back here like she owns the damn place, and not alert me of her arrival! I'm her father for dust sake!"

 _Just because you're our father, doesn't mean everything needs to have your seal of approval._ Eis thought dryly, not daring to voice his opinion in front of Jacques. The part of him that had been molded by his father's own teachings and training kept him grounded, reigning back any and all negativity or heinous thoughts. _Even I wouldn't want you to constantly be on my ass and badgering me...or breathing down my neck.  
_

"She's so ungrateful, must've gotten that nasty habit from her mother!" Jacques continued to fume, ignoring his son for a brief moment of self-induced raging. "Seriously, what is it with strong, independent women and their strange ideals? Why can't they let the more dominate of the genders to all the thinking and taking care of? Females only bring misfortune and mistakes, leaving the males cleaning up after them!"

 _Ruby is not like that. Mother wasn't like that until you drove her alcoholism through the roof. That and you've started pushing her away. Winter isn't like that either, but you wouldn't know that and forbid me from reaching out to her. In fact, she was the one who contacted me...thus, I came to the conclusion that I missed having her around.  
_

"That's probably enough of my ranting, I could go on and on. Now I assume you had yourself a delightful day...outside of my parental supervision and nowhere near Amber who is your soon to be wife." The elder Schnee growled, folding his hands together and glared at his son. "Need I remind you that you must conduct yourself as a Schnee ought to. I can't have you sully the Schnee name when you're out and about in public...and I really hope you aren't having any _flings_ with those non royal specimens."

 _Ruby is anything but a **specimen** in my eyes!_ "Of course, Father. I haven't forgotten." Eis said, holding back his anger or lashing out at his smug father. He can't show any cracks in his mask, keeping his expression as neutral as possible. "That's how a Schnee ought to carry himself, incapable of expressing emotions and demonstrate he is truly capable of looking after himself. Anyone else are insignificantly inferior. I won't let the purity of our family blood become mixed with anything less than royalty."

"That's right, that's how it should be." Jacques jabbed a finger at his son and threatened, "Listen, boy. Next time you think of running off and _neglecting_ your duties...I hope you bring Amber along. You two must establish that relationship first hand, make the public know who it is that will dominate their pitiful lives."

"...of course. Whatever you wish, it shall be done."

"Good. Now get out of my sight, I have work to finish."

"Good night, Father." Taking a bow, Eis left the office and closed the door softly behind him. The sounds of his heels hitting the marble tiles echoed off the walls as he made his way towards his room. His blood was still roiling with anger, replying what Jacques had said in his head; the heir even had to hold his own arm back before he could bust a hole in the wall. Never had he felt so conflicted, it was sickening and boy was it maddening. _That old bastard...talking about mother and Winter like that..._

 **But he's right in one area, males should be higher than females in the hierarchy. In fact...males will always be higher in order, the same way humans dominate the mere beasts.**

 _Who has the right to say that?! Who are you anyway?  
_

 **Why, I'm your other voice. The darker you and the one who was birthed through Father's lectures. In fact, I'm the you who would do anything without hesitation for the Schnee name.**

 _God, now I having these kind of thoughts?_ Eis grimaced much to his own disdain. _You're giving me a headache, and I demand for it to stop._

 **You know you can't escape it. Father has constantly drilled the family mantra in your skull the day you were born. You can't dare to go back on those teachings.**

 _Sometimes I wonder if those teachings were all they claim to be, and not tools used to mold my opinions and beliefs under my father's ruling. I am an individual. I should have a say in certain areas, even without Father's approval.  
_

 **Look at you spouting such rebellious words. That could be seen as treason. That is going against everything the Schnee stands for. You will bring dishonor to everything and everyone. I wonder what would Father say if he heard those heinous words.  
**

"Welcome back, Master Eis." A voice cut through, dispelling the haze of negativity that clouded Eis' judgment. "Off to your room, I presume?"

"Oh Klein...you scared me. Am I ever glad to see you." The heir shook his head and addressed the man. The family butler seemed worried by the display of erratic behavior, but passed it off with a simple smile. "Yes...my head's been hurting me and I could do with some rest and relaxation. I would appreciate it if you accompany me there."

"As you wish." The brown-haired male bowed, falling a few steps behind the young heir. The two of them walked in awkward – comfortable in Klein's case, he immediately picked up on the white-haired male's fuming appearance so he didn't say anything that could set the rage off – silence before the butler asked thirty minutes later, "How was your day out?"

"It was...delightful. Ruby and I had...a wonderful time together. I even got to meet her family, visited their home, and had a...nice meal." Eis spoke after mulling over his thoughts. There was something he couldn't put into words, the small tingle of warmth within his chest when asked about his day. Upon arrival in his quarters, he propped the door open and gestured for Klein to come in. "I...Klein, how does one such as I express feelings of gratitude?"

"I know how hard your father has been on you, ever since Winter left and the Missus fell into her delirious state. I'm unsure the status of Master Whitley...but I've heard he is slowly growing bigger by the day." The servant lightly coughed into his sleeve as he took his place by the table, getting the heir his sleeping wear. "Showing one's feelings comes through the heart, so I'm fairly certain you are more than capable of revealing yours. It's only a matter of time."

"Klein, you've been a wonderful family servant and I'm glad to have had you around since I was young." Unbuttoning his shirt, Eis proceeded to strip out of his date clothing, handing them over to Klein. Grabbing the soft, velvety clothes draped over the chair, he took great comfort and delicately slid the materials over his body. "In fact...I look to you more of a fatherly figure than my actual one."

"While I am deeply humbled by your words, I couldn't possibly imagine being a replacement for Master Schnee as your birth guardian." He replied, but bowed his head nonetheless with a pink tint on his cheeks. "But nonetheless, I thank you Mister Eis for allowing me to take care of you." Helping the heir and tucking him in, the butler asked, "Is there anything else I may be of service to you?"

"That would be all Klein. You're dismissed for the evening." Eis spoke sleepily as he got himself into a much comfortable position, pulling the blanket up to his chin. "Have a good night."

"May sweet dreams be bestowed upon you, Master Eis."

* * *

 _Inside the guest bedroom..._

"Do you need anything else? I have your bath towel here, the shampoo and bath soap are in the restroom." Yin informed Blake, standing near the doorway with the said folded towel in his hands. After they came back from their quick trip, the two of them stayed up a little longer to watch a show. Ruby disappeared to her room once she had finished washing the dishes– no doubt reading her comics because rambunctious laughter filtered out through the cracks ten minutes later – and Taiyang retired early. Walking over, he gently laid it upon the bed and waited for her to speak.

"I think I'll be good for now...this room's about the same size as the original apartment I had rented out." said Blake as she took in her new surrounding. She somehow felt a sense of home, of belonging, and it surprised her. Raising a hand, she tugged on the ribbon and let it fall limp in her hand; her feline ears twitched with delight of being free. "I...I really appreciate the hospitality, but I'll try to find another lodging to stay in...don't want to impose or overstay my welcome."

"Nonsense, take as long as you need. I'm sure Dad would understand your predicament if we told him, he won't kick you out just like that."

"Why wouldn't he?"

"It would have to be a reason so great that he wouldn't even think twice. However, I have yet to see him do so." _Not since Raven left, but I'm not comfortable telling her that information as of yet._ The blond thought to himself before looking at Blake. The young girl had been looking at him with a silent stare, waiting for him to continue speaking. "So? What's your reason?"

"I'm a faunus...humans tend to assume that faunus such as myself would have affiliations with the White Fang. I know he was upset by the presence of our enemy, but I feel like it was partially my responsibility."

"And I assume most faunus think humans tend to think alike. News flash, not all humans do. Besides, Dad prioritizes a person's needs over their appearance or where they came from or what background they have. If someone needs help, he'll try to shoulder some of that burden." Yin watched as she turned her back to him, noticing that faint expression of sadness. "Blake...is something bothering you? You looked uncomfortable during the kinda brief family meeting and you looked even more distressed by Jaune's question."

"It's just..." She took a deep breath, exhaling softly as she gathered her thoughts. "Well, I assumed that having a Schnee and a faunus in the same room, let alone within arms length, would lead to a disastrous outcome. However, your father wasn't the kind of man I imagined him to be. In fact, he even had us sit together at the table and share a meal, something we haven't done like ever. Yin, your father just might be the only human to ever do that as far as I know."

"Wow...I never thought about it like that. The rift between fanus and Schnee must be...quite big."

"It is, our hostility and anger for one another cannot be measurable. Yin, I'm glad to have a friend like yourself who doesn't seem to have hatred towards either party. But, there are things that I'm not willing to expose yet, so..." The faunus looked off to the side before tilting her head down to look at the floor. "Forgive me if I'm unwilling to share."

"No, I get it. I'm sorry if it seems like an interrogation to you. But, please come to me if you do have any problems." Yin assured her, holding his arms up in surrender. "Somethings one person can't tackle alone...That's what friends are for."

"Then...would you accompany me tomorrow so I can get the rest of my things from my own living quarters?" She asked him, twiddling her thumbs sheepishly. "I really need my stuff if I am to study some more on my own. I can't continue to rely on Pyrrha after all."

"Blake, Pyrrha doesn't mind lending a hand to help you when you ask for help...She even told you that when we left her place." Yin replied, holding the girl's gaze with his and ended up getting lost within the liquid gold orbs. "And neither would I. So, tomorrow, we'll go and get the rest of your things, so you can pass your test."

"Really? You'll do that for me?" _Adam wouldn't bat an eyelash if he forget things...I would be the one responsible for those things and have to go back and get them. Yin, he's the complete opposite._

"I don't see why not. Besides, I'm mostly finished with my own school work, so – woah!" The blond stumbled when Blake all but jumped him, pulling him into a hug and buried her face against his chest. He stood still before lifting his arms and wrapping them around her. "You alright there?"

"Sorry...my body just spontaneously moved without my knowing." Yin nodded, his eyes honing in on the feline ears, especially the small nub of what used to be the entire right ear. It brought back memories of the rainy day and he internally swore he wouldn't see Blake in such a state ever again.

"...I remember it now, almost like it was yesterday. It was raining and I thought it was the worst day of my life...it was probably the worst day of your life too."

"Yin?" Blake felt the arms tighten around her in a protective manner.

"How could I forget something that important? I'm sorry Blake, it slipped my mind as well."

"Hey, it's okay. You had other things on your mind, that's alright. Things happen, you can't help things that are out of your control." She told him softly, but he shook his head no.

"It's not okay, you were really hurt that day. I...I don't want to see you like that ever again." She sighed in response, but it wasn't one filled with exasperation.

"Yin, listen to me. On that day, I had never felt so scared in my life. Adam has done a lot of questionable things to me, but not like that. Now I'm sure I will never go back to him, I can not accept what and who he had become." She pulled back, looking into the lilac colored eyes and smiled. "When you came to me after I messaged you, I couldn't have felt happier. Everything lifted off my shoulders and at that moment, all I could think about was you."

 _She's been...thinking about me? I'm so happy beyond words._ Yin could feel his skin heat up a bit at the thought. Smiling like a dork, he gently held her hand and was thrilled when she didn't pull back. _One person's trash is another person's treasure as the saying goes. And I can say, with confidence, that Adam has made the biggest mistake when he let Blake go._

"Yin, you are nothing like him. You'll never be like him. You aren't him and I'm incredibly happy with that fact." After a sigh and loving the small hand gesture, she stepped back and said, "I'm sorry, it was a bit...spontaneous, but I'm glad I could get it off my chest. It's getting late, and my place is a little further than Pyrrha's...I do need to actually give you directions too, can't have you driving half-asleep."

"O-Oh, of course..." Yin felt as though his tongue was twisted into a knot, his own body making its way to the door without needing any instructions to do so. Placing a hand on the knob, he turned and said, "T-Then I'll get going. See you in the morning, Blake!"

"Good night." She said curtly, giving him one last smile. Once he disappeared and she could hear his footsteps walk away, she grabbed the towel and made her way to the bathroom. When she glanced at herself in the mirror, she could still see the smile plastered on her face. _I hope this feeling never goes away._

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

"Sir, Blake has been spotted hanging out with a particular male with blond hair." The White Fang lieutenant informed his leader who was sitting cross-legged in his chair. The coffee table was littered with papers and maps, each depicting various plans so detailed, there was no room for marginal errors. "Reports saying they were at the gun range in the morning, and she seemed...happy."

"Blond hair you say? And Blake was...happy? Without me by her side?" Adam mused, tapping a finger against his chin in wonder. Reaching over, he poured himself a glass of wine and took a sip before continuing, "I don't really associate myself with blondes, males or females. But the fact that my kitten is enjoying herself without me being the sole agent...well, that's unacceptable."

"That's not all. Seems to me and to the others who witnessed them, the blond is one hundred percent human."

 _CRASH!_

The lieutenant tensed up as the bull faunus crushed his drink with just a hand, watching the blood wine ooze through his gloved fingers. The air became stifling and the hairs all over his body stood up in fright, alerting him of the dangerous aura surrounding his leader. Glowing red eyes, Adam only reserved that characteristic whenever he was beyond fury. He was extremely pissed.

"What...did you say?" He growled, fixating his lieutenant with a frightening glare. The other male had iron guts to withstand the look without flinching. "Repeat what you just said! Now!"

"B-Blake is happy with a human! He is actually making her smile!" Standing up abruptly, Adam all but paced around the living room, thinking of what he just heard. His blood roiled underneath the surface of his skin, like an uncontrollable beast.

"...and what of the Schnee heir? What has our enemy been up to?"

"His sister came to town after residing in Atlas...and he seemed to have taken an interest in another human."

"Another? Is it no longer Amber?" Adam questioned, pausing in his pacing out of shock. "Has our reports becoming only false rumors?"

"Who knows, I've had Perry keep tabs on them." A small grin appeared on his face and he added, "But here's a little something I know you're just dying to know. Seems like Blake is planning on coming back here to collect the rest of her belongings. You haven't touched a single thing in her room since... well, your little falling out."

"It was not LITTLE and I'm still MAD about it! God damn it, I'm fuming just thinking about it!"

"O-O-Of course, sir. Pardon my tongue."

 _But to think...that she'll come back...and with someone that could potentially be something special to her in the future..._ Adam grinned as an idea started to formulate within his head. He glanced at his lieutenant and asked, "How long do we have?"

"Until tomorrow morning, sir. And both of them will be in full attendance."

 _So they are coming, the two of them. This is perfect!_ "Then we still have time. Get ready, Lieutenant, and send the others out to ransack a few items I need. We have a traitor to greet...and I can't wait to introduce myself to that _inferior_ being that she's attached herself to." The White Fang leader began to chuckle maniacally and sneered, "By the time we're through, their relationship will most likely sink with a bang."


	23. Chapter 23: Complex Boom

**A/N** : Chapter 23 of _Ice Prince_. Thank you Shiranai Atsune for ideas and allowing me to write this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, there are no OCs. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Complex Boom**

 _The next morning..._

"You sure this is the right place?" Yin questioned as he killed Bumblebee's engine, lowering his aviator sunglasses only slightly to look at the apartment complex in bewilderment. He opted to wear a loose shirt covered by a flannel jacket and comfortable pants that wouldn't ride up. If he was being honest, he caught Blake darting a couple of sneak peaks which meant she liked what she saw. "Looks pretty...normal."

"Of course it is, I lived here. Besides, when have I ever led you astray?" Blake retorted jovially, climbing off Bumblebee and gave the blond a deadpan expression. She wore a shirt as well, tucked into a pair of jeans and converse for shoes; Yin once teased that she looked different and mildly complained that he loved seeing her in dresses. The faunus couldn't pick between blushing and hitting, so she did both, the latter action coming first. "Don't answer that question."

"Wasn't going to, who do you think I am?" Yin winked back flirtatiously, Blake all but rolled her eyes in response while fighting off the annoying heat rising underneath her skin. She actually liked it when he was playful, but she wasn't going to voice that opinion for him to hear. "Don't answer that question."

"Smart ass. I don't even know why I even put up with you." She huffed, lightly smacking his arm as he kicked the stand out and leaned lightly against Bumblebee in an aloof manner. "You know what to do, right?"

"Wait for you outside because you said, and I quote: 'This will only take a few minutes'." was the immediate response like he had rehearsed what to say. "Now, what do I do if you don't show up within a few minutes?"

"Call the cops, obviously." Blake told him and sauntered into the building without looking over her shoulder. Yin merely smirked and pulled out his scroll, booting up a mobile game to pass the time. As soon as she walked up to her rented apartment, the hairs on the back of her neck rose in warning. It was eerily quiet, like deathly silent and it definitely didn't rub her the right way. Testing the door knob, she found it unlocked and tentatively walked through.

 _So far...so good._ She thought to herself, closing the door softly behind her. Never did she ever think to act so skittish inside her own apartment, and she honestly felt disgusted. This was her place so she shouldn't have to act this way.

"Welcome home, my darling."

"A-Adam?!" Her head swiveled around and her eyes honed immediately onto him, sitting on the chair with a sickening sneer that made her blood run cold. Whenever she was dating him, she had no problem dismissing his inhumane sense of humor when he takes human lives. But now that she was well aware of his somewhat sadistic nature, she felt ill just being in the same room as him. "W-What are you doing here?"

"What kind of a stupid question is that? I live here." He stood up, hands nonchalantly stuffed in his pockets. "What are you doing here? I should charge you for trespassing onto my property."

"That's bullshit, Adam. You know as well as I that we rented this place out together before the start of the school semester. It wouldn't make sense for you to charge me as such." She snapped back, willing herself to stand her ground. Her temper was flaring and she took a deep breath before continuing, "All I want is to take my belongings back with me. If you let me do as such, I'll be out of your hair."

"No...oh, no...that's not how it's going to be." He growled, his demeanor immediately changed like the switch of a light. Everything immediately raised a red flag, and Blake got a wave of nausea wash over her. She was in the presence of a cold-blooded killer, but it would be wise for Adam to keep in mind that the woman that stood before him was just as capable of drawing blood. "Things won't end up like the last time we met."

"You're right...things won't go as you plan like last time." She replies, hoping to bluff him and keep her own misgivings under wraps. But he just throws his head back to laugh.

"Good...Good! You did well in coming back to me, my love." Adam proceeds to stalk toward the other faunus, a sneer on his face and the predatory gaze in his eyes didn't go unnoticed by Blake. Her single ear proceeded to lay flat against her head, and her lip pulled back in a warning hiss. "Now then, little kitty, shall we continue our dance where we left off?"

* * *

 _Outside the complex..._

 _Hmmmm...she's been taking quite awhile inside there. Did she go to use the restroom or something?_ The blond tucked his scroll away after having enough game play and glanced at the building. He heeded the girl's request to waiting, but an unsettling feeling in the pit of his gut screamed otherwise. Tapping his foot against the gravel, he scratched the back of his head and mulled about; he even went so far as to whistle out a couple of notes.

After half an hour had passed, he finally gives up and marched into the building. He noticed something was wrong as soon as he placed one foot at the bottom of the stairs, the hairs all over his body standing up. Racing up two steps at the time he rushed down the hall and came across the sound of something being thrown about, followed by the sounds of two screaming voices. It sounded like animals fighting it out within a metal cage, with the thought that only one was allowed to walk out alive.

"Blake! You okay?!" Yin pounded his right hand harshly on the door, screaming out her name. "Blake!"

"Yin?!" Blake's voice gasped from the other side upon hearing his voice. She had been in such a heated fight with Adam that she didn't hear the heavy footsteps approaching the room. "What are you doing outside the room? I thought I told you to stay outside!"

"You were taking way too long, so I came up here to check on you!" was the response. The jiggling of the doorknob followed suit, then he says in a surprised manner, "Ehh? Blake...why is your door locked?! What's going on in there?!"

"Don't come in here!"

"Were you seriously thinking about hiding behind a human shield, my darling?" A male's voice, Yin immediately pinpointing it to be Adam's, snarled. A pained yelp from Blake caught the blond's attention, and he curled his fingers into a fist. "How pathetic of you."

"I don't...I don't need to hear those words from you!" Blake spat at her abuser and ex-lover, trying to get out of his grip. He held her tightly, digging his fingers into her arm. "Ow! Let me go!"

"You will _not_ escape me this time." He whispers into her ear, keeping her squirming body pressed against his. "I intend on keeping you here with me, no one else can have you."

"Adam, let go!"

 _WHAM!_

"Huh, somehow I have a feeling like this will be a common occurrence. I can never seem to finish my fun...and that is what pisses me off the most." The male faunus growled, turning his head to see the blond male standing in the open doorway. Burning red eyes locked in onto him, the human's one leg raised high from kicking down the door. "So...you must be the human that has caught my darling's affection. Doesn't look like anything spectacular in my eyes, you got me fucked up."

"You must be the dickhead that abused Blake, definitely looks the part if I do say so myself. Thank goodness I can finally put an ugly face to a name." Yin responded back, walking right into the seemingly trashed room uninvited till he was face to face with the other. In terms of height, Adam had the slight advantage, but that didn't detour the blond's courage. Yin has had his share of standing up to older, taller opponents when Ruby was involved; protecting the younger sibling came with the territory of being the older sibling. "How did it feel to bring harm towards your own girlfriend?"

"Abused her? Ha! I was just giving her some discipline since she failed to obey direct orders. She can take a little rough handling...and she certainly doesn't need a filthy human to lick her wounds." Adam snarled, seizing the blond up. "You don't know what's it like to live as a faunus. You privileged creatures think you're all that, stepping on those who are weaker and not bat a single eyelash. This is why I detest them!"

"You aren't the only one, pal." Yin wasn't fazed nor intimidated, keeping his gaze strong and unyielding. "But I guess you don't want to hear anything that comes out of my mouth huh?"

"What exactly does Blake see in you? Humans are lesser beings than faunus...lesser than the dirt underneath my shoes." Adam curled his fingers into a fist, the pops from the air between the joints were like music to his ears. "I just can't fathom the idea of Blake _throwing_ herself at you."

"Blake certainly did not _throw_ herself at anyone, you delusional bastard."

"Hmph. I'd watch that filthy mouth, you degenerate."

"Back off, Adam!" Both males turned to see the raven-haired faunus standing with her eyes glaring sharply at her ex. She had slipped into her room once she had been let go to quickly throw as much of her belongings into her backpack; the object slung over one shoulder. Gripping the backpack strap tight, she marched over and said, softly to Yin, "C'mon. He isn't worth your time."

"You sure?" He whispers back and she blinked her eyes, accompanied by a slight head nod. Giving Adam one last dirty glare, the human turned his back on his enemy, and in order to rub salt on the wound, he lightly slung an arm around her shoulders. That small movement on its own was enough to make Adam see red.

"You're making a bad mistake turning your backs to me." Seething with rage, he wildly charged at the two with his fists intending on doing them both harm. Sensing him coming, Yin quickly pushed Blake aside and took the right hook to the cheek first. With a grunt he landed near a window, the back of his head slamming into the wall.

"Yin!" Blake yelled as Adam turned his attention to the blond.

"So you want to be first, don't you human trash?" The red-haired faunus growled, walking over and grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt. Yin all but spat on the ground, his red eyes showing his own defiant spirit. "I like that expression on your face. I look forward to beating you into submission or to death."

"Leave him alone!" Blake screamed and rushed Adam, leaping onto his back and hung on tight as her ex-lover attempted to buck her off. He did what he could to dislodge her, slamming her against the wall and other furniture. With one last desperation, he rammed an elbow into Blake's exposed side. She cried out, loosening her grip enough for him to grab an arm and slam her onto her back. She laid there in pain, gasping like a fish out of water.

"You are really testing my patience, Blake! I'll kill you!" Before he could slam his foot down on her ribs, Yin took a hold of the other male and pressed him against the window. Because the force, the glass shattered. Pulling his right arm back, the blond punched Adam straight in the face and sent him tumbling out of the broken window. Stumbling back, he sat down and breathed heavily, his heart throbbing painfully within his chest.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked as she knelt by Yin's side, her eyes filled with worry. The welt on his cheek slowly turning a little red. "Your cheek..."

"Y-Yeah, I'll be okay. This is nothing but a scratch, don't worry about it." He gazed at her, taking note of how she had an arm wrapped around her torso. "Are you okay? He hit you pretty hard."

"I...I'm okay." She told him. Breathing out a sigh of relief, the blond then paused and listened carefully. Now that the window was broken, he could hear what sounded like a clock, a countdown clock. Standing up, he slowly got up and carefully peered out the window. From where he was, he noticed a contraption attached to the wall with bright red numbers on the screen.

"Blake! Run! Meet me by Bumblebee!" Yin quickly instructed as he tore his way from the window and made his way to what is presumably her room, his senses on overdrive the moment the _tik-tok_ noise captured his attention; no it was multiple _tik-tok_ noises from more than one contraption that got his blood pumping. Blake already disappeared, her footsteps echoing down the stairwell. Once he entered the room, the blond dashed over to the bed and tugged the blanket clean off.

 _Shit, this thing is too large! I can't possibly bring it along with me..._ Snarling with annoyance, the blond ditched his original thought and ran out the room. Vaulting over some overturned furniture from their earlier scuffle with Adam, Yin scrambled out the building as fast as his feet could carry him. He didn't even know how much time was left.

"What's wrong?!" Blake asked when she saw him reemerge from where she stood by the bike, her backpack held tightly to her chest. Her one ear twitched and trembled when she finally caught the noise. "N-No way...he didn't..."

"He did! Here, wear this!" Digging a helmet out of the compartment of the bike, he placed it on her head and made sure it was snugged. "We're getting out of here!" Feeling her climb on and hung on to him, he ignited the engine and immediately pulled out.

"Yin, you're going too fast!" She shouted above the winds, barely hanging on with one arm as the blond spurred Bumblebee into action; the duo gunning down the road much to the displeasure of others who honked as the bike blazed by.

"We won't make it!" He shouted back, keeping his grip tight. "We have to get as far as-!"

 _KA-BOOM!_

The chain of explosions roared through the air, the blast throwing both riders off the bike. Not only that, but pedestrians and others alike were also thrown off their own feet. Shouts of pain and fear filled the air as those who weren't affected immediately pulled out their scrolls and dialed the authorities.

* * *

 _Inside Cinnabun Cafe..._

"Hmmmm?" Ruby's head lifted up as the building rattled. She had decided to get out of the home and work at the cafe for a few hours. Other patrons also looked around with curious expressions as well, keeping tight hands on their plates so their food didn't go crashing to the ground. "What's that? An earthquake?"

"That's strange indeed." Velvet mused from where she was standing greeting those who walked in. "I've never felt anything quite like this."

"There's been a huge problem!" Pyrrha all but rushed through, her scroll in hand and her red hair messy. A breathless Jaune was right behind her, leaning against the door with his chest heaving. "A massive explosion! Large enough to be felt within a 5 mile radius!"

"Any casualties?" Velvet asked her.

"The police are making their way to the scene of the crime as we speak! But one thing for sure, Blake's apartment was the one that blew up. I know because I saw the pinpoint location on the television!" Pyrrha told them.

"B-Blake's?!" Ruby repeated to herself before she rushed to the back, changing out of her outfit and into civilian clothes. "Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!"

"R-Ruby?! What's going on?" Penny asks as the other girl rushes out the place in a hurry. "Where are you going?!"

"Sorry! I need to go!" was the response. "Thank you, Pyrrha!" Running towards perhaps the sound of sirens, Ruby pulled out her scroll and attempted to call her brother. "Come on! Pick up..."

"Argh...ouch!" Yin winced as he regained consciousness, realizing that when he landed his right arm ended up being dislocated. Looking around, he noticed Bumblebee on fire and in pieces while Blake lay not too far away, the helmet still on her head that preventing her from meeting the asphalt. The faunus had her eyes closed and was unconscious, her bag laying about a foot away.

"Blake..." He crawled his way over despite his limp arm and made it a point to shield her body with his. _I don't know how much this would help, it probably won't, but..._ He gritted his teeth tightly, holding Blake with his one good arm and curling his body around hers. The heat clawed at his back, but he focused on protecting the girl. _My top priority is making sure she's safe!_

"There's no way they'll survive those explosives..." Adam mused as he watched the carnage from a safe distance. A small stain of blood could be seen, most likely coming from his nose where Yin had punched his face. His anger simmered only briefly below the surface and nearly threatened to boil over. "There's no way..."

"Sir, what are your orders now?" The lieutenant questions as he stood behind his leader.

"Even if they died together, I won't rest until our plans are completed. The Schnees are next on our list." Adam sighed and turned on his heels, looking at the White Fang lieutenant with an impassive expression. "Although, if there was a chance they do end up surviving...I'll be back to exact my revenge. I won't let my wound go away, not until that blond bastard pays for laying a finger on me. This won't be the last time they have seen Adam Taurus."

"D-Damn that Adam...cough cough..." Blake gagged on the faint stench of smoke when she came back into consciousness. The sky had a gray tint from the explosion, discombobulated voices either screaming or calling were all around her. She was actually surprised to still have her hearing intact. Judging by the powerful blasts she assumed she wouldn't be able to hear until tomorrow.

"Ugggh..."

"Yin!" She then noted an additional weight slumped on top of her and everything else didn't seem to matter to her. The blond looked really bad, his clothes were dirty with soot. She quickly wiggled out of his arms and checked for the notable wounds. The boy's entire backside was bare, blistering red flesh from where the heat ate away. She held his hand, eyes focused on his face. "Yin! Speak to me!"

"Chief! We have some survivors over here!"

"Wait! That's a faunus with a human! And it's not just any faunus...that's Blake Belladonna!"

"She's in cahoots with Adam Taurus isn't she? Then she's responsible for this explosion!"

"What the-?!" Blake found herself roughly pulled away from Yin and pinned against the ground, one hand placed on the back of her head. When she attempted to move her arm, another pair immediately stopped its movement. Soon she had multiple cops upon her, restricting her from escaping. "Let me go! You don't understand, I'm innocent!"

"Save it for the judge!"

"We'll try you for the crimes!"

"There will be no justice for White Fang members!"

"What's going on over here?!" Cinder yelled with Mercury in tow, her eyes narrowed dangerously when she saw the pile of subordinates. "Someone speak up! You got one minute before I get mad!"

"Ma'am! We've caught White Fang member Blake Belladonna!"

"Blake Belladonna?" The department head repeated, watching as the faunus at the bottom of the pile glared back at her with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Well, today must be my lucky day. And Adam Taurus? Where's he?"

"No idea, Ma'am! There are squads going around the vicinity trying to see if they can spot him. So far there's been no confirmation!"

"Officer Fall!" She turned her head to see paramedics kneeling by Yin, their facial expression serious. "We have to get this one to the hospital! He seems to have taken most of the blast."

"Please..." Blake's whispered plea reached Cinder and she could see how the faunus kept her eyes on Yin, no longer bothered by the amount of police officers that surrounded her. "Please...help him. Please help him..."

"Alright you louts, you heard the girl! Officer Black, put Belladonna in my car with her things! She's a prime witness and suspect! Everyone else, gather what you can from the crime scene. Interview anyone who are present, and get their testimony!" Cinder barked out orders, watching as they scrambled to do what was being asked. "Someone please get Investigators Torchwick and Neapolitan to look around the insides! Let's do this!"

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am!"

* * *

 _Inside Vale's Hospital..._

"Yin! Are you okay?!" Ruby all but slammed the door open in haste, her eyes wide and chest heaving from the run. Some of the workers frowned at her demeanor, she quickly apologized to them but honestly there was one person she was extremely concerned about. Once she came upon the scene, and an officer told her that her brother was rushed to the hospital, she took off running. "I came as fast as I could!"

"Never better...ouch!" The blond in question yelped, curling his fingers as the nurse applied some soothing remnant on his exposed scald skin. He was obviously shirtless, but that didn't stop Ruby from giving his defined muscles a look of approval. The redness was extremely nasty, so the nurse didn't hold back as she heaped a large helping of soothing cream into the palm of her hand. Then, she gently applied it to the intended area. "Aaaaaaah~ That feels so nice."

"Never in my years as a nurse have I seen a burn quite like this." The nurse spoke, gesturing that she had finished and insisted the blond continue to rest on his left side. "The blast not only tore away at the clothing but it also managed to burn a medium-sized chunk off the right side."

"Will my brother make a good recovery?" Ruby asked her while her silver eyes honed in on the grotesque burn. She wouldn't lie, it was quite a squirming sight to behold. "Will there be scars?"

"Your brother will be okay, as long as he doesn't aggravate his wound. The cream I applied should be used twice a day, once in the morning and the other at night; I'll have two containers and a written paper of instructions for you to start off with. Should you need more cream, just call and we can do refills."

"Thank you, nurse!" The younger female chirped.

"Although that would mean you'll have to stay at home shirtless for a few days...perhaps even weeks. Though...it's none of my business to know what you do at home, so I'll just say to be as comfortable as possible." The nurse frowned and Ruby almost mirrored the same expression. Yin on the other hand couldn't have grinned any wider; he was no stranger when it comes to parading his nudity, or at least in a pair of boxers.

"...he's going to abuse the hell out of that order..."

"So it seems he will. Well then, just for the night you'll be staying here so we can keep an eye on you. Tomorrow you'll be discharged and allowed to be sent home." Scribbling down a few things on her clipboard with a pen, she smiled at the kids. "Take your time, sweeties, and if you need anything just press the button."

"Thank you, nurse!" Ruby said and waved goodbye as the older woman exited the room. Breathing out a sigh of relief she turned around and pulled up a chair. "So...care to inform me what exactly happened?"

"Well, you see, Blake and I went to her apartment to get her things and I thought it would be one of those quick in-n-out things. Little did I know, her dick of a boyfriend was there doing what dick boyfriends do. Because Blake was taking a long time, I got suspicious and followed after, finding the door closed and loud voices floating through the wall."

"Tell me you didn't..."

"Hey, I can be a decent and civilized human being! I did try to see if it was unlocked first." Yin defended himself, watching his sister cheekily roll her eyes. "Once that didn't work, I used my foot."

"You're lucky you aren't being cited for property damage. I'm not so sure about trespassing though..."

"I shouldn't be cited for the damage though! If anything, that red-haired bastard should be entirely responsible for bringing the whole building down!" He complained and mulled over the trespassing part, "Blake invited me over, so I should be off the hook on that part too...Anyways, he set off the multiple bombs around the complex and now I'm stuck here trying to heal."

"I'm just glad you're alive and safe."

"Yeah...by the way, where's Blake?" The blond questioned, not in the perfect state to move his head. "Is she also here in the hospital? Do you know if she's in another room?"

"The doctor says there's no one by that name here. I believe one of the officers at the scene says she was rushed to the police station."

"Ah, shit!" Yin groaned loudly as he accidentally rolled over, pressing a part of raw skin against the cot; he didn't mean to apply pressure on his wound. Whimpering he rolled back to lean on his left and frowned. "Rubes, can you get my scroll? It should be over there on the table."

"Sure, what do you need it for?" Ruby asks as she went to grab the device.

"Quickly send a message to Officer Fall. Tell her that Blake's innocent before she does whatever police do with criminals. I can vouch on Blake's behalf!"

 _DING~_

"Hmmm? Oh, it seems like she has beaten you to the punch." His sister said as she glanced at the screen. Her eyes narrowed slightly, and she added, "Also... 'Officer Hot Cheeks'? Really?"

"What?! You're worried about contact nicknames at a time like this?" Yin lifts his head in wonder, watching as his sister just rolled her eyes and sighed. "Never mind that, what did she say?"

"She says to meet her at the police station to discuss things in more detail." Ruby replied, giving her brother a very skeptical look. He could barely move from where he lay, there was no way he'll be able to make the trip to the station. "Umm, should I tell her you aren't really capable of moving right now?"

"Y-Yeah, that would be wise."

"Annnnnd...there!" Ruby's fingers swept over the keyboard and hit the send button. Not even five minutes later, she got a reply and smiled. "Well then, looks like I'm heading out now!"

"Send her my regards!"

"And I'm telling her about your nickname for her." Ruby said cheekily.

"Please don't tell her..."

"I'm gonna need some compensation in return."

Ughhhhh, why am I not surprised for her pulling out that card? Yin thought about it a few minutes before sighing with defeat. Forcing his voice to sound pitiful, he says, "...I'll bake you a bucket full of chocolate chip cookies when I'm all better."

"I look forward to that." Ruby smiled brightly for him before rushing out of the door, shouting, "Bye Bro! You're the best of the best~"

* * *

 _At the police station..._

"Perfect timing, Miss Rose. Sorry for calling you out on such short notices." Cinder spoke, glancing up as Mercury escorted the girl into her office. The silver-haired officer tipped his hat in greeting before returning back to his desk. "I'm assuming Officer Black didn't give you any trouble?"

"Oh no, he was very kind! I'm grateful for his assistance." Ruby replied, twiddling her fingers together. "Although I was a bit frightened at first, but he's seems all right."

"Yeah he can be intimidating when the needs arises, but he can have a soft side for kids." Cinder chuckled, grabbing her hat and led the younger to another part of the building. Some of the other officers dipped their heads as they saw their superior, others snapped salutes or greeted Cinder with brief words.

"How's Blake?"

"Rest assured your friend has been handled with utmost care, though we did have to throw a pair of cuffs around her wrists just as a precaution." They entered a separate interrogation room, the lights somewhat dim to give off an eerie vibe. From behind a large observation glass window, Ruby saw the faunus sitting in the chair with her head facing forward. The sleeves of her shirt have been rolled up into cuffs, showing off some damaged skin and slight redness from the explosive heat.

"Yin really did shield her from most of the blast..." Ruby observed, projecting her thoughts out loud.

"Seems that way. While we brought her in, she was heavily invested on the boy's safety. She even stated that she didn't care what happens to her as long as Yin was safe." Cinder sighed, combing a hand through her dark tussles. "I had Investigator Roman tell her what you sent me and she immediately relaxed; so far she hasn't caused any serious actions and has been complying with our instructions. In my opinion, it is a rare case for someone like her to obey since most of the faunus we round up for misconduct tend to fight authoritarian rule."

"Have you guys figured out the real culprit?" Ruby asked, holding her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth just slightly. "Did you capture him or her?"

"We have not, but we confirmed our suspicion. Adam Taurus, highly wanted leader of the White Fang, have been behind the attack. Unfortunately for us, he seemingly vanished from the scene." Cinder sighed, nibbling on her lower lip. "In all my years as head of this department, I have been trying to apprehend that criminal. To think that he had been residing so close...and I let him escape is nothing short of shame."

"What's gonna happen to Blake now?"

"We'll probably hold her in for more questioning, Investigator Torchwick is at the crime scene getting clues and evidence while Investigator Neapolitan is currently getting a room situated for our guest. Belladonna's a viable witness and a key person since she spent most of her time by Adam's side after all. Of course, we'll have to vamp up security assuming Adam or any of the other members of the White Fang would attempt to either bail her out or kill her."

"Do you think he'll come for her?"

"You can never be too careful." Cinder said, her eyes twinkling with experience. In her 24 years of being in the service, she adapted and learned the ins and outs of gang mentality; the White Fang were no exception, they were much more dangerous than any local group of petty thieves. "And if I were him, I wouldn't want Blake to leak information to the enemy. I would honestly be surprised if he doesn't make a move soon, and risk losing information."

"...is this Adam that dangerous as some of the media coverage portray him to be?"

"He's ruthless, and he's vicious, Ruby. There's a reason he's the leader of the White Fang." Cinder knelt down so she was eye-level with the girl. "He wouldn't hesitate to gut you, me, or anyone who stands in his way. You know, we found that he didn't even hesitate to beat his girlfriend...well, I guess she's now his ex-girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend?" Ruby watched as the officer jerked her chin towards Blake. Realization donned on the younger girl and Cinder watched as the fingers curled into fists.

"Yup, that's right. Her body has welts and other old wounds that screamed domestic violence when the medics here treated her. Rest assured, you have my word that me and my co-workers will do everything in our power to protect." The older officer patted Ruby's shoulder in comfort. "Now then, we're going to have to get a witness report from your brother. Is it true that he's still in the hospital?"

"Yeah, he's still healing. And he says hi by the way, wished he could come here himself but his mobility is quite limited."

"Mmmmmm, please give him my regards back and wish him a fast recovery. The blast was quite large, so there are still places that would need some attention to." Cinder says, and led the girl out once she was okay with seeing Blake being treated okay. The two of them continued to walk through the building till they appeared near the front door. "Do keep in touch with me, I'd very much want your brother to make his report when he can."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Ruby says and leaves to call her dad to come pick her up. Cinder herself was about to head back to her office when Mercury intercepted and pulled her aside. The silver-haired officer brought his captain over to his cubicle, fiddled with the computer for a minute and pulled up what seemed to be a lot of camera shots onto the monitor screen.

"Take a look at this, these came from various locations." He points to the screen with a finger, and drags it from left to right. "At this point in time, Emerald and I suspect what looks to be Adam and his associate – Em believes he's the lieutenant and holds a top rank in the White Fang – planting what seems to be bombs around the complex Tauros and Belladonna lives."

"So it was all planned out during the night into early morning, of course he would wait for Blake to come home..." Cinder states as she looks at the time stamps on the camera, drumming her fingers against her chin. "Belladonna says she stayed at Xiao Long's home and decided to go back and get her belongings. That's when he finally struck."

"Ya think we should still wait for a confirmation from the brat? He's gonna be okay, right?" asks Mercury, and Cinder nodded her head.

"Yeah, he's doing okay. Besides it would be for the best to have the full story instead of only half of it. For now, keep an eye out for Adam since he is still on the loose. We don't know when he'll show up again."


	24. Chapter 24: An Invitation

**A/N** : Chapter 24 of _Ice Prince_. Thank you Shiranai Atsune for ideas and allowing me to write this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, there are no OCs. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 24: An Invitation**

 _Inside the Schnee Mansion..._

"Excuse me?! An explosion happened inside the city with massive civilian causalities?" Eis all but cocked his head to the side with interest as Jacques practically screamed into the scroll. The males had been diligently going through some necessary paperwork when the scroll's ringing called for their attention. "How could that have happened?!"

"The police have been darting back and forth gather information, but what we do know thus far is that Adam Taurus is responsible for the incident." The voice on the other end was loud enough for Eis to hear and his body tensed up at the name. He knew that anything remotely related to the other gang sends Jacques flying off the end. "Apparently the White Fang leader blew up his own apartment complex in an attempt to kill his girlfriend Blake Belladonna. Surveillance cameras from various stores caught him and another associate stealing valuable materials to perhaps rigging up the building."

"Those damn animals...they don't know how to keep their own business in check! And now they decide it's convenient to drag others into their sick love spats!" Jacques snarled, eyes glaring off into the distance. "Humph! I ought to show them some discipline and manners!"

"Father, you must calm yourself." Eis noted, folding up the paper he had been reading since he was more interested at the developing news. _But that name...Blake Belladonna? She's that girl I met in Ruby's home...didn't think that those two would get into a fight...it appears that their relationship had been doomed from the start._ "It's unfitting of a Schnee to express his emotions like this, am I right?"

"Tch...To think that degenerate can just waltz straight into town and, not only did he make a ruckus at a cafe but he has now destroyed an apartment complex? That is unacceptable!" Jacques' nostrils flared out with anger as he attempts to keep his composure. His hands were curled around his Scroll so tightly, Eis was seriously scared his father would crush it right then and there.

"...very well." Taking a deep breath, the patriarch of the Schnee family lifts the receiver to his mouth and says, "James, I expect the full force of the Atlas army to keep me safe before I go public. With the White Fang antagonizing my cash cows and spreading fear among them, I refuse to keep silent. The media and news reports are all clamoring over the story, but I won't stand idly by and make statements of my own."

"When is your public speech?" Ironwood's voice floated in through the receiver.

"Tomorrow noon. I plan on delivering it at Beacon University because of their large courtyard. I'll have some important personal stationed there as a precaution."

 _That school? Doesn't Father have a negative reputation over there? ...I'm actually surprised they didn't say no when he voiced his plan._ Eis quirked an eyebrow at that and fortunately, he wasn't the only one having misgivings.

"Are you sure that's a wise decision? Our implemented rule pertaining to their Faunus student body wasn't well received, I wouldn't be surprised if most of them don't attend your speech." Ironwood says with firm tone in his voice, his concern somehow falling onto deaf ears. "I'd be more surprised if some of them will actually attempt in pulling off an assassination."

"All the more reason why you are to increase security when I go there. I won't have those animals make a mockery out of me." with that, Jacques ended the call, not even bothering to hear any other opinion. Leaning back in his chair, he releases a sigh before leering at his son. Eis was not at all fazed by his father's look, sending an identical expression back at him. "What do you think, Son? I know you have something to say on the subject."

"With all do respect Father, I personally feel like you shouldn't deliver your speech at that school." The younger Schnee tells him as honestly as he could muster. "Mister Ironwood also gave you his piece of mind, and I'd be a fool if I didn't heed his words. Your ratings with the student body is through the ground, I've never seen anything so heinous and depressing."

"Is that so...?" Jacques stroked his mustache in thought, before he threw his head back and howled with laughter. "Well then, all the more reason for me to deliver, hearing signs of doubt fuels my ego. As a Schnee, I refuse to back down just because a few animal students could potentially plan my death!" He slammed his fist down upon the desk, adding, "By the end, their minds will be filled with Schnee propaganda, and the White Fang will be shut down."

"You actually think you can win this fight?" Eis questions, one eyebrow raised for additive effect. "You ever thought that Adam Taurus is currently in the works of getting back at the human race?"

"There's no reason why I cannot." The older male responds with a scoff, brushing off the words of doubt. "The family have always...gotten what they wanted either through sheer brute force or absolute persuasion. This will be no different, and I would like nothing more than put a bullet through that animal's head. He's not even worthy of being deemed a 'human'."

"If you'll excuse me, Father," Eis stood up abruptly, turning on his heels to leave. "I have more important important matters to attend to." Not bothering to wait for Jacques' words, the young heir walked out and strode towards his room. Just sitting in the same room as his father now rubbed him the wrong way, and this was the first.

Ever since his upbringing, the young heir never realized how corrupted his father actually was; in fact, at one time Eis actually thought of Jacques as God himself. And even though both of them truly despised the White Fang, Eis now had an inkling of not ruthlessly killing without reason. A murder is a murder, he knows that unnecessary spilling blood wouldn't look good in the public eye. But Jacques wasn't like his son, he would go to great lengths just to crush his enemies.

 _I need to talk to someone. More importantly, I need to go out before my head blows._ Eis chewed on his thumbnail for a second before pulling out his scroll. Thumbing through his contact list – mostly filled with his father's business partners because it was important to the heir to be connected – he found who he was looking for and began typing out his message.

 **Eis** : Hey. I need you right now. You available?

 _Wow. Real smooth, Schnee. Not even a proper greeting and you jump straight to the point...you're letting your business ego show._ Eis berated himself after sending the message; he nearly thought that texting was a mistake and wished he didn't do it in the first place. However, he didn't have to wait long before Ruby responded almost eagerly.

 **Red Dolt** : Didn't expect a message from you today! But yeah, just came back from visiting Yin in the hospital.

 **Eis** : Huh? Why is he in the hospital? Please tell me he didn't trip and fall on a flat surface because that would've been embarrassing.

 **Red Dolt** : Well...he was caught in the explosion and got burned badly. So, he's not allowed to do much except lay in bed. Doctors say he'll make a recovery.

 **Eis** : Oh...shit. Then please pass on my condolences and wishes towards his recovery. Can you meet me at the city park?

 **Red Dolt** : Of course, I'll just let my folks know.

"Klein! Please bring me a car up to the front." Eis says as he walked into his room, stuffing his scroll back into the pocket. The family butler had been in the middle of making the bed when the owner came in. The brown-haired male politely bowed and scurried off to do the bidding.

Running his fingers through his hair, the young heir took notice of a blank envelop placed on his desk along with a single parchment piece of paper. A pen lay nearby as well, almost calling out for him to use. Settling down, the white-haired male thought about it for a minute. Surely his father took the time out of his busy schedule to deliver the news of his son and Amber's coming together to other rich people or business partners, but there's one another person Eis wanted to invite personally.

Smiling to himself, he picked up the pen and began to write, taking care in writing each word to perfection.

* * *

 _Inside the pizza parlor..._

"So! How's your relationship going with my son, Pyrrha? Any progress, my dear?"

 _SPLAT._

Pyrrha paused in the middle of tossing dough in the air with a massive blush while Jaune, who was in the process of smearing tomato sauce on another pizza in the making, completely missed his target and a glop hit the floor. His face was equally red as he set the container down and attempted in cleaning his mess with a mop, almost grumbling nonsense under his breath.

"M-M-Mom! What brought up that question?!" He complained out loud, frowning at how stubborn the sauce was since it didn't want to be scrubbed away. Drenching the material into a tub of water, he continued to swab the floor like his life depended on it. "Don't ask Pyrrha those types of questions! It's embarrassing for the both of us!"

"Jauney, why are you getting so flustered?" His mother scolded while he doused the mop with water again, one hand planted firmly on her hip. "You know, your father had more guts and asked me out the moment he laid his eyes on the prize."

"How many times do I have to tell you that Pyrrha and I are just friends?!"

"Psssssh! Yeah right, just friends?" His mother asks, a knowing smirk on her face that Jaune couldn't refute. She turns to Pyrrha who daintily finished pampering the dough into a much circular form. Her cheeks were still tainted red, no doubt the blush refusing to budge. "Pyrrha, dear, don't hold back for my sake. I know Jaune, that boy can be quite oblivious! I'm his mom for Pete's sake. So, why don't you two go out and enjoy? Momma Arc can hold down this place until you two come back."

"Moooooooom! You're misinterpreting things!"

"Now now, that's enough outta you." Mrs. Arc chastises, holding onto the apron Pyrrha had been wearing and held out a hand to him. "Give me your apron and have fun!" The two youngsters were pushed out through the door, and decided to take a walk around.

"S-Sorry about my mom, I don't know what got into her." Jaune decides to say to break the silence, rubbing the back of his head with a hand. "It...was probably awkward, huh."

"Jaune, what do I mean to you?" asks Pyrrha and she comes to a stop, hands held in front of her. Her emerald eyes were angled down as if she wanted to avoid looking him head on. The sounds of cars passed them by, but to them it was as if they were the only two in the world. "What am I...to you?"

"What do you mean, Pyrrha? I don't think I understand."

"Everyone I know would see me as something other than who I truly am. I feel like I'm being put up on a pedestal for display, just an object for affection. It's a little hard for me to interact with others because they'll see me as someone of different caliber. Now I have to deal with the fact that I have to be good at everything." She explains to him. "But... for as long as I have known you, you never saw me like that. You've treated me as a normal girl."

"Pyrrha, you've always been a normal girl to me, as my best friend. I don't care about anything else or what anyone else says..." Jaune then blushed after what he said, and turned his head to the side. "I-I-I mean, uh...what I meant to say is that I do care about everything that is you, but I want you to have a say in it too. Oh dust, why can I articulate what I want to say whenever I'm around you? You must think I'm an airhead."

"Jaune, it's okay. I understand." Her voice was very soothing to him, like the lull of an ocean's waves. "You're being too hard on yourself."

"I just...it just feels so bad when everyone else knows what's going on and I...I'm always the last to know." He looks back and this time, Pyrrha was smiling at him. It was such a precious smile that the blond was determined to protect it the best he could. "You understand how I feel right?"

"Of course I do, and...it's okay. Sometimes I too, feel like I'm the last one to understand or know particular things. These emotions we're experiencing now are foreign and uncomfortable at first, but I'd like to explore them a little further." She held out a hand to him, waiting for him to put his hand over hers. "Care to partake in this journey with me?"

"I'd be honored." The blond says and the two of them continued their walk, holding hands and the distance between their shoulders was practically none existence. "So, where do we go from here?"

"I guess we'll figure that out when we get there. For now, let's just enjoy ourselves to the fullest."

* * *

 _At the park..._

"Sorry for calling you out here on a short notice." Eis said when he spots Ruby padding up to him, a smile on her face. The white haired male had been sitting on a bench when he arrived at the designated location, looking out at the fountain still spewing water into the air. "I really wanted to see you, since the last time we were together things...things didn't end up as I originally hoped."

"I assume it was for something important, there's no need to apologize." She replies, not at all upset. Taking a seat next to him, she continues speaking, "I am grateful to have met your sister, despite her somewhat cold demeanor. Of course, her behavior with you allowed me to see that other side. I doubt she'd act the way she did if she were back in Atlas."

"Mhmm, she has a strict reputation to uphold when she's in the military. Knowing that she could come home and wind down, gives her an outlet to act anyone her age would; I'm willing to bet she takes advantage of that." Eis bobbed his head in agreement. "I do like my sister, more so than I do with my father."

"Is that why you ask me to meet you out here? Are you having a falling out with your dad?" Ruby stole a glance at the male, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Does he make you uncomfortable?"

"You've never met my father...and I hope that you never will. He's unlike anyone you've ever met, his eyes have no warmth in them at all. His huge company has blinded him, and he expects me as his heir to follow in his footsteps. However, with the rise of White Fang activity, he's been on edge." Eis explains, Ruby nodding her head in understanding. "He's worried that Adam Taurus would make a move when he makes his speech tomorrow."

"Your father is going to make a speech? Where at?"

"Your school."

"What?! But some of the students from Vale University will be present..." Ruby stared when she heard the location, pure confusion plastered on her face. "Not many of the students like him, most of them are our faunus student body...are you sure that's a good idea?"

"That's what I told him. Being a stubborn Schnee, he wouldn't budge and assures us that Ironwood would supply enough guards to defend him." Eis shook his head with annoyance, "I tried to explain to him that it wouldn't do him any good showing up in hopes of persuading the public. But, he will never take no for an answer."

"Now I can see who you get your stubborn streak from..."

"Oh very funny." The white-haired male drawled, getting a chuckle out of Ruby.

"It's getting pretty late..." Ruby muses after she had had her fill of teasing him, watching the last streak of light disappear over the horizon. Standing up, she dusted off her skirt and turned to her companion. "Thanks for asking me to keep you company. I've had a lot of fun."

"Yeah, I feel the same way. I shouldn't keep you waiting. Oh, and before I forget," Pulling out the envelop he took care hiding within the safety of his coat pocket, Eis presented it towards her with a soft smirk on his face. "This is an invitation to a party my family is hosting. The date is set to be five days after my father's speech."

"A party? With you?" Ruby parrots back as she holds the object with care, secretly loving the neat calligraphy on the front. It's not everyday she gets invited to a party and getting approval from Taiyang. She knew she could get her dad's approval as long as she was under Yin's supervision. "What's the occasion?"

"Apparently it's for Amber and I's coming together sort of thing." Eis scowled, shrugging his shoulders as if he wasn't going to enjoy it.

"...have you spoken to Amber about this?" Ruby asked him out of curiosity. "Any of this?"

"No...I have not."

"Don't you think it'll be bad if she isn't told anything sooner?" She watched as the male avoided her gaze. Placing a hand over his, she says, "Eis, I'm serious about this. Holding it in will not end well. Promise me you'll at least say something to her."

"Ruby..." Seeing that the young girl was unwavering and perhaps unrelenting, he just sighed with defeat. "Fine, fine. I'll let her know."

"You promise?" She asks once again, making sure he was fully committed.

"Yeah. I promise."


	25. Chapter 25: Shots Fired

**A/N** : Chapter 25 of _Ice Prince_. Thank you Shiranai Atsune for ideas and allowing me to write this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, there are no OCs. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Shots Fired**

 _At the hospital..._

"Well, Mr. Xiao Long, you seem to be in good spirits." The doctor spoke after performing a diagnostic test on the patient. Yin had been awaiting a day like this, where he could be discharged from the hospital and brought home. The blond had no plans of going back to Patch too soon though, in fact, he sent a text message to Cinder a few hours earlier and asked her if she come pick him up. Taiyang was a little worried about his son's actions when he received a message and almost wanted him to come home straight away, however after a few more messages back and forth, the older blond relented.

"Thanks, doctor! I'll see you around!" Yin says and hobbles out the door. Looking around he found who he was searching for, Cinder leaning with her back against her patrol car and a pair of shades covered her eyes. A pair of handcuffs carelessly swung around an index finger, indicating her bored behavior. Cupping his hands around his mouth, the blond shouted, "Yo! Officer!"

"Hands behind your back! No funny business!" Cinder barked back playfully, stopping the handcuffs and lowered her glasses to look at him. Yin rolled his head and complied, turning around and placed his hands behind his back. Snorting in laughter, Cinder shook her head and put the cuffs away. "All right, all right, stop playing around and get into the car."

Smiling, the boy got into the car albeit a little slower to not injure himself. Cinder followed suit and drove back to the department in a brighter mood. Traffic wasn't too heavy, but it was noticeably slow and took the two of them forty-five minutes later than usual. To pass the time, Yin and Cinder talked about various things such as school, future jobs, and favorite foods. It sounds like the usual topics two people would talk about on road trips, one of those ice breaker kind of things.

"Looks like the little runt is all better now, heard ya took an explosive for the little lady! What a hero!" Mercury spoke from where he sat at his desk, watching as the duo walked through the doors. "You have the qualifications to be on our team! We'd welcome you into the force, after we grill you through our regiment of course."

"Bah, you just want some more competition." Emerald scoffs once she overhears him, rolling her eyes from where she was working with the copying machine. "You've been bored since we haven't had much applications."

"I'm just saying, this brat would be good! It's a damn compliment." The silver-haired cop replies, folding his arms behind his head and kicking his feet up on the desk. "You know I don't dish those out, and my words are genuine from the bottom of my heart."

"Enough chatter, get back to work." Cinder barked, beckoning Yin to continue following her. The two of them walked towards the back of the department, where the confession rooms where. From behind the glass the blond noticed Blake walking around the confines. She had cuffs around her wrists and shackles around her ankles, which in turn were attached to the chair by a long chain, but she appeared to have full reign of the room. Near the back of the room was a mountain of blankets and a pillow.

"How long has she been in there?" Yin asks Cinder out of curiosity, turning his focus to her. "That couldn't have been comfortable, being alone and all."

"Only for about a day or two, nothing too extravagant. We did offer her a cell that had a bed and everything, but she declined and wished to stay in this room. Neo took the liberty of providing a futon of sorts so she wasn't exactly sleeping on the floor." The chief explains before opening the door. Blake's eyes immediately went to her guests, but they lit up when Yin walked through. She made her way towards him, rattling off questions at rapid fire speed.

"Y-Yin? Are you okay?! Are you still hurt?! They already let you out of the hospital?" She paused when the chain limited her from moving any further and she scowled, eying daggers at the material like it was some living thing. "Cursed chain..."

"Whoa, whoa, calm down kitten, I'm alright." The blond assured her, walking over to close the distance between them. He stood absolutely still so she could inspect him for any wounds to her heart's content, even going so far as to ask him to lift up his shirt. When she found none, she pulled him into a hug and clung on tight. "Hey now...were you that worried about me?"

"Of course, you big dummy. When they said you were emitted into the hospital for your wounds, all I could think about was your safety. I couldn't imagine the pain of my own wounds because I heard that you protected me; you were in more pain than I could ever imagine." She told him, tears of happiness falling down her face. When she felt his arms wrap around her, she couldn't help but smile in response. "But now that you're here, I don't have to worry about you not being here with me. I'm glad you're here."

"I'm sorry for worrying you." He whispers, holding her close, but she shook her head.

"Don't be. I'm sorry for the pain Adam and I caused you, and I'm sorry for the wounds you got for protecting me. Had it been only me...had I gone into the apartment by myself..."

"Hey, don't be sorry for all that. I chose to go with you of my own choice, of my own free will. If it had been you alone, you wouldn't be standing here." He told her, gently rubbing circles on her back to calm her down. "And...I would feel just as bad knowing that I could've protected you."

"...Yin, you are undoubtedly the best..." She whispers to him, and they laughed together as though they were the best of friends.

"Ma'am, news that Mr. Schnee is making his way towards the school." An officer approached Cinder and whispers in her ear to not disturb the moment, getting her attention immediately. "Headmaster Ozpin has requested that we make our appearance for there's going to be more students than normal. The military personals from the academy are also going to be there."

"Very well." Stepping out of the room, she went to confront her department and her units. All eyes faced her and she cleared her throat to speak, "I'm sure you are all aware of the event that is about to happen, but there is also the possibility of an attack. There will be many bodies present, many liable targets." She swept her gaze across the sea of serious expressions, before continuing, "Therefore I don't want to take any risks, so look sharp!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Alright, all units move out!" As the other officers made their way to their patrol cars and moved out, Cinder stepped back into the room and says, "You want in on this or would you rather stay here?"

"Well, since you're giving me an option, I rather stay here with Blake for a little while longer." Yin states as he turns to the officer, catching the brief look of interest on the girl's face as well as a look of relief. His heart swelled within his chest, a feeling he hoped he could feel every day. "It must have been be a little lonely in here and I haven't gotten to spend time with her since the incident."

"Very well, I respect your request. If you need anything, Roman is in his office with Neo. Also...as a reminder, try to keep things rated clean and PG13. There are cameras that are out of sight, but they are always recording." Cinder muses, watching the kids simultaneously blush red. Placing her cap on, she left the room in stride. Soon it was only the two of them in the room.

"You didn't have to stay, you know." Blake whispers to break the silence. Her only ear angled back and flattened out, her skin flushed a bit like a growing fire. Having spent a majority of her time in confinement, it was a breath of fresh air spending the time with the boy.

"Mmhmm, I know." Yin replies, drawing the other chair in the room to sit down; Blake went back to her regular seat because of her chains, hands placed on her lap. He smiles when she didn't pull away from him, in fact she leaned as close as she possible could. "But I felt like I wanted to."

"Thank you...for saving me that day." She tells him with gratitude laced in her voice, a ghost of a smile on her face. "This is the second time you have saved my life."

"You know, I'd save you regardless of how many times it's needed. The first time I did, I swore I'd never let you cry. I swore I'd never let anything like what happened to your ear...repeat itself." He leans over, touching his forehead with hers. The feeling of her skin on his felt really good, and he smiles. "You don't have to tell me otherwise. I'll be right here when you need me."

* * *

 _In the school courtyard..._

"Wow, I knew that this was some kind of special event, but little did I know there were gonna be this many people." Ruby said as she stood by Jaune. Both of them wanted to get at least a good spot with a clear view of the podium placed in the middle of the school courtyard. Their professor decided to post their homework online with the necessary readings, allowing them all to participate in the event. He also stated that their attendance wouldn't be counted against them since he already took roll call twenty minutes prior. "Gosh, it's so crowded!"

"I mean, this is Jacques Schnee we're talking about. It's not every day the CEO of the infamous Schnee Company takes the time of day to visit a school like us. Not to mention the fact, our school and The University of Vale are here together so, there's going to be a lot of bodies around." Jaune replies before jerking his head to the side, "On the other hand, it's understandable that our faunus student body are more than hostile. I wasn't surprised to see the faunus from the other school joining our own."

"It's the same concept of sticking together, solidarity and all. But I can still see some faunus sitting among the humans." Ruby tells him. She swept her gaze across the area, noticing that a small squad of security guards stood at the forefront, preventing rambunctious protesters from rushing the stage. The faunus held signs and shouted through microphones, verbally expressing their concerns and hatred with the patriarch of the Schnee family making an appearance on campus grounds.

"Jaune!"

"Oh! Pyrrha! I saved you a spot!" The blond helped the red-haired student to the vacant seat, smiling at her with the biggest smile on his face. "With this many bodies, it'll probably be a tight fit."

"That's quite alright. Thanks Jaune for saving me a spot." She smiles in return.

"My friend Ruby!"

"Penny!" Ruby turned to see the ginger-haired girl wearing her own school's uniform. She hadn't had the chance to speak to her friend during their shifts at Cinnabun Cafe, so seeing Penny was a welcoming sight. "You're here too?!"

"Of course! Mr. Ironwood told us to come and witness this perhaps historic and joyous occasion." was the chipper reply. "I wouldn't miss this for the entire world."

"You guys got any room for two more?!" Nora shouts as she drags Ren alongside her by the arm. The ginger-haired female was full of energy, and Jaune could only guess that it has something to do with pancakes; Pyrrha has told him stories here and there about that kind of food and its affect on the spunky girl. And it had to be pancakes made by Ren and him alone. "Cause we're finally here! Now this party can really start!"

"Nora, slow down. You're gonna pull my arm out, and this isn't a party you're accustomed to." The dark-haired male says, to which she just giggles in response. She did lessen her pull because it was never her intention of hurting him, and took a seat next to Pyrrha. "Honestly, I felt so claustrophobic just walking up here."

"I know, Ren. It's one of those boring kinds of events. The kinds where you sit and listen to other people speak for long periods of time." She replies, taking a seat on his unoccupied side. Whistling a happy tune, she added, "I get so bored listening to those kind of things, but luckily with you here I don't think I will be bored!"

"Ummm...she is?" Ruby asks, having not seen the girl before. She wasn't the only one, as Nora chose that time to turn and catch her staring.

"Nora Valkyrie at your service!" Then enthusiastic ginger-haired student reached over two people just to shake Ruby's hand with vigor, the latter feeling as though many jolts of lightning were surging between them. "And this loveable guy is Ren!"

"A pleasure to meet you." He says and did a small wave.

"Ruby Rose! So, uh, are you two...you know, together?" _Wow Ruby, what kind of question is that?_

"Well duh! Of course, we're together! But not just like you know, together...we're together together!" Nora wiggles her brow with an impish look on her face. "Boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"Nora please, not in public." Ren says, but his face already flushed a tint of pink.

"You see, he enjoys the attention. He's just being modest."

"Guys look, it's about to start!" Jaune says as a large limousine pulled up to the parking lot. The doors swung open and the body guards immediately took their places, stern expressions on their faces. "Wow, that's some luxurious ride. What I wouldn't give to take a ride in that."

"Oh really?!" The younger of the group began to pout when she didn't get a good look at the owner who had stepped out. The students in front had gotten to their feet, clapping and cheering. She sat back down with frustration. "Gosh darn it! I'm too short!"

"Don't worry, you'll get to see everything soon." Pyrrha assures Ruby with a small smile. "These students can't stay standing up forever."

"Ooohh! So that's the infamous Jacques Schnee." Jaune says once the crowd settles down, and Ruby follows his line of sight to what appears to be the meanest guy she's ever seen strode up to greet the professors. "Man, I can feel a chill all the way over here. That guy is not normal, is he even human I wonder."

"Jaune!"

"Well it's true, Pyrrha!" He says, watching as she rolls her eyes playfully. "Not many people can stand up and look him in the eyes. Most people quiver on sight, saying that his gaze is an unfathomable block of glacier! No amount of fire could detour him, he is that uptight and cold."

 _He's almost as intimidating as my Uncle Qrow, and that's saying something._ Ruby notes to herself, her eyes glued to the man like a moth to a flame. _But there's something I don't understand him...a much colder feeling than what I feel whenever I'm with Eis. I wonder why I feel these difference between a father and son...  
_

"And that must be Headmaster Ozpin, wow he's old looking!"

"Nora, don't judge a person's age based off hair color alone. Not all elders have silver or white hair." Ren says, but the corners of his mouth twitched into a smile. He'll never get over how cheerful and bubbly his girlfriend could be, her antics would bring a smile to his face without a doubt. "Besides, it's perhaps natural and not dyed."

"Students. Faculty members. Distinguished guests. I thank you all for coming and attending. I am Headmaster Ozpin." The man with the silver hair spoke at the podium, commanding the attention of everyone present. He wore a button down green suit and matching bottoms – but the students couldn't see because the podium stood in front of him – and his rounded spectacles lay across the bridge of his nose. "Today we have a a very distinguished guest here today. I won't take up much of his time, so please put your hands together for Jacques Schnee, CEO of the Schnee company!"

The area was filled with applause, some more eager than others. Ruby stole a glance over to the side and noticed that most of the faunus didn't move their hands to clap. Most of them looked indifferent, some looked frightened. They have seen Jacques' face plastered on every single Schnee product, but to see the very man standing before them behind the podium was a bit much. The old Schnee straightened out his posture, looked at his audience, cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Thank you everyone and thank you, Headmaster Ozpin, for giving me the opportunity to speech at this fine institution on this fine day. Really, I couldn't possibly thank him enough. Over the years humans have thrived and coexisted with each other, learning, prospering, and making Remnant a productive world. But we are not alone, for we also live alongside the faunus."

"Oh here we go." Nora's voice whispered and she couldn't help but roll her eyes for added measure. "This outta be good."

"I wouldn't know about that. Just by sitting here I can feel how the atmosphere has thickened." said Pyrrha. She felt something warm rest on her knee and realized that Jaune had rested his hand, offering her his support. She smiled and rested one hand over his, threading their fingers together.

"Faunus and Humans have coexisted for as long as I could remember. In fact, it dates back all the way to the Great Fall, a moment in time a dark blanket had befallen us." Jacques was speaking, bringing up remnants of the history the moment the economy of the world plummeted. It was a struggle for both races to survive. There wasn't much food, or materials. Thievery and fighting amongst groups increased until war nearly tore everything apart.

Realizing that the despair couldn't continue, the leaders at the time came together and worked together, offering whatever means necessary to bring humans and faunus back on their feet. Everything recovered slowly and the two races began to tolerate each other...that is, until the faction of extremists – named themselves the White Fang – was formed. With Adam Taurus being the spearhead, he proceeded to brain-wash his fellow companions into thinking that the humans were just being nice because they pitied the faunus. He states that the humans were just lying in wait, watching for the opportunity to wipe the faunus from the face of the world. The primary enemy he had in his sights since the beginning were the Schnee family, a group of uptight aristocrats. Since then, over time the White Fang and the Schnees were the only two largest mafia groups left who still had grudges against one another.

"Ironwood and I collaborated together to do what is best for the students, even if it hinders a selected few." That statement alone raised hairs on both human and faunus alike, there was a sudden shift and Jacques himself knew it. They had an inkling that the topic of the new rules would be addressed, but they were surprised the white-haired monarch had the gull to say it out loud with a smile on his face. "We must keep in mind the greater good of the school as a whole. In this world, there will be strife and pain, but sometimes a small group of those who hurt are necessary for others to grow. That's just how it is!"

"Anyone else has that feeling that this speech isn't what anyone imagined a speech was supposed to be?" Nora whispered again, noticing how some of the students were either looking uncomfortable or wanted to escape the courtyard. Some even wanted to rush the man on the podium and give him a good beating. "I for one am feeling that feeling right now."

"Without the suffering of others, this world wouldn't be able to move forward! That's just how it is and is meant to be! If everyone here were to live their lives all happy and naive, with no amounts of pain or suffering, then how can we except any growth?!" Jacques slammed his fist on the podium, his voice raising an octave higher. "While there is happiness, there is its counterpart! Some people are better off than others! You cannot change that fact!"

 _Bang! Bang!_

"What the-?!" Jacques fell on his butt as a bullet or two whizzed past his head. The students began to panic and soldiers rushed about attempting to protect the CEO. Cinder and her squadron of police cops, their guns raised, monitored the surroundings to track down where the shots were coming from. More bullets rang out throughout the courtyard, taking some of the personal guards with them as well as one or two cops. "Who the hell is shooting at me?!"

"MY FELLOW BROTHERS AND SISTERS! YOUR CHANCE HAS FALLEN UPON YOU!" Adam's voice carried over clearly and loudly as the shooting ceased, turning the heads of everyone present. He stood tall and commanding from atop the school building, not at all unwavering as he fixated his gaze on Jacques. "Before you is our one true enemy! An animal that has done nothing but brought strife to your fellow faunus! How could we stand around and let him do as he wishes!"

"He's right!"

"We've always felt oppressed, and the new rules implemented into the schools were uncalled for!"

"Down with the Schnees! Eradicate them and their rules!"

"We'll make you see what it's like to be a minority!"

"We'll make you feel the same way we felt! Oppressed!"

"You see?! Many dissatisfied voices and yet no one has done a call for action!" The red-haired male proclaimed victoriously, rallying the faunus and feeding off their hatred and anger. Most of the students present were now feeling uncomfortable as the animosity and imitating aura of the faunus became overwhelming. "We've sustained everything you humans have thrown our way! We've put up with your stupid rules and the like for far too long! It's time for the reign of humans to end, and the faunus to start!"

"He's calling for a revolution!" Ruby muttered under her breath. Jaune held Pyrrha close to him as students on both ends were almost fighting against one another. Those who use to be friends were starting to turn enemies, and little brawls had begun around the courtyard. "This is not okay!"

"We need to get out of here." The blond whispered urgently, making sure his voice carried through. "We can't stay here."

"Jaune's right." Pyrrha adds up, ducking when something was thrown half-way across the field. The courtyard, a place were students of all race and ethnicity had turned into a battlefield. The professors were doing their best to restore order without getting caught in the fighting as well. "There are still those who haven't chosen sides yet. If needed, we can rally up our own group."

"I think that's what Bolin is planning on doing." Ruby slightly pointed to the student body president who had an angry expression on his face. The other government members – except for Yin – stood beside him, similar expressions on their faces. "If I'm not mistaken, he probably didn't want to deal with this mess before graduating."

"Can't say that I blame him..." The stomping of feet caught their attention and they turned their attention to the sea of soldiers marching across the grassy terrain, their guns trained on Adam himself. From the ranks, a large military male with black hair swept back made his presence known. At his side, Winter Schnee with her most stoic expression on her face and hands clasped behind her back.

"Oh! It's Winter! But who's that beside her?" Ruby asks, gesturing to whom she was referring to. "I've never seen that man before?"

"That, friend Ruby, is James Ironwood." Penny tells her. Her eyes were sparkling with adoration and admiration for the man. "He is most noticeable for his military prowess and war tactics. His military academy produces the best of the best soldiers."

"Adam Taurus! By the order of Atlas military, you are under arrest for your crimes as well as an attempted murder of Jacques Schnee!" Ironwood spoke, keeping a level gaze with the White Fang leader. "Surrender peacefully, or

"Ha! Today was only a warning to spark the fire. You humans better watch your backs, our actions will get a lot worse. The White Fang, the faunus, will never be subservient to the humans." Adam promises before turning on his heels and disappeared without looking back over his shoulder.

* * *

 _At the Police Station..._

 _BZZT! BZZT!_

"Hmm? Oh, it's probably a message from Ruby!" Yin spoke, feeling his scroll vibrate in his pocket. He and Blake had spend the time enjoying the company of each other, leaning their heads against one another. "Wondered if that school event went okay..."

"Hey, you little runts! Babysitting time is over." Roman walks in just as the blond was about the fish out his device, cigar in between clenched teeth, and his brow furrowed with worry. Neo sauntered in not too much later, twirling a silver key in hand. "Something happened and we need to step out. Therefore, you two need to come with us!"

"What happened?" asks Yin as he got to his feet, making a mental note to read the message at some point. Blake on the other hand, already had that expression on her face like she knew exactly what occurred. "Is everything okay?"

"...it's Adam, isn't it." She says once she rose as well, getting a nod of affirmation from the ginger-haired investigator. "I knew it...he had been planning this for a long time..."

"We have no time left! Neo!" The girl smiles and went about unlocking Blake's cuffs. The faunus rubbed her wrists a bit and thanked the investigator, who did a small curtsy in response. "Get the car ready! You two, if you need to say anything do so now! We have limited time on our hands!"

"I think I'm good! Lead the way." Yin said, getting a nod from Roman.

"Wait...there's something I do need to say to you before we go..." Yin glances down when Blake grabs his sleeve, stopping him from moving forward. Roman had already left the room, seemingly to check up on Neo. "Now that Adam has declared war on the human race – in specifically the Schnees – there's no doubt in my mind that the faunus student body will be much more aggressive in proceeding with their agenda. Out of the faunus that I know, Velvet and Sun will most likely not partake in any of the activities. You know those two are against violence and they both love humans, one of which has a human lover."

"Blake, are there any other faunus who aren't with the White Fang?" Yin asks her.

"There's plenty, but they already know who I am and...let's just say we may not be on good terms."

"Then we'll change that." Blake felt his hands on her shoulders, squeezing gently to show his support. Looking up she could see how gentle he was with her, and her heart was beating wildly within her chest. "Blake, you are no longer under his control. But you were still one of the most powerful faunus when you were in the White Fang. If you can show the faunus and the humans that we can come to an agreement, then the war would stop."

"Yin, it's not just a war against humans. The White Fang has always had problems with Schnees, they're rival groups...I've had my share of spilling the blood of their kind; sometimes I can still hear their screams when I sleep. The humans will just end up as a collateral damage. Innocents will get hurt."

"Then...we just need to get you and Ice Prince to get together in a diplomatic way and show them that relationships between you two are okay!" Yin smiled, like he had a plan all figured out. "When they see you two, there's no way any more incidents

"...what you're asking for is way beyond your reach, now that tensions are exceptionally high. Are you sure you want to take the risks?" She murmurs, looking him straight in the eyes. "You've already fought against him, but that was barely scratching the surface."

"It doesn't matter how tough or scary an opponent is, what matters is the action. Blake, it's as you said, a lot of people are going to get hurt – humans and faunus a like, no one is safe now – and we have to do what we can to prevent bad things from happening. I don't want what happened to us at your apartment to happen again."

"Yin, I know you're reaching. Adam cannot be stopped, he always gets what he wants. If we stand up against him, he'll find a way to beat us down...and I can't bring any more harm to you."

"Blake, I feel the same way. After what he did to you...I'll do my best to protect you. But we can do this, together." The blond says, pulling her back into a hug. "He had you before – you were his past partner for Christ's sake – but then he hurt you and that's unforgivable. If you stay with me, I promise he won't get what he wants."

"...Yin, promise me one thing. Promise me that you'll be safe no matter what. Don't be reckless. Please don't be hot-headed." She tells him, feeling his arms wrap around her tightly once more, protectively and with unimaginable strength. "Adam has made mistakes before, but he won't make the same one a second time."

"Okay. I promise."

* * *

 _Inside the Schnee Mansion..._

Eis, on his feet in the living room, watched with horror at the images that unfolded before the television. He had sat through the duration of the speech without batting an eyelash, but the moment he heard gunfire he knew something went horribly wrong. Scenes of furious faunus battling with the military force, other students running for cover, teachers trying to corral and bring order, but the most prominent image that was seared into his mind was of Adam Taurus and his gloating face. It was abhorrent, grotesque, and the epitome of evil all rolled into one man.

"Klein! What is the condition of my father?" The heir barked, knowing the family butler was on the phone the minute Jacques had been shot at. "Is he alright?"

"He is quite alright, just shaken up. The guards have gotten him into the car and he is making his way back home." was the response. There was the sound of the phone being placed down, followed by the shuffling of feet. Klein stood a little ways behind him and added, "The bullets just grazed past him, but I doubt Adam Taurus had the intention of outright killing him where he stood. It's a little...unorthodox. Why, if I were the leader of another group with a clear shot at my enemy, wouldn't I want to take the opportunity to kill him?"

 _True...why didn't he kill my father? Based on the trajectory of the bullets, as well as the position of which they have been fired from...there was no way he could have missed._ Eis muses to himself, stroking his chin with an index finger and thumb. _Unless...he just wanted to make a statement himself. By taking shots at my father, that red-haired bastard was showing by example to the faunus that there's nothing to be afraid of. He had reduced my old man into a sniveling coward!_

"What are your orders, young heir?" Klein asks, watching as the heir to the Schnee Company stood tall in the middle of the room. His hands were clenched into tight fists by his side, no doubt filled with fury.

"Klein, enforce security measures and make sure everyone is diligent and on high alert. With this public display of violence, I would be dumb if I did not retaliate. By now it's obviously clear that this act of violence is a call for war between us and the White Fang...and unfortunately there will be casualties for everyone."


	26. Chapter 26: Zwei the Corgi

**A/N** : Chapter 26 of _Ice Prince_. Thank you Shiranai Atsune for ideas and allowing me to write this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, there are no OCs. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Zwei the Corgi**

 _Few days later..._

Since the attack on one of the world's most prestige figurehead, the faunus became bolder and more aggressive in their attacks. While they wouldn't commit much crime in the daytime – the gutsy ones actually thrive off watching the despair on their unsuspecting victims – they were especially active during the night. In light of the early morning, Yin and Ruby were on edge for similar reasons: they were both dating a faunus and a Schnee respectively. The blond had to make sure Blake wasn't harassed by other humans, and Ruby had to make sure Eis wasn't harassed by other faunus. Eis had vocally protested how he didn't want to wear a wig, but because of his snowy white hair and blue eyes, it wasn't too hard to spot a Schnee in public; he and Ruby would literally be on the run every few minutes.

Taiyang for his part, still had his open-door policy for both guests whenever they came over. He was extremely angered about Adam's attack, and nearly leap out of his chair to go and get his children. When his two children walked through the door, he swept them into his arms and didn't let them go – that is until Ruby complained. He sat them both down and had one of those talks, making sure they both knew he loved them, and he would stand by whatever they decide to do.

"Life's too short to worry about the small things." He told them, puffing out his chest as he lectured them. "And so what some maniac took shots at his long time enemy...well actually, it's a big deal. All I'm trying to say is you two be on your guard and stay absolutely safe!"

"Yeah Dad, that's obviously a given." Yin replied while Ruby nodded her head along side her brother. He threw an arm over her shoulder, giving her a supportive squeeze. "Everyone knows that if they harm a hair on this one's head, they'll have to answer to me!"

"Show off." Ruby playfully stuck her tongue out. Then she giggles, "And I'll do the same, I can put a bullet in them faster than they can blink!"

"Haaaaaaa...you two never cease to amaze me." Taiyang sighs, cracking a grin at them. "That's my children."

"Hey Dad, Yin and I have been talking about this but...can we have a pet?" Ruby asks him.

"A pet huh?" The older blond strokes his chin in thought. "You know, taking care of an animal takes a lot of responsibility."

"Uh huh, we both know. But we'd love to have a pet around." Yin spoke up, showing his support for his sister. "Besides, there'd be someone here to keep you company when Rubes and I are out."

"Hmmmm..."

"Please Dad?" Ruby pulled out her most deadly weapon: the puppy dogs eyes. Taiyang turned his head away, but realized that his son was also pulling of his own version of doe-eyes. After mulling over a couple of bullet points in his mind, he gave up and smiled.

"Okay, sweethearts. We'll go to the shelter tomorrow first thing in the morning." Taiyang's heart swelled with happiness as he was tackled into hugs by his kids. None of them got enough sleep and before they knew it, they were all piled in the blond's car and speeding off to the shelter just as the sun rose high into the sky. Yin and Ruby were going back and forth on the kind of dog would be suitable, but the older male told them to be patient and wait till they arrived.

The large-sized place was incredibly clean and polished as the three of them walked in. Birds squawked in their cages, hamsters rummaged around in the hay, and lizards darted out their tongues. On the far side were aquatic tanks filled with fish of all shapes and colors. Ruby immediately walked around, sparkles in her eyes, as she looked at all the creatures. Yin was moseying around the bird section, removing his shades and hanging them off the front of his shirt.

"Hey sis, guess what?" Ruby looks over as her brother jokingly points at a dark-feathered avian with beady eyes sitting inside a cage. "I think I found Uncle Qrow's animal persona!"

"It does look like him, with that awkward plume of hair on its crown." Ruby relented, staring curiously at it. The blond took out his scroll, took a picture of the animal, and sends it immediately to the unsuspecting Branwen. "Well, it's more of like...when Uncle Qrow is drunk."

"Kiddos, as much as I love Qrow as a friend, lets not get another one of...him." Taiyang says, crossing his arms over his chest when he heard their conversation. "You two may chose only one, so see if there's one that strikes you fancy." The two agreed and immediately walked towards the back where the cats were, the dogs were located in pens in a separate location. There were also large pens for bunnies. The store had almost any kind of animal that could pass as domestic pets.

While her brother was busy playing with the rabbits, holding one close to his chest, Ruby made her way to the dogs. They were barking and yapping up a storm, their noses twitching at the scent of the approaching girl. There were big ones, and small ones. The young girl spent her time looking at every single animal, cooing and petting them when she could. Just as she was afraid there wasn't a dog that would fit her personality, her eyes spotted a smaller sized dog huddling near the end of the line in its own cage. She quickly walked over and squatted down, staring at it with a sparkle in her eye.

"Ooooh! Look at those little paws!" Ruby squealed as she sees the animal rise to its feet and stretched itself out, it probably was napping when it heard noise of potential adopters. The animal, as if sensing the girl's excitement, wags its tail ferociously and barks happily. It sits before the door, stomping the paws with ears fully alert and tongue hanging out. "Oh hi buddy, how are you! You're so warm and fuzzy, yes you are!"

"Woof! Woof!"

"Eeeeeee!" The girl grins before looking at the information papers hanging near the side. "Zwei, huh...so, that's your name! And you're a tricolor Pembroke Welsh Corgi. So precious!"

"Arf! Arf!"

"Huh? And you're only four months old? This is great, Dad and I and Yin can start training you!" Zwei watched as the girl left and paced around his pen until a store employee arrived. Ruby wanted to cuddle the adorable creature, and needed someone who had the key to the lock. Once the door was opened fully, the corgi trotted straight to Ruby and placed his tiny paws up on her legs.

"Rubes, did you find one that suits you fancy? Sad that Dad didn't let me get Qrow's look alike!" Yin chuckled to himself, coming in to see his sister cradling the animal with the biggest smile on her face. They both look at him with a double dose of puppy eyes, one being quite literal. "Oh? Seems like you did find one."

"Yin! His name is Zwei! Isn't that cute?!" Ruby chattered excitedly before handing the corgi to him. The blond immediately held the dog against his chest, afraid of dropping him. "Feel him! His fur is so soft!"

"Woof!" Zwei's nose twitched as he made a mental note about Yin's scent. Then he proceeded to kiss, lick, and nibble everything held in front of his face.

"Hello Zwei, you cute puppy." Yin cooed and played with the dog, feeling happier than his sister. Looking at his sister, he says, "Rubes, I believe we found ourselves a new family member."

"Yeah? You think so?!" Ruby asks, holding out her hands so her brother could hand Zwei back. The corgi's tail was wagging throughout the entire ordeal. "Yes!"

"Let's get Dad, and have him fill out the papers." Thanking the employee – he handed Ruby Zwei's leash, collar, water bowl, and favorite chew toy – the two walked out to where the older male was waiting. He glances at the corgi then at the two beaming faces.

That was all it took for him to sign the papers, and the three of them were off to buy supplies for their newest family member.

* * *

 _Back at home..._

"Eis look! We got a new family member!" Ruby squealed as she did a video chat with the Schnee heir, pointing the camera towards Zwei playing with a tennis ball. The two siblings rushed into the home and got everything situated, setting up his new bed and everything else they shopped for. The corgi had padded around, sniffing every nook and cranny with vigor. He was a little too small to be running up and down the stairs, but he will in time. "Isn't he adorable?"

"Blake, you'll love him too! When you come over, I'll introduce him to you!" Yin was saying as well, grinning as he angled his device to where Zwei pounced on the ball and gnawed on it. "Isn't he the greatest? Soon he'll be a big hunter!"

"That's nice, Ruby." Eis replied, his mouth curling slightly into a smile because of her antics. He wasn't a huge pet enthusiast, mainly because Jacques forbid any kind of pet in the household. "I'm glad he makes you happy."

"Yin, I'm a cat." Blake's stoic voice floated through his device and she sounded like she was on the verge of hissing. When Yin messaged her and said that he was bringing home a dog, she immediately bolted with one bag of clothing and said she'll stay the night at Pyrrha's place – she phoned the red-head ten minutes prior and got the green light of approval. "That's a dog."

"Blaaaaake, he's only a puppy. He won't hurt you, here I'll show you. Zwei, come here!" The blond laid on his stomach and held out a finger. The corgi, hearing his name being called, scampered over. Sniffing the finger, he immediately latched on, licking and nibbling the way puppies do. "You see that? It tickles!"

 _I wanna nibble his finger, too. Wait...what in the world did I just think about?! Bad Blake, you aren't ready for that stage yet!_ The flustered faunus shook her head quickly to dispel the naughty thoughts. "A-A-Are you sure he isn't hurting you?"

"Of course not!" Yin laughed before sending the dog over to Ruby to fawn over, Eis still on the other side enjoying hearing the girl's excited voice. Leaving them to be, the blond went upstairs to his room. Once he closes the door – leaving it slightly ajar so he can hear Taiyang when he calls for dinner – he flopped onto the bed and held the Scroll up towards the ceiling. "I promise, Zwei won't hurt you."

"...if you say so. P-Perhaps I'll come over tomorrow, a-a-and I'll introduce myself."

"Don't worry, Blake. You can trust me."

 ** _Trust me, my darling._**

 _No...no...Yin isn't like him. He isn't like Adam at all._ Blake growled to herself. It made her sick to her stomach, even thinking of putting the blond and the red-haired extremist together. _He isn't the same...He isn't the same...He. Isn't. The. Same._

"Blake? Blake, are you okay?" Yin's voice pulled her back, and she could tell that he was worried about her. "You went quiet for awhile."

"Y-Yeah, sorry I was just thinking about something. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay then, I'll come and pick you up. Tell Pyrrha I say hi." Yin bid her goodnight and signed off the call. Tossing the device off to the side, he laid on his back and thought for awhile. After mulling over a bit, he grabbed his device again and scrolls through contacts. Seeing who he was looking for, he pressed the green button, and held the device to his ear.

"Yo! Heard ya' got yourself a pupper. And before you ask how I know, your sister isn't necessarily the type to keep secrets." Sun's chipper voice floated through, and Yin could hear the underlying laughter. "Mind sharing a picture? I think the first picture I saw was...uhh...what did your sister tag it as? A corgi sploot, but only the butt part."

"Sure I can take a better picture, but could you give me an answer to a question I have? When is the next meeting for that faunus club you're a part of? There's someone I want to talk to."

"Yin! Dinner!" Taiyang's voice called from downstairs, alerting his son.

"Gotta go, Sun. I'll talk to you later." Hearing the quick goodbye, the blond placed his Scroll on the dresser and headed out.

* * *

 _Inside the Schnee Mansion..._

Eis place his Scroll down after watching Ruby cuddle with the dog, and he couldn't help but smile to himself. There was no mistake, something about seeing Ruby happily playing with a puppy just puts him in a cheerful mood. He was in such a happy mood that he nearly failed to hear Klein coming in. By the time he lifted his head up, the family butler was standing a foot away from the bed.

"Master Eis, your father wishes to speak to you. He says it won't take up much of your time."

At this late hour? Tch, this old man really lacks sleep... "...very well. Thank you, Klein." Eis says as he stood up, donning on a robe and walks out with the other male in tow. Together they walked towards the office where the older male resided in, not at all in any hurry. Rapping his knuckles three times, the heir allowed himself to enter. Jacques, sitting in the large leather chair, had his back turn and didn't acknowledge them as of yet.

"Klein, go check up on Whitley."

"Of course, sir. Pardon me." Klein gave Eis a small smile before exiting the room. Now it was only two of them.

"Son, it's time to go over the family protocol. I have no doubt we'll be putting ever bit of resources in making sure our home is safely secured, I even have Ironwood's approval to have some of those robot soldiers. I won't be caught waking up by filthy mongrels." Jacques spoke, turning around to see his son with that unforeseen smile on his face. The monarch of the family frowned, and asked, "Are you...smiling? Have you allowed your puny emotions get the best out of you?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"The way your lips are curled upward, I wouldn't suppose it is about a girl." Jacques' eyes narrowed, and he says, "That female better be about Amber. You two have your party on the weekend. Anything else is utter rubbish!"

 _Oh, I need to tell Ruby about that. We've been so busy trying to look after ourselves..._ The heir made a mental note, silently thanking his father for bringing the subject up. _Honestly I wasn't thinking about the party at all._

"Now that you know, I was thinking of implementing even harsher rules. Those faunus at that school were unruly, even the professors took a while to contain them all. That's unacceptable."

"Father, don't you think having more rules will bring about more trouble?" asks Eis. "I mean...the more you make, the more contradictions you'll make. Others will find loopholes to jump through, and then it'll be you backed into the corner. Those black markets you nearly destroyed took you about four years to discover."

"Those that are thrown into oppression will become desensitized to the feeling, it doesn't matter how bad they have it. Soon, those faunus will become mindless servants, and I won't have to grow anymore white hairs because of all these unnecessary stress." Jacques growled angrily to himself. "Seriously, I feel like I'm aging faster every time I get a report of vandalism on property."

"One day you won't have to worry about it."

"I know I won't, but the opportunity hasn't shown itself as of yet." The older male turned to his son and says darkly, "Be on your toes. Never show mercy. Grab whatever advantages you can, so you stay on top...because you don't know when your opponents will strike again. And by the time they do, it would have already been too late."

"Of course, Father. Those were the teachings you instilled into me at a young age."

"Some lessons are worth repeating because their meanings are extremely important. I refuse to allow you to just forget." Jacques replied and waved a hand airily, releasing a loud sigh of annoyance. "Get up early tomorrow, and be ready to talk to those senile old fools of the council. They need a little more...convincing."

 _Ugh, not those guys again. Even I wish to not sit at the round tables listening to them gripe about nothing!_ "Then I will excuse myself." Eis himself held back a yawn as he bid his father goodnight. Sometimes the heir wonders why the older male loved to be left to his own devices in the late hours of the night. Angrily shaking his head, Eis made it back to his room where he hung back up the robe and hopped into bed.


	27. Chapter 27: Kinda like double dates

**A/N** : Chapter 27 of _Ice Prince_. Thank you Shiranai Atsune for ideas and allowing me to write this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, there are no OCs. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Kinda like double dates**

 _Inside Cinnabun Cafe..._

"Listen up, everyone! Because of that stupid fiasco Adam Taurus stirred up...we had have to break up a couple of disagreements between customers!" Coco was saying as she hosted a quick morning meeting, one hand planted firmly on her hip. Ruby and Penny, among all the other employees, sat and listened diligently despite the early hours. The owner decided it was extremely important all of her workers understand what they would have to deal with. "I know our customers are nothing short of the best, but I'd love to prevent any more disagreements."

"Our policies aren't as strict as our neighbors, but we do try to give off a sense of authority." Velvet spoke up, gazing over a clipboard in her hands. "We have executed very safe, and easy to understand processes so that both parties are satisfied."

"Mmhmm, we've done very well without having to resort to physical violence." The brunet nodded her head in agreement, lowering her aviator glasses till it fell to the bridge of her nose. "Keep it up! I have full faith in all of you. I knew my senses were on the dot when you guys walked in to get a job!"

"It's unfortunate the relationship between human and faunus are thinner than a taut string." Penny says as the two of them went around busing tables after the meeting. The flow of customers from the morning rush had dwindled down to a steady stream, letting the staff and customers some breathing space before lunch came around. "I have seen some of the street fights first hand. It is quite sad seeing all the red."

"...do you think that humans and faunus will ever come back to an agreement?"

"Friend Ruby, it isn't that all faunus and all humans hate each other." Penny tells her, hoisting a tub of dirty dishes to be washed in her arms. "It's basically a fear tactic that is being utilized to its maximum potential. The White Fang have always had a large feud with the Schnees, and they are egging on faunus that probably held negative thoughts of humans on the inside. Basically the faunus now have a reason to lash out, and they don't have to hold back anymore."

"What about those that aren't a part of the group?" asks Ruby.

"Well...that's the predicament we currently find ourselves in. The humans and faunus who refuse to fight on either side end up being innocent bystanders. Friend Ruby, let's do our best to keep ourselves safe and others who are also like us. At this point, there is a thought that no one is safe." with that, the ginger-haired girl walked away to dispose of the dishes.

Ruby watches for a little while longer even as the double doors swung short, letting Penny's words sink in. She feels her heart sink every time she sees derogatory graffiti on the walls, or reports of disputes on the news. Images of humans and faunus alike hurting by each others hands flashing across the screens, brought nothing but sorrow.

However, the more devastation she saw, the more it pushed her to try and set things right...even if it was just a small thing. That's why Ruby forces herself to work harder than she does the day before. Yin and Taiyang notices these changes immediately, and they both made sure the girl didn't push herself rugged. At one point the older blond sat both his kids down and made sure they understand that being a hero shouldn't be the way to go. He advises that they remain vigilant, and keep themselves safe at all times.

"Thanks for your work!" Velvet states from her position at the front, watching as her coworkers filtered out. She looks over to see Ruby coming out, done with her shift for the morning. "You're heading out too?"

"Yup! I got...er...fun things planned." She replies, not holding back the girlish giggle that escaped her lips.

"Sounds like something couples would do. Could it be a date? Be careful alright?" Coco says as she walks out to bid farewell to others who were off their own shifts as well. She was also there to welcome the second wave of coworkers who arrive for their own shifts. "I'd hate to hear if anything bad happened to you."

"Yup, I'll be careful! See you next time!" Ruby chirps, waving her arm in goodbye to her boss and Velvet. Just as the door closes softly behind her, she hears a loud noise somewhere on her right.

"Psst! Ruby!"

"Hiding in the bushes again? You know you don't have to when you decided to go incognito." The part-time student all but cocked her hip and smiled teasingly when she spotted Eis sticking his head out of the vegetation. Walking over, she waited for him to step out to meet her half-way. She gave him a once-over, nodding her head in approval. "I seem to like you with dark color hair. Gives you that mysterious vibe, not to mention it accentuates your blue eyes."

"You think so?" The heir questions, raising a finger to brush aside the dark bangs. "If that's the case I may think about changing the color..."

"I mean, I also love your snow-white hair too...All that matters is that you are you, no matter what you do physically." Ruby says.

"Bah. Besides...old habits are hard to break. I couldn't help it and found myself in the bushes..." He gallantly flipped his fake hair. "Now then, since you are available, I intend on taking you somewhere. I already messaged your father, so he knows my plan."

"Huh? What do you mean?!" She found herself being dragged along. "Also...how did you get my Dad's number?"

"You'll see, I have spare clothes waiting for you." He responds as they rounded the corner where one of the limos lay in wait. Because of the heckling of faunus kind, Eis took extreme measures to make sure he wouldn't get jumped, even when he is making leisurely trips around town. "Also your father...actually threatened me and forced his number into my device. I'd say that was a brilliant move on his part."

* * *

 _Back at home..._

"Blaaaaake, I told you he's just a puppy. He means you no harm." Yin was saying as he holds a wiggly Zwei in his arms. The faunus in question had taken refuge in her guest bed, eyes peeping out from the small hole; a soft hiss accompanied the eyes for added effect. The dog just panted, his tongue lolling out in a cute manner. "How can you say no to this adorable face?"

"I can say no to that face." Her muffled voice leaked out of the hole. She had left Pyrrha's apartment in the morning and made her way back to the Xiao Long residence to do the meet and greet. Little did she know, the furball was lying in wait and the moment she walked up the driveway...Yin sent the little torpedo charging at her by opening the door. The blond rushed out five seconds later when he heard her squeal in terror; he found the girl half way up a tree with the excited dog barking underneath her.

When Yin scooped Zwei in his arms, he could tell the faunus was upset with him. Once her feet touched solid ground she promptly stormed past him, said a stiff greeting to Taiyang when she saw him, stomped up the stairs, and closed the door. Taiyang glanced between his son, with Zwei still panting in his arms, and the closed door before putting two and two together.

"Seriously?" One blond eyebrow arched up when he asks, getting a sheepish grin from his child.

"...I'm gonna go apologize to her."

"You do that." with his head somewhat down, Yin hastily goes up with the dog still in hand. When he reaches the door he puts Zwei down so he could raise a knuckle to knock. There wasn't a response the first time. The blond knocks again, and there was no response.

"Umm...Blake? You okay in there?" He asks hesitantly. Thinking that the girl was going to play the quiet game, he leaned to hear when the door swung open without warning. The faunus stepped out of the way as the blond tumbled unceremoniously to the ground. "Owwww...a heads up would have been nice, ya know."

"Did I get a heads up when you set the dog on me?" came the rhetorical question.

"Touche..." Yin grumbled before looking up at her, because he was still lying on the floor. "Look, Blake I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to ruin your first meeting with Zwei."

"Hmmmm..." The faunus, deciding to play hard to get, turned her back to him with a subtle smirk on her face. She was going to relish and enjoy teasing the hell out of him. "I dunno...do you deserve my forgiveness I wonder..."

"Pweaseeeeee?" Yin all but says, mustering as much heart-felt emotion in his voice as he could. He detected the playful tone in her voice and decided to play along. "Pwease Blake...I know I messed up, but it wasn't with malice intent"

"Mmhmm, and tell me how you messed up."

"...I set Zwei on you..."

"Uh huh, and so," Blake spared a brief glance at him from her peripherals, her eyes sparkling with mischievousness. "how do I go about punishing you?"

"You could...give me a kiss?" That statement immediately sent a blush tingling up Blake's skin and she dead-panned in response.

"I'm trying to punish you. Not to reward you."

"Wuff." The two of them looked over to see Zwei sitting in the room, his tongue out as he glanced between the two of them. With a screech Blake darted to the bed, wrapped herself up in the blankets and didn't move. The corgi attempted to jump up on the furniture, but couldn't so he whined and glanced woefully at Yin. The blond chuckles and swoops him up.

"Give him a chance, Blake. I will personally vouch for him being the best dog you'll ever befriend. Rubes will say the exact same thing if you ask her!" He smiled, rocking the family pet back and forth as if he were a new born baby wrapped in a blanket. "Aren't you, Zwei? Who's a good boy? You are! Yes you are!"

"Wuff! Wuff!"

 _Ugh, now I have to sit here and listen to this baby talk._ Blake rolled her eyes and did her best to tune it out. But the more she watches the male interact with the animal and exhibit a caring side, the more she felt something sour stir within her chest...almost as if she wanted to be dote on, and showered with praises. That's when she realized what that feeling was, she was jealous. Jealous that a dog was claiming all of the attention.

"Arf?" As if sensing the glare, Zwei tilted his head to see the other girl's face sticking out with a disapproving expression. Wiggling out of Yin's grip, he landed on the sheets and padded up to her.

"What do you want?" asks Blake, watching him wearily. "Stay back, I'm armed and dangerous! I'm warning you!"

"Boop." Yin grinned when the corgi reached out to touch Blake's nose with a paw, adding in his sound commentary. The faunus blinked, unsure how to react before the corgi did it again. Then she pulls a face when Zwei leans in to give her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "D'awww! He loves you."

"Gross. The feeling is not mutual." She quickly wipes away the slobber with the back of a hand. When she prepares to give the corgi a death glare, the dog was on his back begging for a belly rub. The faunus blinks again before glancing at Yin, "Umm...what is that pose? What does he want?"

"Oh, he just wants a belly rub. You do it like this." The male reaches down to rub the fur, causing Zwei to yip with glee and his little feet flailing in the air. He glances over at Blake and nodded his head, "I promise you'll absolutely love the feeling. Give it a try."

"Are you sure?" She asks him. "I won't get like...sick, right?"

"Unless you mean sick in love with this little guy then I'm absolutely sure." Yin removes his hand and sits by the bed. "I guarantee it."

 _C'mon Belladonna, pull your shit together. That is a dog, nothing more. As a White Fang – er, ex-Fang member, you've dealt with worse in the line of duty! This is no big deal!_ The faunus gave herself a small pep talk, staring with almost saucer-sized eyes at the presumed dog demon to cats. _Just a quick...touch and that's it! Nothing too difficult, this is no time to be a pussy!_

 _Heh, she's so cute when she over thinks shit._ Yin smirks to himself, watching the single ear twitch in ways that convey the girl's thought. Swallowing her pride, Blake tentatively reaches out a hand – trembling by the way – and places it on Zwei's belly. She could feel the heat radiating from the fur body, and she slowly gave him a belly rub like she observed Yin do. Zwei turned into a puddle, loving the rub immediately.

"Weeeeeeeeelllllll?" The blond in the room finally questions after ten minutes of fine entertainment. "How is it?"

"H-His fur is silky soft...and...and this is kind of therapeutic..." Blake admitted as she continued to groom her fingers through the fur. She finally looks over to see the boy, mouth twisted into a smug smirk while leaning against an arm, and she growls, "Wh-What's with that look? You got something to say or what?"

"Nope. Nothing crosses my mind." He replies cheekily, still with the smug smile on his face. Blake, eyes narrowed, stuck her tongue out at him in retaliation. "Careful there, kitten. I can be extremely feisty myself you know."

"Uh huh, sure you can."

"Ehhhhh? Is that a challenge I hear?"

"What if it is?" At this point, Blake had abandoned petting Zwei and looked the blond dead in the eyes. The corgi rolled over and just watched the two of them, his ears pointed forward with interest. "What's the matter? Afraid you can't surpass my expectations?" With a playful growl in the back of his throat, the blond pins her to the bed, noticing how the girl's body tensed up at the movement.

"Kitten, you're playing with dangerous fire here." He growls to her, his eyes flashing red which took the faunus by surprise. He had her arms lightly pinned by her head, no doubt he was aware of what he was doing; the last thing he wanted to do is give Blake an impression of being abusive...well, that and a reminder of what Adam did. Yin wanted nothing to do with the estrange White Fang leader, he was proving to the raven-haired beauty that he was worth her trust. "Someone should have told you not to poke a sleeping dragon. And now...you've wandered too far into his den."

"Oh have I now?" Blake asks him, her mouth curling up into a smirk of her own. She didn't know how to explain it, but she enjoyed banters quite like these. "Well, please be a good host then. Show me your secrets."

"Of course, I'll go slow just for you." He lowers his head towards her exposed neck, and she shivers in anticipation. "Don't be frightened, my kitten. I promise I won't–"

"Woof!" Lick! Lick! Lick! Lick! Lick! Lick!

"Waaaagh! Zwei, you little mood killer!" Yin laughs as the upset corgi wanted some attention and stuck his muzzle in to give his owner slobbery kisses. Releasing Blake and straightening up, the blond picks the dog up. "You must've thought I was harming Blake though, what a good boy! If neither Ruby or I are home, you're in charge...don't tell Dad I said that."

"Ruff!"

 _Curse you, insufferable mutt!_ Blake screamed in her head, one arm draped over her eyes as a long sigh exhaled through her mouth. Now she was flustered and it pissed her off. _Although...if Zwei wasn't here...just how far would Yin have gone? Grrrrr! This is so aggravating!  
_

"Hello? Earth to Blake?" Yin looks at her with concern, Zwei taking occupency in his arms. "Just...Xiao Long are you gonna lay in the bed?"

"For that pun alone, hopefully for a long time."

"Well don't mope too hard, because we have some place to go tonight!"

"Ehhh?" Removing her arm, she looked at him with one eyebrow arched in response. "Where to?"

"Why don't you get out of bed and I'll show you exactly where we're going." With that incentive as well as her overwhelming curiosity, the faunus pulls herself to her feet and trudges after the blond as they made their way downstairs.

"You kids heading out?" Taiyang calls from the kitchen, looking over to see his son grab his bike keys. Zwei, now out of Yin's arms, trotted in to sit at the older blond's feet with his ears perked up at attention. "Be safe alright? And don't do stupid things..."

"Who do you think we are? Delinquents?" asks Yin, twirling his keys around a finger. "Don't worry, Dad. We'll be okay!"

"...if you say so. You always were a wild child when you were younger." He sighs, smiling at his son. "Bring Blake back by curfew."

"Yup! I will!" Yin then closes the door once they were both outside and let out a sigh. "Sorry, he was always a the worried type."

"It's no big deal." came the reply, and the faunus places the helmet over her head. "I think a bond between a parent and a child is quite sacred. Nothing in the world could ever replace it."

"Well, it's one kind of sacred bond." Yin says, igniting the engine and waited for her to mount behind him. He felt her arms wrap around his waist a moment later. "I'm willing to bet that the other kind is the bond between friends, especially one like us: a bond between a human and faunus."

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

Eis was right when he said he brought along a set of very exquisite clothing for the girl to change into. There were a couple of options she could choose, and after careful consideration she opted for a black and red dress; the sleeves were aligned with red-laced ruffles while the skirt flowed out in the back. The heir also made sure to bring along a couple pairs of shoes, helping her out of her work shoes into one inch black heels. Speaking of the heir, he long discarded the wig in the car and felt incredibly comfortable with his original looks.

"How can anyone...walk around in these...feet traps?" She grumbled, adjusting the straps a couple of times before she deemed them comfortable. "Seriously, I'll probably die on the first step."

"We're here." Eis tells her as the limo came to a screeching halt. Getting out of his side, he walks to the other and opens the door for her. "Do take caution, the surface may be uneven."

"Thank you, kind sir." Ruby smiles, making sure the dress was okay before stepping out.

"Please come when I call for you, the show shouldn't take more than three hours." Closing her door, the heir then proceeds to tell his driver who dipped his head in understanding. "We'll be waiting here, so you won't have too much trouble."

"Very well, sir. Do have a nice time with the misses."

"See you around." Stepping back, the heir watches as the ride pulls away. Looking at Ruby, Eis says, "Are you ready, my lady?"

"I am. Where exactly did you take me?" She asks him.

"Why don't you look and see for yourself?"

"O-Oh?" Heading his words, she looks up to see the very pristine, extravagant building towering in front of her. The white marbled columns with very elegant carvings were mesmerizing to observe. Other elite class citizens paid her no heed, walking up the stairs with their noses pointed up into the air in their snobbish way. "An...opera house?"

"Muscle up, buttercup." Eis spoke, giving the younger a smile of reassurance. He held out a hand, and Ruby smiles in response before placing a hand in his. "This will probably be one of the most intense thing your ears will ever experience."

* * *

 _On the far side of town..._

Blake continues to hold on to Yin like her life depended on it, feeling Bumblebee hum underneath her. She had yet to get used to the feeling of riding a motorcycle, and the heating radiating off the blond brought her some comfort. The weather was really nice at this time of day, not too hot and not too cold. There weren't a lot of vehicles on the road, meaning it was just a straight line to who knows where. In fact, the trip was so smooth that she nearly dozed off.

"Wakey wakey, we're here." Yin says as he comes to a stop, rousing Blake before she could even sleep. The faunus blinks a couple of times before turning her head to look at the building looming a few feet before them. "Yeah it looks a bit intimidating, but I assure you the insides are very nice to look at."

"What's this place exactly?" The faunus questions as she got off, the blond hopping off not too far behind, and parks his vehicle in the appropriate place. "It doesn't look like any of the others I saw on our way here."

"It's an amazing place." The blond says, locking his ride and puts the keys into his pocket. Then he held his arm out for her to take, smiling when she placed her hand on his in response. "You'll love it."

"How did you find this place?" She asks him.

"Sun actually brought me one time because it perked my interest." Yin explains as he led her towards the door, loving the feeling of holding her hand all the way there. "He has been a member since the beginning, and I asked him to pull a few strings to get us in."

"That's really nice of him, you're lucky to have a friend like him."

"I know right? He's a great wing man, and he does his research beforehand." He opened the door for her, and the two of them continued to walk through the empty hallways. "Of course I had to compensate him for lending me a hand, so I told him that I'd pay for his meals for a week."

"Quite generous of you."

"I mean, there's no way I'd do his homework for him – here, the room is this way." The blond guided her, and they found themselves standing in front of a pair of double doors. Blake tightens her grip on him, no doubt noticing the presence of more than one person. Yin tells her gently, "Don't be scared, I promise they won't hurt you."

"Are you sure? There's...quite a few faunus in there." She tells him, her one ear twitching as though she was trying to listen in through the walls. "Just letting you know now that I'm all for running away, let me know what you plan to do." He places a hand over hers, and she felt the warmth instantly.

"There's no need to run away, trust me. If you still feel uncomfortable, then we can cut it short and leave. Okay?" Getting a head nod in response, he pushes the door open and they walked in together. The lights were dimmed a little, the faunus were sensitive to bright light due to their excellent sight in the dark, but it was still bright enough to see the faces.

"Oh? I was about to ask if you were going to show yourself, Yin Xiao Long." A male with dark sunburns spoke from where he sat near the front of the room as he looks at the human. He wore a nice, buttoned up white shirt which was tucked into a pair of dark slacks. The cuffs of the shirt were folded back twice, showing a little bit of his hairy forearms. "Turns out you were only two minutes late."

"Hello Tukson, please forgive us for being tardy." Yin greeted in return, wrapping an arm around Blake's waist. Most of the faunus in the room eyed the gesture, but they didn't voice their opinions about it. "Hope you don't mind if I brought a plus one? I'm sure you got Sun's message beforehand."

"Yes, I did." He glances over to the monkey faunus with the big smile on his face. "He also told me at least five times the moment he arrived, worried that I didn't get his message."

"I'm after all, your best boy!" The monkey faunus in question speaks from where he sat. He holds two thumbs up, adding, "I'd vouch for you Neptune, and all my other friends any day of the week."

"Wait...isn't that Blake Belladonna? As in THE Blake Belladonna who ran along side Adam of the White Fang?!" Another faunus speaks up, a girl with a cat's tail and a rainbow tattoo going around her right forceps like a band. Her mouth turns into a thin line and she says, "Thanks to your bastard of a boyfriend, the rest of us here no longer feel safe. I'm not exaggerating when I say that you chose the wrong man to fall in love with. Seriously, you're just a magnet for trouble!"

"Neon! What have I told you about bothering new guests?" The older male sends her a warning glance before Yin could jump to Blake's rescue. "Besides, this is the first time we've actually met Blake in person so tone it down. We've only heard the rumors through media, the White Fang operatives do tend to stay mostly in the dark."

"Forgive me for the bad attitude, I'm still upset about what happened before I made my way here. Flynt got jumped from a bar by a group of faunus, and he only managed to limp back. He told me they were braying about how their attack was justified under the White Fang. He's currently resting at my place, but boy was I mad!" She replies in an attempt to cast herself in a better light. Turning her attention back to Blake, she says, "Sorry...I went off on the wrong foot by assuming without getting to know you better. We faunus should stick together, not trying to rip each other apart."

"I-It's okay, I don't blame you for thinking of me that way from the very start." Blake says in response, feeling a little more at ease. "It'll take awhile for me to regain the trust of others, so they don't paint me in the same light as Adam's ex-girlfriend."

"Oh hey, it's Velvet!" Yin says when he spots the rabbit faunus sitting next to Sun, her hands folded across her lap. "Haven't seen you since the...well, you know...the incident."

"I'm happy to see you again~" Velvet smiles at Yin, one that expressed happiness and gentleness. "You should come back to have breakfast some time around, Coco would love to see you too."

"Coco?" Blake asks, nearly feeling bad for cutting into the conversation.

"Yup! She's my human lover." Velvet responds and bows slightly to her fellow faunus. "Hello! I am Velvet Scarletina."

"Blake Belladonna, but you knew that." Blake says.

"Names are one thing, but I don't judge. I let the person's action do all the talking, before I formulate an opinion."

"I already said I was sorry! What more do you fiends want from me?" Neon quips from where she sat, lower lip jutting out in a pout. "If you all aren't satisfied, then I'll see if I can get a one month free drink voucher from the bar I work at!"

"Ooooo! A one month drink voucher you say? To the one and only NightFur?" Now that got attention, and there was chatter among the group. NightFur was an infamous bar where only faunus are allowed in for a small membership fee. For humans they must have a faunus friend or partner to escort them around; their status have been reduced to guest. If a guest gets into a fight with a member, then both the human guest who initiated the fight, and the faunus who invited him or her in are kicked out.

"Do I have a unified agreement? Will my offer do?" Neon asks once she feels her audience came to a consensus, seeing the head nods. Wiping out her device she begins to type away. "Very well, let me get in contact with my boss. I'll bring good news at our next meeting."

"Wouldn't your boss be mad about it?" Blake asks, her voice barely raised over the whooping and hollering of the others. "I mean...one month free drinks..."

"Don't worry about it!" Neon quipped with a smile, stashing away her device once she sent out the message. "Flynt and I used to be regular customers, but then the owner hired us to do gigs when he realized we were a singing, instrument playing duo. So that's how we earn money, our meals are paid for in advance. We still have to pay to keep our memberships from expiring just like everyone else."

"Then may I ask, how did you get your gig as a singer?" At this point, both faunus were sitting together having a conversation. The meeting ended up just being a party of sorts, nothing too extravagant. "Not many faunus that I know would be brave enough to provide entertainment."

"Let me tell ya, I've always been a party kind of girl at heart. However, where I came from there weren't a lot of faunus around for me to play with. Most of my playmates ended up being humans, which didn't sit well with my parents who did their best to shield me away from them. I had a strict curfew, my dad was there to pick me up from school the minute the bell rang...well you get the idea. They kept saying the humans as a race bring nothing but evil and corrupt ideas. At first I believed their claims, staying away when they attempt to befriend me and focusing on my studies. But one day, it all changed when I met Flynt."

"Flynt?"

"Yup! My jazz playing soul mate Flynt Coal. We met when I heard him playing the blues at a street corner when I walked home one day." Neon grins, her tail waving back and forth with excitement. "You see, I love music and the swinging blues caught my attention. At first I was hesitant and watched him from afar – totally my parent's fault for putting those ideas in my head, I am not a stalker – but I just couldn't ignore the music, and I found myself trying to catch him whenever he played. I managed to summon enough courage to talk to him, and we hit it off."

"That's a really lovely story." Blake told her. "I'm glad you found each other."

"I never would imagine what would have happened if I hadn't heard his music that day, or if he didn't decide to play at that particular corner. He can say harsh things from time to time, but he means well and he really is a darling sweetheart when people get to know him. In a way...he's like Coco is to Velvet, and he's like Yin is to you. Velvet and I...yourself included, we've been blessed with great human partners. Not a lot of faunus have had the privilege of such."

"...me?" Blake pointed to herself, tilting her head to the side.

"Am I wrong with what I said?" Her fellow feline faunus smiles in a very smug way. "Since you aren't with Adam anymore, you've gotten somewhat comfortable with Yin...it really doesn't take a genius to put two and two together."

"I mean...he has been really kind and hospitable, definitely the polar opposite of Adam. He's nothing like the racist propaganda Adam's White Fang have been painting in their continuing feud with the Schnees. I too, was blinded by Adam's philosophy and have slain those with Schnee ties...it is something I hope will one day be washed away. It's been a long time since I felt with way with anyone...let alone another male." Blake came to a halt, realizing she had a word vomit.

"Wow, you're really head over heals for the blond. I don't blame you, Yin is attractive in his own way. Go get him, tiger."

"Stop your teasing."

"Suit yourself, but I know a good match when I see one. You're more than welcome to come to NightFur, just to let loose and party. If memory serves me right, the next performance Flynt and I are doing revolves around couples. So...if you are thinking what I'm thinking," Neon wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, and laughed when Blake looked away with a flushed face. "bring your cute blond for the time of your life. Flynt and I love to see familiar faces in the crowd."

"...I'll see what Yin says. And if we come to a consensus, I'll take you up on your offer."

"Perfect! Then I believe we'll talk some more at another time, Blake. I shouldn't take up your time and opportunity to mingle with the others!" With that, the faunus smiles and walks off to perhaps get a drink for herself. Blake couldn't help but smile herself, roaming around and conversing with the others from the group. Once she felt like getting a drink herself, she spotted Yin sitting by the counter, observing the event with a drink of his own.

"Well you certainly look happy, guess talking with Neon was a good idea." The blond says as he observed Blake coming towards him out the corner of his peripherals, stirring the drink in his hand. "Glad you got a brand new friend!"

"...she wasn't bad actually. I did enjoy talking to her, it's like a complete turn-around." She clicks her tongue, settling down beside him and waited till a drink was handed to her. The faunus in the meeting didn't have to worry about spiked drinks, they were just a chill group who look for a small time away from reality. "I never thought I'd meet other faunus who...aren't a part of the White Fang and are living their lives among humans."

"Mmmmmhmm!" He hummed in response before taking a quick swig of his drink. Downing the liquid that was starting to burn the back of his throat a bit, he continued, "The things you learn everyday. As my dad sometimes tell Ruby and I, 'You will never stop learning once you step out of school'. It takes into perspective that we can never obtain absolute knowledge...no matter how hard we try."

"And I believe that." She tells him. "Sometimes there's more than just books can teach."

"Yeeeeah, and I was like, 'Neptune, you gotta...you gotta go out and have some fun'" Sun's slurrish words caught their attention, and they turned their heads to see the monkey faunus entertaining a couple of audience members. He was holding his drink with his tail, still aware enough to not let the glass slip. "Maaaaan, he was so pissed because he had an exam the next day!"

"He looks like he's having the time of his life." Blake notes as Sun nearly toppled off the table, but was able to right himself at the last minute.

"You should go over and enjoy yourself too." Yin says, making a 'go on' gesture with his head. "If I'm being honest, a drunk Sun is much more entertaining than a sober one. He takes this opportunity to get wasted too, Neptune never lets him drink himself silly when they're in the apartment together."

"You aren't going over?" She asks him out of curiosity. "I'm guessing you've had your share of drunk antics with him."

"Nah, I will be over once I talk to Tukson for a bit. Don't look so upset, I'll be over before you know it." He teases her gently, and she felt the warmth rushing up her ear.

"W-Who says I'm upset?! ...Stupid." She spits back and hastily stomps away, nose sticking up in the air for dramatics. Chuckling at her demeanor, the blond watches her join the others before making his way to his target. The man with the sick sideburns was leaning in a chair, chatting away with another faunus.

"What's up, man?" Tukson asks when Yin pads up to him, setting down his drink so he could give the younger of the two his undivided attention. His conversation with the other faunus ended when the younger excused himself, saying something about having to go back home to keep his wife company. "How may I help you?"

"Well you see...I want to bring Blake to some place special. Bringing her here was just the tip of the iceberg." Yin says, watching a subtle smirk appearing on the older man's face. "So, I was wondering if your bookstore is still in business."

"My boy, my bookstore is one of a kind. Everything under the sun, that slogan isn't just for show. Whatever book you're looking for, I'll definitely have it."

"Then you'll lend a hand?" Tukson lets out a laugh, standing up to sling an arm around Yin's shoulder.

"Of course I will. Just let me know the time and day, and I'll take care of the rest."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N** : Chapter 28 of _Ice Prince_. Thank you Shiranai Atsune for ideas and allowing me to write this! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, there are no OCs. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.

Special thanks to the reviewers and to the readers who Fav/Alert this story, I really appreciate it.

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

 _Outside the Opera House..._

To say Ruby was blown away would have been the understatement of the year. She had been so engrossed with the various songs, as well as the vocal capability of the lead singer, that she was rendered speechless until the end of the event; her fingers were clenching the edge of her seat to the point where Eis wasn't sure the seams would hold together. The Schnee heir had to basically lead her outside by the arm, and waited patiently for her to find her own tongue and voice. Currently he had his arms crossed and a smirk on his face, mentally patting himself on the back for a job well done.

"Oh. My. God. Oh my god, that was amazing!" She finally spoke up, feeling giddy and wanted to bounce all over the place; she felt as though she had had ingested at least thirty cups of coffee each filled with five packets of sugar. Since they were waiting for the limo she opted to holding her shoes in her hands, stating with complete seriousness that only the devil would make torture contraptions like lady stilts. "The way the lead singer sang, and how she hit that final note with complete ease?! Oh wow, I feel like I'm gushing!"

"You do realize that they had to be vocally trained right? Even professionals have to do warmups to make sure their vocal chords are in peak conditions." Eis chuckled.

"Well no duh! It's not like they were born talented!" Ruby huffed with indignation. Then she thought about it and asked, "I mean...unless they _were_ in fact born with it...then they're just the special cases."

"That's like a one in a million chance you'll come across someone like that. And even with that slight chance you may still never meet someone who satisfies that requirement."

"A girl can dream, you know." responds Ruby cheekily. The drive to the bullheads nearly lulls her to sleep, her head lightly resting against the window. Eis let her doze off for awhile, keeping his own eyes to the surrounding blurring past him. He had a lot to think about, but honestly, deep down he was having a good time. Not once did he ever dreamed of breaking away from his father's control, to live like someone who focuses on the bigger picture. Once they pulled up to the terminal he gently shook her awake, watching as she consciously wiped away some drool that trickled down the corner.

"We're here." He says and steps out of the car, throwing over his shoulder an order to the driver who merely nodded his head in acknowledgment.

 _Already? Wow, I must have really been tired to not notice how fast we were going._ She thought to herself and stepped out herself, looking back inside to make sure she never forgot anything. Closing the door, she watched as Eis rounded the back and leaned against the vehicle. The two of them stared at each other before looking away and letting out small laughs.

"Listen, I had a really amazing time tonight. Thanks for bringing me to something magical." She tells him, voicing her gratitude for an opportunity she never thought she'd have the chance to have. To attend an event that clearly panders to those of wealth and higher statuses, Ruby felt as though she had been bestowed a gift. "Perhaps we could do this again some other time? When you're available of course."

"If that is what you wish, then we can surely do it again. You know I'll always leave my schedule open for you." Eis replied without hesitation, one hand stuffed in his pocket, and one leg crossed over the other. "Of course I am open to anything else that may peak your interest. It doesn't have to be just my interest and taste."

"Well when you put it that way then it makes me seem a bit selfish." Ruby rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"I don't mind spending money if it's you." Somehow when it was just the two of them, the world seemed to have come to a standstill. It was just them and only them. Eis couldn't figure out what exactly it was that he felt, but he knew deep down that Ruby was incredibly special. He didn't want her to fall into the arms of anybody else. "To me, your happiness...is worth much much more than money can ever buy. It's intangible, and only someone special is worthy of holding onto it. Of witnessing it first hand."

"May I ask why?" She asked, looking at him with an unwavering gaze. "Of all the girls, those who are more privileged than I, why is it that I have caught your attention?"

"You saved my life back when we first met. If it hadn't been you who knows what would have happened to me. Probably licking my wounds if I managed to escape my attackers. Worse scenario is I lay dead without anyone morning me. Besides I don't doubt that if it was any other girl, she would just run off to another man."

"To be honest I just did what anyone would do in that situation. Dad taught us to be mindful of others, to lend a hand when necessary."

"But that's the thing, not anyone would do what you did." He pushed himself away from the car so he could stand before her. "Ruby, understand that a majority of the higher ups would never do what you did. None. They're too self-absorbed and narcissistic. Too engrossed in their own little worlds to care about the big picture, their eyes on a much bigger prize. If someone were to be jumped, they would just figure out who it was; most of the time it would be too late for the victim, so retaliation happens a day or two after."

"Why would they wait so long? If you had the chance to save someone then you would just do it. They could potentially save a life without having to put other lives in danger."

"It's that concept of the strong winning and the weak dying." Eis told her, his mouth turning into a frown. "I must agree that it is a messed up way of thinking, but...that's just how it is. No amount of the others telling them to change their mindset will ever amount to anything."

"You never know unless you try."

"...until I take my family's company out of my father's control, there's nothing I can do. Every partnership we've established, everyone has had the same mindset. It'll take a lot of time before change becomes known, and there may be those who may never change."

"That's okay." Ruby's voice caught his attention, and he looked up to see her smiling softly. "Whether it be one or a million, even if it's only one person, it's still better than none."

 _To think there's someone who cannot see the difference between those of higher class and lower class faunus...someone who does not discriminate and cares about everyone as a whole. I cannot allow her to be sullied by Father._ "Do you have a ride back?" He asked her quietly.

"I'll text Yin and see if he's available. He should be, it's getting late anyway." She assured him, noticing how he was a little uncomfortable for a split minute. It was almost as if he was deflecting in a way. She just assumed he was tired as well, and chose not the dwell too much on the issue.

"Then be safe."

"You too, see you later." Smiling over her shoulder, Ruby quickly approached the Bullhead and hopped on. Once the transport vehicle left, the white-haired male turned to the limo and got in, giving the driver the approval to go back home.

* * *

 _Back in Patch..._

"I'm baaaaack!"

"Mmmm, right on the dot." Taiyang mused, his eyes on his watch the moment she walked in. He had been reclining on the couch with Zwei on his lap, enjoying the callous hand combing through his fur in a lazy manner; since both kids were out, the older blond took the time to rest and relax with the corgi keeping him company. The kids were right on the money with getting a pet. "I got to hand it to Eis, he never fails to deliver."

"What can I say, he is a very punctual individual. You should see what happens if someone is even a second late, it's quite scary."

"Did he drive you back?"

"He had to drop me off at the terminal before heading back home, I had to catch a ride back."

"Luckily for her I was at home, lounging in my room." Yin spoke as he walked through the door, throwing his jacket over a chair. Tossing the motorcycle keys on the table and kicking off his shoes, the older brother continued, "You should've seen the big huge smile she was sporting by the time I got there, it looked like it would split her face down the middle."

"If you were sitting through that slice of heaven like I had you'd be grinning like a fool too!" Ruby shot back as she waltzed into the kitchen for a glass of water, her own shoes lying on the ground haphazardly just like her brother. Coming back with her glass half-way filled, she quickly wished Taiyang goodnight and rushed upstairs.

"Maybe one day, if Eis is willing, he'll take me to an opera house too. But since he's all puppy-dog eyes over you, my priority is kinda low on his list." Yin commented, leaning against the doorway as Ruby turned on her computer. He knew his sister nighttime routine by heart: Glass of water or milk depending on her mood, finish up lingering homework if she hadn't done so during the day, boot up her computer, and finally get into an immersion of game play.

"Oh I'm sure he'll definitely bring you and possibly Blake...no I know for sure he'll let her in too! After all we're friends at this point, so there's no way he'll turn it down." Ruby gloats, her stylized headphones nestled on her head. It had been a gift Yin made with the help of Uncle Qrow for her fifth birthday, and she has loved it ever since. "How did your meeting go by the way?"

"It went well! Most of the faunus there were really chill." He smiled in response, watching his sister searching around for her hand-held controller. "Blake did have a little cat fight with someone, but they seem to have been hitting it off really well. Get this, if we're lucky then next meeting we may get free drinks at a nightclub."

"You can't be serious!" Ruby exclaimed as she twirled around in her chair, her eyes twinkling with excitement. "Free drinks?!"

"Sorry buddy, you aren't old enough to drink. If Dad knew I took you to a bar...he's gonna whoop my butt and probably take away my privileges or some other corporal punishment. I would like to keep my freedom thank you very much."

"But but but but...there can be other kinds of drinks right? As long as I don't have anything strong, then Dad doesn't have to be mad about that!" She pleaded, her lower lip jutting out in a pout she knew would be super effective and win her victory. "Besides, we could always use that 'Ruby needs to have an open mind and what's the best way to do that then by going out into the world' card. I feel like the only faunus I know are Blake, Sun, and Velvet."

"That's true, maybe it would be a good experience for you to go and immerse yourself in another environment." Yin grinned, shaking his head in mock surrender. "We both know how Dad can never say no to you...and I can never say no to you when you pull that pout."

"That's because we both know I would never get myself into trouble. I'm a good girl~"

"Yeah yeah yeah, keep boasting and inflating your ego. But I need to take you down a peg by reminding you that I've seen you break some house rules before."

"Oh yeah? Name one time I've been a bad girl."

"You stuck your hand in the cookie jar when Dad told you no. Nearly ate the entire container if he didn't rush in to stop you."

"I was super hungry! And it was his fault he left them out on the counter for the whole world to see!"

"Uh huh."

"You were supposed to be on watch and tell me when he was coming back!" Ruby puffed out both her cheeks, crossing her arms in defiance. "You're such a traitor!"

"Don't place the blame on me. It was funny seeing Dad cave in because he knows that he could never handle seeing you cry." Yin chuckled, bidding his sister good night so he could go and do his own thing. Ruby merely snorted lightheartedly and turned her attention to her screen, fingers ready to go ham on the buttons. Once she got into the game play everything seemed to trickle away. It was just her, and no one else.

However, her mind was beginning to wonder and she felt as though she couldn't focus well. Pressing the 'PAUSE' button, she leaned back and let out a long sigh. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the invitation envelop she had received from Eis, a little bent since it had been residing within her clothes for at least two days. Had it not been for its distinctive coloring against the pure white of her desk, she may as well have forgotten it.

Setting aside the controller and some remnants of school work, she picked up the letter and held it with both hands. She promised herself she would open it the day she received it, but she had been plenty busy. Picking up a small letter opener, she opened the top with delicate care, and unfurled the items inside. Gold lettering, the characters written in extravagant penmanship was captivating to the eyes.

 _To whom this may concern, you've been cordially invited to the uniting of Eis Schnee and Amber at the Schnee Mansion. Time starts promptly at six-thirty sharp in the evening, any lateness will not be tolerated. Anyone who dares to disrespect and disrupt such a wondrous occasion will be shown the door._

 _Dinner and dancing will be the main attraction, followed by a short speech from the groom and bride._

 _Attire will be heavily enforced regardless of age: Men wear suits and ties, Women either dresses or skirts._

 _RSVP either by contacting Klein by phone or email, or Jacques Schnee personally._

 _Participants and attendants are allowed one guest, and will be checked at the door by security._

"Wow, such explicit instructions...and a little daunting. I may need to go shopping the weekend before the event, and probably ask Coco for advice on fashion." Ruby mused to herself. Flipping the paper over she saw something scribbled in a messy scrawl near the bottom that was meant for her eyes only.

 _Ruby, once you have finished reading the paper text me if you are going. I don't want my father to look into your background too much, so this was the only way I could contact you. If you are planning on bringing a plus one, let me know too. Eis._

"Hmmmm a plus one..." Ruby wheeled her way to the door and looked out. Yin's door was shut, and she didn't hear any noise and assumed he had fallen asleep. What she wasn't prepared for were voices floating from the door down the hall, Blake's bedroom. Curiosity pulled at her but she put two and two together and decided to ask her brother in the morning.


End file.
